To My Music of Life
by CharlotteValentine
Summary: MakiNiko Fanfiction with NozoEli Side pairing, then a thick hint of other pairing. a request by CleideJam(Did i spell your name right?) , Rated M for Violence and another mature content. Warning for Futa!Eli here. Please be aware and don't flame me for that. You have been warned.
1. Maki : To My Music of Life

**Alright, here is next fan fiction.**

 **As i said, this is a FUTA warning for Eli.**

 **The request was actually a Love Live x Mafia AU, but since i know there was already NikoMaki Mafia AU, i want to make it different.**

 **Then about the PoV, yes it's Maki's PoV and Niko's PoV. As always too, I'll put up test chapters.**

 **Hopefully you enjoy it!**

* * *

Have you ever heard the music of the wind? Or a music of the road as you sit in your carriage with all of your belongings? Humming to a song from the air in silence, while resting your spirit away in an ocean of fantasy.

To my music of life,

I have heard a thousand words and a thousand music— but why haven't you showed me the true colors of your tone? I wish I could change you—into a rainbow after the rain.

I am born to a family who has everything but time— my father was a local of this land until he decided to move in with my mother and take care of the clinic, now he was called by the Lord of this land again in order to help them with an outbreak.

It was said to be a very strange outbreak. There's no one in the land who knows about what may have caused it.

"Maki-chan…." my mother called me,

I replied by turning my sight towards her,

"When we get there, you should stay in your room, ok? We need to make sure that you didn't catch the outbreaks…" she said gently to me.

What does she think about me? I'm not even that young! I'm fifteen years old! I'm no longer a kid!

"I'll be fine!" I said clearly.

"This is serious—Maki-chan, don't rebel, Papa doesn't want you to catch the disease…" my father said to me.

When papa is the one to say it…

I feel like I can't say anything else.

Sigh…

Why can't I go out? I was demanding to join them because I want something new! Not be locked inside the house or something of that sort!

I bet…when we get there, my house will be huge and surrounded by a tall fence along with a few towers on each side watching over everyone inside and out.

It's going to feel like living in a prison than living in a house.

No matter how many luxuries I have—it will never pay enough for a freedom that I really want.

Ah well…

They won't listen anyway…

So I'll just play my piano later… or any other music instrument that I may find to be interesting. New place, new music instruments…. Right?

It takes a while for us to arrive at my new home,

Just like what I expected…

It really is surrounded by tall fences and towers.

What am I?

A Prisoner?

That certainly is the truth here.

My parents are so strict about me. I wish they started to acknowledge me as a woman instead of a kid.

Tch…

What do they know about me anyway…

They will also never know that I hate being schooled at home… not that I like the public school either. Its just that… well…. I don't like the people in school. None of them understand me. Then the way they forced me to take medicine study?

That's my greatest burden.

I want to be a musician…

I wish I was born in a musician family or something.

Not in this one hell of a family. I don't like them.

Even though there's a time where I sometimes like them. Like… when my father gives me something that I want…every once in a year. My piano is one of those gifts and I love it so much.

As I took my first step on the floor of my new home, I could hear the wood knocking as my shoes knocked against it. Then it went more quiet as I walked deeper into the depth of the darkness. I have never really relied on my sight, because my ears works as good as my eyes—perhaps, I will be able to walk in the darkness without a single light of torch.

I know I'm born with a talent— a talent that I decide to grow. When I stand inside a kitchen with no lights, I heard my father talking to someone. I didn't recognize his voice, but, I believe, he was someone with authority as I could sense the hint of charisma in the way he spoke.

"Are you the head of family?" he asked.

"….yes, I'm the head of the Nishikino family…." said father.

"I'm glad. I have to thank you for your willingness to help us with the outbreak, but just for a heads up, there's a criminal organization that dominates this city—they should be taken care of soon or later, though it might be best to stay at home for now. We will send you your patient each month…"

"Understood, I'll try my best to not attract them…"

"Good, then, also, if you have any workers that you send for any tasks outside, please tell them to be careful around merchants. There's a rumor where someone saw a mysterious merchant selling strange bottles. Legend says that each bottle will take one soul if opened and some might be able to take more than a soul…"

"That sounds really horrible, I will certainly tell them to not approach the one you speak of…"

Then I heard one of them take a few steps before the went their separate ways. Those supposedly "strange" bottles sounded like complete non-sense to me. The only thing that I can imagine is that, either people are just trying to discriminate—or the bottle is literally used to take someone's life. Heh—everyone can simply swing that bottle into someone's head then stab it to the wound or something like that, right?

I don't believe in that kind of thing so easily. A lot of people tell lies just to make them look better than anyone else. This is why I never like people…

So troublesome...

So… disgusting.

Why does my family have to work so hard to cure them?

Why do they want me to inherit their job?

I don't like saving people…

I never want to be a hero to begin with.

Maybe by the time I get there— I could just pretend that I'm bad at it and want to be something else. Maybe they will finally understand what I want?

Heh—either way, I would rather just play it safe until then. Parents don't listen—right? They just speak and command.

Sigh.

Maybe it's better to just go in my room. Who cares about whether they put up the light or opened the windows or anything like that. I just want to rest.

* * *

I can hear the sound of water flowing swiftly down the streams, I can hear the sound of birds singing behind the leaves, and I can hear the sound of the wind blowing between the hole of the wooden logs.

When I open my eyes…

I could see the sky with its bright clouds floating above me..

"Yahooo!" an annoyingly cheerful voice came from somewhere behind me.

I turn myself around to find the person who made this cheerful voice.

It was a ginger haired girl sitting on a bear that had luggage on it's back. She looks somewhat friendly—though somewhat…mysterious….

I can see her wearing this strange-looking outfit, with a flag on her back.

"Who the hell are you…" I said.

"W-whoa! Don't be that rude, I'm just a traveling merchant!"

"A traveling merchant?"

That's suspicious…

Very suspicious.

Besides…

Just a while ago, I was in that unfinished bedroom.

Then I'm suddenly in a big grass field like this?

What the hell?

"Yup, I'm a merchant who travels through dreams—and my name is… Kou-sa-ka Ho-no-ka!" she said cheerfully.

That's annoying.

"Heh—well, then I'm Nishikino Maki…." I replied plainly. I know she doesn't deserve this attitude of mine, but i can't help it.

"Maki…Maki..huh? Then…Maki-chan?" she asked me with her playful smile...

Ew…

Why is she acting like I'm her friend already?

That's really troublesome.

"Don't call me like that, you don't even know me…" I said.

"Oh? ok, Maki-chan!"

How stubborn….

"I said, don't call me like that!" I restated again.

"Hehe, well—let's ignore that for now. Why don't you just take a look at my goods?"

"Why would I want to look at your goods, I have everything already…" I said.

"Well—my goods are specially designed for those who doesn't like to live for who they truly are… so if you feel that way right now, you should try and check it out!" she said happily.

Urgh…

I think I'm going to be sick.

But—heh, maybe I'll just give it a shot.

I decided to approach her bear.

And then she started to uncover her goods one by one. Sheesh… what kind of food did I even eat today to have a dream like this…?

Why did I have to meet with this silly looking merchant…?

To think about it, perhaps she is the one that was being talked about—though she doesn't seem to be dangerous, she just looks….suspicious and stupid.

When I tried to look at her goods, there were plenty of things set up and some even looked somewhat exotic and expensive. Just like… that not-so-cute fortune cat.

What's so good from that one anyway, sheesh…

Just about the lucky myth?

I could spit on a bead and call it lucky bead and sell it to everyone. That would be called scamming…

Stupid people…

Why do they have to believe in things like that…

Anyway,

While looking through her goods, I found something very eye-catching—for no reason.

There was a small red colored box that was decorated with bright pink flowers. I wonder what's so great about that. Why does it look so mysteriously attractive?

What's inside that box?

I tried to pick it up and take a closer look.

When I made a few tap on the box, I could hear something thick and heavy inside.

Then I tried to open it—but…it was really heavy. It wouldn't budge!

"Hey! I can't open this one!" I said loudly at her.

"Ohhh! That one!" she took if off me.

"This will never be opened unless you buy it…" she said.

"Huh? Ridiculous!" I said clearly.

"It's true, you have to buy it first before you can open it…" she replied.

"Fine! How much is it?" I said to her.

"It cost as much as you can offer…" she replied to me.

Seriously, this girl is annoying as heck.

"Huh? Then I will offer one gold! That's all you get for not letting me know what's inside it…"

"Well, you never asked about what's inside it. You just wanted to open it…"

Urgh! Damn it!

"Fine! Then tell me what's inside it!" I started to yell at her,

"It is as much as what you offer…."

That's just—….! Tremendously annoying!

"How can I know what's worth something? You can always scam me!" I yelled at her.

"Well—the box itself is empty before you buy it… it will only be filled once you buy it—and what's inside it is worth what you buy it with. It doesn't have to be worth of money, you know. I don't even actually use money as my currency…." She said.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It means—you can offer anything for it…. Maki-chan!" she said somewhat cheerfully.

"I don't get it!" I said clearly.

"Well, you can ask what you don't know… Question is free here…" she said.

"Then, tell me, is there anyone else who bought from you?" I asked.

"Yep, there are a lot of them…. If there was no one, I wouldn't continue my life as a merchant, you know…" she said.

Hah— at least she made sense here.

"Then, tell me, what kind of things they offered for this thing?" I asked.

"Hmm…that's a hard question—because there are like, a lot of them. I doubt you will have the time to listen to it all… but I can give you a few examples of the deal…" she said.

"tell me…." I replied as I crossed my arms.

"Well, about over a hundred to a thousand people offered their soul for this box. Then about a half amount of it offered the same amount as what you offered in the first place…"

"You mean, one gold?"

"Yep…" she nodded.

"Then, can I see what that person got from one gold?" I asked again.

"Yup, you can…" she replied before she took one dark glass bottle and handed it to me.

"That person returned it to me because he doesn't want whats inside it… but what bought is bought, so I can't possibly return that back to nothing…" she said.

I tried to shake the bottle—and heard something very light and thin inside it. Its probably a piece of paper. I tried to look through it— I'm probably right about this. I decided to open the bottle and carefully take out the paper,

It says,

 _A Rich man who owns over a billion worth of properties, offered a single gold, it is all that's worth for a bottle of wish. Now his wish is worth a single gold to him..._

"No wonder he doesn't want this— this is like a misfortune prediction!" I said.

"Well, a single gold is not that bad, you know… it's value is relative to the person who holds it…" she said.

Good point.

"Say, what happen to this man?"

"What happen to this man?" She raised her eyebrow,

"Nothing particular. He just continues to live with his problems…" she continued as she leaned against her bear.

"Let's just say that by buying this box, you are given a chance to show how much your wish are worth. That man showed his wish is worth one gold to him, so he gets the value of one gold…"

"Just this piece of paper, huh?" I asked.

"To tell you the truth— a paper and ink is worth over a thousand gold for an artist, but it is worth a single gold to him. So that's why it's written in a piece of paper and ink…"

"You mean, there might be various things that could be given from offering a single gold?" I asked.

"Yup, like I said, a value of one gold is relative to who offers it…" Honoka said.

"Then, what about those who offer their soul?" I asked.

"Well—it depends on how much they value their soul…." She replied.

Now I wonder about that.

"There's someone who offered her sword for the box—and she got the same value as someone else who offered her soul…"

"A sword that worth as much as one soul? That's…ridiculous… How could an object be worth as much as one soul?"

"Sheesh—Maki-chan, I told you, a value is relative to the person who offers it!"

"Heh—is that basically saying that this person valued her sword as much as she valued her soul?"

"I think it's more than her soul. Because her sword meant everything to her…"

"I don't get it…" I said.

"Well-well, Maki-chan. Rather than being like that, why don't you just go ahead and offer something and get the box for yourself?"

"I don't even know what I value most. I doubt I value my soul as much as the other person. So I think—I'll have to pass for now…" I said.

"Hmmm..I see… then, why don't you hold onto that box until you know what you will give for it?"

"H-Huh?!"

That's surprising.

"Maybe—you would like to take a look at that again and think…" she said.

"I don't know about that… I can't possibly take something I haven't bought… can I at least give something as a guarantee?" I asked.

"Hehe, don't worry. I'll just take it back if you decide to not want it…." she said.

"Uh—that's possible? You might never meet me again…." I said.

"Let's see about that!" She replied cheerfully.

Then suddenly, I felt myself being carried away by a gentle wind, until I started to hear wood knocking everywhere. I wonder what was exactly happening here?

* * *

As I realized,

That it was all just a dream—which felt so realistic to me. I woke up with my ears still listening to the wood knock and my eyes looking at a few workers peeling off the window's cover and replacing it with transparent glasses— letting the sunlight enter the room while my mother stood next to the door.

"Ah—Maki-chan, you are awake…" she said.

I can see her wearing a strange looking outfit, but she looks really beautiful in it.

"What are you wearing?" I asked.

"Oh? This? Well… this is the local traditional outfit for female, it's called a Kimono…" she said.

"I see…." I replied.

"Why don't you wear them too? I've got some for you…" she said.

"Heh—Not interested. I would like to stay with my shirt and trouser…"

"Hmm… what if I gave you the male outfit? Maybe a Hakama…?"

"As long as its not as gaudy as that…" I replied.

She giggled,

"There, I know deep inside you admire my looks. Mama is beautiful, right?" she said.

"I–I didn't even think like that! Sheesh! Just give me the Hakama!" I said clearly to her.

"I know…I know…" she giggled again before she left.

When she returned,

She handed me a few pieces of clothing—it's kind of weird, but somewhat looks pretty cool. When all the workers finally left, my mother closed all the curtains and asked me to start wearing it.

It took a while for me to be able to grasp the idea of the outfit.

When I managed to wear it, I realized that I somewhat wore almost the same style as that mysterious merchant, Kousaka Honoka. Except this one is less gaudy and I didn't even wear any additional accessories such as her flag. I don't even know what that flag was for…I didn't get to read what on the flag either.

Anyhow, when I finished, my mother open the curtain once more and let the lights from outside fill the hole room.

"How is it?" she asked,

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask that? Sheesh…" I said.

"Well, it looks good on you…" she replied.

"heh—alright…"

"Let's go for a walk…" she said.

"W-what? But…. papa said…."

"Sssh…. He doesn't need to know. He will be away for five hours—so we just need to return before that…" Mama said before I could finish speaking,

This is why I like my mama.

"Then—I'm up for that!" I said,

She giggled at me,

"Now that's a good smile I see here… but anyway, Maki-chan, I found this next to you when you were asleep.." my mother handed me the red box that I saw from that mysterious merchant. She really gave it to me? What kind of sorcery is this?

"I was wondering what's inside it, so I tried to open it, but it won't budge. I wonder if you know how…." She asked.

"Eh—well.. I …. I kind of know, but I'm not ready to open it yet…" I replied.

My mother raised her eyebrow.

"Is that so? Then I guess I'll have to wait for you to be ready, hmm?"

"Yeah…Sorry…." I replied as I twirled the tip of my hair.

I don't know why I always do that sometimes. Either way—I think that it's just me trying to make myself feel less nervous.

Hmm..

Perhaps I should ask her opinion here.

"By the way, mama…." I started,

"Yes, Maki-chan?" she replied so gently,

"What do you value most in your life?" I asked.

"Hmmm… what a weird question—but if I have to answer that, then, I would say that… you are one of my greatest treasure…"

I think something is burning my face right now,

"I—I mean! When someone asking you to offer your most valued things, what will you give?" I asked.

"Hmmm…That's difficult to answer, but, why don't we just ask back about what that person values most from us? A value is relative, right?" She said.

"E-Eh?"

Why didn't I think about that?

"That's what your father did, you know. he never asks someone for an exact amount, he asks for what they can give to him. It was his fortune to get someone who decided to give him half of his wealth….and me…."

"W-what?"

"Hehe—don't sweat over the details…or maybe, let's just talk about it later when we take a walk. Ok?"

* * *

 **Alright, next chapter.**


	2. Niko : A Start of My Beginning

**ok, here is the next chapter.**

 **As you will see, i'm changing the PoV here. to Niko.**

 **I will change back to Maki for the next chapter, then Niko again and so on.**

 **Dw I'll put up the person name in chapter title so you know~**

* * *

A family always tries to do the best for each other,

Or at least, that's what I believe.

Living as a Yakuza clan is surely not as easy as it looks for the society—being talked behind our back, being judged before our eyes meet….

It's really annoying.

I wish there were more people who are a lot braver than those chickens.

….and I also wish that there was more excitement than to fight endlessly with those impudent law enforcements.

They surely just want to show off their authority over this territory. In fact, this territory has been ours and they're the ones who declared themselves as the guardian of this area.

Stupid jerks…

When I sit near my garden—I could hear someone running towards me so quickly, is he in panic?

He surely is.

I tried to look at him—and he is already so close to me, carrying a roll of letter in his hand.

He bowed to me as in asking for forgiveness,

I wonder what this is all about?

I took the letter off this hands and opened it,

It says….

 _Rest in Peace,_

 _The leader of Yazawa clan…_

 _Death cause: Unknown_

What kind of letter is this?!

"Hey! You! Why are yo—…."

I hold myself as I noticed…

He…

Is not only bowing to me…

He is crying….

And he tried his best to not make a sound.

"….hey…." I repeated again softly.

"Is this real….?" I asked.

He nodded slowly.

This….

This is really heartbreaking.

* * *

I approached the main hall,

I could see the whole clan—except for my younger brother and sisters who were sitting around a pale and stiff body. My mother cried in misery and I….

I think I want to do the same….

But….

Is this really what he wants?

I remember well when…he always told me to keep smiling despite any problems that strikes upon my life.

If I honor him—I must do what he wanted!

"Hey! All of you!" I shouted clearly. Everyone raises their head to look at me.

"Why are you all crying?! You all should've known that this isn't what he wanted! If you all want to honor him! Keep smiling!" I shouted once again.

My mother seemed to look intrigued with my words,

She started with wiping her own tears,

"I'm sorry…. Niko-chan…. I forgot that it was what he asked us… thank you…for reminding…." She said as she continued to wipe her own tears, flowing down from her eyes.

And from that, she stood up and look at everyone who tried their best to smile brightly,

"Now, everyone, let's all prepare a party to send his soul to a peace. We can talk about the other thing later!" my mother said clearly,

Everyone nodded their head as they smiled—now somewhat wryly.

"Niko, please get all of your sibling ready, while we prepare for the celebration…"

"Understood!"

And I quickly run to my sibling's room.

* * *

By the time I tried to look after them,

I realized about what I may have done to them. For no matter how many times I tried to keep my smile— it was really hard when I remember how important he was to me. I believe, my mother felt the same too. For once—I was about to cry my heart out, though when I saw the smile on my siblings…

What kind of sister am I for trying to break them into sadness?

I refuse to see their smile disappear.

Perhaps they will know someday

But now is obviously not the right time.

When I changed their clothes, I could see them playing around happily,

I really hope none of them question about where he might be.…

I wouldn't know what to say to them—for now….

When I lead my siblings out of their room,

They quickly ran to the crowd of our people happily. Glad, they know what to do with them. Though I wonder what they planned for my father? I hope they managed to make something. I noticed that we missed a few people here. I tried to look outside and…

I could see them burning a lot of wood and a body inside it.

They have started with the farewell ceremony, my mother seems to be quiet as she tried so hard to smile. The others seem to do the same as well.

I turn back my sight, perhaps I should go there too…

But…

Nah—I'll just take care of my siblings.

I really doubt I can hold my tears

I'm still pretty bad at that…

Even though…It was my idea to do this...

I'm really sorry, father….

When I see my siblings playing with my people happily, I started to realize that a few of my people were still trying their best to not cry. '

Maybe I better do something for them… such as, cooking something?

I'm very good at cooking because I've been taught to do so. My mother wants me to be able to make food for our family. Ever since the poisoning incident that took the life of both my grandfather and grandmother, we always cook for ourselves and for our people.

It's not easy being the child who is born in this Yakuza family, because we always need to watch our backs even towards they who're close to us..

As I walk through the hallway, I could see a faint shadow moving under the bush.

What's that?

A fox?

And a Tanuki?

Both tend to pay a visit to my place, though I never actually see them clearly. Many say that they could be dangerous, but some said that they're very cute and fluffy.

Perhaps it's better to leave them for now.

Though what I always wonder— they are two different species, right? How could they live together peacefully? Most animals tend to protect their own territory, right? What about them?

When I was about to continue walking, I heard them starting to make a strange sound… Then the bush began to shuffle.

Are they fighting?

That's bad…

Maybe they're not that peaceful after all.

I tried to approach them carefully, I didn't want one or the other to die in my backyard. Especially also because I have my younger siblings, that kind of sight won't be good for them.

Though as I approached closer…

I can see the fox trying to mate with the Tanuki…

I know both looks almost the same…

But….

What the heck?!

You two are not even in the same species!

"Hey-hey! You can't marry her! Stupid fox!" I yelled as I tried to scare it,

The fox seems to ignore me…

And that Tanuki….

Just…

Even though she's an animal…why does her face look so lewd.

She laid down on the ground, lifting up all of her legs.

It's like she is the one who invited the fox to do it…

Either way!

These two animals need to understand that they're not even the same species. I need to separate them somehow to prevent any chaos.

Even though honestly I don't even know if it's actually possible for them to make babies…

But! This kind of a lewd sight is not for my siblings too!

"Fine! But don't do that here!" I yelled as I kicked the fox away.

The Tanuki quickly run to the fox..

Then I could see them starting to snuggle.

I wonder if they can even communicate with each other. Animals are weird.

Back to my previous activity… I need to get to the kitchen and start cooking. People might have been waiting and my siblings, who are also probably hungry by now.

I really need to work this out.

As I passed through my father's room—I stopped for a bit. It's somewhat sad to remember that he was always there. He really likes playing a song, for me, for mother, and for everyone. I really hope that I could hear his music again. Now….no one here can play music… and certainly not me. I don't have any music background… I don't even know how to sing properly.

I decided to stop again just to take a short look at his room. I feel like something is asking me to approach it…

So I did…

And when I got closer, I heard a thumping sound from inside.

Is someone inside?

That's unlikely.

Everyone should've been at the funeral or the party, right?

Maybe it's a mouse?

Well I just decided to open the door anyway….

And…

This….

This is really a problem now….

Someone….is actually inside—and he looks like he is looking for something.

I raised my eyebrow and quickly open the door widely before I shouted,

"Hey! You!"

He looked at me, in a state of frenzy

"What are you—..!" and he quickly picked up something.

I tried to dodge him as he tried to hit me immediately with something that he held, though he was then making an escape through the side.

"Wait!" I shouted again, as loud as I can—hoping that someone will take a notice of it.

I keep running towards him, he is so quick.

He also decided to make an obstacle for me.

Do he think he can stop me?

I doubt that!

I am the great Niko! A daughter of—…

* * *

I couldn't remember what exactly happened,

But I swear my head hits something very rough…

And now I ended up to be ….hmm….

Where am I?

This grass field….

Forest….

And the bright blue night sky…

This is really beautiful….

Wait-wait-wait! Don't tell me…

I'm not in heaven, right?

"Uwoo….. you finally conscious…" I heard a voice speak from somewhere.

I tried to get up slowly and…

I see this ginger haired girl, sitting on a stone next to a sleeping bear. I also can see a few stacks of boxes near her…and a small tent.

Is she a merchant?

"Huh? Who the heck are you…" I said to her.

"Uwa-wa…. That's rude… what's with people these days…" she said.

"Just say it, who the heck are you?" I asked again.

She sighed,

"I'm Kousaka Honoka, an ordinary merchant…" she said.

An ordinary merchant with a bear pet? She must be joking.

"You crazy? You have a pet bear. You can't be an ordinary merchant…"

"W-well! Kuma-san is only a childhood friend…" she said.

"Only? He is a damned beast!" I yelled at her,

"Wuaaa—don't yell at us like that, Kuma-san doesn't like it. "

"He can't even understand what I'm saying!" I yelled again at her.

"But he does! He understand what I'm saying!"

"Huh? That can't be possible! A bear can't understand human, they just eat and sleep…!"

"He is not like that!" she pouts at me.

Sigh…

Is she a little imaginative girl inside?

Either way,

That bear doesn't look responding to me.

What a kid…

Who believes a bear can understand what humans are saying anyway…

"Either way— why am I here with you now?" I asked.

"Because…. you're…. the fated one?" she asked somewhat innocently.

What the hell is she talking about anyway?

What fate comes to a person like me?

Shouldn't I have enough already?

"A—Your eyes, you're really telling me that you doubted that, right?" she asked loudly,

"You're doubting me, right?" She repeated her question again—somewhat annoyingly cheerful.

"Why are you saying that anyway? I'm a daughter of the biggest Yakuza clan! You can't tell me what to do or what to think!" I said clearly.

"Eh? Who are you?" she asked again.

"a daughter of the biggest yakuza clan!"

"Uh… what is 'yakuza'?" She asked,

"It's a criminal organization! You should fear us!" I said clearly to her again.

"Why?"

"Because—we could kill you if we wanted to!"

"But…. everyone can kill each other as long as they have the will to do so, right? You don't have to be the member of any organization?"

I don't know what to say to this girl again.

Either she is fearless or just plain dumb.

"Don't you know that you might be in danger as you talk to me?" I asked.

"But…everyone can be in danger? I've seen a lot of people with danger right in front of their eyes…"

Hmmm…

Somehow, she is showing a hint of wisdom here.

"Fine….whatever…" I said.

She giggled,

"Alright… hehe…"

"What are you selling anyway?" I asked,

"Just something that's designed for everyone who needs most…" she said.

"Huh?"

"Maybe in your language, you can say that I'm selling a wish…"

"What? That's ridiculous, how can you selling a wish?"

"By….selling it?" She replied innocently.

Uhm… right… but that's not quite the question.

Ah well.

"How much is it?" I asked.

"As much as you want to pay it with…" she replied.

Hmm…now-now, that's somewhat a beautiful concept. Selling wishes for as much as someone pays it? Awesome…

"Then, if I said, I'll buy it with my soul, are you going to give me as much as my soul is worth?"

"Yep…"

"That's amazing…" I said.

"Hehe, so are you going to buy any?" she asked.

"I would if I can do that!" I said.

I value my soul a lot, I can't pay with my soul.

Who will take care of my siblings if I pay her with my soul.

"You can do that…"

"It's not about if you can take that or not, I just can't waste it away so easily… I have something important, ok?" I said as I crossed my arm.

"Oh, is that so….?" She pouts,

"Yep, pretty much…" I replied.

"Then… if you really want to pay with that, why don't you pay with a substitute of your soul?" she asked.

"Huh? If that possible then you got a deal."

"Really?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, really…" I replied.

"Then! You just need to follow this recipe!" she handed me two pieces of paper.

I looked at it,

There are Male and Female here…

"Hey, why there are male and female here? Shouldn't you just give me a female one?" I asked.

"I'm not quite sure myself, honestly, but… it might be related to the gender that will be your wish maker…"

"Oh…."

I tried to look at the paper again.

It says something like this.

 _Female:_

 _A gem to decide her eye color,_

 _A leather to decide the strength of her skin,_

 _A fabric to decide her hair color,_

 _A weapon to decide her power,_

 _A sheathe to decide her depth,_

 _A pair of the same fruit to decide her size,_

 _A female soul to decide her heart._

Hmm…

And the male one says…

 _Male:_

 _A gem to decide his eye color,_

 _A leather to decide his strength_

 _A fabric to decide his hair color,_

 _A weapon to decide his power,_

 _A long object to decide his length,_

 _A shield to decide his dominance,_

 _A male soul to decide his heart._

Hmm…

They are so close to each other. Only a slight difference…

"What do I have to do after I collected them?" I asked.

"Just place it near this…" she said as she handed me a red box with a bright pink flower decoration.

"This?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yup…"

"This is awfully small!" I yelled at her.

And the bear suddenly roared at me,

"W-whoa-wha…. Kuma-san, don't be angry!" she said as she pat his head.

I sighed weakly at her,

"Listen now... I can't possibly put bigger things than that because the box is too small!" I said.

"You can!" she said.

"How?!"

"Well, it is like this…" she took the box off me again along with the paper,

"What do you want to make? Male or female?" she asked.

"Let's go with a male…"

Because I don't want her to screw up with the female one… I might make the female one…

"Alright…" She rolled the paper of the male recipe. Then she opened the box….

Strangely…

She was able to put the whole paper in.

Then next she went back to pick up a long spear…..

Wait a minute…

"Hey, wait, a long spear? Really?" I asked.

"Hehe, yup, this should be his weapon!" she said.

"But, there is also something long that we need to put in too, right? What if that decides the length instead of power?"

"Oh? Hehe, don't worry, it's not about the object, it's about the quality of each object. So say that if you put in a spear like this, he will have the quality of length only...not the exact length"

What is this length in context anyway?

I'm afraid to ask, but I guess that just should be ignored anyway, I want to make the female one.

Anyhow,

When she placed the spear near the box—somehow, the box just absorbed it in. It's like it is eating it…

What kind of magic is this?

It seems so scary.

"So...did you got it?" She asked.

"Yes…pretty much…." I raised my eyebrow.

"Ok! Here, have fun finding the rest of the items!" She said.

"Hey, say though, can I exchange it with the empty one?" I asked.

"Nope. You can't. There's only one box for each person. If you take the others, then the other might not get their part…"

"You can switch mine with someone else and warn about it—or just keep replacing it until someone actually wants a man with spear length quality…" I said.

She remained quiet for a moment, then she averted her eyes,

"Ahhh! Time is up!" She said.

What the heck?

"I have to go now, bye!"

The hell?

* * *

The hell just happened now?

Did she actually—….

Oh….

I could feel my head spinning a while ago.

It was really a terrible headache…

I must be dreaming….

I woke up in my room and realized that my mother has been sitting next to me, she looks really worried,

"Niko-chan…" she called my name.

"Ah…Mama….what happened?" I asked.

"We found you unconscious next to papa's room. We thought you got hit emotionally, but we found a trace of violence on you…." she said calmly.

"Ah—well….I saw someone….trying to pry for something inside papa's room…" I said.

"I see. We will find that someone, can you describe them?"

"I…I honestly don't really remember him, I didn't pay much attention until he…did something and made me fall unconscious…" I replied.

Ah—She seems to be really troubled now.

Geez…what am I saying…

"But I'm fine! I can find him by myself later—then I'll kick his ass!" I said.

My mother giggled at me,

"You really look like papa when you do that…" she said.

"Huh, really? I didn't think like that, but—yeah, you don't have to worry me! I'll be fine on my own!" I said.

"Alright-alright…" she giggled again.

It's kind of awkward now, I don't know what I should I do next…"

"Oh, by the way… I found this box in your hands…" she said as she handed me a red box with a bright pink flower pattern.

Wow…then…was that not a dream?

"I tried to open it, but I can't…." she said.

I stared into it for a while, now I'm not quite sure of it. Maybe I should try to open that later when I gather all the materials, I don't want anything bad to happen to my mother, knowing that one of the recipe is a soul…not to mention about the male soul requirement though…

Either way,

I still don't want to risk it.

And to remember that something was inserted inside this box….

I wonder if I can somehow change it….

I really don't want a man with spear quality….

Heck,

I don't even want a man to begin with!

* * *

 **Ok, thats it. I might be posting the next chapter after a while, i gtg back to my homeland and not quite sure if i can write there, but I hope i'm not too busy with family business.**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **Thanks if you do reviews/faves/follows!**


	3. Maki : An Adventure Begin

**Sorry for the long delay,**

 **I fell sick a while back so i had to rest a lot. (Even though it was just a throat inflammation that cause me to get fever, horrible coughing, headache, etc.)**

 **Thanks for understanding and waiting.**

 **Thanks to crimson for edits**

 **and also thanks for reviews/faves/follows!**

* * *

What do I value most in my life?

That question has been flying around in my head. It's true that I do not value my soul, my wealth, or anything else in that matter. Perhaps I value my freedom most, but in truth, I don't have any freedom to begin with, I cannot give what I don't have.

Besides, even If I value my freedom the most, I can't possibly give that to her. I don't want myself to be more restricted than I am now…

Sigh.

Why is it so hard to give what I value most?

Maybe that's the point of the whole deal.

To give up what I value most is something to get my wish granted.

But what's the point?

I mean…

I want more freedom and probably will ask for it again for the wish that I want to come true,

But then I will have to give up the freedom that I have now.

Ridiculous…

"Maki-chan!" Someone called me downstairs, probably my mother.

I quickly run to her in response,

Wondering what she wants from me today.

"What is it, mama?" I asked as I took my last step at the end of the stairs.

"We're going out all day today. There are plenty of things to do in the new clinic, your new maids will arrive soon—then maybe also the bodyguard too… make sure you get to know them, ok?" She said.

"Heh—I will…" I replied.

"Maki, make sure to assign them with the job. You know how I want the house…." papa said clearly.

"I know…" I replied to him.

"Then, farewell…" he said before he left.

Tch… I don't like it when he acts so cold like that…

There will always be a time like this though…sadly…

My mother smiled at me before she left with him.

* * *

I'm all alone at home now…

Some may call this as freedom.

But this is not quite the freedom that I want.

I returned to my room, wondering if I should try to sleep and hope that I could get some ideas from that merchant about what I should do. That's only if I somehow get to meet her since I didn't meet her again last night…

Seriously,

It was really random.

I really wonder when she will come to pick this thing off me. Is it only when I'm sure that I don't want it?

But how can she tell?

I can always say that I don't want it just to make her appear here…

But…

Hmm…

That will be strange, right?

I can't be talking and yelling on my own since that merchant won't hear me anyway.

Sigh.

I'm thinking too much.

As I walk to my bed and lay down. I can sense myself feeling somewhat lonely. Perhaps I should ask for a pet or something like that, knowing that I won't be allowed to move around with the outbreaks of whatever disease they're now dealing with.

Sigh….

Why my life is so lame.

I guess rather than trying to sleep again, I should go play my piano. I bet not many people here know piano. I believe they don't even know where I came from either.

Ah well.

I jumped off my bed,

Then headed out of my room…

If I take a look at it again, this house is over luxurious. My father got some serious luck here...

I heard he was only an average doctor before he married my mother. Now he is like a powerful person—a millionaire… I wonder if all these wealth meant something to him…

I really should try asking him later…

Maybe it will help me to know what I truly value in my life.

As I reached my piano,

I started with a play of etude, an etude that could reach all the notes to check the piano's tone stability. First row—I could feel a lot of the tone stray from its proper sound. They must have no ability to know if a tone is off or not. I can't blame them though, not everyone can sense such things.

Sometimes, even if someone has a musical background, they might not be able to sense it until they have mastered it…unless that someone has the gift… like me….

Hey now…

I can boast about this ability all day.

I should just go ahead and tune it.

Tuning a piano is like slicing a piece of cake for me. Again–not everyone can do this…

I know. I am that special.

Sadly though, there aren't many people who appreciate this ability. I bet people around the house back then were just trying to be nice to me or something. They don't look like they care enough to actually listen.

As I finished, once again I tried to play an etude—reaching all the notes.

Now it is all good and it's time for me to shine on!

I started to play a song—any song that came into my mind.

I don't want to feel lonely, that's why i called upon them—my best friend, the music of my life. Even though I can feel how plain it is, I still want to listen to them.

The way they comfort me,

The way they flow into my heart…

I really love it…

Is there anything more heavenly than this, I wonder?

I don't think so…

Unless the outside world is a lot more exciting than this, then I believe that will be the only heaven above melodies.

As I played longer and longer… I could feel warmth spread across my cheeks.

What a good feeling….

It's like I have fallen in love with music…

Wait a minute….

Did I just say…I have fallen in love with music?

Can I pay with my music?

Because…if I can… then I will certainly pay with that….

Since…I have endless music in me… I will never run out of it!

Suddenly, I could see someone at the window across my piano...

That someone is sticking her face against the glass! Creepy!

"H-Hey! What the heck?!" I yelled.

Hmm…I know this someone,

She is the merchant—Kousaka Honoka!

As her eyes meet mine, she smiled so creepily while clapping her hands at me. Wow, creepy….

"S-Stop being so uncanny damn it!" I yelled.

She appears to look somewhat excited, and then she started to yell from the outside,

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Heh—come on in!" I said.

Then she just….

Wow…

She just…

Entered through the wall…

What the heck?

How the heck did she do that?"

Anyway, so she came in through the wall along with her bear, then approached me with her somewhat annoying walk and smile,

"W-whaaaa! Maki-chan! That's amazing!" she said as she got so close to me.

"Heh….not really, but why the hell are you here?"

"I was just wondering if you were ready to decide what to pay with!" she said.

"Well—if I could pay with my music, you got a deal…" I said.

"Ohhhh! Nice! Then you absolutely can pay with that…" she said.

"Huh?"

"You just need to follow this recipe …" she said as she handed me a pair of paper. Which says…

 _Male:_

 _A gem to decide his eye color,_

 _A leather to decide his strength_

 _A fabric to decide his hair color,_

 _A weapon to decide his power,_

 _A long object to decide his length,_

 _A shield to decide his dominance,_

 _A male soul to decide his heart._

And then the other one says…

 _Female:_

 _A gem to decide her eye color,_

 _A leather to decide the strength of her skin,_

 _A fabric to decide her hair color,_

 _A weapon to decide her power,_

 _A sheath to decide her depth,_

 _A pair of the same fruit to decide her size,_

 _A female soul to decide her heart._

Interesting, but what is this to be exact?

"What do you mean by giving me this?" I asked.

"You can pick one, a male wish maker or a female wish maker…" she said.

"Oh…."

"So—which one do you want?" she asked,

Hmm…

This is pretty interesting,

I would like to get a male one since they can look cool and strong…

But…

Female one, I might be able to make her comfortable to be around…

And I probably am better at talking with them than with males anyway…

Maybe I should go with female…

"Female…" I said.

"Ok! Then…uh….here…" she placed the red box on my piano…

When did she pick that thing up, I wonder, but either way… at least I don't have to look for it in my room.

"Then…" she asked for the papers, I gave her it again,

She opened the box…

Wait…

SHE OPENED THE BOX.

"You told me you can't open it!" I yelled

"I told you it only can be opened once you got the deal!" she said as she cowered.

"Fine…" I smirked at her,

"Hehe…." She smiled sheepishly and placed the roll of paper inside,

Then she took out a pair of big….watermelons?

"Watermelons?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yup! Watermelons! I'm just going to give you these as extra if you want …"

"Huh? Alright…. But how do we put that in? Do we cut them in pieces first?" I asked.

"Hehe, nope, just put it close to it…" she shoved the fruit closer to the box, and then suddenly the two fruits were magically absorbed in.

Wow….

"A-Alright…that's…impressive…. but…."

I paused for a moment to think of what I really need to say about this…

"Thing is…. why do you make me thinking of what I will pay with while you will just give me this? It's not even related to my music!" I said clearly.

"Well… it is related once you can finish this…" she said.

"That's ridiculous… plus, how do I get the 'soul' here…. I don't even know how to grab a soul, unless you don't mean it literally…." I said.

"Uh…well, it means literally…and…all you have to do is to place the box near the living creature you want to use…." She said.

"Huh?! T-then doesn't that mean this box is dangerous?!" I complained.

"Well, somewhat, yes… but it's not going to be dangerous after it takes its victim! Hehe…" She said lightheartedly.

What the hell?

"Hey-hey! Listen! I don't want to murder anyone!" I stated,

"Uh…it doesn't have to be someone… it can be… anything as long as it has a soul…" she said.

"Killing an animal is just as cruel!" I said.

"It won't kill them! You just will….make them reborn into another creature… with the same personality…" she said.

I sighed at her,

"Alright, fine… so I guess I can just look now, yes?" I said.

"Yep, pretty much!" she said.

Once again, I let out a sigh.

"I wonder where to look…." I turned my eyes towards the window.

"I can't even get out of this prison…." I continued.

"Uh…well… I'm very sure you can somehow make it…" she said as she smiled at me.

"Besides…" she continued while turning her back to me,

"As long as you think inside the box, you will never get out of it…"

W-wha….

What does she mean by that?

I don't get it.

T-to begin with, it doesn't even sound that related. Or perhaps I should think harder about what I should do to get all these items.

Let's take a look again at the ingredients.

 _A gem to decide her eye color,_

 _A leather to decide the strength of her skin,_

 _A fabric to decide her hair color,_

 _A weapon to decide her power,_

 _A sheath to decide her depth,_

 _A pair of the same fruit to decide her size,_

 _A female soul to decide her heart._

Say, I think I might have some gems around here; in fact, I have plenty of it somewhere around the house. But I have to make sure that no one going is to miss that.

Then, leather. I think I own some varieties somewhere in the family storage, I hope I still have them.

Fabric, I hope my spare blanket works … I hope it doesn't turn out weird because the color might be not a plain color.

Weapon and sheath…

Hmm…I may have to work hard for that one, I'm very sure my parents don't keep any epic-looking weapons.

Fruits, uhm…. do I need to put it in again? I mean…I think a pair of watermelons were already added?

I should try again later.

Then a female soul…

I have to make sure to do this right…

Maybe I understand about how to think out of the box.

It's to think creative, right?

Well, I suppose watermelon is already a good step for creativity…even if I don't understand about what kind of size this paper talking about.

Either way, I'm just curious about how this will turn out.

When I turn my sight back to the merchant, she is already gone from where she stood.

What a magical merchant… not that I want to complain about it since it does feel somewhat real to me.

Though I just doubt anyone will believe it if I managed tell the tale to anyone.

And perhaps they will act negatively…?

Already can imagine how it will turn out.

When a thought to start looking came up to my mind, I could hear someone stepping into the hall.

For some reason, I could feel a strange mysterious feeling when a woman with ash brown hair walked in, she has a strange hair style, but I noticed that she is wearing the butler uniform—a dark into black dress with similar colored vest, then a light gray ribbon on her tall collar.

She slowly approached me and bowed to me politely,

"Good morning…" she greeted,

"I'm Kotori Minami, your new butler…" she continued as she lifts her head slowly.

"It's nice to see you…" she continued again.

"U..uhm… Nice to see you too…" I said.

Then someone with a long dark blue hair and brown eyes, joined in. She had a very serious expression while entering with her tastefully designed blue iron armor, and a pair of samurai swords sheathed on her hips,

"I'm Sonoda Umi, the head guardian, it's nice to see you… mistress…" she said stiffly.

Wow….

She looks…

Extremely cool…

"Ah…Nice to meet you too…" I replied.

"We are in charge of taking care of you and this house while your parents are away, mistress…" Kotori, the butler said.

"Eh—the clinic is just a few meters away from this building…" I said.

"We know, but even an inch of the outer area could be dangerous for an important person like you, so we will keep an eye on you, mistress…" Umi, the head guardian said.

Yeah….

Sigh…

Of course…

Of course my father will hire someone who would do that…..

Someone who will suffocate me in this prison…

I really wish I could finish the quest that might lead me to my freedom.

"What's your first order, Mistress?" Kotori asked me politely.

Maybe I can try to abuse their service for this…

"heh…well… I wonder if you can get me these things…" I asked as I showed them the paper. Kotori approached me and took the paper politely.

As she looked into it, I saw the butler slowly raise her eyebrows while reading.

And then she smiled at me,

"I'm sorry…. but you may have to be more specific about this order. They all determine a quality that you may want to look after from your future Wish maker…"

"Huh? Tell me more about it…I don't quite understand the idea of a Wishmaker…" I said.

"It's pretty simple, you just happen to be the one who can give birth to a new creation, then you feed them with what you can offer…" Umi said.

"Feed them with what I can offer…huh?" I placed a finger on my chin.

"Yep, even if a Wishmaker won't die if you don't feed them, you will need to feed them with what you can offer so that they will do what you wish for them to do…" Kotori replied,

"It's not like they are always cooperative though, I guess that still depend on what kind of personality you're getting…" Umi added,

"Ah…. I see…."

They seem to know a lot about this.

"Tell me; is this kind of thing common?" I asked,

They looked into each other for a moment, then turned back at me with a faint smile,

"Maybe…." they said together,

"But not many can actually take care of their wish maker…" Umi said.

"Or… their own life…." Kotori added in. Somehow, it feels a little eerie when she said it.

"Taking care of them is not as easy as creating them, you know. There are too many things to understand and not many can provide enough amount of something that they offer to it…" Umi said.

"And to remind you about the price will always be equal to what you give…" Kotori paused,

I remained quiet.

There are just countless amount of things I need to think of after what they just said.

"Anyhow, now that you understand something, what do you want to do with this? Are you sure you are going to ask us to do them for you?" Kotori asked,

"Actually, Kotori…." Umi cuts in,

"I know Master Nishikino will not like this, but… I have a thought…." She continued.

"Say it Umi-chan…" Kotori said.

"Well…. I wonder if we can-….."

* * *

Well…

This is somewhat unexpected, to be honest.

They took me out.

They actually took me out…

Well, not actually 'them', only Umi did. Kotori is staying at home and she was talking about decoy or something, but I don't get it.

Not that I need to care about that,

All I need to care about is that now, I'm somehow walking outside of that prison.

Umi took me to the marketplace,

She told me to start browsing around to look for what I need. I brought some money with me, which hopefully will be enough to purchase what I need.

And thanks to my mother who took me out last time, I know a little about this area.

The only problem here is when the marketplace is crowded, it's almost impossible to get through those people.

But wow, this kind of experience…

I have never felt it.

It's somewhat refreshing.

Umi stood behind me; she waited for me to start moving into the crowd.

Well...here I go…

I started to move in to browse for what kind of items people have here. I'm glad I was born tall, so that it's a lot easier for me to look around. The first shop I'm looking at is the leather shop. There are various kinds of leather and I'm very sure that they have almost every single animal in the world!

There are also plenty of imported goods that they sell in high price, but I think my budget is enough for them.

"Welcome! Welcome!" the merchant shouted before he started to ramble about his goods quality.

I wasn't quite listening to him; I tried to listen to some other people's conversation instead,

"….maybe we can try to get the deer's leather. It's not as expensive…"said a male voice,

"…hmm…but Niko-chan might prefer something like….a snake leather? It's tough and it's beautiful, right?"

"Heh—well, yes, probably, but I bet it will be expensive… knowing that Yazawa-san is no longer here, I get a feeling they will prefer a cheap one to save up…" the other man said.

"You are right, then maybe we can try to hunt on our own instead?"

Eh—good idea…

To hunt on their own so that they can save up, huh?

Amazing…

Well…if I could, I would like to get better leather than the one they have in the shop.

I turned myself to Umi,

"Umi, I wonder if you can accompany me to hunt for leather…" I said.

"Hunting for leather?" she tried to ask for an explanation,

"Well, you see. It's not that I want to save up my money, but I just think that I might be able to get better leather than the one in the shop…" I said.

She nodded and smiled at me slightly,

"The pride of winning the leather is also a plus point, which will give more value to the leather itself. I'm going to encourage you for that…" she said.

"Great…. But where can I start?" I asked.

"Well, of course, that should be the nearby forest…" she said in all seriousness.

Sometimes I feared if I asked the wrong person, because, by the time she said that, I sensed something. It's like she could kill me with only her eyes.

* * *

I was lead into a forest nearby the village,

I could hear almost over a hundred bugs around me. The footsteps tell me about how damp the forest ground is. I don't know if papa will like it if I get my shoes all dirty, but the excitement I get from coming in to the forest makes me feel like I have become an adventurer.

Suddenly, I can hear Umi stop. I turned around to see her and…

She seems to be very serious about something.

Did I do anything?

"Mistress…." She called me.

"Y-Yes?" I replied,

"Come to think of it, you haven't told me what kind of leather you wanted…" she said.

"Oh!"

"I have been following you, but you seem to be walking around aimlessly…"

D..damn….she is right, I have been going around because I was still new to this place. I don't even know where what is…

"W-well! It's not like I'm lost or anything!" I said clearly.

"…I'm just…. well, you know… trying to decide which I should get…" I continued.

She nodded,

"I understand, but to remind you, the time is running, you will probably want to get things done early…"

"Y-yeah…I know that…" I replied.

"Then, also to remind you, there is a Yakuza Clan fortress nearby, should be the Yazawa's clan… it's one of the biggest, but I'm pretty sure that they are not much of a harm for now…" Umi said.

"Y-yakuza…clan?"

"Yes… it's a criminal organization. Their leadership is currently held by the lady who seems to have less experience, but it's still a bad idea to mess with them… so I don't want you to enter their territory by accident."

"I…I see…" I replied again.

"If you go to the farther east, you will find Hoshizora clan, the invisible rival of Yazawa clan. They might be less hostile than the Yazawa-clan, but it's still a bad idea to mess with them…" she said.

"Heh…why don't you just tell me that it's a bad idea to mess with a criminal gang?" I asked,

"No… I will not tell you that because I don't mind to mess with them. I have killed a thousand of them by myself…" she replied with her serious voice.

This is scary.

"I….I believe you…." I said.

She nodded,

"For me, it's important to keep my blade sharp…and it's a shame if I let my blade go dull. I rather kill myself than to let that happen."

Wow…

Wait a minute though,

Doesn't that mean she loves her sword more than her life?

Don't tell me…

She is the person who offered her sword.

"Hmm…. hey, this is just between us…" I said.

She remain quiet, though I can sense her eyes trying to tell me that she wants to know what I want to say.

"Are you someone with a Wish maker?" I asked.

She averted her eyes slightly,

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you that…" she replied.

"Why?"

"Because my Wish maker is important to me..."

"Oh…."

"A wish maker is not someone that you can display to anyone… it's better to keep your mouth shut about their existence…"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because… we have to limit their existence, if people know about them, everyone will try to make them and this world is going to be a lot more messy than it already is…" she replied.

Good point.

"Hmm…then… do you mind if I make one for myself?" I asked.

"No…" she replied immediately.

Somehow…when she said that, I can hear a hidden meaning from her voice….i wonder if she has any plan?

"Even if I mind, I will never be able to stop you…" she continued.

True…

"After all… your Wish maker will be important to you too…" she continued—her voice still somewhat dark and serious.

This is scary….

I need to get a topic…

"A-Anyway…do you have any suggestion of leather? I wanted to have a strong leather…" I said.

"Let's go to the cave… I'm sure there are plenty of dragons there…"

"D-Dragon?"

"Yes… Dragon…"

"Do they even exist?!"

"You just need to explore more area to find them…"

Uh…wow…why am I getting scared of her?

It really feels like she will eventually kill me somehow.

"Now…what are you waiting for, mistress? Let's go find them…." she said before she smiled at me sweetly.

G-Geez….

I wonder what's with her.

Why does everything from her look scary?

* * *

 **That's it for now. Hope you still can enjoy it.**


	4. Niko : The Art of Escaping

**K, Niko's chapter here.**

 **Thanks for reviews/comment/faves/and follows.**

* * *

That morning,

I told some of our men to go shop for leather, it's not like we don't own any, and we do own them. It's just that we can't use it since it's only a quality of a display. It's not as tough as the one that can be used for equipment.

I walked out of my room to get some fresh air, and then I noticed that my siblings have already gone off to the yard to play with each other.

Aren't they just cute? Hehe.

Not that they can defeat my cuteness though. I'm still the cutest of all—Ha!

When I sat down on the bench near the yard, I could see the lewd tanuki and fox sleeping next to each other behind a bush. I wonder if they have gone through a restless night yesterday. I just hope they don't do their act when my siblings are around.

I don't want to get through the trouble of telling them what they are doing.

Come to think of it though,

I wonder if I could just take one of them to fulfill the 'soul' part. Other than it will make me less worried if they will ever be lewd again, it will also makes me less worried if I will accidentally take someone into the box to fulfill the soul part.

Hmm…Let's see here.

I carefully approached them.

From the appearances, it looks like the male one is the fox.

He is sleeping on top of the Tanuki who appears to be so deep in her slumber.

Well, that's good I guess.

I carefully took the fox and carried him to my room.

* * *

This fox...

...is such a heavy sleeper

Maybe it is really tired or maybe my gentle hands are too gentle to wake him up.

But…come to think of it.

This fox….

Why can't I see his ball?

Is this really a male fox?

Maybe this fox doesn't have a ball?

Or maybe it's tiny?

Ah well, screw that, the fox is here and I don't want the Tanuki to figure out that I took him here. I need to use his soul.

There's a rumor that Tanuki's could be dangerous when they are angry. Alas…every animal is.

Maybe this fox is dangerous too?

Well…

Not again.

I put my box close to him, opening it slightly—and the thing that happened is just that the fox—the whole fox was swallowed by it.

That was fast.

I'm glad he didn't fight back.

Well...what can a sleeping fox do?

His fault for being a heavy sleeper...

Now…for the next step—….

"Niko-chaaan!" I could hear shout from one of the men that I sent to go to marketplace. I wonder what kind of leather they are returning with.

"Yeah?" I replied.

They bowed to me and said,

"Niko-chan! We wanted to ask what kind of leather you want!"

"Eh? Well.. I told you to just get whatever…" I said.

They turned to each other for a moment, then back to the floor,

"We were thinking to go to hunt for it…so that you have more freedom to choose its quality…"

"Eh—you're saying it like the quality of the marketplace leather aren't good…" I said.

"Honestly, it is too expensive for us and to think that we need to save up….".

Good point.

We need to save up so that we could keep our organization running. My mother probably has been struggling enough.

"Alright, then, please just take me to hunt. I'm sure I will want to see what is on the list…" I said.

"E-eh?!" They seems to be surprised,

"What? It's not like I don't know what I want; I just think that it's better to look at it by my own eyes…" I said.

"W-We are not sure about that!" they said.

"You two will protect me, so I'm not worried; besides… we are going to hunt around our territory, so it's not going to be that dangerous, right?"

They looked into each other again before they nodded,

"Very well, then we will do our best, Niko-chan!"

Well,

They took me to the forest around our territory.

Apparently, we have plenty of deer walking around our territory…also some moose and wild boars. It's pretty amazing that they don't seem to be afraid of us and they are not hostile either…I'll feel bad if I have to kill them.

"So… How are those, Niko-chan?"

They asked.

"They don't quite look like an interesting object…I think I would like to get another animal…" I said.

"Well then, let's find something else…" They said.

And we decided to look for another animal.

* * *

This time,

We went to a lair… said to be the wolf lair… we are watching from far above the hills next to it.

Wolf leather…. Huh?

I get a feeling that I might as well use it… but…

Look at those wolf pups!

They are so cute!

I can't kill them either!

"So…how about they, Niko-chan?" they asked.

"No-no… this is still lack of quality for me…" I said.

The two looking at each other again,

"Niko-chan surely is like Yazawa-san…" one of them said,

"Huh? What about papa?" I asked.

"It's nothing… let's just get to the next one… Niko-chan…"

* * *

Next stop,

They brought me to a place…. I don't really understand what animals they are trying to show…but…

It's somewhat pretty close to a cave which is just a meter outside of our territory then a swamp with murky green water.

"How about this, Niko-chan?" They asked.

"Huh? I can't see any animals…" I said.

"Oh—well…look down there under the water…" they said.

Now I see what they were hinting at…

Snakes! Ew!

And ew! Look at those bugs! So disgusting!

"There's no way I want that!" I yelled.

"But… we use plenty of products that are made of their skin?" They said.

"Bug skins?"

"No-no…snake skin!"

Oh…

That's embarrassing…

"It's not like I don't want them, it just that I think I want to get better one! A tougher skin and a better quality too!" I said.

They seem to be troubled for a moment there, and then they turned their eyes towards the cave…

"Well…there is something else that we are thinking of… but… we are not quite sure if we can take you there…" they said.

"Huh? Why? I asked.

"Because…" there was a little pause,

"Well…it's just…a dark place that we are not even sure if we could survive in…"

"Then, let's forget that. Maybe we can find—…"

And just before I could finish talking, they quickly grabbed me and hid behind a big rock nearby,

"What the hell?" I complained,

"Sssh! Niko-chan!" they shush me before they focus their eyes towards the cave direction.

I wonder what are they trying to say… but…I could see two people walking towards the cave. One of them… a beautiful tall woman with red hair who caught my eyes almost immediately, then the other one is a scary-looking samurai with two katana sheathed on her waist,

Hmm…wow…this red haired woman…

She is….

Really beautiful…

There is something about her that makes me want to get to know her.

Is she a princess?

Or perhaps…. Someone else in a higher place?

Either way…

Geez…

How could someone that attractive be around this area…?

I tried to listen to her conversation with the samurai behind her.

"Is this the right cave?" The red haired said.

"Yes, Mistress…." The samurai said.

A mistress?

Wow!

She must be rich!

"Heh—Doesn't this look a little too small for a dragon cave?" she asked,

D-Dragon?!

"That's what makes them unable to go up to the surface…" the samurai said.

"Oh…"

"So…what are you waiting for, Mistress? Let's get it…" the samurai smiled strangely.

"A..Alright…." the red haired replied before they entered the cave along with the samurai.

W-whoa!

Somehow…I just get a bad feeling about this!

"H-Hey! We need to follow them!" I said.

"N-Niko-chan? Don't tell me, you have the same thought as us?" one of my men said.

"Huh? Well! Maybe I do—but either way! We need to follow them!" I said.

"That's amazing, Niko-chan! We're glad to know you have a good wit!"

"J-Just…. Let's go follow them. Ok?!"

* * *

We decided to sneak a little further away from them,

At first, the cave seemed to be quiet and peaceful. Though as we keep following them deeper to the depths, it started to get darker and darker…. Yet they could keep going without any torches? Amazing…

"Mistress!" the samurai said.

"Yes?" the red haired woman replied, I just realized how attractive her voice is when it echoed in the darkness of the cave.

"Do you hear that?" the samurai said again.

"Which sound? I could hear plenty here…" the red haired replied,

"A dragon growling…"

"Ah—that, should be just a few kilometers deeper from here…"

I couldn't really see their faces again, but I bet the samurai must be somewhat surprised…well..I'm surprised too that she could do that.

"You have a good sense…" the samurai complimented.

"Heh— just because I have the talent…"

"What other voices you can hear?" the samurai asked,

"Hmm… muffled footsteps… I can hear them nearby, but I'm not quite sure since I just doubt anyone sane will try to get in here without any source of light…unless they have the same talent as me…"

"Muffled footsteps? Do you mean mine?" she asked.

"No… I can totally hear your footsteps, and from the sound of it, you seem like someone who doesn't even bother to hide your presence… unlike the footsteps from…uh… I think a while ago, it came from there…" she pointed to where we are.

Damn it.

How could she?!

The samurai turning to face us…

Hell…

She looks really scary… and those sharp eyes kind of telling us that she could see through the darkness.

What the heck is she?

I doubt she is even a human!

"Who's there?!" the samurai asked us with her voice that almost sounded like a storm.

Of course, none of us were going to reply to that…

Then out of nowhere she began slashing her katana very quickly towards our direction. I can't even see the sword, but I could see the flash of reflection from the metal.

"Hiiiiiii!" I accidentally let out a sound as I cowered behind the rock.

The samurai and the red haired seem to notice our presence because of that.

Though they remained quiet for a moment…

"Heh—just ignore them, Umi… I bet they are scared enough to not mess up with us…" the red haired woman said.

"Understood, mistress…."

Then they continued to walk again.

Phew..

They have mercy…

For a second there, I thought she would tell her samurai to look for us.

But anyway…that will not stop me from following her.

I have to make sure that samurai isn't planning to do anything bad to that beautiful woman!

Especially to know that they're most likely looking for a dragon…

Which probably is just as dangerous …

* * *

So we keep following her,

I'm glad my men don't seem to be scared or panicked here.

But…really…

That samurai is really scary.

Just a while back, there were like five or six giant spiders blocking their path, then with just a single command, that samurai killed them within a blink of an eye. Can you believe that?

On the good side, we could get through everything easily.

Bad side…

That might be what happens to us if we mess with them.

Up until now, I'm still not sure why my men seem so determined to do this…

For me, I just want to make sure that red haired girl is not in danger.

We keep moving forward and trying our best to be as quiet as we could.

I wonder if that red haired girl is still able to hear us?

Just how good are her ears?

* * *

When we reached a big part of the cave,

It was super-duper dark and damp, also very cold and… which was really making me shiver. I almost couldn't see them again… but thanks to the crystals that was left around the cave, we got some lights to see them….and they don't even seems to be bothered by the lack of light as they progressed further.

What the hell are they, damn it.

"Here we are…Mistress…." The samurai said as she stopped, then the red haired girl turned her sight to somewhere below the cliff next to her. Is there anything down there, I wonder?

"W-wah! That's…. that's an actual dragon?" she asked in awe.

"Yes…" the samurai replied.

"W-wow…that dragon will totally make good leather!" the red haired woman said.

"So you like it?" she asked.

"Yes!" the red haired woman seems to be excited.

"Then stay here, let me get him for you…" the samurai said before she just…

Wait—whoa?!

She jumped into the cliff!

Crazy ass!

The red haired woman also looked very surprised by the samurai's act.

Then I could hear a roar from the dragon loudly echoing around the room. The red haired woman put her hand up to cover her own ears—I bet it must really hurt her to hear it since, I—the one with a so-so talent on listening, already have this aching pain when the dragon's roar trembles in my ear.

For a moment there–I don't really know what happened, but the dragon became really quiet and there were only a few noises echoing.

Then….

Wow….

Just…

What the heck….

What kind of samurai is she, damn it?

I could hear the samurai shout,

"Mistress, I got it. Do you want to take anything else from him?"

"W-what? W…Well…I…I want to see it closer…." The red haired woman replied,

"Then, just jump here, I'll catch you…" the samurai said.

"O…Ok…" and that red haired woman jumped down without hesitation.

Is she stupid or something?!

How could she jump in without thinking twice?! What if that samurai didn't catch her?!

Anyhow, right after that woman jumped, my men ran through the side of the wall to prevent getting noticed by them. I doubted for a second there but I decided to follow them.

I'm really curious about how things are going.

I ran a few seconds after my men disappeared from my sight.

Again, I really don't know what they are planning.

But they seem to be very focused and sure about what they are trying to do.

I wonder if they are also trying to make sure that red haired woman is doing fine?

Now that I'm hiding behind the tall rock near the cliff, I tried to peek down.

A Blue dragon was sliced into pieces—and it seems like its skin was very well cut.

Whatever katana she is holding…. Damn…. That must be a really sharp one.

I can see the red haired woman gazing at the dragon in awe; before she began to explore its body—I bet her eyes must be sparkling like a little kid who just got a giant candy.

She is cute…

I really want to get to know her…

Then a moment later…

"So…got anything else you want?" the samurai once again asked.

"A-ah! well… I…I think I want his horn or his teeth to be made into a sword like yours…"

The samurai nodded,

"Understood…."

"Then… I wonder if you can make the sheath from it too…"

"Of course, mistress… shall we get the gemstone around here as well?"

"The Sapphire or the turquoise?"

"Whichever you want, mistress…" the samurai said stiffly.

"Uhm..then, get me both of them…I'll decide later…"

"Understood…"

"Then…I just need fabric and the soul now… I wonder where I can get it…" the red haired woman said.

"Do you want to find those around here too?"

"Heh—No…I think I want to browse in the market again…not today though…"

"Understood."

Then I saw my men sneaking behind the rocks and–

W-what the hell?!

T-This is not expected!

I mean….

No!

This is not what I thought of!

My men grabbed the red haired woman and placed their sword right in front of her neck,

"Halt! If you want her to live, leave this place and the dragon corpse here!" One of them shouted.

This is a misunderstanding!

I never thought about that!

I looked at the samurai, who looked calm and the red haired woman was quiet with panic evident in her eyes.

I need to get this straight!

Urgh….how should I do it?!

Uhm…maybe…this first…

"W-whoa, Hang on! That's not exactly what I want you two to do!" I yelled from up here.

Though when I was about to run down—

I could hear my men painfully wailed before their voice just suddenly vanish…

As I looked again—

I….

I couldn't believe my eyes.

They were already sliced into two as they fell on the ground near the red haired woman who was equally shocked.

Then the samurai turned her eyes to me,

"Trying to harm or threaten is already an act of crime that I do not want to see especially if you are targeting the Mistress that I was hired to protect… I know you are from the Yazawa-clan… I respected you by not entering your territory— yet you do not respect me by doing this…" the samurai said with her thundering voice, she must be really angry….

"I-I told you, this is a misunderstanding!" I shouted at her,

"U-Umi!" the red haired woman called her,

"Sorry, step back for now, Mistress. Anyone from a Yakuza is not someone to reason with… this is for the sake of your safety…." The samurai replied gently to her mistress.

W-what the heck?!

Is she some kind of a police or something?!

Did she hate us that much?!

"Th-The hell!? You are saying it like we're not human!" I yelled.

She only frowned at me and…

She dashed so quickly—it's almost like she's flying!

What the heck!?

I quickly dodged her before she slashed her sword to where I was. The rock neatly sliced into two—and I saw it slowly drop to its side's right after she stepped onto the ground near me.

Her katana looks really sharp and deadly…

And she doesn't even have any blood stains on it!

It must have been an extremely quick slash.

I wonder what I should say to make her stop.

Or…

Maybe not…

I must..

Run for now!

She is after my neck!

* * *

I keep running through the cave.

Hopefully I'm in the right track since this is my first time around this area. I just can rely on my best talent, a talent to escape!

This samurai… I doubt she is able to see me right now—not that I can really see her, but at least I might have better advantage in this since I have dark hair too and I blend enough in the darkness!

I keep my feet moving along with my instinct.

Yes, it is an instinct that I call as talent. It's like I always know where she is going to attack me. Though my reaction is limited to running—I can't fight back! But, honestly, no one can fight back at this rate!

Who can?!

With that constant smashing and slashing—and with that kind of speed, I mean…

Really?

What kind of human is she?!

If I could describe her pacing for her attacks with a 'nope'…. It will go like this.

Nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope-nope.

Just where the hell did she even hire a person like this?

She hired this person to protect her, right?

I swear I heard it like that.

And I swear too, the cave wall couldn't have looked more destructible than the way she sliced those rocks like they were oranges.

I don't know what to feel right now—honestly.

I feel bad for killing those two men that I didn't even bother to ask their names, I don't even actually know them because people just join in and out of our organization—or perhaps that's just because I never actually paid attention to them. But either way,

I am an important person in the family; I have to survive this crazy ass!

She is someone without tiredness, I swear she didn't even slow down—not a single bit!

What kind of curse did I hold upon myself lately?!

Anyhow,

She has been chasing me in a pattern that I could read.

But at one point…

She changed her pattern completely—and I almost didn't expect her to jump in in front of me with her katana mercilessly thrust into the ground. It's good that I realized that three second before she landed her attack.

Damn….

Now that she blocked my path to the outside, I need to trick her to running back in—but I have to be very quick or she might be jumping right in front of me again. So first I tried to take the right area as a majority of my path—then when I realized that she is after where I am, I quickly dashed to the left. I managed to get through her first attempt, yet she once again jumped to where I am. Expected!

I'm not quite a strategist, but I'm really good at escaping. I run up to the wall as quickly as I could—then kick myself all the way back to the entrance direction—again.

Though when I thought I managed to escape her, this samurai—dashed forward again like she doesn't even need to move her legs. She dashed so quickly and I was so close to be sliced into two. I was lucky that my instincts told me to jump up and run back again into the depths of the cave.

Now that samurai takes half a second to turn around and chasing after me again, I still managed to get a chance to run as fast as I could.

I couldn't see anything again. My breath is in the brink of running out. I just hope I find a good place to hide or maybe a—…

Ooooff!

S..Someone…

Someone is holding me so tightly….

T…this is….so gentle…and…warm…

S-she is a tall person too…

W-wait…. Could it be?"

"Umi! That's enough!" her voice—even though it may sound a little rough, it soothed me when she started to speak.

The samurai remained quiet for a moment, and then I could hear her stowing away her weapons.

"Mistress…. Yakuza is dangerous…" the samurai said.

"I-I know! But we can have a talk with her! Nicely!"

"But…Mistress…"

"This is an order!"

The samurai was silent for a moment,

"Very well… but I'll be watching…"

"T-That's fine. Just don't attack her again! She is still a little girl!"

Ahh…she is protecting me! How nice of her…

Wait….

Little…girl?

"H-Hey! Who are you calling little girl!" I yelled as I shoved her.

"You of course! I'm probably five years older than you!" she said.

"Huh!? Are you 22?"

"W-what? Not that old! I'm 15!"

"What the heck?! I'm two years older than you, stupid!" I yelled again.

"You are 17? Don't lie to me; I know you are 10 years old. Stop pretending, you little brat!"

"You are the 'brat' here, damn it?!"

"You!"

"It's you, stupid! You are still 15! You're not even qualified as an adult!"

"So are you! You're just 10 pretending to be 17."

"I'm actually 17, you prick!"

"W-what the hell? You are uncouth!"

"How else to tell you?!"

"Well—you're a liar…"

"What the heck?!"

Then I could hear the samurai dragging her sword again,

"W-wa-wait! Umi! Put it back in!" the red haired girl said as she held me tight again,

"She is clearly impolite, I just want to give her a little lesson…" the samurai said,

"T-that's fine… I…I mean… I'll talk…"

What kind of talk does she want to have with me, I wonder?

Everything calmed down after a while, and then we all caught our breath for a moment before she started,

"Well…. why are you following us?" she asked me.

I…I don't know what to tell her…

I can't tell her that I was following her to keep her safe from the samurai that's apparently hired to guard her.

"T-To look for leather, of course!" I said.

"Heh—so you really do have that intention… why can't you just ask? The dragon is big and we can share it…" she replied.

T..that's nice of her…b…but no-no… I can't just say that I'm glad! I'm a criminal! I have to look bad!

"W-We are criminals; we don't work that way…."

"Huh? Is that your only reason? That's ridiculous, I mean, you are not even working for that dragon. Getting a share should be enough….right? Don't be greedy…." She said.

This girl…

Does she not know what it means to be a criminal or something?

Ah well….

"Besides…why does every criminal have to be bad? I don't get it…." she said.

So she really doesn't know what criminal is?

Wow….

How dense is she.

"Hey…. You don't know what a criminal is?" I asked.

She seems to be a little surprised,

"W-what? O-of course I know! Criminals are those people who lurk around the street, right?" she asked.

Did she mistake us with the homeless?!

But… that's not quite wrong for a case… most criminals are lurking around the street.

"Mistress… that's not right and not absolutely wrong either, criminals are people who are acting against the law…they just often lurk around to street to look for their victim." The samurai said.

"Heh—don't you say that about us. We do have a law of our own…besides, if you take a closer look, we might behave better than most of you who attack without a second thought! You killed two of my men!"

"Your men threatened us, it couldn't be helped…" the samurai said politely,

"Blargh. You are one of those jerks—I doubt you will ever want to understand…" I said.

"What did you say?!" The samurai growled angrily,

"U-Umi! Stop!"

Haha—she is on my side.

"A-Anyway…. Since it might be bad for you two to stay around with each other…." The red haired girl said before she sighed,

"Let's just...go back and share the loot…. And I hope those two people we killed found their peace…" she continued,

How nice….

"Heh—I hope you're giving me enough to pay for the mistake your guard did…" I said.

"It is not a mistake…" the samurai said clearly,

"J-just…. don't say anything else…Umi…" she said.

Then she sighed again.

"Anyway, we should introduce ourselves…." She said as she pushed me away from herself.

"That's fine with me…." I said.

I watched her fix her clothes and tidy up her hair,

"I'm Nishikino Maki…." She said—with a little hint of shyness in her gesture.

Cute.

"I'm Yazawa Niko..." I replied politely.

She nodded,

"…it's nice to meet you…." she whispered softly…

Well... Nice to meet you too but I'm not going to tell you that...

* * *

 **ok, see you next chapter~**


	5. Maki : To Make You

**Thank you for reviews, faves and follows!**

 **Thanks to Crimson for edits!**

 **Here is next chapter, don't forget that the point of view keep changing between Niko and Maki.**

* * *

I can't believe this…

That was the first time I saw someone actually kill others right in front of my eyes…

And what's scarier is that someone was killing for my safety.

Not that I didn't expect that, but…

I feel bad for that little girl.

What was her name again? Yazawa Niko?

She said she is 17, but I really doubt that. With that kind of body, I swear she must be 10 years old or so.

But….for a 10 year old to see that kind of thing and to be used to it,

She must be some kind of kid that is really familiar with other's deaths…

Maybe it has something to do with the fact that she is a yakuza….

"Hey..Umi…" I called my guardian who held my stuff, such as the Dragon skin, fangs, the horns and some dragon bones which she said to be a good material for the weapon that she is going to make.

She turned at me; her face seems to be relaxed.

"How tough is a yakuza?" I asked.

"It depends, if you're talking about the members of the Yazawa clan—then you probably have to know that they are not quite an aggressive organization, but most of them are escape artist which makes them the best thieving guild in this location… they also tend to deal with member's deaths every day, because not many of them are skilled with the battle itself." she replied.

"Oh…."

"Then, if you're talking about the Hoshizora-clan, they are great at martial arts. Their speed could be a trouble, but it's not that dangerous once you know their pattern…"

"I see…."

"But…Hoshizora-clan is at their down age at the moment, just like Yazawa-clan who just lost their master…"

"You know a lot…." I said.

"I'm part of the law enforcement…" she replied.

"Oh…"

"I work for the peace of this place…" she continued again.

"…and yet you look like a merciless person…" I said.

She nodded,

"Yes…I am…" she replied in all seriousness.

She must be proud to be called like that… or so I think.

"There's no mercy to they who break the law—and it's better that way than they trying to steal what they are not supposed to have…." she replied. I can sense a hint of grudge in her voice, I wonder if she has a bad past with them….?

"Just a little question, though… is it right to kill them immediately…? I mean… I believe, not all of them are doing it at their will?" I asked.

"Do you mean like they are getting an order?"

"No...More like, they are in a pinch…and forced to do what they don't want to do?"

"An action is more valuable than an idea …I have my own reasons as to why I do not listen to them…" she said.

What a troublesome person…

But I guess….

I can't actually complain since she is on my side right now…

I wonder how close she is to that butler…I mean…Kotori Minami….?

For some reason, I can sense that they actually know each other.

Maybe I should ask her later when we reach back home.

Hopefully, I was right about my feeling.

* * *

When I got home,

I saw Umi heading right into her post, said that she needed to take care of the loot before I can use it. I left her be.

At the time like that though, I wonder what that little girl will do with the share that I gave her. Hopefully, she knows someone who can take care of it.

As I landed my feet in front of the gate, I realized that everything seems to be a lot cleaner than before. It's like Kotori is working with magic. Or perhaps she was just finished with this area. I need to go further in to take look.

I placed my shoes on the rack—a little muddy but I hope Kotori will not…..

w-wait….

I just placed my shoes on the rack…

And then my shoes suddenly became clean like I've never went out from the house at all.

Th-this is amazing.

I really need to talk to Kotori now!

I walked in faster and started to look for her.

Though I looked in every corner of the house, I couldn't find her…

Maybe she has gone outside?

I decided to look outside—but just before I headed to the door. I could see a black feather falling from above and slowly land on the ground. I picked it up and started to examine it.

It's a crow feather…

But maybe it's a little too big for a normal kind of crow.

"A-aah!" exclaimed a high pitched voice,

I turned to look back,

Kotori stood behind me and quickly snatched the feather away from my hands.

"I-I'm sorry! Mistress!" she said.

"Huh?" I raised my eyebrow.

"It fell, uhm… I will make sure to not let it fall again…" she added.

"Where did that coming from?" I asked.

She averted her eyes,

"F-From…above…." She replied.

"From…above?" I'm confused.

"A-Anyway… Mistress…. How was the trip?" she asked me in panic.

I wonder why—I mean… I know she is hiding something, but I guess I'll just play along for now.

"It was nice; I've never gone out from my place so… it was sort of exciting…" I said.

"A-ah…nice to hear that…" she twiddled her fingers as her eyes were nervously looking at me,

"By the way, how much do you know about Umi?" I asked.

"O-Oh…You want to know about Umi-chan?"

"Yeah…" I replied along with a nod.

She took a moment to think, before she eyed the place that my mother often uses to relax and have a cup of tea.

"I…I will feel bad to make you listen to me without serving you, why don't you take a seat?" she requested,

"That's fine with me…" I replied.

"Great!" she smiled cheerfully.

I sat on the sofa as Kotori served me a cup of warm tea and a jar of butter cookies,

These foods are incredibly made—I'm sure Kotori is an expert about this. The sweetness of the tea and the crunchy cookies perfectly blend with each other. I have never eaten this kind of food before.

"About Umi-chan…." Kotori started as she poured tea in my cup.

I lifted my sight to her.

"I'm sure you are scared of her… because she has those murderous eyes, right?"

"Honestly, I think everything about her screams 'murder' to me…" I said before I carefully sip my tea.

Kotori chuckled at my response,

"She is not a bad girl…she is just strict…" she said.

"I can see that somehow, but…what I'm not quite sure is… for some reason, I feel like her past is a lot darker than her looks…" I said.

"Well…." Kotori paused for a moment,

"…she has been through a terrible past. Not quite about her family, but it's about herself…" she continued again.

"What about her?" I asked.

"Mm…Assuming you are new to this place, I believe you don't know about the Sonoda Family. They always give birth to a noble powerful samurai…"

"Heh—I can see the 'strong' one… but the noble one…. I'm not quite sure…" I said.

She giggled,

"You just met her today, you have no right to say that about her…" she said with a wry smile.

Huh? Did I offend her?

"Umi-chan is a lot noble than what people say about nobility… you just have to get to know her more…" she continued.

"I don't get it…" I said.

She nodded,

"An action is a lot more valuable than an idea. Thus an idea has to be born to create an action…" she said.

I remained quiet, trying to understand what she meant by what she said.

"I can't actually explain how it is, but… to give you a clue…."

She paused,

"…..it has something to do with the pile of criminal organizations around this region… they are the ones who created almost every single misfortune in this area…"

"Huh…. Alright…."

"And perhaps… you will have to get to know them by yourself once you're able to hold your own wish maker…" Kotori continued again.

Now that she mentions….

"How much do you know about the wish makers?" I asked.

She smiled at me sweetly,

"As much as I know about myself…" she replied.

"Huh?"

"hehe… put that aside though…" she giggled,

"It's easier to lie from an idea than to lie from an action…" she continued.

"I don't get it…" I said.

"You're not worthy enough to understand yet…. So I'll leave you be…" she replied with a somewhat sad smile.

Tsk…

Fine.

She bowed to me politely and left.

* * *

The next day,

When I got up from my bed, I spotted my red box neatly placed on my dresser. I wonder if Kotori placed it there because I swear, I was holding onto it last night.

I quickly jump off from my bed and pick it up.

I wonder if I could check what's already inside it.

I tried to open the box…

It's….empty…

It's amazing that this kind of box can absorb even big things.

I mean…this is so small..

Hmm…

I wonder… if I could get absorbed in too if I open this?

I doubt it.

But…

For some reason…. I feel like I'm getting somewhat dizzy when I look into the empty space…

I couldn't move myself…

Am I…. getting absorbed in?

W-what…what is this feeling?

Suddenly, my mother came in and she closed the box immediately while I fell to the floor.

"Ah—Maki-chan…good morning…." She said somewhat a little too cheerfully.

"M…mama…." I took a deep breath,

"Good morning…" I replied to her greeting.

"Are you going to browse around the market today?" she asked.

"Huh?" Why is it so sudden….

"I believe you want to look for something, right?" she asked again.

Well… yes… I want to look for a few other ingredients…

"Yes…." I replied.

But how did she know?

"You have a guardian with you; I believe you won't have any trouble going outside…. So… just go on. But…make sure you leave after we are gone, ok? Your father might still not agree to it…" she said.

"Alright…." I replied.

"Take care of yourself, ok?" she smiled sweetly before she left.

* * *

The marketplace;

Today, I went with Umi again. Surprisingly, the marketplace is not as crowded as yesterday—though the shops are not piled with goods either. I probably came too late for the goods…

But anyhow, I hope I can still find decent fabric today… and maybe something else to complete the ingredients.

From what I remember…

I have already completed gather the leather and fruit…

Then Umi also said that the weapon should be finished by today after we get another ingredient,

I wonder how she could craft a weapon in a day…

Either way, that's a good thing so I can't complain.

We walk through the shops and stopped for a while whenever we saw anyone selling fabrics, most are not any decent than the usual ones. As we browse through again,

I noticed…

The same little girl currently walk on her own—in her traditional dress which looks somewhat expensive with the fluffy furs around her neck. She looks….

Really cute….

I could hear my heart race as my eyes landed on her…

W-w-wait a minute!

I feel like I'm such a pervert. I know she might be only 5 years younger than me… but still!

Why am I getting interested in a little girl?

She is a damned brat too!

I can't believe she can make my heart race like this…

Maybe it was all because she ran into me that time…

I think I got addicted by the feeling of holding into her small body…small fingers…and….

Argghghgghghhhhh….

This is….

Insanity!

I shouldn't be attracted to a little girl!

Why can't I be attracted to a man or maybe an older girl?

It sounded more normal—wait….

Is it normal to be attracted to a girl?

Maybe it is since I might adore them as an older sister… or maybe, just as a role model. I can take Umi as an example. Maybe not so much for now—but, I do want to be a strong woman like her. To be able to swing swords as quick as her… it's mesmerizing.

I probably will need a lot of years to be able to do that… unless I can wish it—

Oh…

Maybe I can wish for that later when I managed to get my Wish maker.

"Mistress…." Umi snapped me out of my day dream.

"Yes?" I replied.

"You have been staring at that little girl for a while now, are you interested?" she asked.

"W-what?! No! No way! There's no way I'm interested in her…" I retorted,

"What I mean is, are you interested in talking to her?" she asked again.

"H-huh?! That's a big no too! We're done with our business yesterday!" I yelled—and that seem to have taken that little girls attention.

Damn it.

"Oi—Maki-chan, isn't it?" she said like there's nothing wrong with doing so.

"H-huh? Y-yeah! We just met each other yesterday; don't act like you're a friend…" I said.

"What? You're not making any sense, just because I know your name doesn't make you my friend…" she said.

Good point...but…

"The way you call me is too intimate!" I said.

"Huuuhh….. So you want me to call you…what? Mistress?" she asked.

"N-No! g-geez… just Maki is fine…"

She raised her eyebrow,

"Fine… Maki it is…." she said.

"G-gh…. What the hell are you doing here anyway…?" I said.

"Shopping, of course, is there any other reason for me to come to marketplace…?" she replied.

"Stealing…." Umi said coldly.

"W-what? Come on! I'm the Lady! I don't do the dirty work…" she said.

Argh… these two will fight again…

"E-either way, what are you shopping for…?" I asked.

"The same as you…." she said.

I tilted my head,

"I'm also looking for ingredients, you're looking for ingredients too, right?" she asked.

"H-How did you know?!" I asked.

"You've been holding that red box around, so of course it's easy to figure out…"

"Sadly, the red box is supposedly special to one individual, it's impossible to know what item they got unless you're stalking…" Umi said.

"W-what?! That's ridiculous! I just happen to have the same thing, ok? I'm also looking for the ingredients for it!" she said.

Umi seems to be somewhat surprised.

"Impossible. You got the same red box as her?" Umi asked.

"Yeah, here… take a look…." She took out her red box.

It really is the same as mine!

Umi looks slightly angry, though I really wonder what was making her so angry.

She remained quiet as she bit her lips, I still don't get why but anyhow…

I hope she doesn't mind if I keep asking.

"W-wow…. Did you fill that one already?" I asked.

"Just a few things… and…. Uhnm… what did you put in there?" she asked.

"Euh…just managed to put in a pair of fruit…." I said.

She lifted her eyebrows, and then she smiled…

"Ohh…so that's a female…"

"Y-yeah…what about yours?" I asked.

Niko was quiet for a moment, then she sighed weakly,

"There's only a soul in it…." she said.

"A-a soul?"

So she did get someone in!

Expected from a Yakuza!

I bet that must be the easiest one for her.

"I haven't put in anything else… the leather is still being prepared and all…" she continued again.

"W-wow… I wish I could get a soul… but I have no idea what to get…." I said.

She smiled—I can hear a hint of mischievous chuckle for a second, but then she composed herself again…

"Well, why don't we trade?" she asked.

"W-what?"

"Just call it as an apology from me because I messed with you yesterday… I understand that you might not be someone who can just take a soul…" she said with a gentle smile, though—for some reason…I feel like she is tricking me.

"Heh—is that really the same box? I feel like there's a hint of lie in your voice…" I said.

"W-what?! I didn't lie! It really is the same kind of box with yours. We just have a slightly different content in it…" she said.

Fine….

I'll bite that.

No…

No wait…I need to prove it.

"Let's prove it…." I said.

"How?"

"Get a fabric, and show me that box can actually swallow it…" I said.

"Alright…" she said.

We walked to the shop nearby.

"Which one?" she asked.

"I'll get that one…" I pointed to a gold fabric. That's the only fabric that caught my eyes, honestly.

"G-Gold fabric? Are you insane? My budget is not that high!?

"I'll pay since that box will be mine… you buy your own later…" I said.

"The heck? You're saying it like the fabric is a cheap thing…"

"Heh—it is…" I said.

"J-Just how rich are you, damn it?!"

"S-shut up! Just get it and prove it me!" I said.

"F-Fine…." she said hesitatingly.

"E-Excuse me…." she called the shop keeper.

"Yes?" the shop keeper approached us,

"I..I want to buy that gold fabric…." Niko said.

"That will be 500,000 Yen…." She said.

"500,000?!" Niko's jaw dropped.

It's only 500,000 yen….

It's not that expensive….

"Yes, 500,000 yen. It's pure gold fabric…" the shop keeper said.

"C-Can't it be cheaper?! I mean… that's a fucking fabric!" Niko yelled again.

Sigh…

I have to remember how uncouth her mouth is.

"I could buy a home with that price! Damn it! You're a rip off! Besides, you can't even prove that fabric is pure gold! I bet if I scrape that fucking fabric on a stone, it will leave a black marking!" Niko yelled again.

"Well—go on then. This fabric is guaranteed to be made with pure gold and pure silk. You can even see the details right here…" the shop keeper handed over the fabric. Niko snatched it rudely as she put her eyes closer to it.

Then, the shop keeper handed a brown stone bowl to her,

Niko seems to be flustered,

Hmm…is it that special to touch a gold fabric? I got plenty of them at home… but they're all decorated with pictures, not as plain as this one.

After a while…

Niko seems panicked,

Then she turns her eyes towards me…

"M…Maki…. Are you sure you are going to buy this? It's….it's pure gold…" she said.

"Fine by me… I'll take it…"

"W-what the heck?" She said.

"That's a deal, may I know your name, young lady?" the shop keeper asked.

"Nishikino Maki…" I said.

"Oohh! The Nishikino family, one that just moved in a while back! Then I'll make sure to deliver your bonus item in a few days…"

"Huh? Bonus item?" I tried to confirm.

"Yes, the seller told me to give a bonus to whoever buys this. It means a lot to them!"

"Uh...Alright…" I said.

"Oi-oi, doesn't that sound a little fishy?" Niko asked.

"What does? Isn't it quite normal to get a bonus when you buy something higher than 100,000 yen?" I asked.

"Urgh…you're right…" Niko replied.

"This is new information for me, I really though Yazawa is a rich organization—now I kind of see how it is…" Umi said.

"O-oi! Oi! Don't just judge me!" Niko yelled.

"But then, you probably never buy anything because you just happen to get it by force…" Umi said again.

"Hey! I told you! Don't judge me!" Niko yelled again.

Sigh… can't these two stop being so hostile with each other?

Not that I feel left out. I just think that it's unnecessary to fight over small things…

But…

Hmm…

I find it kind of fun?

Maybe I should've joined her to do that?

Anyway though….

"Hey—let's go somewhere else. I need to look at it…" I said.

"Huh?! What is 'it' in your context?" she asked.

"Of course the main purpose of why we are buying this fabric! Did you forget?!" I said.

"Ohh…right… uh…let's…let's go…." She replied.

* * *

We headed to a nearby empty field,

Said that it doesn't belong to anyone yet. This place kind of provides a good lone time for anyone. With the faint sound of the crowd from the city then combined with the relaxing sound of nature near it, I believe I could fall asleep longer than how I usually do in a boring day.

Maybe I can try convincing papa to buy this lot?

That should be my homework for later.

So anyway, Niko seems to be troubled, but she is here anyway.

She placed down the fabric on the rock that she cleaned with her handkerchief, and then slowly opened her own box—but then she quickly pulled it down again.

"M-M-Maki! Are you sure about this? Th-This is 500,000 yen worth fabric! This is expensive!" she said.

"Huh? Well…. I bought it for that purpose, so why not?" I said.

"Y-You could have sold it again, you know…" she said.

"For what? I don't value the money, I value the beauty of that fabric and I want to use that for this…" I said.

"G-Ghhh! I..If you say so…." She said—somewhat a little hesitant.

Then she began to slowly place down the box near the fabric—and as she opened it….

Nothing happened…

Weird….

"Nothing happened?" I asked.

"You need to have the will to be able to get that fabric in…" Umi said. Ah..right…she has been following me around.

"Oh…" Niko raised her eyebrow,

"If you're hesitating, the item will move in slowly….. And if you don't want to do it, the item will not move… and if you are sure…then it will get in so quickly." Umi explained again.

"I…I see…" Niko replied.

"Hey….come on, put that thing in… you need to prove me that it really is the same kind of box…" I said.

"I-I know! I know! Sheesh! I'm just having a hard time with it…this is really expensive, you know!" she said.

"It's not like you are losing anything… that's mine…" I said.

"I got it-I got it!" she said as she opened the box and it just absorbed in so quickly.

"See? It's a real box!" she said.

"Alright…" I nodded,

"So… trade now?" She asked.

"I guess so…" I said.

I decided to hand her my box while she handed hers too.

For some reason, I feel something slightly different from her box.

I can feel something is changing and a little hint of sparks coming from the box. It's like… the box is trying to tell me something…

Though I have no ability to understand it…honestly…

Who could?

When she took the box off me, she seems to have slightly changed her expression as well. Did she feel what I just felt?

"Interesting…" I could hear Umi mumble.

I turned my sight to her,

"What's wrong, Umi?" I asked.

"It's nothing of your concern…" she replied

I crossed my arm,

"You said something suspicious…" I said.

"If you insist to know, I just find it interesting to know that you can trade ownership as well…" she replied.

"Huh? You are talking like you know something else with this ownership-thing…" Niko said.

"Well, you can take someone's Wish maker… that's all I can tell you…" Umi replied.

"So…you did that before?" Niko said—somewhat with a teasing smile.

"I beg your pardon, but I have never. That will most likely to be your doing… not mine…" Umi replied politely yet coldly.

"How, though?" I asked.

Umi remained silent, and then she turns her eyes away from me,

"I'll give you a clue… it's by making the owner stop wishing…" she said.

"That's it?" Niko asked.

"Yes. As simple as that…." she replied.

We both are quiet as we wondered if she had any further explanation—which she really did have.

"The existence of a Wish maker is born from a wish from a human being… even though they may not act according to your wish…." She continued.

"Hey, when you said—by making the owner stop wishing…. Doesn't that mean to kill them?" Niko asked.

"Not quite… but that's one way…" Umi replied as she closed her eyes, for some reason, it feels like she has experienced something like that before.

"Ridiculous, humans will always keep wishing as long as they live…." Niko said.

"Then you may have never run into someone who fell into despair— or someone who is over excited and being too happy for themselves…" she said.

"Can you tell me more about it?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"There's nothing that I want to tell… sorry… at least, not now…." she said.

Niko seems to be somewhat bothered, though she sighed,

"I'm curious about that too, but…since you don't want to cooperate, then I guess I'll just leave you be…" she said,

"It's not like I have the time either, I need to get back soon… I'm busy." Niko continued again before she started to walk away.

* * *

We returned to the estate,

Kotori prepared my lunch and it seems that we're eating my native food again—not the local food. She prepared a sandwich with a lot of tomatoes in it. How does she know that tomatoes are my favorite?

Either way, I really enjoyed the food.

Umi is in her post, she said she is going to check on the items that she wanted to give me for my box. That would be Leather, Weapon, and the sheath… I already asked Kotori to pick up the gemstone that I asked her to polish and a pair of new fruits.

Then… the gems, supposedly, I should have the sapphire that I got from that cave. Hmm…I wonder if that little girl already put in the turquoise that I gave her?

But she said she only added a soul in, so she haven't put it in, I guess? Did she polish it first just like what I did to mine?

Probably…

Kotori returned with a tray and a pair of….. Melons….on top of it…. Then the polished sapphire is right next to it. These are pretty decent materials; I hope I could make a good-looking Wish maker with them.

She placed it gently on top of my table, and then picked up the dirty dishes before she left.

For some reason, I feel like she is a little cold to me….

Did I actually offend her with the previous topic?

"Kotori…" I decided to call her before she actually left to another room,

She stopped and turned to face me, her face seems to be normal.

"Yes?" she replied lightly.

"Did I offend you?" I asked.

"uh…what?" she tilts her head,

"About the previous conversation…" I said.

"Ah… that…." she smiled sweetly,

"No… I'm fine with that. It's not a weird thing… I've gotten used to it…" she continued.

"What do you mean?" I asked again.

"Hehe—a lot of people are complaining about her attitude, but she is just doing what the law says… to tell you the truth, though, Umi-chan might look strict and scary, but she is actually a really shy and kind girl…" she said.

"You just have to be a little closer and cuter towards her…." she continued.

"Huh? The hell with that. I'm not going to act cute… I can't act cute!" I said.

"But you're cute…" she smiled at me

I swear I think I could feel my face burning by her bluntness,

"Y-You're so blunt!" I said

"See? You can act cute after all…" she said.

"I-I don't get it!" I yelled at her.

"That's cute, Maki-chan…" she said.

"N-now you're calling me by my name…" I said as I crossed my arm at her,

"Oh—oops…. I mean… Mistress…" she said,

"Heh—I don't mind, actually. I'd rather be called as that anyway, it feels less tense…" I said.

"Alright, Maki-chan it is…" she replied again.

I sighed at her.

A moment later, Umi came in with a sheathed sword on her back and a roll of dragon skin leather in her hands.

"Sorry for the wait, Mistress, here is your ordered item…" she said as she placed it down near me.

The sheathed sword here….

It looks…. really cool and awesome. It's huge and long too… it might be as sharp…

"Wow…this is…really looking good…." I said.

"I also collected enough sapphire to make it glow in the dark…" Umi replied with her gentle smile.

"Awesome…" I said again.

"Hehe…this looks better than your previous sword, Umi-chan… I'm tempted to try it!" Kotori said.

"You can't, this one is for Mistress…" Umi said.

"I know! I'm just complimenting your skill…" Kotori giggled.

I really can't wait to see how it will turn out!

I feel like I want to put everything in immediately!

I decided to open the box and everything that I want to put in just suddenly fly inside.

I could feel the box starting to gain some extra weight,

Then a light began to shine and a chain suddenly appeared, locking the box.

Does that mean I managed to get it?

Kotori and Umi seem to be worried though….

"Uhm…I don't know what side effects, you could get from putting all the items in at once…" Umi said,

"Uh…I don't know about that either, I just hope it will turn out fine…" Kotori said.

"Huh? Is there anything wrong with that?" I asked.

"Not really…it's just that… it might be a little messy if you don't specify what you're putting in for what, when you put them in. Your wish is not delivered to the box perfectly." Kotori said.

Damn….

"Well—what's done is done…" Umi said.

"Let's just hope it doesn't turn out into a mess…." Kotori smiled wryly.

"To begin with though, we never know what kind of personality you're going to get… that Yakuza gave you the soul, right?" Umi said.

Uh..right…there's that too…

"Hehe—I'm not worried though, everyone's personality can be changed through times… if they are bad, then we will make sure to discipline them! Right Umi-chan?" Kotori said cheerfully.

Umi sighed at me,

"Good luck… your Wish maker should appear tomorrow…" she said before she left.

"Yup…. Good luck…" Kotori smiled before she left too.

Huh?

Did I screw up?

Did I do something wrong here?

Why are they acting like it's hopeless to fix it?

Give me a break!

* * *

 **Ok, see you next chapter again!**


	6. Niko : Birth of Wishes

**Ok, here is next chapter**

 **Thanks for reviews, comment, faves and follows!**

 **Thanks to crimson for edits!**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Yesterday,

I managed to finish all the requirements for that box. I ended up using that Tanuki for the soul requirement. Not only because that's the only one I could think of, but also because I can see how much loyalty she has.

I found that Tanuki really worried and sad—which was most likely caused by her loss. Heh… you know, it was because I took her fox the previous day. When I took her, I believe she was in the middle of looking for the fox. I swear she was trying to retort, but I put her in the box anyway. I'd like to have a loyal Wish maker that will look for me when I'm gone.

For the fabric… I used a purple silk that I got from the marketplace; it was pretty and not as expensive as that damned gold fabric. Really, who the hell would use that for this? I know she wants to add something valuable, but really? A silk is valuable enough!

Then as for the weapon…I wasn't quite sure what to add, I have plenty of weapons retained in the storage. So I ended up picking something that might probably be unique instead of the common weapon. It's a sickle with chain and iron weight called Kusari Gama. There are not many people who can use this—so I thought, perhaps that is something special for me.

About the sheath, I used my father's samurai sheath because apparently its sword was lost the day when he passed away. People seem to want to dump that anyway—but it is somewhat important for me.

The leather; heh…that dragon leather works well. It is valuable because it came from that pretty girl—Maki!

I wonder about the fruit though, what did she add?

Either way, I'm still waiting for the box to actually give me my Wish maker. I've been waiting since yesterday!

"Niko-chaan!" my mother suddenly called me,

"W-whoa?! M-Mom?"!

"Ah? What are you doing?" She asked.

"J-Just chilling, ahaha…" I laughed awkwardly.

"Oh…I see…" she nodded,

"By the way, do you know where Hiro and Hira is?" she asked.

H-Hiro and Hira? Are those the names of my men that I sent last time?

"H-Hiro and…Hira?" I tried to look confused,

"People said, the last time they saw them, they were told to buy you leather…then they went out with you?"

"I…I wouldn't know! I returned here earlier than them!" I said.

My mother gave me a sad smile,

"I see… I hope they're doing fine. They are two of our most loyal people…" she said.

D..Damn…?

My mother left with a disappointed face.

Urgh…

I need my Wish maker soon!

I tried to look around first, making sure that none of my siblings were around.

Then next—I took the box,

"Come on! Come out, will you?!" I whispered to it.

I waited for a while, it only give out the same shine as last night…and a transparent lock that I still don't understand.

Maybe I need to unlock it?

But how?!

Where's that damned merchant again!?

Sigh.

Why does she never show up when I need her?

Hmm…I wonder if Maki knows.

I could use it as an excuse to talk with her.

Yeah….

That's a brilliant idea. I should head out and look for her.

* * *

I headed out to the marketplace,

I could see some of our members hanging out under a big tree near the river, that's their usual spot. They noticed me and one of them started to beckon,

"Hey! Niko-chan!" they called.

"What?" I replied with a loud voice.

"Come here!" they said.

I sighed before I decided to approach them.

"Who are you waiting for?"

"Huh? None of your business…" I said.

"Oohh—could you be interested in someone?" one of them asked somewhat teasingly.

"N-No way! Hah! I just need to ask something, but I'm not quite sure where she lives!"

"She? Then… you might be talking about that red haired girl?"

H-How did they know?!

"Aha—I was right, then?"

"G-Gh! Yes and instead of asking me stupid questions. Why don't you tell me where she could be?!" I said.

They chuckled,

"Easy, that girl is from the Nishikino family, yes? She is one of the rich bastards. Should be living up the hills…" one of them said,

"Don't forget, you might as have to get through the tall walls… there's also some stupid guards patrolling around her place…"

"Hehe—they are too easy to trick and their asses are too lazy to chase. You can get through them easily…Niko-chan…" the other said.

Hah— yeah….

I keep forgetting that not many of my men care about keeping me safe.

Unless I order them to do so….

"Can you take their attention then? I want to go to the Nishikino estate…" I said.

They seem to be surprised somehow,

"W-whoa, taking the guards member attention could be easy—but it might be hard to escape if we got caught by the leader… they hired Sonoda Umi to guard their estate, right?" they give out this fearful face.

What useless chickens.

"What's with Sonoda Umi?" I asked.

"Niko-chan didn't know? She has been the most feared samurai in the past few years… a legend said that she murdered a whole clan with her katana and mercilessly slaughtered the police that were trying to capture her…"

I sighed at them.

"Fine, just work on the outer guards then, I don't care about the inside…" I said.

They turn their eyes to each other.

"Al..Alright… as long as we are not involved to enter the estate…"

* * *

So….

Here I am… at the hills that are commonly bought by the rich people to build their homes. The guards are indeed patrolling around the area. They don't seem to notice me and my men though. Maybe it's because we all already changed into formal wears. Thanks to them for the idea… maybe they were right about the guards getting easily tricked.

When I got closer to the house that was said to be the Nishikino residence, I could see a crowd lining up near the gate.

I wonder what that is for.

I tried to walk closer and closer, and then I could see a sign board that says,

 _Nishikino Clinic_

A clinic?!

So she is the daughter of a doctor?!

I didn't expect that!

How could a doctor be that rich?!

It almost feels like she could own the entire land if she wants to.

I mean, she threw away 500,000 yen like throwing a single coin in the well.

What the hell?!

Ah—either way… I need to do something here…

Uhm…I need to get in..

But I don't want to be mistaken as a patient.

Hmm…how should I do this…

Maybe….

Let's try this…

I walked close to the guard, he was ignoring me at first, but just right before I could step my feet in, the guard blocked my path with his sword and glared at me.

"N….Niko?" I smiled awkwardly at him.

He remained silent.

"I…I want to visit…M-Maki-chan…" I said nervously.

He still remained quiet.

Geez…where the hell have those dimwits gone off to? Did they run away already?!

"Name and occupation…" the guard said.

"Y…Yazawa….Niko….. uh…a…Yakuza…." I said.

Then suddenly his eyes felt like he was going to kill me.

Haha…

I'm so brilliant…

Why the hell did I tell him that I'm a Yakuza?

Of course he will try to kill me!

He started with a signal that caught everyone's attention.

Damn it!

I started to run as well before a few guards pursued after me with their weapons in hand.

Ggrhh….

I wish I could rewind time and lie about who I am!

Gah–I don't think wishing right now will do any help, this wish maker in this—…

Huh..?

Wait…

The lock is shaking…

It's like it's going to break!

Maybe… maybe it was because I said my wish in my mind…

What if I tried to actually wish it?

"I wish I can rewind the time!" I said clearly.

Then suddenly a transparent key appeared and unlocked the box.

Then I could see purple light shine from the box before a woman-like voice appeared,

"What—are you going to pay me with?" she asked.

Damn it.

I didn't expect this!

I can't possibly say I will pay with my soul too…

"C-Can we talk about that later?! This is an emergency!" I yelled.

The box remained quiet.

"G-gaahh! I will pay with my soul if I could! But I can't because I still need it!" I yelled.

Then I could hear the voice from box chuckle,

"If that's the case…then I will let you owe me…" she said.

"Huh?!"

And just right before I could understand was what happening, I returned back into the time before I approached that guard. This time though… the box that I carried felt so light. It's like it's already empty.

Anyway… this is good thing. I should try to approach that guard again…

This time, I have to pretend to be….

Uh…

What?

A kid?

Maybe that will work….

I playfully run into the guard,

"Guard-san!" I said playfully.

The guard glanced at me,

"Is Maki-chan here? I want to play!" I said as I made up a childish voice.

This is disgusting.

I hope no one will remember this.

The guard sighed. Then he signaled something before a few other guards approached us. They are looking at me so intensely.

I wonder if I managed to trick them this time…

* * *

Then after a few examination…

They finally allowed me to go in.

Though they are still accompanying me to walk in through the tall gate— then through another tall gate…

Wow… two tall gates? Seriously? Is this a home or a fortress? Even my home doesn't look like this! It's a lot more open.

I was lead to pass through another gate again after a while… this time it's a tall bush that also works like a gate…

Man….

Doesn't she have a problem going out like this? It's so complicated.

Then after a little more walk—I was faced with a big iron door… well…looks like it will be locked so tightly at night, looking at those big padlock on the ground next to it I mean.

Just what kind of treasure does this family have to do something like this?

Anyway, so the guard guided me inside the iron door.

Now I really doubt that I can get out from here easily if I somehow manage to cause any trouble. That iron door looks somewhat heavy and I really doubt I can open it on my own.

Come to think of it.

How did the guard open that iron door? I didn't even see him touch the door!

Geez…I should've paid more attention to that.

I hope Maki can get me outta here later…if I ever find her.

This house looks so grand. I can't believe I'm able to see something like this in my life. The other thing is… this house is somewhat really unique; the decorations are so much more different than my place. It's like I'm living in a different side of the world.

I guess Maki is really not a local, eh?

Did she come from across the sea?

I wonder how it looks like…

Anyhow…I started to shout to look for her,

"Ooooiii! Makiiiii!"

I can hear my voice echoing.

Wow… is there no body here?

"Makiiiiiiii! Niko here!" I shouted again.

Still no response.

But I can hear my voice echo.

Heh… This is interesting somehow…

Let's try this…

"Niko-Niko-Niiiiiiiiiii!"

Then it echoes again.

I want to try again!

"Niko-Niko-Niiiiiiiii!"

And again!

And again!

And again!

And Again!

And….

"Niko-Niko—…"

"Shut the hell up!" Someone yelled.

I turned my sight to this someone…

It's Maki!

Haha, she looks a little messy. Did she just wake up?

"Get up, you lazy ass…" I said.

"I have been awake, thank you…" she sighed,

"Then…what's with that mess on you, huh?" I asked.

"That's…." She blushed.

Huh?

What's with that…

I know she has a cute face when she blushes…

But…

What's with that?

"Kyaaaahhh! I can't do it!" a high pitched voice that I have never heard before yelled out.

"Urgh…." Maki put her palm on her face.

Then suddenly an ash-brown haired woman with strange a hairstyle ran out—she held a measurement ribbon in her hands…

What's happening here?

"I'm sorry! Maki-chan! I can't!" the woman said.

"Kotori...she really needs to wear something!" Maki said.

"I can't….. I just can't stop looking at it! It was so long, huge, and…. Ahhhh! I don't know anymore!" the woman screamed in frustration,

"Oi-oi…what's happening?" I asked.

"N-Niko….this is..uh..related to the Wish maker that I made yesterday…." She blushed,

"Huh? Yeah? You made him… right?" I asked.

"H-Him?" Maki raised her eyebrow.

Oh-damn… I said it.

Urghh….rewind-rewind-rewind!

Uuh….

It doesn't work damn it.

"So it was your doing after all! You tricked me!" Maki pointed her fingers at me.

"Huh? No! You were just asking if my box were real or not, you didn't ask about the gender!" I said.

"Aahhh! Either way! It's still something that I cannot do…" the woman with strange hairstyle said again.

"Urgh…at least I could've made her use papa's clothes if I made a male, but… now I can't because she has a different size than anyone in this house…and I can't possibly ask anyone to measure her… I don't think I want anyone to see her naked anyway!"

"Hey—what the heck are you talking about?" I asked.

The two were looking at me for a while before they sighed,

"You see…. because of you not telling me yesterday…. I messed up…" Maki said.

"Messed up with what?" I asked.

"With the Wish maker…" Maki said.

Oh…well… that's expected, honestly… but I still don't understand.

"I thought the wish maker would be female… well… I did get a female… but… there's something wrong with her…."

"D-Don't tell me…. she has…. A spear between her legs?" I asked.

"Yes…." Maki's blush was getting redder to the point where it almost matched her hair.

She took a deep breath and clenched her fist.

"You knew, right?! It's your fault!" Maki yelled at me,

"Oh-come on! You didn't ask! That was your fault!" I yelled back at her.

Then suddenly…

"H-Hey! Now!" a naked woman—with blonde hair that almost looks as beautiful as gold, ran out from the room behind Maki. She has a pair of fox ears and a fluffy fox tail too.

"Kyaaahh!" Maki and Kotori quickly hide their face.

"S-Someone! Stop her!" the blonde woman said as she covered her—….

Wow…

Just…

WOW….

What the hell…

That's a really long and big one indeed!

I was talking about both assets that she tried to cover.

She has big breasts….

But also big, long ….uh…spear….

Anyway! Suddenly I could feel something frightening coming out from the room too.

That Samurai—Sonoda Umi is holding her sword.

"Don't run again! I have to cut it so Kotori could measure your hips at ease!"

"G-Give me something to cover this instead, can't you?!" the blonde…uh…. woman…. Hmm…is it right to call her a woman? She does have a woman quality…but… no one can ignore it with that size…

I know it was my fault, but…

Still!

I didn't expect this to happen!

"U-Umi! Don't cut it!" Maki said.

"Mistress… to begin with, it is not right for her to own that as a woman…." Umi —The samurai said in all seriousness.

"N-No one asked to be born like this! Besides! I was just a cute female fox with a Tanuki girlfriend! How am I reborn like this?!" the blonde woman yelled again,

"I know… that's why I'm going to cut it down… I'll make it as small as any woman's part…" Umi once again replied with her serious face.

"No! Damn it! That's not how you can be responsible about it!" the blonde retorted again,

"Oi-Oi! Calm down now! Let me handle this…" I said loudly.

They turn their eyes towards me….

"…but tell me how did you get your Wish maker out of the box?" I asked.

"Just open the box after your first wish, she will come out…." Maki said.

"Alright…" I opened the box…

And suddenly, a flash of light blinds our eyes—then when I slowly open it….

I could see a long purple haired woman, her breasts are…so big….. she was carrying a chain and sickle with her. She also has a pair of Tanuki ears and a fluffy looking tail…. But….

SHE IS NAKED TOO!

I didn't expect this!

"Ahhh….I'm finally out of this place…." She yawned.

I believe, that time, everyone's jaw dropped…I think I dropped mine too.

This woman is just….

Wow….

She looks sexy, alright… but with that pose…

Then she started to sniff around,

"Hm..mmh…. I smell Ericchi…." she said

"N…Nozomi…..?" the blonde haired woman said as she blushed...and…

OH MY GOD.

HER THING STOOD STRAIGHT LIKE A DAMNED TOWER!

"Waaah! Ericchi!"

AND THAT PURPLE HAIRED WOMAN JUMPED TO THE BLONDE.

"W-wah…Nozomi! I Missed you!"

THEY HUGGED.

"Mmmmmmm—ah!"

THEY KISSED.

"Ericchi, where have you been?"

"I don't know, Nozomi! I just woke up like this!"

"Awww….! Poor Ericchi! You must've been lonely!"

THEY SNUGGLED, DAMN IT.

I CAN'T UNSEE THE WAY THEIR THING RUBBED AGAINST EACH OTHER.

"Oi-Oi! There are children right here!" I yelled,

They turned their eyes towards me,

"So?" They asked.

"You should hide that thing already!" I yelled again.

"Oh..right…. I forgot…" the purple haired girl said as she lift up her hips…and then grabbed the blonde's …uh…spear….

And….

GOD DAMN IT!

THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT WHEN I TOLD HER TO HIDE IT!

* * *

So…

We got to take care of that….

But…

The samurai Sonoda Umi, just fainted on the spot right after she saw my Wish maker put in the spear in..her…uh…sheath….

I solved the case by telling my Wish maker to make two of them to dress themselves. As simple as that…. The blonde put herself in a simple yet cool looking black-white-gold Hakama while the purple haired one is wearing a loose dark purple and light blue Kimono on herself. They surely know how to dress… those are a lot better detailed than mine… it fits them too.

But I'm still not quite sure what I am paying it with right now…

The two Wish makers… mine and Maki's stood next each other…

Apparently, they didn't forget each other.

They are still lovey dovey with each other…and know that they came from animals…

Sigh…

I think we still need to teach them a lot about how to act like a human.

"….Why would we need to act like humans? We're just made like this so that you can say your wish to us, right?" said my Wish maker—who also said that her name is Toujou Nozomi. Where the hell did she get her name?

"I refuse to be burdened with another thing than to fulfill your wishes… besides…I have never heard this music of yours…why would I want to take it as a payment for your wishes…" the blonde said—that's Maki's wish maker, she said her name is Ayase Eli.

Maki looked bothered with that,

"It's not even the best music in the world, right?" Eli continued again.

"Hey! You take that back, I'll show you and you will be amazed!" Maki said.

"Hn….is that music precious? I just think that you're going to be stingy… just play a random song and make a wish— and that's about it, right?" Eli said again.

"A-argh! You!" Maki frowned,

"At least she will pay you, Ericchi… this little brat says that she will pay with her soul—but she only has one soul…and now she owes me two already…." Nozomi said.

"That's cruel… humans are cruel… we refuse to act like humans…." Eli replied again.

"Yup—that would be such a waste of life to try and act like humans…" Nozomi crossed her arms

Geez! What are these animals saying?!

They're so big headed!

Uh…do they think they can be more arrogant than me?

Nope!

"Hah—you don't need to hit around the bushes, you can just tell us that you can't do what we can do… that's why human are a lot more superior than you two!" I said clearly.

Eli was starting to fire up,

"Nonsense, why wouldn't we be able to do what you can do? We have this body and we could act if we want to—we just don't have any reason to do it…" she said.

"Yup! There's no reason for us to do it, we can act all we want…" Nozomi added.

"Besides, if you come to think of it, the only one who needs to act more human are you two—because you two are the real human…." Eli said.

Urgh…how to outwit them…

"W-wait right there, two? How about Kotori? She has been here the whole time!" Maki asked.

That was a stupid question…

Anyway, the two turned their eyes to Kotori. Then she sniffed her for a while…

Judging from their expression…

They seem to have an idea about that.

"Well… she is certainly a human…." Nozomi said.

"I smell a scent of crow…" Eli said.

Crow….?

"C-Crow?!" Nozomi seems to be very surprised, and then she began to sniff her.

"Could you be…. Yatagarasu?!" Nozomi frowned at her.

"H-Huh?! No..No way am I that… I'm just the regular type…"

Then that means…

Kotori is really a crow?

The heck is this?

Does that mean she is someone's Wish maker too?

God-damn…

maybe she was that samurai's Wishmaker.

I thought Umi was the one that is not the human being?

Wait…

Maybe she is asking for power from her!

Then maybe I can do the same!

I should ask that later…

But..uh…anyhow…

"So...you are someone's Wishmaker, are you Umi's?" I asked.

"H-Huh?! N-No! I'm a human being! I'm not a Wishmaker!" Kotori replied nervously.

Strange.

Then who smells like a crow?

"Though…you might have the other one right…" Kotori said.

"Huh? You are Umi's?"

"N-No-Not that way! Just friends! Yeah!" She said nervously.

"I don't get it…." Maki said

"I have heard that from you for more than ten times now, do you like saying that...?" I said.

"Huh? But I really don't get it! Why are you even talking like that? You just met me a while ago!" she said.

"..Isn't that just strengthening the point of you saying 'I don't get it' more than a normal person!?" I yelled.

"I don't get it!" she yelled back.

"See?! You said it again!"

"W-what do you want me to say huh?!" she yelled at me.

"Say something else, damn it!" I yelled at her,

"Then tell me what you want me to say! Not just yell at me like that!" she yelled back.

"Just anything except that!" I yelled back again.

"I don't get it!" she yelled.

"Again?! Seriously? Are you an idiot?!"

"Who are you calling an idiot, huh?!"

Then before I could reply, we both could hear someone coughing.

"Anyway…uh…you two, do you wonder where the two have gone off to?" Kotori asked.

"Huh? The two?" we tried to think for a while…

What does she mean by—

Wait!

Where are those stupid unhelpful Wishmakers?!

We tried to look around—until we found two tails wagging behind the corner of a wall,

"Nozomi…. I'm sorry…. I have grown something that you might not favor…." Eli said so gently—that's almost sounded like a gentleman…

She KNOWS how to act like a human after all.

"I know…. that's fine, Ericchi…. when I tried it before…it felt good…. Even though I might prefer your tentative fingers over it… or your delicate tongue that I love most…"

Huh? They had it with fingers? I can't imagine Tanuki and Fox playing with fingers? Do they even know how?

Very Suspicious!

"Ah—I'm glad you like it….Nozomi…. do you want to see my brilliant skill of using it?"

"Mmmh….I don't mind… after all, it's yours… I will always want it…" Nozomi replied—somewhat with a flirtatious voice.

"Well then…." Eli sneaks her hand through her Hakama…

"You should polish my spear with—…"

"DAMN IT!" I throw a nearby table at them before they could do what they're planning. They dodged it so smoothly.

"GO AWAY, YOU TWO!" I yelled.

"As your wish!" they said together before they turn themselves around,

Huh?

Wait!

That's not exactly what it meant!

Before I could state that, Nozomi turned around at me,

"You owe me three souls by the way…" she said before she began to run away with Eli.

WHAT THE HECK?!

WHY DO I OWE HER FOR THAT KIND OF WISH?!

AND THEY ESCAPED!

"Hey! Come back! Damn it!" I yelled to them before I ran to catch up with them.

* * *

 **K. lol that's it.**

 **See you next chapter again!**


	7. Maki : Meeting the other side

**Ok, here it is, the next chapter!**

 **Thanks for reviews/ comment/faves and follows!**

 **Thanks to Crimson for the Edits!**

 **Hope you can enjoy this!**

* * *

Yesterday was quite troublesome,

Can you believe that we ended up chasing the two Wish makers around this house?

Many of my father's workers thought that we're playing hide and seek together. Though what makes me wonder is… how could they act like Nozomi and Eli were not suspicious?

They should've realized that the two never entered this house.

Perhaps it's because Kotori was with us that time?

And anyway….

I just realized Umi's weakness is something lewd. She gets all panicked and unstable—though she also could fall unconscious.

Heh—not that I want to abuse it. I don't want to get in trouble later.

Being with Niko is also… somewhat… fun…

I wish I could meet her again… or maybe… everyday?

For what occasion though…?

I wonder if Eli could grant me that wish…

But then, she hasn't acknowledged my music for something to pay her with. I still owe her two songs…and that was just a wish for her to dress herself up and the other one is a wish for her to stick around with me.

Those are ridiculous wishes, I know. It can't be helped though. We are sort of in need to keep them under control.

It was insane…

Those two were acting like they're in a jungle or something.

Parading their lust around— showing their might and wit….

It's like they have never cared for what people will say about them.

But come to think of it, perhaps it is a best way to live after all.

To live like you're in an eternal solitude…

Listening to the breezy wind and grasses,

Or perhaps the song of nature that could soothe any pain…

It must be great.

But…

Eh….

We are human beings. Not animals. We live together as a social being. We are born to live side by side…

Only stupid people would that think they could live by themselves.

I'm aware that I might be one of them…

Because…

I do have a thought to never trust anyone…

That's before I met those people anyway…

They seem ok.

Maybe they're having a hard time expressing their feelings like me and started to act like that?

Heh—maybe I only can apply that to that Niko, or so my delusion says.

But…am I really just imagining it?

I mean…whenever that Niko talks, it feels like her voice tells me that she cares a lot about me.

Why do I feel like I'm the younger one?

I'm the older one, right? She is just a 10 year old?

I don't believe she is older than me…

And I won't embarrass myself to trust that—especially from her looks, who wouldn't judge her as a little kid?

Uh…anyhow, why am I thinking about her again?

It's not like I don't have anything better to do.

Because, to tell the truth,

It's been bothering me that my mind has been thinking of nothing but her…

Urgh… I'm repeating myself.

What the hell is wrong with me?

Sigh.

I need to think of something else…

Like…

How to tame this fox-lady?

She has been doing nothing but snuggling her own tail….

I can't even tell her to do anything… and the way she scratches her own bollocks really disturbs me.

I know it was my fault to not ask Niko—but then it was also Niko's fault for not telling me! Not like I would not mind if I got a male— I was hoping for a cool girl, not a wild fox who doesn't even appreciate my music!

"Hey…." I called her.

She turns her eyes towards me,

"What kind of music do you like…?" I asked.

She turned away from me—she is ignoring me!

"H-Hey! Don't you ignore me!" I yelled.

She remained quiet for a moment, and then she sighed at me,

"A music that could make me listen, a music that could make me want to listen…" she said.

Huh?

Make her listen and to make her want to listen?

Aren't they the same thing?

Or maybe it's not?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I have never heard music that makes me listen, or want to listen. If you really want to pay me with it, then you will have to play music that makes me do so…"

"Ridiculous, you just listen to music—you don't have the choice… If I play my music…."

"Listening and hearing aren't the same things…." She cuts in.

"I don't get it…." I said.

"Too dense to get the idea, huh? Then let me tell you— I might hear your music, but I might not be able to enjoy it. A music that I want is a music that I can enjoy—in other words, a music that I listen to… get it?"

"But music is music, they are made and they are an expression. You cannot tell me that music has no meaning!" I said.

"You clearly have never seen anyone who plays music just for the sake of making sound…" she said as she fix her todger position under her Hakama.

"There's something like that?" I asked,

She sighed at me,

"Trust me; the previous person who often played music totally hurt my ears. He played just for the sake of it… he doesn't have any expression in his tone and yet people are praising him. That's a total joke…" she smirked,

"Plus the fact that my ears are better than you humans…" she continued.

"I'm glad he is gone… if I happened to be this big before he died—I could've gone to bite his head off…" she continued again,

That's extreme…

"Heh—anyway, you've never heard me play! So I'm going to show you that I can play and I can make you listen to me!" I said proudly.

"Meh…." She rolled her eyes.

I'll really show her, damn it!

* * *

I dragged her to the hall,

Because She refused to move on her own and guess what? She doesn't even try to retort.

"Keep your ears open—I'll make you listen!" I said.

She exhaled heavily.

Hmmph…

Anyway

I started with a play of etude to check the accuracy of each notes.

Then…

I started to play a song that I have made long ago.

It's a song that I made out of my loneliness.

A song that I made at the time after my father started to be strict and merciless towards me.

To tell you the truth behind it,

I was too excited over the outer world and began to wander around almost everywhere, then…. Something happened and I couldn't really remember how it went, but I just know that the next day—he took away my freedom.

He made me regret that I ever knew how great freedom is.

 _I'm sure that I would've been better off ignorant_ _  
_ _Holding such pain in my chest,_ _  
_ _I smiled each day, not saying a word about it_ _  
_ _and told myself to forget._

 _I shut away my memories…._

 _Heartbreak!_

 _With this clichéd sadness and clichéd pain,_ _  
_ _I barely hold back tears and watch the stars_ _  
_ _They shine brighter than usual, and seem to fall_ _  
_ _As they quietly illuminate me..._

And at the end of the song, I turn my gaze towards her. I can see her eyes look bright and her ears perked up as if she acknowledged my skill.

She lift herself up and started to sit on the floor—like how a human does.

"Not bad…." She said.

"Hah… so you do listen to my music!" I said.

She chuckled,

"I could sing it better than you…"

"Huh?"

She pulled out a music instrument out of her hakama— it's a guitar!

Geez!

Then she started the song immediately,

I….

I can't believe this!

Wh-What the hell?

She knows how to play a music instrument?

But…

She was a fox, right?

Then….

Uh… what surprises me more is...

She actually knows how to sing as well!

And her voice fits the song better than mine!

W…wow….

I….mean like…

WOW…

A big…big….wow….

She has…

A talent….

And as she ended the song…

I…I think I'm getting touched by how much her feeling reached into the song. She also knows how to put her feelings into the song….

I'm amazed…

I…I don't know what else to say to her…

She is….

Urgh..how do I put it….

"So…. Are you going to tell me that you will pay me with the song that you just sang and turns out I can do better than you?" she smiled proudly,

Urgh….

Right…

So that means that she did not value it…

"I….I'll come up with a better song…" I said.

She chuckled,

"Show me what you got, will you?" she smiled before she put back her guitar inside her hakama and it just suddenly disappeared.

I clenched my fist as I stare into my piano.

I don't know what to come up with now.

"Anyway…since you've tried…" she said.

I turn my eyes to her,

"Do you have any wish?" she asked.

"Huh?" I tilt my head, flustered.

"What? You don't want any wish?" she asked.

"No..it's just that.. I thought you will want a payment…." I said.

"Oh—come on, you're still a kid. Do you think I'll be cruel to you?" she smiled at me somewhat gently.

I'm not a kid…. But…

Maybe I am compared to her…

"Then…" I paused for a moment to think again about this wish….

"I wish I can go out every day…." I said.

"Wish granted… you'll be free to go anywhere you want and on any day…."

* * *

So by the time I asked for that wish,

I was able to go out from house like no one was going to stop me. Umi—who was told to guard me was letting me to go out too. Even if I tried to go to where my father works…

He suddenly told me to just go out and play all I want, though he still warns me to return home by dinner time. By then, our family always hangs out together…and I wouldn't want to miss that moment too. To be honest though, lately, papa always has been returning late because of the outbreaks that's keeping him at work. I wonder about that outbreak sometimes, but I never cared anyway. None of my business….

It's not like I can do—….

Wait a minute…

Maybe I can do something….

I turn my eyes to Eli who has been following me around.

"Hey…Eli…" I called her.

"Hmm?" she replied as her ears flapped,

Uh…that's pretty cute.

"Do you think you can do something about the outbreaks?" I asked.

"You have to be more specific…" she replied.

"Huh? Well…if I said, I wish the outbreaks were gone?"

"Like I said before… you have to be more specific. You need to tell me what exactly you're talking about. What outbreaks and how do you want it to happen…" she said.

"Huh? Well… that's troublesome…" I said.

"Wish makers are made to grant your wish, but you have to remember that we don't own this world…plus, the fact that you're not paying me with what is precious to you right now… you can't simply make a wish and make it happen…"

"So…I have to do…what?" I asked,

"To know what exactly you're wishing for…"

"I don't get it…" I said.

She sighed at me,

"To put it simply, Maki…" she paused for a moment,

"I can grant your wish about the outbreaks, but you don't even know what caused it and what exactly the outbreak is… so…even if I do that right now, it will appear again later and your wish will be abolished… then you may have to owe me more than you should have…."

Oh…

So she was trying to make me think of exactly what I want wish for…

"Then, if I wish for people to not get sick?" I asked.

"Then your father loses his job…" she replied.

Ghgh….

Good point…

"….and there will be population overload…" she added again.

Argh… that too…

"Think of what you want to wish for, ok?" she said with a concerned look in her eyes.

But…come to think of it though

She is a kind person…

She is not as annoying as she looks.

I mean, just look at how she warned me about those things. I wouldn't have thought about it before she told me.

"Then...perhaps, I can wish to be able to understand what caused it?" I asked.

Eli sighed at me again,

"What about…instead of wasting my power to grant your wish—you go work that out and decide what you really want?" she said.

Eh….? What?

Work that out?

"Look, you're a human being, right? You are given a decent wit so that you can understand your surroundings…you have legs to move and hands to work. If you waste those— you're better off disabled…" she said.

Hmm…. well…

True….

But...

"Wait… I don't get it… isn't the point of a wish maker to make me do less work." I said.

Then she sighed at me again,

"Just…. how should I explain to you about what I really mean?"

I still don't get it.

* * *

She took me out and told me to stand in the marketplace,

doing nothing but looking at the sky. The crowds around me are busy on their own. Eli stood behind me, doing nothing but staring at me, apparently she could make herself unseen by the common people.

What's the point of doing this though?

"Hey, can I go somewhere already? I'm bored…" I said.

I waited for a moment, yet Eli didn't respond to me.

"Just tell me what—…" and suddenly, someone hits my butt.

I quickly turned around, and then I caught a glimpse of a girl with short orange hair, wearing a dark green hakama.

"What the hell was that…" I mumbled,

"Check your wallet…" Eli said.

I quickly did as she said and—

Hey! It's gone!

"W-what the hell?"

"So… what are you going to say now?"

"She took my wallet! I want it back!" I said clearly,

"How?" Eli asked to me,

"By…taking it off her of course! That was mine!" I said.

"Be more specific, what do you want to do?" she asked.

This is annoying.

"G-Gh! I wish you took me to her place right now so I can get my wallet back!" I said clearly.

"As your wish…"

So…

Well…

* * *

She teleported me to a place...

I stood right in front of a wooden gate. There is no one right here now, but I could feel like someone is watching me. Did she literally take me to that girl's place?

"Hey… this is not what I meant…" I said.

Eli remained quiet as she stood next to me,

"What I mean is, you took me to where she—…"

And before I finished, I could see the orange haired girl walking to approach this place…

"N-Nyaa?!" the orange haired girl seems to be astounded as she looked at me.

"Hey! You! Give me back my wallet!" I yelled,

"Nya—who do you think you are to be in this place-nya?" she replied.

"I don't care—just give me back my wallet! That's mine and you shouldn't have taken it!" I said.

Then she smiled at me,

"Kayo-chin! I wish she disappeared from this world-nya!" she said clearly as she pointed at me so boldly.

Then suddenly a calm and gentle looking woman with short brown hair appeared behind her, she has a pair of deer ears and wearing a pure-looking kimono.

"As your wish…." The woman said before she created some kind of bright light and about to cast it to me.

"Hurry up, wish something before you're gone…" Eli said.

"E-Eh?! Well…then… I wish I exist…?"

"You cannot wish for what you already are now…" Eli said.

"W-what? Then… just protect me from that spell!" I said.

Then before the bright light could touch me, I could see it get blocked by a transparent blue shield.

That orange haired girl looked surprised,

"K-Kayo-chin! I wish you reveal that Wish maker-nya!"

Then I could see a fast light blast my surroundings, I could see Eli trying to cover herself. The orange haired girl looking at her with eyes wide open,

"N-Nyaa?!"

"W-whoa?!" The woman with short brown hair also looks surprised.

Then the orange haired girl frowned,

"This is our chance-nya!" she said before she took out a pair of knife out of her hakama. Then she quickly dashed toward me.

I swear—I couldn't even see where she was but….

Eli quickly stood right in front of me; the quick clash made me close my eyes in reflex, after few seconds of not hearing any sound, I opened my eyes as I heard the knife parried with something hard and sturdy.

I hope it's not that thing she has between her legs.

That was her sword, right?

The same sword that Umi made?

"Kayo-chin! I wish you kill that red haired girl!" the orange haired girl quickly said.

I'm in trouble.

I can't wish Eli to protect me because she already did.

Then maybe I can wish for….

"Eli! I wish you give me a power to protect myself!" I said quickly before somehow I was able to figure out that I had to jump away before that short haired woman blasted something upon us.

Then as smoke surrounded the area,

For some reason, I started to be able to feel and hear something coming up at me. I quickly crouched down before the orange haired girl dashed with both knives, slashing to where I was.

That was close, damn it.

Just as I thought I was safe, the woman with short brown hair casted something on me. Roots were coming out from the ground and tangled me to the ground—then it started to squeeze me so hard.

"Eli! Help!" I shouted.

In an instant the roots suddenly turned into ashes before Eli decided to grab me and take me away in her arms.

"Kayo-chin! I wish you to—…"

"Eli! I wish you to silence her!" I said quickly before she managed to finish wishing.

Then suddenly the orange haired girl lost her voice, though her Wish maker was still after my life.

"Eli! I wish you to make her stop!"

And the woman actually just stopped in mid-air.

"Not bad…" Eli complimented.

"Heh—what was that for, though…" I said.

"It's not over yet, by the way…." Eli said—and before I realized it, the orange haired girl sprint forward, about to slit my throat— I quickly crouched again, though before I realize it, she slashes the knife on my back.

That was…

Painful as hell.

I have never experienced this kind of thing.

But now that I know it's not going to be over before she stops moving,

"Eli! I wish you to disable her!" I said clearly,

The orange haired girl suddenly fell on her knee and when she tried to hold herself with her hands, she couldn't do it.

Urgh…

What a pain…

Sigh…

"Heal me…." I said as I tried to compose my breath.

I never knew that it was somewhat tiring to do this.

It was actually fun though…

After Eli healed me and she sheathed— thank god that it turn out to be her sword not her todger.

"What a problem…." I said.

"You're a quick thinker, I like that…" Eli said.

"Heh—that's nothing…" I said.

"Now what are you going to do next?" she asked,

"Going to look for my wallet, of course…" I said.

"Then go on…" Eli said as she gestured to the orange haired girl who couldn't even move from the ground.

I was about to look for my wallet from her…

But….

That means I will have to touch her, right?

This going to be embarrassing…

"E…Eli…I wish—…"

"Look for it yourself, you can do that… stop wasting my power…." she said.

Sigh…

Fine…

I began to look for the wallet from her…

Then I just realized that she held a lot of knives in behind her hakama, I even found something that looks like… uh… a star?"

"Those are shurikens…" Eli said as I held it.

"What is this for…?" I asked.

"You can throw that thing…but that's not your focus, right now… look for what you were looking for…" she said.

True…

I started to look for it again.

After a while, I finally found my wallet, taking it back from the other girl, I walked back towards Eli.

"Done…" I said.

"….what are you going to do next?" she asked.

"Go home?" I replied.

Eli remained quiet for a moment,

"Alright… I guess you're cold enough to leave them here after you took away their freedom…" she said with an emphasis on the word 'freedom'.

Now…that makes me feel somewhat bad.

I turned back to them,

"But…if I let them go, then…. they will start doing what they were doing?" I said.

She sighed at me,

"Think of something, will you?"

Well..alright….

Let's see if this works….

"Hey… you… I'm going to let you live normally, but don't ever try to bother me again, ok?" I said.

She couldn't respond….

Of course because I silenced her and her position on the ground doesn't seem to be giving her any chance to say something with a gesture–I disabled her after all.

"Eli, cure them…" I said.

Eli claps her hands and they started to move normally again.

The woman with short brown hair seems to be quiet while the orange haired girl tried to breath.

"Wah…you're clever-nya…." She said.

"Heh—of course, who do you think I am?" I said.

"Hehe— I want to get to know you-nya! I'm Hoshizora Rin!" she said cheerfully.

Hoshizora…..

Did I hear that name before….?

"Heh—I'm…Nishikino Maki…" I said.

"Oooh! You must be from that new rich family who just moved here recently!" she said.

"Yeah…" I said.

She smiled at me sweetly,

"Then… thank you for buying the gold fabric! It means a lot to me!" she said.

"Huh?"

"Yup—I was the one who was selling it… hehe, didn't expect anyone to actually buy that one… but anyway, do you want to come in? Let me greet you properly-nya!"

* * *

So…

Rin took me in; she even introduced me to her Wish maker, Koizumi Hanayo. She told me that I can call her Hanayo, but I can't call her Kayo-chin.

Who wants to call her Kayo-chin anyway?

Hanayo is a very shy girl; she doesn't really do anything when she is idle… and she doesn't even look at me.

Then…Eli has been looking really decent as she was sitting very politely next to me.

I'm glad that's not how she does things at home. As you already know... She scratches her bollocks even when she knows I'm around her—or, fixing her todger as she talks to me face to face.

Rin returned with a few bowls of ramen on a tray.

"Hehe…thank you for waiting-nya!" she placed it on the table.

The ramen…..

Smells….

Like….

A dead fish….

This is…

Disgusting!

"Urghg! W-what the hell is this?!" I exclaimed,

"Ramen…"

"I know its ramen! I have seen it somewhere in the marketplace— But I swear it's not this disgusting!" I said.

"E-Ehh?! Maki-chan doesn't like it?"

"Of course I don't! Who likes something like this anyway!" I yelled.

"Weird…everyone in this house loves this…" she said sadly.

I sighed at her.

"I don't care! Just—…" and before I could finish talking, I could see her eyes sparkle. She is…uh…

Cute….

Too…

She is like… a cat?

Well…it does look like she is trying to imitate a cat.

Anyway!

I can't let that cute face beat me.

"Why don't you just wish you can cook well or something… this is clearly a mess… even for me who can't cook…" I said.

"That's a good idea! I've never thought of that before…" she raised her eyebrow. Then she quickly turns to Hanayo,

"Kayo-chin! I wish I can cook well!" she said.

To that Hanayo smiled gently,

"Rin-chan… you don't have enough rice to make that wish…" she said.

"N-Nyaaa!" she grabs her head in frustration.

What the hell…

She pays with rice?

"Hey…you pay your Wish maker with rice?" I asked.

"Yup…" she said.

"Ridiculous, you could get rice at the marketplace…" I said.

"You haven't looked at the price I bet…" Rin said.

"Huh? It's cheap…" I said.

"Maki…not everyone could buy what you can buy…" Eli said.

"Oh—right… I'm…. I'm sorry…. I should've not said something like that…." I replied shyly.

Rin seems to be slightly flustered, I thought she will say something like its fine or something. But….

She laughed instead,

"Maki-chan. you're cute-nya! You must've never hung out with people-nya!"

"H-Huh? How could you say something like that! I have people to talk with!" I said.

She giggled,

"For some reason though, I feel like you're very inexperienced with talking to others! I bet you must be kept at home for too long-nya!" she said.

Ugrh…

Well…

That's true…

But…

"N-Not really! I have been traveling a lot, you know!" I said clearly.

"Ehhh? Isn't your family working in a medical career-nya?" she asked.

H-How does she know?!

"Y-Yes…."

"Why do you move a lot then? Don't they usually stay in one place for a long time-nya?"

"Well…my family was called here… said to deal with an outbreak…"

"ohh…your family must've been getting a lot of acquaintances then-nya!"

"Hah—you mean, a lot of home to stay in? Then I probably can see that…" I said.

Rin raised her eyebrow,

"You don't like living with your family-nya?" she asked.

"Not quite… I was just getting sick of being stuck at home every single day… my father is a really strict person…. And he just let me walk around recently…"

"Hehe, maybe because he knows that you already have a wish maker… and what best is you got Wish maker Ayase Eli's soul! That's lucky of you!"

"What's so lucky about having her?" I asked as I turn my eyes to Eli—who has been silent the whole time.

"Well—first, she is very popular among the Wish makers… because of her ability to grant wishes are better than many! Then… she is also known to be able to share 'food' with Wish maker Toujou Nozomi!"

Toujou Nozomi is Niko's Wish maker!

"W-what do you mean?" I asked.

"Uh…Maki-chan doesn't know? There are a lot of Wish maker's all over this world… and they who own them tend to change their route into a Criminal organization! Because once they own a wish maker, the law will never be able to touch them-nya…"

"I-Is that so?" I asked.

"Yup! That's how it is-nya!" Rin replied cheerfully.

I don't get it…

Just because someone can make wishes, then people start to use it for something like that?

What are they looking for in life?

"….Ayase Eli and Toujou Nozomi are top tier Wish makers! It's hard to find their soul because they are always turning into something else from generations to generations! But they never change their face and hair looks-nya!"

"That's because Nozomi is powerful enough to predict and send suggestions…" Eli said.

"Eh?"

"Never mind me…" Eli said.

We both are quiet as we look at her.

"Toujou Nozomi… she specializes in time magic. She could predict the future and read the past, and we may never know when she does that. She just happens to know things. When she is owned by someone, that someone will automatically have an ability to control the time flow, but they aren't free… it will cost them something—which may depend on what they offer to her…" Hanayo suddenly explained to us.

Eli still seems to be quiet,

I wonder what exactly she is thinking right now; it's really hard to tell what she thinks or how she will respond.

"…and I hope you don't mind if I tell them that Hanayo Koizumi specializes in eating rice…" Eli said.

"E-eehh?! E-Eli-chan! D-Don't tell them about it!" Hanayo said shyly.

"Y-You know each other-nya?" Rin asked.

"Sort of…" Eli said.

"Uh…yeah….sort of…." Hanayo said as she scratches her head shyly, her face is all red.

Suspicious…

"W-waah! Kayo-chin! C-Could you be…. her ex-nya?!"

"H-Huh?! That's never going to be anything like that! I can't possibly be anywhere near that!" Hanayo retorted,

"But…Kayo-chin's face looks red-nya…." Rin said.

"D-Don't think anything like that, Rin-chan! I'll never be that, ok?"

"Ok-nya!" Rin replied cheerfully.

"Hey, tell me, what's your specialty?" I asked to Hanayo.

"M-My specialty?" Hanayo asked.

"Yes…" I replied,

Hanayo remained quiet, and then she looks around,

"I told you… eating rice is her specialty…" Eli said.

"Y-yes! I can eat a bale of rice every day!" Hanayo said.

Then we all remain quiet for a moment….

"I-I mean! That's not my specialty! That's just something I like to do!" Hanayo said in panic.

"I don't get it…" I said.

"What's so special from eating rice… it's not like you can—…."

Wait a minute….

She said…

Eating rice is her specialty…

Could it be….

"W-wait a minute, does that mean, you just need to feed her rice for a wish?" I asked.

"Well..yeah, she did indeed only ask for rice-nya! I haven't got them since the outbreaks caused a lot of farmers to fall sick… we're running out of rice and they're getting more and more expensive…" Rin said.

"Oh…so it doesn't matter what your owner values, you will always eat rice?" I asked.

"Yep!" Hanayo said cheerfully.

Well now I understand that specialty! That is indeed a cheap wish!

"But…the more change you make to the world, the more rice I want!" Hanayo said.

"Oh…."

"So it's not as simple as giving me a bale of rice or anything like that, ok?" Hanayo continued.

"I….I see…."

Now I see where it is troublesome at.

Somehow I started to imagine her asking for a billion bale of rice to make a wish like… conquering the earth? Heh— that will be epic… maybe a bag of rice would become more valuable than a bag of money one day. Then I probably can see a bank of rice or maybe getting gold from a bowl of rice… people will start to carry a bag of rice on their back everywhere….

W-what am I thinking…

That's one absurd idea…

Anyway…

"What about you, Eli? You haven't told me what your specialty is." I said.

"My specialty?" she smiled,

"Yes… your specialty…" I said…

"Well…" she closes her eyes, and then she stood up…

"My specialty is…." she placed her hand behind her own neck…

"Me…." she said as she lashes her blonde hair—then sparkles of light just suddenly appeared around her.

What…

The….

Hell…

Is….

That….

"I'm the clever and cute Elichika—with IQ over a four million score, you cannot be any smarter than I…." she said.

But you clearly look like an idiot now—with all those pink-ish sparkles around you…then the way you tried to make your hakama slightly loose….

Sigh…

Now her hakama just fell off her shoulder…

And…

That…dangling huge and long todger just showed as her lower part of clothes also fell….

Why are you letting it loose…?

Sigh….

"EEEEW!" Rin and Hanayo quickly closed their eyes. Their face is all red.

"E-Eli-chan! Since when did you have that thing between your legs?!" Hanayo exclaimed.

"Ever since someone screwed up with the recipe…" Eli said as she looked at me.

"N-Not my fault! B-but anyway, just… fix your clothes! You're embarrassing me!" I yelled at her.

"What's so embarrassing about this? Nozomi said this looks good—and she also said it also taste good…" Eli said shamelessly as she held her todger.

"Who cares?! She can say anything about that…Just—keep that thing off our eyes!" I yelled again.

"Fine-fine…" she said as she fixed her hakama again and sat back down.

What a pain…

Rin and Hanayo tried to peek before they sighed heavily and dare enough to open their eyes.

But I doubt they will see her the same way…

I just hope this visit doesn't turn awkward…

* * *

At the time before night fall,

When the sky turned orange and the bird started to sing a song as they returned back to their homes, we decided to take our leave. Not only because it's almost time for dinner, but also because I don't want to bother them any longer.

Something was really weird about that place is… it's a huge place, yet I didn't see anyone around other than Rin and Hanayo. There's a time where I wonder why they don't start their own farmland, but then perhaps the answer is behind the empty place and the outbreaks.

After that dangling todger incident, I was trying to pry some information about the outbreaks, but Rin said that she doesn't really know what it exactly is. Hanayo also seems to not know, but they said…. people just started to disappear and die—though they will have some kind of a sign that they are sick.

Though, they said, people are starting gain back to health after they went to my father's clinic.

I don't know how my father is doing it, but I guess that's a good thing as it might fix the balance of this place.

I told Eli that I want to walk home calmly with her, she agreed to it and now she is walking next to me.

I know this may be strange, but I think….

I feel like Eli has become a good big sister for me…just in a few days…

She taught me a lot of things today, even though it may not be directly.

I realized that what she wants to tell me is that— because I'm not the only person with a Wish maker…I really-really have to be more specific about my wish. Instead of wasting the fee, I have to find a way to solve my problems for now and for the future. The fight between me and Rin is a good lesson that I will have to prepare myself to counter other's wishes.

"Hey…Eli…" I called her,

She turned her face at me,

"Thank you for today…." I said— feeling somewhat embarrassed by it.

"For what?" she asked.

"For the lesson… and to meet me with her…. I learned plenty of things today…" I said.

"I didn't do anything; you are the one who learned…." She said as she turns her sight away from me again.

I can see a hint of smile in her face…

Heh—I think I smiled too...

I have to say though…

Eli is really a kind person…

But I don't want to tell her that!

I had enough with her dangling todger today!

* * *

When I returned home,

Kotori and Umi greeted me nicely. Though Umi was undeniably ready with her sword—and when eyes flicker at Eli….

"Haaaa!" Umi quickly dashed and slashed her sword—it was so close to cut something on Eli's groin, maybe she aimed for her todger? But…why?

"H-Hey! W-what was that for?!" Eli complained.

"I heard from Kotori—you let your thing stand in front of her today….…."

"Huh? It's just a morning wood, I can't do anything about that!" Eli said.

"How dare you ruin her day with that sight? I'll cut it down!" she said.

"W-what?! Hey—!" Eli quickly dodged before Umi took another attempt to attack.

Then the two started to run around the house. Umi is aggressive today too….

Sigh….

Well… at least it kind of makes this house feel a lot more lively…

But… seriously though…

"Kotori, did you mind that?" I asked.

"Hhnngg… actually….i saw her thing stand this morning when she was asleep, I was a little scared that she is after me with that thing…..especially after she opened her eyes and looked at me…."

"That's actually just something that naturally happens, you know… even women get an erection at that moment… it's not because she is horny or anything…" I said.

"Oh…. I…I didn't know… maybe it just looks disturbing because her thing is so big and long…it almost looks like a powerful spear that many warriors have used…"

"I see… then I guess you should prepare one room for her next time, don't let her sleep on the sofa again…."

"O-Ok! Maki-chan! Then…uh… uhm…. I think I have to apologize later, Umi-chan got the wrong idea…"

Sigh….

"You should do that now before she actually cuts it down…."

What a troublesome bunch of people….

Now I wonder how Niko is doing with her Wish maker.

* * *

 **Ok, see you next chapter again!**


	8. Niko : My Cursed Wishmaker

**Here it is the next chapter!**

 **hope you enjoy it!**

 **thanks for reviews/comment/faves/ and follows!**

 **thanks to crimson for edits!**

* * *

This is….

Ridiculously annoying…

Wish maker…

People say that they're born to grant your wish…

But….

Maybe they should add this big breasted woman to an exception….

"Now—Niko-chan, since you still owe me 142 souls… I want you to go take care of your siblings diaper; I can smell his poo from here!" Nozomi said.

"Ok, I got it….i got it…" I replied as I walk to approach my younger brother…

Urgh…

This is a job that I dislike so much.

Sometimes I pretend that I didn't smell it…

But…if I didn't do it quick, it could be a lot more messy than it's supposed to be.

Anyway though…

Why am I working so much right now? I was expecting a better life, not a life where I get enslaved by my own Wish maker…

God-dammit…

And… you know what?

Nozomi is being super annoying whenever I try to ask her to grant my biggest wish…

A wish to resurrect my father—or those two people that I accidentally killed…

She said…

My wish is not something that can be done because it's too idiotic.

What's so idiotic about that?

I don't understand…

Then when I asked her how to get rid of her from my life…

She said…

I have to pay my debt…

This wish maker thing is a scam….

I really want to meet that merchant again….

So I can somehow make her take this stupid Wish maker back….

Or perhaps…

I should've just shoved this woman to Maki…

She has that Ayase Eli…

Maybe she can just make her fuck all day and stop bothering me or something…

Or…maybe….

"Hey, Nozomi…. I wonder…who is Ayase Eli, to you?" I asked.

"Ericchi? Well… Ericchi is my dear, of course. We're a married couple!" she said proudly.

"Ohh... Married couple, huh? Then… is she actually a man?" I asked.

"Nope—a female fox…." She said.

"uh….yeah…. right…."

"Her tongue skill is amazing. One lick can make you feel so good and energized!" she said…

Uh-huh… yeah…

"Then her finger is almost too skillful… and the shape is just perfect…"

Ye-uh…

"…and the newest thing that she just grew…. That thing smells as good as her usual thing… and what's better is that I can insert that thing in! When my walls are all slippery—….." she started to blabber how she was being intimate with that Ayase Eli last time.

I hope my siblings ignore her…but they seem to be slightly flustered. I'm not going to explain that to them anyway….they will know in time, but not now.

"….Ahhh! Now I want to play with Ericchi! Niko-chan, you should take me to Maki-chan's house now!" she said.

Ha! This is great!

"Onee-chan, who is Maki-chan?" Kokoro— one of my sibling asked.

"She is a—…" and before I finished my word, Nozomi suddenly added,

"She is someone that Niko-chan wants to molest. She was like—Ahhh Maki-chan is so pretty! Kyah-kyah-kyah! I want to kiss her! I wonder how she smells like! I want to lick her soft little pink too!"

That's lewd…

But anyway…

"Hey! I never said that damn it!"

"She is a young lady! It must be fun to touch her baby skin! That red hair is so gorgeous! I want to stroke it and feel my fingers between those smooth and silky strands!"

"God! Nozomi! Shut the hell up! I never said that kind of thing!" I yelled.

"Ohh… is that Maki a guy?" suddenly, my mother suddenly came into the room,

"M-Mama! Maki is a—…"

"Maki is a young woman, mama! Younger than me but she surpasses the standard quality! Yes Mama— I'm gay mama! I'm so gay over her!" Nozomi suddenly cuts in again.

"Damn you Nozomi! Shut up! And… Don't call my mama—Mama!" I yelled.

"There, Niko-chan, don't say that to your older sibling, pay some respect…" My mother said.

"What the heck?! Since when she is my older sibling?! I'm the oldest daughter!" I yelled.

Then…Nozomi …formed a sad face….

That's adorable…but…

"Niko-chan… that's not nice, ok? Apologize to her…" My mother said.

"W-what the hell? She really is not even part of our family! Just look at her tanuki ears and tail!" I yelled.

"Niko-chan!" My mother frowned at me.

Sigh…

"Fine…. I'm sorry…." I said.

"You're forgiven!" Nozomi smiled.

"See? Don't be a bad girl, ok? I'm off hunting…" my mother said before she walks out of the room.

Then after she left, Nozomi stuck out her tongue mockingly at me…

What a pain in the ass!

"I swear I need to find something to punish you with!" I said clearly.

"Like—a breast rub you will never forget?"

"Huh?! Forget about that one! Get that from Eli! Not me! I don't even want to touch your damned boobs…" I said.

"It could get bigger and harder when she touches it… trust me it's amazing…" she said.

"I don't care!" I yelled.

"Ohh! Did you know? Ericchi's is so awesome… I really like it when I get to put her whole thing in… what else amazing is, when it gets bigger as I rub it! Then the warmth of it—it's like it could melt in my mouth….or my forever tight walls…"

"Can you not talk about that when you're around my siblings?!" I complained.

"They didn't hear it…" she said.

"Right? Kokoro, Kokoa, and Kotaro?" she continued again, they all turning at her,

"Right! Nozomi-nee-san!" they replied—somehow…

"Sheesh—but anyway, she is not our sibling, damn it. She is an imposter! How can you all call her like she is one of us?" I said.

"Niko-chan, that's not nice!" Kokoro suddenly said. Her voice is somewhat heavier than usual…

"D-Don't call me Niko-chan! I'm your older sibling!" I said—when I turn at her, she is… huh? She is…. older than me?!

"Niko-chan… you're the youngest… you have to be nice…" she continued again.

Then I turned to Kokoro and Kotaro….

THEY ARE OLDER THAN ME NOW?!

WHAT THE HECK?

"See… Niko-chan, be nice, ok?" Nozomi said.

"W-what the heck happened?!" I yelled.

Nozomi smiled mischievously,

"Well—I just twisted the time a bit. Isn't it fun?" she said,

"Damn it! Just… get it back to normal!" I yelled.

"Not until you call me Onee-chan!" she said.

"What the hell?! There's no way I will call you that!" I said.

She pouts,

"Fine… then you should start calling me mama now!"

"No way!" I yelled.

Then suddenly…

"Niko-chan! Pay some respect to Mama! You're a bad girl!" Kokoa said.

"Yeah! Niko-chan! You shouldn't yell to mama!" Kokoro said.

W-What the hell is happening?! How did she just make them act to her will?!

She smiled at me with her prideful face—this is just so annoying!

How could I be defeated so badly like this…?!

"G-Ggraaahhh! Let's…. Just go to Maki's house, ok?! I'm taking you to Eli!"

* * *

She agreed to go to Eli so immediately,

It's like she doesn't even think twice when she does….

When we reached the gate….

Sigh…

I wish…

I really wish it could've been a lot easier to get in there….

"Ok! Niko-chan, you owe me 143 souls now!" Nozomi suddenly said.

"Wh-what the hell!? I didn't even tell you to do anything!" I tried to retort,

Then she just simply teleported me into the halls…

I couldn't see Maki….

But…. I could see a few workers leaving the hall.

Did they just do something, I wonder?

After a while, we finally caught a sight of Kotori holding a few layers of …. Silk blankets?!

They're white and looks so….

Wow….

Expensive!

This girl is no joke!

What is she up to I wonder?!

"Oii!" I called,

Kotori turned to us,

"Ah—Niko-chan!" she replied with a smile,

"Welcome… uhm..sorry I'm a little busy…" she continued to walk again,

We decided to follow her,

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Hehe—I'm preparing a room for Eli-chan!"

"A room for Ericchi?!" Nozomi seems to be very surprised,

"Yup! Hehe…Maki-chan told us to make this so that Eli-chan doesn't have to sleep on the sofa again!"

Nozomi remained quiet as she placed her thumb on her chin,

I wonder what she is thinking, but she looks somewhat very serious now.

Then she lifts her eyebrows and said…

"That's good! Something different! I'm going first!" Nozomi quickly ran off somewhere.

"Eh? Does she even know where it is exactly?" Kotori said.

"Maybe she will come back and ask if she didn't know…"

For some reason,

Nozomi know where is it exactly without even asking. Maybe she just happened to catch the smell of Eli? I bet she must be sharp when it is about her.

"Ahhh—Ericchi!" Nozomi moaned erotically,

"You're so lucky to have an owner like Maki-chan, it's totally unlike the stingy and poor Niko-chan!" she continued.

"Who are you calling poor and Stingy huh?!" I complained.

"Niko-chan is so poor— she doesn't even own a proper bed…" Nozomi said again as she leaned to her lover who has been sitting down and doing nothing.

"That's just because we all always sleep in a futon—damn it! You're complaining for what doesn't belong in our culture!" I complained again.

"She also scolded me all day, refuse to feed me with anything and she doesn't even serve me any meat!"

"That's because you've been messing up everything at home and you just ate meat yesterday! You have to be ok with what we serve, alright?!"

"They don't serve anything that's considered as food!" Nozomi said.

"We have Mushroom curry and rice today! Damn you! And you ate a big plate of Yakiniku yesterday!"

"Now-now, Nozomi… are you hungry?" Eli asked.

"Yes! Ericchi! Nikocchi has been enslaving me for a day! She can't pay me with anything! That's cruel of her! You should give her a punishment!"

"Well, I think I got some steak to share today. We can eat that together…" Maki said.

That's kind of her, but really…

"You don't actually need to do that, you know. Nozomi is just being an asshole who doesn't want to eat our meal today…" I said.

"That's fine; we don't have many people eating during lunch…" Maki said again.

"It's ok! Don't worry! If you're eating steak, then I can help you clean it up!" Nozomi said proudly.

"That's not even considered as 'help' you shit head, we're being a nuisance! Why don't you want to eat anything without meat anyway?! Didn't you know meat is expensive stuff?!" I said.

"See Ericchi? You heard that, right Ericchi?! She is a cruel owner!" Nozomi said as she hugged her lover and looking at me with a teary face…

How annoying!

"I'm not cruel, you faggot! You're just demanding too much and being a spoiled bitch!"

"Ericchi! She called me a bitch!"

"Aren't you literally?! You're a Tanuki after all!" I yelled.

Eli chuckled,

"There-there, my lovely Nozomi, since you're here… I'll cheer you up later, ok? Now we should head to the dining room to eat…" she said as she strokes Nozomi's head.

"Ahh—Ericchi is so understanding, so gentle and warm! I love it! Please love me some more!" Nozomi replied as she snuggled to Eli.

Disgusting couple….

"Now, let's just go eat our lunch, ok? I'm hungry…" Maki said.

Sigh, she is right…

I don't want to hold her back too long…

* * *

This…

This is the best meal I have ever tasted in my entire life!

This is not the usual kind of food that I taste, it's like something foreign and…. And I don't know how to describe the delicious taste!

Can you believe it?! The meat juice… the mushroom sauce…. The tender mashed potato and this thing that they call as Mayonnaise, it's so delicious!

"H-Hey… I know this is not my own cooking… but…. do…do you like it?" Maki asked with her blushing face. She was done eating a while back and all she did is stare at me as I tried to finish mine.

"This is not a bad meal!" I said.

"I…I'm glad…." Maki replied as she turned her eyes away from me.

"Then…. Would you like to come here every day for this?" she asked,

"Huh? No way…. Why would I want to come for this every day? We need to have some variation, you know…." I replied.

"Oh…. right…" she replied sadly.

What's wrong with that, I wonder….

"Mmmhhhh….. Ericchi, this is really delicious—I'd like to come here for this every day!" Nozomi said.

"There… you have tasted that over and over already… but I guess, if you like it, it can't be helped." Eli replied,

Well...I don't know what context she is talking about now, but I bet she must be talking about the steak. The two are eating on the corner of this dining room. They said they prefer to eat it there for some reason instead of the table.

"The saltiness of the meat, the tenderness and the juiciness… Ahhh I really love it… and this white thing… Mmm…. I love it too!"

Can't she just call that Mayonnaise, sigh….

"Do you want some more, Nozomi?" Eli asked gently,

"Of course I want it! Mmm…how should I take it now… maybe I can….slowly taste the tip first? Or…maybe I should start from the middle? I can't decide!" Nozomi replied,

"You can try from the side you never really touch it…" Eli replied,

"Ohh… then I should start from the very soft part?"

Huh?

Did she mean from the mash potato?

"Yep, you haven't tasted that part, right?"

Then I couldn't hear Nozomi talking for a while…

"So…?" Eli asked again.

"This is…amazing Ericchi, the scent is a lot stronger there..." she said.

"Alright…just make sure you're not leaving a mess…" Eli said.

"Don't worry, I'll eat everything!" Nozomi said.

I'm glad Eli could remind her… but honestly, I've never really seen her eating. As I was about to turn around to see them…

"N-Niko!" Maki suddenly called me.

"Huh? What?" I turned at her.

"S-so… how's life as a Yakuza?" she asked.

What a weird question,

"I'm doing fine with that…" I said.

"I..I see… then…uh, was it really easy to find a weapon?"

"Of course, we're yakuza; we deal with something like that every day… even, confiscating weapons from enemies. Recently though, we haven't heard of any fights occurring on the streets. We usually get some sort of rivalry from the Hoshizora clan…"

"Oh…."

"Why do you ask anyway?" I asked.

"It's not like I'm interested to learn about it…I'm just…thinking of getting a weapon….so I want to browse first…"

"That's weird, you know, why would you buy if you're not going to use it?" I asked.

"I'm going to use it! Just not going to learn from you!" she yelled,

Why the hell is she yelling at me now?!

"Who wants to teach you anyway?!" I yelled back.

"Just in case you're thinking that way!" she yelled again,

"I wouldn't think that way, you moron! I didn't even imagine anything like that!" I yelled back again.

"Hah—it's not like it was because I think you're better than me or anything! I just thought that you might have better collection than I me!" she yelled.

HUH!?

I don't understand her!

"I don't get it!" I yelled.

"That's my line!" she yelled back.

"I didn't think of using your line, idiot! I was just saying it because I really mean it!"

"Then you are the stupid one!"

"What the heck?!"

I don't know what we are arguing again now. It feels so random and I can't even keep track of what I'm talking about.

For some reason though, I can sense something feel so familiar between us. There's something that makes me want to do this over and over, even though I know this is aimless.

When she yells at me, I can sense a hint of loneliness that she feels all the time—perhaps she was bound to her strict dad? It's pretty similar to me—except I was bound to my responsibility as the eldest one.

Perhaps…

There's a part of me that wants to be not the eldest one…but the youngest…

So I can be freed from my responsibility….

Ah—come to think of it…

Nozomi treated me like that a while back…

Even though it was just a prank that she pulled off…

Heh—why am I thinking so gloomy! I need to get my smile up!

Look now, Niko!

Niko has a friend thats giving out some similarity…

And bet we can understand each other soon!

Niko has to keep smiling!

There's no time to be depressed!

Look at Maki! She is so pretty! Her pink lips look so good as if it wanted a kiss, she smells as good as flowers! Then… her pink cheek—it looks so tasty and I want to lick it! I wonder how she will react but I doubt I'll get a chance!

Ahhh! I think I'm scream inside when she blushes and yell like that! She cares so much about me! Right-right?

I really enjoy yelling like this over and over….

Plus…. I really want to shout like…

"Maki-chan is a—….!"

Hold on a second!

What am I thinking?!

Those thought are just the same with what Nozomi teased me with this morning!

This is creepy as heck!

"…a…what?" Maki asked, her face is still all red somehow…

"…N…nevermind…. I just…had something cross my mind…." I said.

"What is it?" Maki asked.

"Nozomi! How—…" and just as I turn my sight to the back,

"Ahhhh! Niko! Don't turn around!" Maki yelled,

"Huh?! Why?" I turn back at her again.

"Well…Nozomi….is putting something in her mouth…" she said.

"Huh? So…? That should be the steak, right? She is a pig when you give her meat…" I said.

"Eh—well…it is indeed meat…. But it's not the food…." She said with her face getting redder.

"Huh? I don't understand…" I said. What meat she is talking about now?!

"A-Anyway, there's nothing to look, she is just eating her dessert! We should leave them alone and pretend to ignore that! You shouldn't be so noisy, little punk!" Maki yelled at me.

"W-Who do you call little punk, huh?! I told you, I'm older than you! Tomato-head!" I yelled back at her again.

"You're just a little liar!"

"I didn't lie! Damn it! I really am older than you! Besides…" I paused to take a deep breath,

"You're not going to stop me from asking my question to my Wish maker!" I said as I quickly turned around.

"Ahhhh!" Maki shouted in regret,

When I focus my eyes on Nozomi….

She is….

OH MY GOD WHAT THE HECK IS SHE HOLDING AND WHY THE HELL SHE IS SUCKING IT.

THAT'S REALLY GROSS DAMN IT.

AND!

THAT AYASE ELI!

SHE IS SO FUCKING ENJOYING IT!

CURSE YOU NOZOMI!

* * *

I kicked their ass to a room,

Now they need to learn to get a room if they want to do something like that…

Sigh…

Wild Animals…

They just do things out of nowhere and don't even care about their surroundings.

Anyway though, that was my plan taking her here after all.

I'm glad Maki got Eli a room, now I suppose all I need to do is just leave her here and hope that she never comes back to my life. Just go fuck with your lover…for eternity if possible. Then perhaps she also can forget about the 143 souls that I owe her…

Seriously though, she is like counting every of my command as a wish that I want from her. In fact, those are just responsibilities she needs to understand…not wishes.

I wonder how Maki deals with her Wish maker.

Does she get that kind of trouble?

"Hey…" I called her who has been putting her own palm on her own face.

"What?" she replied,

"How was your day with that Wish maker, did she benefit anything to you?" I asked.

"Somewhat, yes. Eli helps me learn so much…" she replied.

"Oh…. I hope it's nothing about physical contact or anything?"

"Huh? No way… she doesn't even have any interest in me… Nozomi is like the only person she takes a shine on… though I suppose, if you're talking about her only… there are a few workers that are scared of her… like Kotori…. But that's all only because of her long todger that stands in the morning…"

"You're actually calling that as a 'todger'?" I asked.

"What's so wrong about that? Everyone in my home-country calls it todger… besides, it becomes vulgar when you're taking it to a specific context, plus, it's a human organ, nothing can go wrong to spell it out…" Maki said.

How dense is she about social life…?

"Maki… it's awkward to hear someone saying that out loud…" I said.

"Huh? I don't get it… you were asking so I was answering you…why do you call it awkward?" she said.

"You could've just said 'spear' or something like 'sword'… you know?"

"Those are weapons, I don't want you to get confused with it…" she said.

Sigh….

"Fine…whatever…. But seriously, you really have no trouble?" I asked.

"Why are you asking about that anyway…?" she asked back.

"Because…. you see, I plan to leave Nozomi here. She is being not helpful at home…. So…."

"Well…. she is your Wish maker after all, why don't you try to wish her to be gone?"

"I can't…I already owe her 143 souls now…"

"Wow…. I'm surprised you owe her that much in just a few days…." Maki replied,

"It was about 300 last night, she told me to pay her with favors since I wasn't able to give her any soul…"

"Why do you even pay with soul anyway, do you not have anything better to offer?" Maki asked.

That question hurt as heck,

I don't need to be told that I'm not good at anything but living.

But…

I believe Maki didn't intend to hurt me….

She was just asking, right?

"Heh–what are you offering her anyway? Why does she cooperate with you? Do you pay her with money?" I asked,

"Nah—money is just something in this world. Not so important for my life… I pay her with my music…." Maki said…

Music…..huh?

"My talent is endless and I have passion in it, so that's what I'm paying her with… after all, life is meaningless without something to do…plus, I'm very careful about what I wish for… though, if i have to tell the truth, she hasn't really acknowledge my music yet..."

"It's not like I'm not careful or anything… Nozomi is just being a jerk…" I said.

"I know she is a jerk, but… I can't really say anything since I don't know about you either…" she replied.

I sighed,

"I wish you knew better about me then…." I replied.

Then suddenly, someone screamed so loudly from inside the room…

"Haraaasshoooooooooooooo!"

What the heck is Harasho?

"I guess they're done…." Maki said as she stood up from my side,

"I'm planning to go to Hoshizora fortress, want to join in?" she asked.

H-Hoshizora?!

Wh-What the hell?!

Why is she visiting that place?!

"W-what do you have to do there?! Did they bully you?!" I asked,

"Huh? No way… I just promised Rin to go out today…."

G-g-Go out?!

W-What the hell?!

That damned cat-girl beats me to it!

"We are just going to investigate the empty rice field together… for….something…." she said,

"L-Let me join in! I cannot let you go alone!" I yelled out loud unconsciously. I don't know what's gotten me but I feel like burning in a strange jealousy.

"Huh? You don't need to… I'm going with Eli…and maybe…Nozomi if you are really planning to leave her here… then maybe Umi if she has the time… she somewhat always comes in handy…."

"Like I said, I'm joining!" I insisted as I frown at her.

"Fine…. just, don't mess up, ok?" she said as she sighed.

Ggh—h!

I'm not going to let Rin hook up with her!

She is totally my rival in everything now!

I swear I'll make a score!

* * *

 **There. Lol. see you next chapter!**


	9. Maki : Aggressive Weirdos

**Ok, here is next chapter!**

 **Thanks to Crimson for edits!**

 **Thanks for reviews/comment/faves and follows!**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Have you ever heard the sound of an empty field?

Blowing across the dry land and the wild grasses. The faint river's voice echoed around the sky. The wild flowers drifting through the wave of winds as their petals flew gracefully.

This place is amazing.

I have never felt this kind of sensation.

I know this might not be as comfortable as how it was at home, but I like it.

"Geeez… why are we all here…?" Niko complained,

I could hear the sound of dry land press as she moves.

"I told you I was going to a rice field to investigate…" I said.

"It's dirty and it's so boring!" she said.

"Eh–but we really aren't here for the fun of it-nya!" Rin said.

"S-shut up! I know that!" Niko yelled at her.

What's wrong with her, sigh… she has been acting so weird.

"Hhnmm…. Ah well…. Anyway—Maki-chan!" Rin called me,

"Yes?" I turn my sight to her,

"I think the last time the farmer work here is about three of four months ago. I doubt they will leave anything as a clue-nya…" Rin continued,

"True, but we should try to look anyway…" I said.

Then suddenly, the wind started to blow a little too strongly from behind.

I caught a glimpse of a crow feather fly across me—which I quickly grab.

Rin and Niko were looking at my hands as I held the feather in front of my face.

"Crow feather again…..?" I mumbled,

"Ah!" Umi who I invited to join the investigation quickly snatched it,

"Sorry…that was mine…" she said.

"Huh? Where did you get a crow feather? I have never seen any ornament from you that uses crow feather?" Niko said.

"I...It's complicated, but please, don't mind it…" Umi said a little shyly.

"Huh? That's strange! Right Nozomi?" I turned my eyes to Nozomi,

She seems to enjoy Eli's embraces now….

"Hmm…? What's so weird from having a feather fall off? She has a wing so why not?" she replied.

"Huh? I don't see any wing here…" Niko said.

Well, yeah, I don't see them…. but… does she hide something from our human eyes?

Umi turned her eyes to Nozomi and Eli, telling from the glance in her eyes, she seems to be slightly bewildered.

"A one winged crow who couldn't fly, isn't that kind of romantic somehow?" Eli said.

"Ah–Eli…. You…. you know about that…." Umi said a little sadly.

"Hmm? I know everything, I'm perfect…." Eli replied.

Heh—she does have that mysterious aura… along with Nozomi I mean…

"Huh? That doesn't make any sense; there never will be a crow that is born with one wing…" Niko said.

"When you said that, you're denying the possibilities while in fact, this world has a lot of possibilities. That's why your wish has never been valued more than reality…." Nozomi said.

Niko seems to be surprised for a moment there, and then she remained quiet like she was thinking of something.

"When you wish, I wish my father has never died, that was the time when your wish valued as zero. One soul for one soul is pointless, no matter how much it valued to you…" Nozomi continued again.

"W-wait a minute there, are you saying that Yazawa-san is really dead-nya?" Rin asked.

"Yup, precisely…." Nozomi replied.

"Nozomi! Shut your damned mouth! I wish you never said that to her!" Niko said,

"Nope, you still owe me 143 souls, there's no more wish you can ask…"

"The hell?! You're annoying! That's my life! Why are you screwing me up?!"

I feel pity for her… I don't think it's funny to say that kind of thing…

"Eli… can I wish you to tell Nozomi to have never said that?" I asked. Niko turned around at me; she gives me this surprised face.

Eli smiled gently at me,

"Of course… but, I want you to answer me, which one is better? To know a reality or to deny a reality?"

"I don't think it's related to that. There's a reality that we want to keep from others, and that means that not every one of it should be revealed to everyone…."

"Wise answer… then as your wish, she never said that…"

Then for some reason, it feels like the time reversed back into the time before Nozomi said anything about Niko's father.

I don't know if it actually will do anything, but….

"When you said that, you're denying the possibilities while in fact, this world has a lot of possibilities. That's why your wish has never been valued more than a reality…." Nozomi said, this should be the line before she said anything about Yazawa-san.

"You have to be more imaginative than trying to pay one soul for one soul. A life has more value than breathing with the time…" Eli cuts in.

"Yup! What Ericchi said!" Nozomi said cheerfully.

I know I can rely on her. But now I know a truth that will never be mentioned. I will try to not mention it in the future though.

"hmm… nya… it's really hard to tell what it means-nya… but I suppose, it must be hard to think of what is valuable to us, we humans have a lot of things that we value-nya…." Rin said.

"You must be lucky to own Hanayo…" I said.

"Hehe-yup! I really love Kayo-chin! Even though I might not be able to wish anything for now-nya!" Rin said.

I can see Hanayo averting her eyes as Rin said that, then Eli and Nozomi who seems to know something behind that strange behavior. I wonder what's actually happening here, but I hope it's nothing serious.

"By the way, Rin…." Niko called her.

"Yes, nya?"

"Why don't you just wish for unlimited rice or something?" Niko asked.

"You cannot wish for something endless, just as much as you cannot wish for an eternal life. You may wish for an eternal youth but it never will be an eternal life…. Because every human's life is settled in one limited line which connects from one to another… if it wasn't an old-age, then something will come up to end it." Hanayo said.

"Then, I just have to try and wish for something like, I wish you to grow this rice field and gather them as they're ready to be gathered, you can take a part of it as payment?" I said.

"Wish granted…" Eli said.

"Huh? I was just saying…" I said.

Though it was all too late… Eli grows back the field…

"W-wait a minute! If you do that, then we lost our point to come here! I mean…. I was here to investigate about the disease! Not for this!" I said.

"There's a reality that we want to keep from others, and that means that not every of it should be revealed to everyone…" she said.

Urgh!

She back fired me with my own words!

"But…don't you worry about it, Maki-chan... you can still do the investigation here… even easier because Ericchi left the spot that you need to investigate." Nozomi said.

"Huh? Alright? Where are those though?"

Eli and Nozomi smiled at me,

"Find them yourself!" They said together.

"Heh—ridiculous, I don't even know how big this field is" I said.

"That's why you're going to search that while we…." Eli turned to Nozomi,

"…will have our own fun!" Nozomi added.

"The heck? Didn't you two just do it this morning?!" Niko said.

"Heeee— what is this fun you're talking about-nya?" Rin asked.

"You don't want to know…." Umi said as she sighed.

"Yeah… you just…don't want to know…." I said.

"Now-now, how will we split the searching team?" Hanayo asked,

"I'm with-Kayo-chin!" Rin said cheerfully…"

"Niko-chan is going with you too Niko!" Nozomi said as she leaned herself to Niko— but she is… using Niko's voice.

"Huh?! I never said that!" Niko yelled,

"Niko-chan…that's bad… you shouldn't be changing your mind about it… you have to stay true to your words…" Nozomi said.

"What the heck?!" Niko yelled again.

I kind of wish that Niko would want to go with me…but…

I guess I can't say anything about that…

Not now at least…

Sigh….

Why can't I make a single complain about it…

"That will leave you to go with Umi…" Eli said.

"Yes… precisely, I will never leave my mistress…" Umi said.

"Fine by me…." I said— that was also the time when I realize that I have been spinning the tip of my hair ever since I was hoping that Niko can go with me.

I don't know why I prefer to lie about this…

I know something is wrong with me….

What is this feeling that's aching inside me though?

Disappointment?

I don't get it….

* * *

I walked around with Umi who seems to be pretty confident with her steps,

Or maybe… she is actually a little too nervous and ended up becoming stiff? I can't tell… I'm not good at reading someone's mind.

This place has become so beautiful just in a blink of an eye. The young rice paddy is growing so lusciously and there's even a sign that says 'Nishikino's farm field'…. I'm pretty sure that I didn't even buy this land to have the ownership of this field. Sigh… Eli….

I also kind of hope that it was Rin who owned this place instead of me…. but I believe Eli has her own purpose.

As we move, we also keep our eyes on the trio….While trying to prevent ourselves from finding the lewd lovebirds. I just hope we don't find them until we finish our task.

"…if you come to think of it, Mistress… Niko, Rin and Hanayo kind of fit together…." Umi said.

"Huh? I don't really see that…" I said.

"They are kind of giving me this pure childish feeling…" Umi said.

"Now that you mention it… I kind of see that…" I said.

"Have you ever thought of making some kind of song for them?" Umi asked.

Hmm…

What kind of song would fit them?

I tried to think of something….

But the only thing that keeps coming up in my mind is them singing about snacks….

And they are so loud about it too….

Heh—where do I get that bizarre image of them…

Maybe it was because they're yakuza which I assume to not look like kids that are going to school?

But… what if Yakuza are going to school?

Will they make some kind of gang and call themselves as Afterschool Navigator or something like that?

Hah—that sounded a little crazy…

It's funny though…

Suddenly, I can hear Umi chuckled,

"What's so funny for you?" I asked.

"I don't know why I was asking that question, but… somehow, I imagine them being so anarchy about their lunch… as in, they would scream out 'It's Delicious!' then start to try and act scary… they're young yakuza after all…"

"Heh, yeah… I feel like they're a little too cute to be called as a yakuza…."

"Don't be fooled though, they might be able to order their men to harm you… so I'll stick around as long as you're going with them…" Umi said in all seriousness.

Sigh..

Way to ruin the nice talk…I thought I'll be getting another image of Umi…. But I guess she can stay to look as that kind of stiff people…

"By the way… will you look at that, Mistress?" she pointed at a strange-looking fragment on the ground.

We decided to approach it,

There's some kind of familiar shapes on it, but I can't really tell. There's also something that looks a little off… I mean… I just don't think it belongs to a place like a rice field. Majority of the part looks like it was burrowed deep inside the ground.

"Can you dig that, Umi?" I asked.

"Of course, mistress…" she replied before she took out her knife that she kept under her hakama, and started to dig in.

* * *

After a while,

She managed to dig without harming the thing that we want to look at. Apparently… it's a human bone with some ceramic bottle fragment. It looks like the person was killed with the ceramic bottle in hand. We found the broken pieces, but for some reason, it's kind of strange that the position of the body is placed vertically, it's like either someone buried this person—or there was some kind of disaster that fell upon this field.

I tried to look around, but there are no hills that happen to be around this area…

Maybe there is but people already built terracing on it… or…maybe they haven't before Eli grews the rice field again. Sigh…

This is why I wish Eli didn't do this before we finished with the investigation…

"Ericchi! Ericchi! Ericchi! Look! I farmed them!" I could hear her voice from the distance.

I turned my eyes to them—and glad they're still well dressed. There's also one patch of rice field that seems to be ready to be farmed.

"Harasho…" Eli said. She is wearing a sakkat on her head.

"I'll go process it!" Nozomi said excitedly before she spawned something…

Uh…

What is that thing?

It looks like metal…

It moves on its own too?

Did she get something from the future or something?

Because, it feels like when she put the entire rice paddy in, it just simply turned into the white rice. That kind of thing looks very convenient and I believe it will also save up a lot of time. I also wanted to own such a thing if I ever manage this field for real…

I really wanted to approach closer, but….

I don't know….

If I do, will I bother them working?

"It's nice to see the future through them…." Umi said.

I turned my eyes to her,

"I don't remember when I had this talk, but… I remember that Nozomi once told me this; we're living in the end for some, a beginning for the other, and in the middle in our own. In other words, we already live in a limitless time and our soul values less than the history itself..." she continued,

"Perhaps that's why she seems to dislike the way Niko paid her with soul?" I asked.

"Maybe… I don't know what exactly she likes to tell, but she is not someone who wants to make it less complicated. She enjoys it when a person starts to guess… but…. how do you know that she dislike the way that little Yakuza pays with her soul?" Umi said.

"Uh… from what I grasped in their interaction, it feels like Nozomi is trying to make an excuse to make her think of what exactly she is wishing, just like what Eli did to me? I'm just guessing since… I feel like Nozomi and Eli should not be that far with each other? They're lovers after all…"

"Do you actually think lovers have to be a couple who have similar personalities with each other?" Umi asked.

"Uhm… yes? How else can they get a long if not because they have similar way of thinking?" I said.

Umi smiled gently at me,

"A similar way of thinking… huh? Perhaps it's not quite right to say that either… lovers are together because they love each other… and love… is not something that you can think about with logic. Sometimes two people with differences could fall in love and they might never be able to get back up even after they realize how different they are…" she replied as her eyes turn into the sky,

"You sound like you're talking from an experience…" I said.

"H-Huh?!" she blushed madly.

"N-No way! I'm single! I don't even plan to have any! S-Sheesh… Maki…" she continued as she averted her eyes from me,

"A-Anyway…. Nozomi and Eli are together because they complete each other, not because they're not different from each other. Get that right, ok?" she continued again.

Heh…if you're panicked like that, I feel like you actually have someone you want to be with…. Or perhaps you do have someone but you don't want to admit it?

Or maybe….

"Hey… tell me, what do you think of them though?"

"T-them?" she turns her face at me—now I can totally see the blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah…Eli…and Nozomi…." I said.

"T-They are alright…?"

"That's it?" I asked again.

"Well… Eli does have something interesting about her, though… maybe the image of her is kind of ruined ever since I saw her dangling her manliness…"

So Umi calls that as 'manliness' huh?

"It's scary…especially when her face looks so intimidating…. I really want to cut that down to make it less scary…" she continued.

"Heh, it's not like she will make anyone pregnant with that… maybe only Nozomi…."

"T-that can't be… Wish makers can't get pregnant unless someone wishes her to be…" Umi said.

"Oh…."

"That's why… there are plenty of them that are trying to escape from the boundaries by seeking protection from another Wish maker…"

That sounds a little scary now…

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Umi sighed,

"Even though Wish makers aren't human, each of them has a pride that they want to keep… while humans…especially males tend to abuse the contract as a way for them to grant their desire. They forget the most important part of being intimate is not the lust but the love..." she continued again.

I don't really get it…. but…

When she says it, I can sense some pain in her voice.

"Ah… just imagining it makes me feel so angry… maybe I really have to do it after all…" Umi said.

"Huh? Do what?" I asked.

"Cutting off her manliness …" she continued before she grabs both of her swords.

"W-what?!"

"Please wait here while I go do that, Maki… I'll help you to investigate again after…" she said before she dashed to where Eli currently stood.

"W-whoa! U-Umi! What are you doing all so sudden?!" I can hear Eli complain.

I'm glad she was able to dodge it.

"Aaa—Umi-chan! Don't cut that one! That's my precious!" Nozomi said as she tried to protect Eli.

"I'm sorry… Eli, I can't help myself. I need to cut that down…."

"W-what on earth happen to you all so sudden?!" Eli complained again.

"Y-yeah! Ericchi didn't even show that off to you!"

"It just happened to cross my mind…. And I want to put my mind at ease so I can focus on helping Maki…."

"W-what?!"

"In that case, Ericchi, you must run! I'll take care of her from here!"

"G-got it! Thanks, Nozomi!" Eli said before she hastily ran away.

"Hey! Wait!" Umi tried to catch up, but…

"Umi-chan! Look at me!" Nozomi called—which Umi stupidly obeyed.

When Umi turned around, Nozomi strip herself and showing her breast….

I wonder what that is for now….

Umi seems to be unmoving for a moment… then I can hear her saying…

"Your breasts are oversized; I'll cut that too…" Umi said before she attempted to cut her breast, Nozomi quickly dodged it, and then she began to run as well but to another direction from Eli.

"Hey! Wait!" Umi shouted before she tried to run after her.

What a bunch of idiots….

I guess that will take a while…

Maybe I should go look around by myself…

And maybe I can try talking to Niko again?

When I walk around,

I listened to my own steps as I tried to seek for their voice, I began to think. Maybe… I should try to be the one to convince Niko about trying to pay Nozomi with something else. For some reason, I doubt that Nozomi will actually tell her anything about her preference…

Maybe she will but… looking at how it is… I think she will play around more than talking. But maybe that wasn't actually the case?

Maybe Niko speaks more than she listens?

I don't know…

How she truly is?

I really want to know.

There are just so many things that are still hidden from me…other than the fact that I know about her father, who actually died. Sigh… I knew that rumor was going around before… I was just not aware that it was still a questionable rumor to many.

Honestly though….

How does it feel like to not have a father?

She is a yakuza, she might have a different way of thinking… but seeing from her reaction before, she must be grieving about it… but…why does she never appear to look like she is sad? I often see her angry face? Maybe she is angry about it?

Sheesh…

Why am I thinking too much about this, it's not like it has anything to do with me.

After a while, I finally could hear Niko and Rin's voice from a distance. I decided to approach them…but…..

"—Liar!" Niko yelled,

"I was really just asking for that! She said she wants to know more about the diseases!" Rin yelled back at her,

"Y-You two…please calm down…." Hanayo tried to calm the two.

"You don't need to hit around the bush, I know you want to get to know her!" Niko yelled.

"Yes that too! What's wrong with that?! I want to befriend her!"

"You're a gold digger!" Niko yelled again,

"W-what?! What the hell are you saying! Why are you even calling me that? I'm just trying to make a friend?!"

"You fail as a Yakuza! Yakuza's don't make friends! They make enemies!"

"That's your choice! I don't live my life to be a yakuza! I was just born in it!"

"If you don't like it, then just get your ass away from it! Start living on the streets or something!"

"You're mean! Niko-chan! So mean!"

I have to agree…

That's mean….

Anyway…

I walked closer to them,

"Hey—now… what's going on?" I asked.

"Ah—Maki-chan! Niko is so mean! She was asking me about what I asked you yesterday, so I told her that I was asking you to investigate this place… then she started to accuse me for trying to make you fund my family. I didn't even ask for that!" Rin said.

"Maki! Don't believe her! She is trying to trick you!"

"I know my family is currently struggling with the economy, but that doesn't mean you can just say that about us! I also know that I can't do anything about it and a part of it was my fault, but that also doesn't mean that you can make me feel worse about it! I'm trying to look for my own talents!" Rin started to cry,

Niko was silent. Her face was telling me that she feels guilty.

I could hear Rin sobbing before she started to run away as she cried louder.

"A-Ah! Ri-Rin-chan!" Hanayo started to run to catch up with her.

Sigh….

"Now… what about you…. why did you do that?" I asked.

"That because—….!" She paused… and then she bit her lips,

"M-Maki is an idiot!" she yelled at me as tears fell from her eyes as well,

"Wh-what? What did I do?! I was just asking! I don't get it!" I replied.

"Idiot!" she yelled again before she ran away from me.

What the hell is happening now?!

Why did she blame me for?!

Sigh!

What should I do now?!

I don't even know what to say if I ever have to catch up with any of them!

Sheeesh!

Where's Eli?!

Where's Nozomi!?

I need to talk with one of them about this!

* * *

I keep trying to look for one of the two Wish makers,

It's strange that even though the rice field has turned into a beautiful land, it doesn't interest me to look at them. Not like I don't like it… maybe it just that…I have been bothered with the latest thing Niko said to me.

Why am I an idiot for asking?

That question keeps flying around my head until I could finally see someone sitting near a well.

Well…

That's not Nozomi or Eli…

But…. I suppose… I can try it on my own this time.

I approached closer,

"Hey…"

She turned her sight towards me, I can see her eyes swollen from all the crying…

"What?! Are you here to laugh at me for crying?!"

"Why should I? I'm here just to ask you why you called me an idiot. I was only asking what happened…" I said.

"You are an idiot because you're asking!" she yelled.

"What's wrong with that?!"

"There's a reality that we want to keep from others, and that means that not every one of it should be revealed to everyone!" she said.

Now she is back firing my words at me!

"Why are you even saying that to me now?!"

"I was just saying what Erich—I mean, Eli said!

She should've known that phrase came up from me, not her… but I suppose she doesn't remember the time when I said that to Eli…sigh..if only she knew what I used that for…

Now I wish I never asked…I regret trying to help her…

"Fine! Then I'm not going to listen to you!" I said.

"That's fine! Who needs you to listen to me anyway?!" she yelled at me again.

"Hmmph!" I crossed my arm as I look away from her,

"Hmmph!" she probably did the same as me.

Then after we were quiet for a moment, she started again,

"….do you know, Maki….? That time…the first time I summoned her… I was so desperate to meet you…. so I couldn't think of anything but to offer my soul to her…."

Huh? Why would she?

I turned my sight to her,

I could see a hint of blush on her cheek,

"I was thinking…. Perhaps….. I fell in love with you…."

W-what?! Th-That's so bold of her to say!

"Perhaps I was so desperately trying to figure out if I could have a chance with you! So I couldn't care about anything other than to meet you!" she continued again,

"….and now I want you to fall for me too, but instead, you were having fun with Rin-chan…."

Rin-chan? Huh?

I don't get it.

Were they that close?

"That's why I was so angry and jealous! I couldn't think of anything else! I really want to tell her to stay away from you but I don't know how to tell her, so I…. was just being mean to her…." she said,

O-oh…..?

So that was the case….huh?

"That's it!" she said loudly,

"That's all I can say to answer your question…!" she continued again.

"Now…. will you tell me what you want me to do after all that?" she turned at me, looking angry,

"Are you going to tell me to get my ass off here or are you going to accept my feelings for you?!" she yelled again at me.

W-wow…..

Why is she so aggressive now?

"…well..I…." and before I could finish….

"I'm not going to accept just from your words!" she cuts in,

Huh?

"If you want to let me be in your life, you have to kiss me!"

"T-That's too much!" I complained,

"Why? I'm older than you! Besides, no one is too young for a kiss! It's not like you will be get laid or anything!"

R-Ridiculous!

"Are you scared?!" she yelled at me.

Huh?! Of course not!

Why would I?!

"Fine! I'll kiss you! But don't regret it, ok?" I said clearly.

"….I'm not going to make it easy!" she replied immediately.

Huh? That's silly! Why does she have to make things harder?!

"You also have to find me!" she continued again.

"What the hell?" I complained again.

"…if you can't find me before night fall, then I'll just give up my soul to Nozomi!" she said before she quickly runs away from me.

T-This is crazy! How am I supposed to find her in this kind of place?!

I guess I can only try to catch up with her...

Sighhhhh!

Why do I have to do this kind of thing!?

I don't get it!

* * *

 **Ok, thats it for now! Hope you enjoy this**


	10. Niko : Carried for Kiss

**Ok, here is next. I hope this story is not boring.**

 **Thanks for reviews/faves/comment and follows.**

 **Thanks to crimson for edits!**

* * *

Sigh…

I wish I could tell her how I actually feel…

Really, it's so annoying that instead of telling the truth, I keep pointlessly yelling at her. I bet she must be thinking badly about me.

I'll never be able to go home through the same way….

I don't want to meet her right now…

It's too embarrassing….

Hopefully, I can get my ass back home somehow and have fun with my siblings. No more traveling to try and catching up with something I can't even reach…

Sigh…

Maki….

Maki Nishikino….

She is a rich girl and I'm a Yakuza…which probably is close to disbanding due to the lack of money. I know my mother… even though she probably will try her best; I'm guessing that she might also try to get out of this career. Not that I'm going to complain…but….

I feel bad to end what my father has always been passionate about.

Now that I think about it though, maybe all that I said to Rin before was a form of protest towards my own life? I mean…seriously….I don't even know what's going on in the Hoshizora clan, but she just confirmed everything and now I kind of feel bad saying all of that.

…and I know Maki is probably angry at me by now…because I'm so mean…

But I was jealous so it wasn't my fault…

Or maybe it is my fault to have this strange feeling and unable to tell the truth to her.

Sigh.

I guess… this is why people always say…. it's easy to make an enemy, but it's not easy to make a friend.

This is really hopeless of me…

I know I shouldn't be like that and keep striving for it….

Hmm…

What am I thinking?!

Why am I being so down?

I should've just kept trying!

So Maki might be angry at me now, but I should just keep trying again and again, right? Maybe I should make up with Rin first. Where is she though?

So I tried to back track to where I last time met Rin.

Then, I tried to go to where Rin ran away. It's easier to find her because the ground is somewhat wet— thanks to the lush rice field, now it's a lot easier to find her footprint, I can't imagine if I had to find her in a dry land.

Come to think of it,

This place is now belongs to Maki… somehow…. I wish Nozomi could do something like this for me… but she is more likely to do whatever she wants. I can't even get a hold of her… she is just too wild.

Put that aside…

I wonder how Maki will take care of this place that she got with just one sentence.

Man….

Wish makers surely are magical…

I wish Nozomi would obey me….

And I wish I never used 'soul' as a payment. I could've used something else… but…. I have nothing to offer…I'm not like Maki….

Sheesh, I'm back thinking about that again.

Now I wish that I never met that damned merchant. I could've lived better than now…

This is all that merchant's fault. What does she want from me anyway… why did she offer such a thing?

What makes me so special until she wants to offer me that?

I mean…I don't believe I actually paid her with anything…

All I did was make that idiot Wish maker…

Sigh…

Why does—

Ouch….

What the heck…..?

Where the hell am I?

Why do I feel like I just fell into a trap hole?

Who the fuck made a trap here?

Sigh, anyway, I'm glad it's nothing bad… the hole is not that deep…

I probably can jump out….

Or maybe not…..

I'm too short…

Damn it.

Why am I born short?!

Why?!

Sigh!

How do I get out of this now?!

Maybe I can….

"Heeeeeeelppp!" I shouted.

No answer…

Sigh!

Of course there's no answer!

This is a lush rice field without workers!

God-damn it!

How do I get outta here?! I think I'm going to cry because I don't know what to do! I'm so short, I can't reach anything and I don't even have anything with me right now! Where the hell is Nozomi!? Where the hell is Eli?!

I wish those two would save me!

Or maybe… Maki can do that too….

But…

Ahh… it's Impossible, why would she bother to find me anyway?! It's not like she has anything to do with me, she's probably disappointed and went back home…

Arghhhh! What should I do?!

I must not die—

Uh…

I can hear a buzzing sound….

Somewhere near—AAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Bugs!

THESE SCARY BUGS ARE AROUND ME!

Worms too

AAAHHHH!

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" I yelled as loud as I could.

Still no response…

"HEEELLPP!" I yelled again and again.

Yet those bugs keep crawling! Those legs are disgusting! EWWWW! Those hairy legs really creep me out! Someone please help! I can't jump up! I can't get out of this place! I can't—….

Urgh….

I can see the sky starting to grow dim.

This is…horrible….

No one is answering me…

I'm no one here without anyone….

Without my men to help me….

Without my father who has always protected me….

Why do I go out of that place without them?

This is stupid… Extremely stupid. I regret a lot of things already….

Sigh…

I could've stayed safe at home…. I know this is my fault to trust Nozomi to protect me… alas, how could my men never complain about this? Do they care about me? Or maybe they are too busy working for my mama?

Sigh….

I sigh again and again…

That's all I can do here… those bugs are still crawling around but I suppose I don't even care anymore.

Sometimes I wish that this hole would get flooded so I could swim up... but the ground absorbs it instead…

Well… this is a rice field after all… and look at those trees around this place… there won't be any flood here unless the river somehow gets flooded which is also somewhat impossible.

Then…I'm stuck here?

Wait….

What am I thinking?! Why am I giving up already?! I have to try something. I really have to do something!

Maybe I can try to climb up?

Well…looking here I could see some tree roots, I know there are some trees around here, hn..i wish I could just throw something and hold against them, but I suppose since I just need to get out of this place anyway…. I have to do this manually!

I carefully try to climb up the grounds walls, holding myself on the tree roots that showed up from it. It's pretty hard since I'm not good at things like this, even though I might be, if there was something chasing me, I'm an escape artist after all!

Ohh! Maybe I can pretend those bugs are chasing me…

Alright…

I have to imagine it….

I'm imagining….

Those bugs….turning big….and… they're trying to eat me….

Big-Bugs-Big-Bugs-Big-Bugs….

EWWW!

For some reason, I gained a power that allowed me to climb all the way up the wall, then I tried to jump up to the ground and—

W-W-Whoa-Whoa! What the heck?!

M-Maki!?

W-what is she doing here?!

W-Wh-wait! What am I doing?!

I'm falling in the hole again!

I might die this time!

Or….

Maybe not….

Maki….

Just….

Caught me….

Oh my god…

SHE CAUGHT ME.

THEN SHE CARRIED ME AWAY FROM THE HOLE.

SHE IS STRONG.

WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GET THAT STRENGTH FROM?!

WHY AM I SO EXCITED?!

I THINK MY FACE IS BURNING LIKE ROASTED MEAT!

That's not just it…

She also keeps staring at me with her beautiful eyes…

Her face is blushing slightly…

At the same time she seems to be annoyed…

But then….

Then…..

She…

SHE KISSED ME!

OH MY GOD!

WHAT THE HELL!?

WHY IS SHE KISSING ME ALL OF A SUDDEN?!

WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!

It's not that I'm complaining…

It's good…

Her lips are so smooth even though she just pressed her lips on mine…

BUT STILL!

WHAT THE HELL!?

I COULD SWEAR ALL DAY!

Then…

Then when her lips parted from mine…

She averted her eyes from me…

"There…. That's what you wanted, right?" she said.

Wh-what the ….heck…..? How did she know that is what I want?

"Now… you have to do what you promised…. " she continued.

"What the fuck you're talking about though?" I asked.

Then she turn her eyes at me again and now with a frown,

"Don't act stupid! You promised to find something else in you so you can pay your wish to Nozomi!" she yelled,

"Huh?! I never promised that!" I replied,

"You promised it just two minutes ago! Don't you dare pretend that you don't know!" she yelled back at me again.

"What the Hell?! Hellooooo! I was in that stupid hole! I couldn't possibly promise you anything two minutes ago!" I replied loudly.

"Liar!" she yelled as the blush on her face began to get redder.

"I do not lie! Damn you! I really was in that stupid hole al by myself! Unless you met someone else that can—….." I paused for a moment….

I was about to say…

Someone who could turn into me and act like it was me…..

And I kept looking around until I saw someone…obviously peeking at us….

Nozomi…

Sigh…. I wonder if she ever planned to hide or something, but I think she is too obvious…. A single piece of leaf won't hide her whole body….

Maki and I turned to her….

"Nozomi…. what did you do to Maki?" I asked,

"Don't ask me… I'm just a cute Tanuki who is hiding behind a leaf…." She replied playfully.

"Nozomi….. Did you just….trick me to do all that?" Maki asked—with a smirk on her face.

"Do what, Maki-chan…? You have to be more specific…."

"Like… Everything!" She yelled.

"I don't get it!" Nozomi mimic Maki's accent.

"You!" Maki quickly pick up a pebble, and then she threw it accurately on Nozomi's forehead.

"Ah—!" Nozomi moaned,

Then her face started to blush…and her eyes teary…..

Sheesh…. Is she going to cry now?

"Maki-chan…. you're so mean….." Nozomi said with her voice starting to sound like a cry.

"You're mean too! You tricked me to do all that?! Do you think it's a game, huh?!"

"But….But….I really don't get it…." she started to cry—and at the same time mimicking Maki's accent as if she is mocking her….

"Stop mocking me!" Maki yelled.

"W-waaaa! Nikocchi! Protect meeee! Maki-chan is angry at meee!" Nozomi cried.

No one is going to be fooled by that….

Her face though, it looks so….

Urgh…I hate how cute she looks …

I started to feel pity…but….

"You're a jerk… I'm not helping you…." I said.

"Waaaaa! Nikocchi is cruel to me too!" she cried again.

"Hey… you were the one who messed up!" Maki scolded her again.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ericchiiiiiiiiiii!" She cried louder.

"That won't help you, you know… I bet Eli will side on us about this, you were the one who—…."

And before Maki could finish…we both see Eli appeared next to Nozomi….

"What's wrong, honey?" Eli asked.

"Ericchi! Nikocchi and Maki-chan teamed up to harm me! They just hurt me on my forehead!" Nozomi said with her crying face…

"Oh…. honey, what made them do that?" Eli asked gently,

"It was because Nikocchi told Maki-chan to do that and Maki-chan agreed!"

What a shit head…

No one is going to believe you if you say things like that…

"Oh… and why are you trying to harm my wife?!" Eli turned to us with her eyes giving out a deadly glare.

"O-Oi! Eli! Don't just believe that! There is a history!" Maki said.

"Nikocchi is trying to get rid of me because she owes me 150 souls…"

W-wait! What?! 150?! When did I ask her for wishes?!

"Huh?! It's nothing like that…!" Maki tried to retort… but…

I think Eli believes Nozomi more than us….

She just…keeps staring at us with her scary face…

Then…she just…eventually….turning into….

Uh…

What….

The….

Hell…..

SHE IS TURNING INTO A GIANT NINE TAILED FOX

OH MY GOD!

RUN!

* * *

Phew,

That was crazy. I'm glad we met Umi on our way. That samurai must be scarier than those two. She chased the two off for us—or at least make them forget about their purpose for chasing us. Anyway though, Maki brought me to her home, she said, I need to dry my clothing and all. We also met Hanayo and Rin on the way…

I apologized to her and she just forgave me in a blink of an eye. I guess she is actually an ok person. I wonder why I blurted out that time, can't believe I said all that to a person like her.

Maki also invited us to take a bath together in the hot spring … I know this is not something strange here as we are all female…. But…

"Oi….Maki…. are you going to let Eli join too?" I asked,

"Huh? Well… she can join if she wants to. It's not like she will do anything to us…. She already forgave us about Nozomi…. and Nozomi also seems to have forgotten about the incident already…"

"Uh…it's not about that…." I said.

"Then what is it about?" Maki asked.

"Did you forget…. About her…. you know…. spear…." I tried to hint about it with giving emphasis as I said 'spear'.

"You won't get pregnant from looking at it…" Maki said.

"Huh!? It's not about that, you idiot! Aren't we all going to be in the same water?!" I said.

"Well, yes? Again, you won't get pregnant from that…and I don't think Eli is interested in you…judging from her tastes at least…"

"What the hell?! It's not about the either, you moron! I mean, Helllooooo! Eli has that spear so we can count her as a guy!" I said.

"She has boobs too and it's not fair if I put her in the male bath! What if my dad goes in there?! My mom might have the wrong idea!" Maki yelled back at me,

Alright, she's got a point there.

"We just need to stay as far as we could… besides, Nozomi is here too and she won't do anything for now… I could call Umi and Kotori as well if you want to!" she continued again.

"Then, go on, call those two as well just so they can keep us safe!" I said loudly.

"Fine! You just need to tell me that from the very beginning!" she said.

"That was your fault to not understand my intention! Sheesh!" I said back to her.

* * *

So I finally got in to the water,

Nozomi and Eli aren't here… not yet at least.

Maki, Rin, Hanayo, Kotori, and Umi are here… At first I thought they will be just fine….but….

Umi is sitting so faaaaaaar away from us.

I didn't know she was actually that shy…

"Umi-chan!" Kotori called her pleadingly.

"Y-y-yes, Kotori?" she replied nervously without even looking at us.

"Come here.. Why are you so far away?" Kotori asked.

"I…I have to keep my eyes on everyone, by staying far away, I'll be able to watch everyone…" Umi replied nervously.

"But you're not even looking at us…." Kotori said.

"T-the reflection is enough! B-Besides…. This is the closest to the door…." Umi said.

"Mmm….. Then… everyone…. Let's play near the door…." Kotori said.

"W-waaah!" Umi quickly moved away to where Maki is.

Maki is also not so close to us, looks like she prefers to stay near the corner so she can read a book and drink something pink-ish red… I wonder what that is…

Heh, at least she is not as far away as before…and I know Maki has been peeking at us behind that book of hers…

"Umi-chan…. you don't want to be close to us, right?" Kotori said sadly.

"N-No-no! That's not it…. uh….." Umi grabs Maki's back and she hid behind her.

"Hey, what do you think I am? A Wall?" Maki said.

"You do look like one if you're just going to stay there and not communicate to us…" I said.

"H-huh?! Well! We don't need to stay so close to each other right? And… you just need to bring up an interesting topic to talk about…" she said.

Well…I don't have any…

"Why don't you bring up an interesting topic huh? Not creative enough?" I said a little mockingly at her,

"W-what? No way! I can come up with a creative topic!" She replied.

Heh..that was an easy way to hook her up in a conversation…

"Then start it!" I said.

"Fine then, let's talk about—…."

Just before Maki could finish her word….

"—Love…." Nozomi suddenly came into the room.

Sigh. I bet this woman is totally going to ruin everything …and…that Ayase Eli…. I'm glad she is wearing a towel to cover her lower part. Everyone in the room seems to be quiet as she enters—and they keep their eyes on her lower part anyway….

"So… how is everyone today? I bet you all had a fun day!" Nozomi said as she enters the water.

"We had fun-nya! It was the first time I see rice field that grow as great as that-nya!" Rin said cheerfully.

"Hehe… I have heard about that rice field, I'll take care of it for sure…" Kotori said.

"Heh—I was about to worry about the daily care, but I suppose if you want to take care of that…." Maki said.

"Yup, I'll make sure my workers get to work on them every day!" Kotori said cheerfully.

"And because Maki-chan is generous, Rin-chan gets to take a part of the rice everyday too…" Nozomi said.

"H-Huh!? I never said that…!" Maki retorted,

"Does that mean, Maki-chan won't let me-nya?" Rin asked sadly,

"N-No…Not that… it just…well… I never said that before!" Maki said.

"But you will in three seconds…" Nozomi said.

"W-Well! Yes, Rin-chan can take a part of it but not all!" Maki said.

"And…why not all? I mean, you're rich enough…" I said.

"She can sell the other part to the marketplace in a cheaper price, to make a better balance in the market…" Eli said.

"Yup, Maki-chan is aware of the unbalanced love…" Nozomi added with emphasis on 'unbalanced love'. Kotori and Hanayo seems to be taking a lot of attention to that specific word, I wonder what they are thinking…?

"What's wrong, you two?" I asked to Kotori and Hanayo.

"Uh…i…it's nothing…" Kotori said.

"Somehow…when Nozomi said that, I feel like we're missing something…but I'm not sure…" Hanayo said.

Nozomi chuckled to them,

"Anyway…. Because the market is unbalanced, Ericchi decided to give the ownership to Maki-chan so she can take control of it too. Also… the reason why Rin-chan is not the one to get it will be explained once Hanayo-chan tells us about the Hoshizora family…" she said.

"E-Eh? W-Why me?" Hanayo asked.

"Because you will in a minute…" Nozomi replied.

Hanayo was quiet for a moment; she kept looking at Rin for a while and then sighed weakly,

"Well then… if you allow me to explain…" she started,

"The Hoshizora clan has been ruined a long time ago, but for the sake of their pride… they pretend like nothing happened in it…."

"Hey… are you sure you are going to tell me that?" I cut in.

"O…Oh! Right! You are part of the Yazawa-clan! Uhh…Why have I never thought of that?" Hanayo replied.

"Don't worry, Nikocchi owes us a story too, but since I'm kind… I'll be the one to tell it after your story, Hanayo-chan…" Nozomi said.

"The hell?! You're not kind! Besides, what do you know about us, huh?!"

"I know your entire story, from the most detailed events until the biggest part of your story. Never doubt my knowledge…" she said proudly.

"tch! Fine, let's prove that!" I said,

"Yeah, just shut up and let her tell the story…." Maki said.

Urghhgghh…Maki-chan wants to hear her story!

"Yup, please continue, Hanayo-chan…" Nozomi said.

"Can I just tell it my own-nya?" Rin asked.

Nozomi seems to be slightly surprised,

"E-Eh? Sure?" Hanayo replied.

"Hehe, thank you-nya!" Rin replied cheerfully.

Then she turns her sight to us before she took a deep breath and released it as if she was trying to compose herself.

"There's nothing left in my family-nya. The Hoshizora-clan is now only living from the crimes around the street. We lost contact with our allies and we couldn't even keep our members. Each of them were going missing one by one until one day we realized that they were all dying from a disease. At first, we all thought that they were just pretending to die from the disease and gone off somewhere else…. But… that wasn't the case…." Rin explained.

Everyone remained quiet; they seem to be intrigued with her story.

"…they really were dying along with some of the villagers, and then went missing without a trace... it was only the time when Maki-chan's family showed up, that everyone stopped going missing, and that is also the time when I got Kayo-chin-nya…and also the time when I decide to not continue the Yakuza line" Rin continued again.

Huh? So her reason was simply because she don't want to continue the Yakuza line? Weird... uh, which one is the reason why Eli didn't give the rice field to Rin? I don't get it...

"So you got Hanayo around the time when I got here?" Maki asked.

"Probably-nya. I heard about your family just before I decided to make Kayo-chin! Hehe…."

Huh? Does she not wonder what the reason for the not-giving the rice field thing?

"I totally thought you got her longer than us, you seem to know a lot about Wish makers…" Maki said.

"That was because my parents also owned them a while back; it was also kept in a similar ceramic bottle-nya!" Rin said.

"Ceramic…bottle…?" Maki raised her eyebrow.

"Yup-nya! Hehe…can you show them, Kayo-chin?" Rin asked Hanayo.

"Ok!" Hanayo replied before she floats up to pick up a ceramic bottle.

I can totally see Maki to widen her eyes as she looked at the ceramic bottle.

What with that ceramic bottle?

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"A-Ah…it's…nothing…." Maki bit her lips.

"Now-now! Since Rin-chan already finished her story! Let's talk about Nikocchi!" Nozomi said.

"The hell?!" I tried to protest.

"Nikocchi is the eldest child, but because she sucks—she looks like she is the youngest one…"

"W-what the heck?!"

"Joking, Nikocchi is a responsible eldest sister, she is taking care of her siblings, but because she sucks, she makes me do the work…"

"Huh?! I never tell you to do that?!"

W-Wait a minute though…. If I'm here and she is here… who is taking care of my siblings now?!

I didn't plan to go this long!

"Don't worry Nikocchi, I already made a decoy for you so you can go around like there's nothing to care about… I'm awesome like that…" she said.

Really? I don't believe her….

I wish there's a way for me to contact home without having to go here and there from time to time…

"Ohh! Now that you made me think about it, Nikocchi…" Nozomi suddenly said,

"What? I didn't say anything!" I said clearly.

"Your wish just now synchronized with everyone's wish at the moment!" Nozomi said.

"H-Huh?! Everyone's wish?! Did you just read my mind or something!?" Maki protested.

"Y-yeah nya?! D-Did you just read my mind too?!" Rin asked.

"W-wait a minute, Nozomi… I know this is different than what we saw, but… that doesn't mean you can take a different step too!" Eli tried to protest too.

"We have to try, Ericchi! We wouldn't want to be stuck in this forever, right?" Nozomi replied.

"Uh…I have no idea about what you're thinking, Nozomi-chan… but… you seems to be so sure about this…so I want to tell you, I hope you know what you are doing…" Kotori said.

"Y-yeah… what she said! I know you're a powerful one and able to make anything come true. So… please don't just act on it…." Umi said.

Nozomi giggled,

"Trust me…. I can work this out!"

"U-Uh…S-S-Someone…please help! I got a baaadd feeling about this!" Hanayo said.

"Nozomi! Listen! It's not that I disagree but—…" and before Eli could finish,

"Shush, Ericchi… we can fix that later if we happen to screw up, right?"

"T-that's true…."

"So don't worry about it, let's give it a shot…"

"Fine…." Eli sighed heavily.

I still don't know what she is thinking though…

"W-wait a minute, what do you want to do, huh?!" I asked loudly,

"Shush Nikocchi, just be quiet and close your eyes, ok? It won't hurt anywhere!"

"W-what?"

"That also goes with everyone, just close your eyes and let me do this!" she said again.

Yeah…huh?

I'm totally not doing—

* * *

 **k, see you next chapter!**


	11. Maki - The New Age

**Thanks for reviews/comment/faves and follows!**

 **Thanks to crimson for the edits.**

* * *

Have you ever heard the music of the city? Or the music of an engine as you sit in your car? Humming to the tunes of the teeming roads while placing your spirit in agony of the stale air.

To my music of life,

I have heard a thousand words and a thousand music— but why haven't you showed me the true colors of your tone? I wish I could change you—into a wind of fresh air.

I don't have much memory about this, but I remember that I have been holding onto this strange red-box as I fell asleep in my car.

What's making me hold onto this? What is this box and what exactly is the thing inside it?

So I tried to open it—and it's empty like there has never been anything inside it.

For some reason though, I feel like I really need to keep this thing with me, but I don't remember what it is exactly and why it's here with me.

The other thing that I don't remember is the reason why I'm sitting here in a car that somehow I know well but couldn't remember the reason or where is it actually going to.

After a few minutes, I passed through a lush rice field…

Rice field…..

Something… with rice field….

Ah…I can't remember.

I was left looking at a big building which somehow feels very familiar…. But not quite….

Have I ever seen this building somewhere before?

When the car stopped, I was about to step out as my hand automatically picked up the bag next to me.

Seriously….

I remember I can call this place a school…. But something feels really off….

I feel like I'm out of place…as in… this is not quite a place where I belong.

When my car leaves, I walk to school. On my way, I feel like I'm hearing some weird suggestions in my head, I don't even recognize who is telling me or how I know about it. I just… walk in wherever my feet lead me to.

When I thought that's the only thing I could remember,

I started to realize that… even the people around this place that I call as class are somewhat familiar to me…especially that short orange haired girl named… Rin…. Rin Hoshizora…..

Who is that girl and why is she so attractive to me?

Uhm… attractive? Is that even the right word to describe this strange feeling in me?

I really need to know why….

Maybe I should try to approach…

But….

Ah…

No….

Maybe not….

She seems to be busy with that other girl….. H…Hana…. Hanayo… Hanayo Koizumi…

How do I know the details I wonder?

And…for some reason … she began to look attractive to me too…

This is stupid….

What's happening to me?

Why do they look attractive? What is this strange feeling? I can't tell…

Maybe I should leave it be.

When I sit on my seat, I still keep trying to recall what exactly happened before I was in that car… I know something is really wrong and different…

Then I tried to look at the red box again…

I know there's something about it. I know it!

The more focus I give to it, the more I started to think about someone….

Someone specific….

There's only a blur vision right now…but I'm sure I can recall it again if I keep trying….or perhaps… I can try to recall this specific someone's voice….

A female….

A female with a gentle and confident voice…

I called her…. Eli…. Eli Ayase….

She could play a guitar… singing with her great voice….

But why do I recall her when I look at this box?

Did she give me this box?

Hmmm…I don't think so… This box was given by….

Someone else…..someone with an annoying voice….

She sounded like a little brat…

But the truth that she is older than she looks …

yet i won't believe it...

I called her…. Niko…. Niko Yazawa…..

Ah..!

S-Something about Niko Yazawa….

And I believe…. She has something with me…. but I can't tell…

I can't remember what exactly makes her related to this box….

But…wait…wait a minute…. I own this box… the same kind of box but not quite this box…. This box is not supposed to be mine before I traded it with Yazawa Niko….and I got the other box from a merchant…

A merchant with a cheerful voice….

Her name is….

Honoka…

Honoka Kousaka….

Sigh…

This is stupid, I can recall their names but I can't really remember how they look like….

But maybe…. I should've asked about…where do I get those memories?

When was the last time I met them and how do I meet them?

Just when I tried to think further, the school bell started ringing and I have to start paying attention in class or I won't learn anything today.

* * *

After school,

I decided to try and walk out to go to the music room—which I somehow know where it is exactly… I feel like… I have always gone to that place and spend my time there… but my memory feels so blurry.

Did I hit something and get amnesia?

Or maybe… I just happen to be still half asleep?

Am I dreaming?

This can't be…. this really feels like reality… a reality that somehow feels like a dream…

Not because it's beautiful or anything…

I just really feel a little floating on everything… not literally though.

Ah—I'll just try playing a song now.

Firstly I tried to do a little etude, then…

I started to sing along with my piano….

 _Cheers for the love!_

 _I'm glad to be here, our present exists right here!_

 _Cheers for the love!_

 _It's only just begun,_

 _I'm counting on you again tomorrow,_

 _We've yet to reach our goal_

Smile, when you're sad let's blow it all away

 _If you can laugh the scenery will change peeking through the clearing weather_

 _Even when you're unsure the road leading to happiness_

 _Comes into view under the blue sky_

 _Rain falls from time to time but it's harsh without water_

 _Don't wither; Nurture everyone's tree of dreams_ ….

W-WHOA?!

W-What the heck?!

Who is that girl with…..wait….

That's…..

That's Kousaka Honoka…..

The way she sticks her face against the window is kind of familiar to me….

She claps her hands like a freak, yet it feels like it's not my first time looking at her doing that…

She opened the door and entered the room without even a second thought.

"Whaaaa! That was amazing!"

"Stop being creepy, damn it…" I said…

"Hehe— but it really was amazing!"

I feel like she used to compliment me the same way before…

And I retorted in the same way too…

Weird…

"By the way, Honoka…." I said.

"E-Eh? Y-you know my name?" she asked.

Uh-oh….

"O-of course I know! P-put that aside though… I was about to ask…." I paused for a moment as I took the red box that I put on the piano,

"Do you have any idea what this is?" I asked.

She looked at it for a moment,

I swear something happened to her; it's like she is getting a headache and quickly grabbed her own head…

"H-Honoka?" I tried to call her.

She remains quiet before her eyes turned towards me—that painful gaze…. Really…. pierced into me…and…

No….

No…wait….

"Honoka!" I called again before she suddenly faded away.

Damn it…

What just happened?

Then I could hear two people walking by.

"W-wait a minute there, Ericchi! T-This is not the right time for this! We'll be in trouble if we let this go on any longer!"

One of them said….

That voice….

Nozomi….

Nozomi Toujou…..

When did I meet her and know her name?

I swiftly moved to the door as I peek at them—There's a tall blonde woman, she seems to look strong and yet elegant, holding another woman with long purple hair with decent sized breasts…. They are upperclassman—member of the student council…..and they are walking to the storage room…No one will be suspicious but... I'll be curious…. Because whatever Nozomi said, seemed strange….

Maybe I should stalk them.

I can see them going into the storage room,

Then I can hear them locking the door.

What for?

Are they going to stay there? That's going to be dangerous, no?

But…. for some reason, I feel like they'll be fine…

Urgh…

I need to get something so I can listen to their conversation….

Maybe….maybe this plastic glass will work. The plastic glass that is left near the packed dispenser—which I somehow recall it often being used occasionally for drinks…

I quickly placed it near the wall and stuck my ear close to it…

"…..see? I told you…. that's not something you can play with…." That voice should be Eli…she said it with anger in her voice too.

"I didn't know it will end up this way! I mean… I swear, I predicted that this timeline will fix the future if we are brave enough to take a different step!" Nozomi replied.

"And this is definitely a wrong step! We can't go back again now! We lost our power and our ability to make contact with her!"

"It's not my fault! It was Maki-chan's fault! I didn't know that her wish 'everything to be created differently' will also cause us to end up like this! I was just granting her wish!"

"Nozomi… don't blame her because I already warned you! But you still decided to try… and you simply knocked everyone out before you did your blasted magic!" Eli said clearly to her.

"I'm sorry, ok! Let's try to find a way to fix this!"

"How can we fix anything if we don't have our power?!"

"We still have a hope; we need to look for Kotori and Umi! They might still have their power!"

Kotori and Umi….?

Kotori….. Kotori Minami….

and….

Umi Sonoda?

"She didn't know what they are, right? So they probably aren't getting any effect from her wishes…."

"Fine, let's try to look for them, ok? If they happen to be a normal human… then we're done… we are stuck and the future is fixed to end like that…."

"Nothing is wrong with having a few mafia gangs attacking here and there… might be exciting way to live too…"

"It is wrong if they are fighting along with their wish makers, just imagine a world without any single safe spot!"

"Nah— they must be going to build a fortress or something…"

"Yeah, sure, but then what about us? Dying?"

"Oh come on, Ericchi! This is not over yet!"

Eli sighed heavily after Nozomi's statement.

"We will try our best, ok honey? Just don't do anything stupid…."

"I know, darling… but now that you mention it…"

"What? You already thought of something stupid?"

"Yep, this might be stupid, but, can we try transferring our power? See if that still works…."

"You mean, you want one of us to transfer to the other and see if we can do any magic?"

"Yup, it might work…" Nozomi said.

"That's stupid; alright… but let's try it anyway…" Eli said before they collided their lips together…

Sigh….what am I watching now?

Two women making out with each other….

Uhm…well… it's kind of…. I…I don't know… exciting, maybe that's the word for it. It's like an energy surging within me and urging me to do something that I don't know…

Sheesh… I better move on…

Maybe I should just go back and try to think about the conversation I just heard now.

* * *

I was thinking to return to the music room, but it will probably be locked soon.

So I decided to go out and sit next to a big tree. I just sent a message to my house so they know that I want them to pick me up…

Thinking about it though, even though I feel like this is not my first time touching this thing that we call as a cellphone but I feel like I also have never seen this thing before. It's a very advanced technology I bet.

After a moment, my car came by to pick me up…

Just right before I step in to the car, I could see a small girl with black hair…..

Hmm...Wait… that green ribbon…. It means that she is my upperclassman….

Uh…. w-wait a minute! I feel like I know that girl….

There's something about her that's making my heart race so intensely…

W-what the hell is this feeling?

A…Am I scared?

D-Don't be stupid! Why am I scared with that little girl?

I…I shouldn't think about it now… I must go home as soon as possible to start thinking…

* * *

The night fell,

I didn't expect myself to have extra private lessons for being a doctor as I got home… more importantly; my father was the one who taught me. The one sentence that he keeps telling me over and over …

He wants me to be a doctor so that I can inherit the family.

But why should I be a doctor?

I'm actually against it…

I think I'll enjoy myself more in music than in a medical career.

Hmm.. Have I said that before?

I feel like I did say that before.

Sigh. I wish I knew what exactly is going on here. Why do I really feel out of place?

Anyway…about the previous thing…

So…from what I heard…. I think those two aren't quite human. They keep saying that they lost their power and everything… so that's why I think they're not a normal human…

Then… when that Nozomi said… it was my fault…

Is it the same Maki though, I wonder?

I believe I'm not the only Maki in this world….they could be talking about someone else…

Also when they mentioned, Kotori and Umi…. I feel like the two is somewhat related to each other…

Friends, perhaps?

Putting that aside,

There was this sentence …

'Everything to be created differently…'

What does that mean?

Does it mean literally what it means?

Then… if everything was created differently…

That means…I….

Ah!

Now I remember….

This is not the right period for me…

I may have created a different time somehow…

Wait… it's not 'somehow'…

Nozomi was the one who granted that wish!

Then maybe Eli was also involved in it… I swear I heard something before they casted the magic.

What about Honoka though?

I mean… she just…disappeared after she looked at that red box….

That specific red box that I…

Hmmm…

I heard something from the window…

Better check it out.

I tried to peek outside—and my eyes automatically focused on a big white fox that was almost the size of a wolf. Somehow, her gaze seems familiar…

I opened the window before it simply jumped into my room. The fox sat next to my bed and looked at me before she started to speak,

"That was quite troublesome to get in here…"

"Huh? Eli?" I called her name.

"Yes. It's me…. I hope you don't mind seeing me in this form for a while…"

"Why though?"

"Simply because I don't have a home to return to at the moment. Nozomi returned to Niko's house and might be causing trouble already…." she paused before she sighed.

"…. Be glad I'm not a trouble maker." she continued.

"Alright… but… why do you have to be in a fox form?"

"Because… people will ask if I'm in a human form…"

"You're too big for a fox…" I said clearly,

"Shush you, it takes more magic to transform into a different size… this is my human size, ok?"

"Wow… now I wonder how Nozomi looks like…."

"She is in a small size, she took a little more power after we synchronized, plus, she isn't a stingy ass like me when it comes to magic…."

"Synchronize your power?"

"Oh—right, let me explain it to you…. Nozomi and I shared a bond, we've been lovers for decades…so we can share and synchronize power… which is also one of the reasons why we are top tiers…"

"I don't get it…" I said.

"To put it simply, we were in trouble to lose a lot of our power, but gladly we can still share and synchronize, so… we just need to do that again and again until we can reach our previous level… then to tell you something about it too…. It is faster if you keep wishing from me and pay me with whatever you can pay with…."

"No… what I don't understand is…. what are you exactly…?" I asked.

Eli remained quiet for a moment…

Then she averted her gaze,

"We are wish makers; we are born here to grant your wish…."

"Wish maker…?"

Then she sighed again,

"I hate repeating myself, so… let's just say that I'm the father and you are the daughter. You can ask me what you need and whether I want to grant it or not depends on me— plus, you will have to show me what you got first by playing a great music for me…"

"Heh—if you're my actual father, I'd be happy to…. Because apparently, the real one won't let me choose my own path… he forced me to be a doctor…." I said.

She remains quiet for a moment, and then I heard her chuckling.

"Guess what, Maki? I keep forgetting that you're still a kid after all…"

"Huh!? I'm not a kid! I'm 15 years old!" I retorted.

Then she laughed at me,

What's so funny?!

"Look, Maki… I think you've failed to understand something, but I guess since that will be all you can think of. You probably will say something like 'no one knows my father more than me!' or something like that!"

She said mockingly.

What the hell?

"…or maybe you will say 'my father is different than what you think! He is a jerk and I know it! Stop trying to act like you know my life!'…."

Again, she is mocking me.

I don't understand this….

I have never said such thing, but I feel like I will say such things sooner or later…

Something is heating my head and I feel like shouting out loud, but at the same time I can feel her words, stab deeply into my heart as well.

"What's so wrong about complaining? I never say that I hate him!" I said clearly.

"Of course, of course, I'm the know-it-all person who pretends like I know your life. You might never say that you hate him, but you will once he rejects you in something else. I bet the next wish you make will go something like this, 'I wish I was never born here! I wish I was born as someone else!' or… 'I wish everything is created differently….' Or maybe something else and that you wanted…." She replied with her smug smile,

"…to tell you the truth though, you have used that kind of wish before…and your wish is what made you travel into this reality…"

"Then how come I'm not impressed by this reality?" I asked.

"Because the world doesn't spin only around you sweetie. This is the best Nozomi can do for you–and it's kind of troublesome already since you decide to take our power as well…." she replied.

"Are you blaming me for that now?" I frowned at her,

"Of course I am… I have no idea what made you angry at us until you took our power… and I have no idea why this reality is still not the one reality you want. But let me tell you that maybe… you're just that one kid who is never grateful of what you already have…"

"I-it's not like I'm not grateful! It just that— I still feel like I need something!" I said clearly.

"That will be what you say over and over, humans always have needs, silly. Don't sweat about it… the thing you might have to sweat about is—…"

And before Eli could finish her words, the door of my room suddenly opened.

"Maki-chan…" My mother called me,

"Damn it!" I can hear Eli said before she gets a little panic, it's all too late for her to hide.

"Oh… did you buy this wolf?" my mother asked as her eyes focused on Eli,

"It's a fox…." I said.

"Ohhh! What a rare fox, I never seen it this big…"

"She's an alpha…" I said.

Such a bullshit…

"I see…. but, you said 'she' right? Isn't it a 'he'?" my mother asked,

Huh?

Wait…

Yeah…

I totally see her big bollocks

Wait….

Wait a minute there!

Big bollocks?!

Just…

What the hell?

"W-whoa?! She's a he?" I said loudly.

I can see Eli smirking at me.

My mom chuckled,

"Well, I suppose on the good side, you just need to make sure he doesn't mate with a random fox later…. Or… a Tanuki…." She smiled at me.

Heh, well… she definitely will mate with a tanuki sooner or later…. Maybe she did though…

W-wait minute there….

How did my mom know she has a Tanuki mate?

"A tanuki?" I tried to ask,

"Did you know? Fox and Tanuki often share their habitat. It's possible for them to mistaken each other and mate during the mating season— but… they might not get any offspring as they have different amount of chromosomes…"

Uh… alright….

"But… I also heard… different species of fox might as well have different amount, it's still possible for them to fusion as long as the amount of chromosome can fit with each other… and what I mean is— it's not that impossible for one female to be fertilized by another type of male, but it will be hard for the fetus to survive. It can be a danger for the mother too."

I have heard that kind of thing from my lesson today. But for the exact point though,

"Putting that aside now, mom, why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Hmm.. simply so you know? You'll be a doctor after all… I want you to know."

Right…

"But…Ah—Maki-chan, you probably want to be a musician instead, right? It will be hard to convince your papa, but…. I hope that you do not give up so quickly. I'm sure there's more that you can offer than just be able to play music…" my mama said.

Huh…alright? I guess my mama is aware of that….

"I also wish that you can find someone… to teach you …" I can see her eyes glancing to Eli.

Did she know about Eli?

This is… weird…and suspicious….

"Oh, but, I guess, meanwhile, we need to get a cage for this fox, we can't let it be a homeless…" she approached Eli and pat her head.

"I'll go out and ask our worker, ok? Take care of yourself, don't wander off too far..." she continued before she left my room.

Don't wander off too far?

It's not like I'm going anywhere tonight.

"Smells weird…" Eli said.

"What is?"

"Not to be rude— but your mom smells weird. I can't tell what scent though…"

"Well, she does wear a strange perfume. Exotic scent she says…"

"Now that you remind me, Nozomi used to use this weird perfume. She totally smells like fish…"

"That's not a perfume, stupid. Who use or make a fish perfume?"

"No idea, but she said she wanted to smell tasty so she wore that scent…"

"Is she an idiot or something?" I sighed,

"I'm not quite sure myself… maybe she is… but honestly, she already smells tasty by default. It's like, when I smell her, it makes me want to lick her…."

"Maybe that's just your libido…" I said.

"Hmm..now that you mention it, maybe it is…." she replied.

Is she an idiot too?

Sigh…..

"Ahh! Now-now, Maki, do you want to pay a visit to Nozomi and Niko?"

"For what reason…?" I asked.

"To meet her, of course, I know your libido also says that you need to satisfy your lips with some small, warm and gentle lips…"

"W-Wh-what the heck? Eli! I don't want to satisfy myself with that!"

"But Nozomi said you reaaally enjoyed that time when you kissed her…."

"W-when!? I don't remember!" I said loudly.

"You lift her up, then your face was like…" she paused for a moment as she took a breath.

"Oh-mi-god-she-is-so-small-am-I-pedo-or-something?" she said with high pitched voice. She is totally mocking me now. Or…maybe Nozomi was the one who said that?

"I-know-this-is-weirddd-but-I'm-so-totally-into-little-girl-with-twin-tailssss…" she continued with the mockery again.

I really want to kick her ass right now…

"Ahhh—So intense, she was asking me to kiss her!" she started to act…

Well…

I glanced to the baseball bat next to the drawer.

"—Niko-chaaannn, please accept my lips!" she said before she laughed so happily— this asshole.

Now that she already crossed the line…

I pick up the baseball bat and without hesitation, swing it to her bollocks that hung on her ass.

I can hear her howling painfully before she started to curl on the floor.

"Take that, you darned fox! That should teach you to not tease me!"

* * *

Even though I was really against the idea,

Eli is still making me go out with her. She said that I could make an excuse to go walk her out…and it was strangely working so smoothly. Both of my parents allowed me to go and they're not even worried a bit.

As I walk on the roadways with Eli next to me, people are looking at us like they have never seen anyone walk with a fox…

Hmm…

Well…

Eli is really something…

I mean…

Big White fox…with silky smooth furs….

I think they probably think I'm some kind of millionaire or something…

Well… I am…

Anyway though, I didn't put a leash on her, so, some people seem to be a little scared.

Maybe next time, I should get a leash just for the sake of looks.

"Speaking of which…Maki…" Eli said.

"Don't you dare talk, this is a public area…" I whispered,

"Well, I was just about to suggest you to buy something before meeting up with Niko…"

"Huh? Alright… what to buy though?" I asked.

She was then looking at the department store nearby.

"What do you want me to buy from there?"

"Sweets?" she replied.

Uh…alright I guess.

Wouldn't hurt to buy those…

* * *

The Department store,

I thought when Eli said 'sweets' that would be something that Niko would want… but… somehow, now I get a feeling it was her who wanted them. She has been looking at chocolate products, from milk, candies, cake, even the chocolate bar itself.

"H-Harashooooo! Cho-cho-chocolateeee!" She said cheerfully as she jumped around the store.

"Oi… Eli… shut the hell up, if people know you're talking, they'll be scared…"

"Come on! I wasn't actually talking in this language; everyone will hear a fox yipping; only you can understand what I say…"

"Heh… now you make me sound like an idiot that talks to a fox…" I said.

"Don't worry, it's cute…besides, you should be proud because I look fabulous and expensive…" she replied.

I sighed heavily at her,

"What's the point of bringing a fabulous and expensive pet anyway? It's not like—…."

"Excuse me!" a woman called me before I could finish my word,

I turned around to her, she is… short, fat, and put on too much make up. There's a fennec fox on her hand which is small and looks traumatized. What has this woman done to it….

"What breed is that fox?" she asked.

"E-Eh?"

"Siberian!" Eli said before she snorted.

I looked at Eli, surprised, trying to communicate without words

W-what the hell? There's a Siberian fox?

But I guess Eli doesn't hear my question and laughed instead.

"S-Siberian…." I said.

"How cute! Why don't you let it mate with mine? It's totally healthy!" She said cheerfully.

"W-what!?"

Looking at how small that Fennec fox is… I doubt that Fennec fox will have enough size for Eli's….uh…todger….

Well..

I just don't think I will—…

Huh?

Eli?

Eli ran away!

"W-whoa! Eli!"

* * *

I quickly run after her.

She is fast and her color totally makes it hard to see her. Luckily she still has a dark colored fur near her paws. Else I really won't be able to tell since the white ceramic floors will throw me off.

Just a few meters away from our previous place,

Eli stopped at the chocolate ice stands,

Sigh…

It's on sale today… new product from collaboration with the nearby café.

"C-Cho-Chocolate!" She said with her eyes sparkling.

"I'll buy one for you, ok? Don't run from me again." I said.

"Harasho!" She said excitedly.

I approached the stand—and there's a woman wearing a maid uniform and ash-brown hair. She has a weird hairstyle and for some reason, it makes me feel fluffy when I see her.

"Welcome!" she said,

Her high pitched voice seems familiar to me….

Is she….

Kotori Minami?

"Kotori?" I asked.

She smiled widely at me then…

Huh?

Why did she just take out a mask and wear it now?

"W-who is Kotori…? I…I'm Minalinsky!" she said in a strange accent.

Alright….

I'll….

Just pretend to bite that.

"W-what do you want to order?" she asked nervously.

"Dark Chocolate with Frozen Caramel Cream! Jumbo size!" Eli said.

"Ok, right away…." Kotori replied.

Huh…? Wait a minute…

"H-hey, Eli… I thought you said I'm the only one who can understand your speech?" I asked.

"Well—another Wish maker can understand each other in whatever language they speak with…" Eli said.

Oh….

W-Wait a minute!

"Then…that means…" I turned my eyes to Kotori again.

"O-One Jumbo Dark Chocolate with Frozen Caramel Cream….!" She handed me a big dark chocolate ice cream that covered with Frozen Caramel cream on a big cone.

"T-that wasn't for me!" I said.

"For her!" I pointed to Eli.

"Ohh! M-My mistakeeee…." She said awkwardly before she moved the ice to Eli—which Eli gladly accepts. She just took it with her paws…

I wonder if anyone will wonder why this fox can use her paws to hold an ice cream.

"Here is the bill…" Kotori handed me the bill.

800 Yen?

Cheap.

I guess I'll have to pay this at the Cashier…

"Thank you for the purchase, can you move so the other customer can buy too?"

I turned around and…

There are a big crowd of people behind me.

Since when….?

"Oh…Sorry…." I quickly moved a step away from the line,

"Actually…. we want to ask… is that a silver fox? His hair is so sparkly and… are you sure you should feed him dairy products and Chocolate? We all know they are toxic for them…"

Uh…

Yeah…

But we all also know that this fox is not actually a fox….

"Excuse me! Do you own that silver fox? I happen to have one too and it's a female!" shouted someone in the back.

"I-I have one too! I want to breed mine with yours!" another person shouted again.

"W-why are you so popular…" I said as I turn my sight to Eli who seems to ignore them as she licks her ice cream.

Then people started to shout about the same thing as they held their female foxes in many breed—someone even brought a dog!

T-This is bad….

"Eli! Do something….!" I whispered,

Eli is totally ignoring me!

I turn my sight to the people who kept looking at me with full of expectation.

H-how can I get out of this mess?!

"Well—E-E-Everyone…..!" I tried to speak,

"Oi-Oi, you dog and fox breeders— get out of the way!" said a voice that I know well.

This voice is…

Niko…

Niko Yazawa….

That little girl!

I'm so glad she is here!

"Niko!" I said her name.

Wait… why am I excited?

"Stop pestering her about breeding your cheap ass fox or dogs with her fox, this fox cost more than your soul, ok?" Niko said to them.

They started to look at each other, before some started to leave with sadness—and some ended up giving me their business card before they left. They also said, if I'm still interested on breeding….. I should contact them.

This is stupid…

I don't even have the hobby.

Either way though, I'm glad they're gone.

As no one is left again,

I turn my sight to Niko,

I was about to say thank you but….

"One medium strawberry and vanilla Ice cream please…" Niko said to Kotori.

"Got it…" Kotori said as she works on the order.

"Listen… I'm not doing that to help you, ok? I just wanted to buy the ice cream…" she said with her smug face.

Alright…

So she is not doing it for me….

"Here you go…" Kotori handed the medium sized strawberry and vanilla to Niko.

Niko accepted it,

"…and here is the bill…." Kotori said as she handed the bill to Niko.

As Niko set her eyes on the bill, I can hear her chocked a bit.

"600 Yen for a single ice cream? Y-you gotta be joking me!" Niko yelled,

"Eh? But...that's already cheaper than the real price…" Kotori said as she pointed to the menu.

With that both of out eyes followed to the menu board hung up above the register.

 _Small :_ _600 yen to_ _300 yen!_

 _Medium :_ _1200 Yen to_ _600 Yen!_

 _Big :_ _1400 Yen to_ _700 yen!_

 _Jumbo:_ _2000 Yen to_ _800 yen!_

I totally see Niko smirking now.

"W-W-what the hell?! Who made these prices?! Wh-what's so special about this ice cream, huh!?" Niko yelled.

"Uhm…. It's made with high quality ingredients, five stars manufacturer, superb taste, a hundred percent healthy and natural, and served with beauty…Money back if you don't enjoy it…" Kotori said.

"Huh!? Great! Then let me have it!"

Niko said before she licked her ice cream.

And…

Her face totally cannot lie….

She absolutely enjoys the ice cream.

"I…." she held her breath….

"I don't enjoy it….." she averted her eyes.

Heh—such a lie…

"Ahh—is that so? That's too bad…." Kotori said sadly.

"g-gh…." She blushed,

"But I will still buy it, ok?" she continued.

"Ah—thank you!" Kotori said with a big smile.

"She doesn't enjoy it because the bill is too expensive…" I said.

"O-Oi! You don't need to say that out loud!" Niko yelled at me,

"That's the truth though, right?" I replied.

"Sh-Shut up! Geez! This is all your fault!" she yelled again,

"How is that my fault when you're clearly the one who bought that ice cream? That was your reason why you're here, right?" I said.

"Maki is an idiot!" She yelled.

"The hell?! You're the idiot one!" I yelled again.

"No! You are!" she said.

"No way! You are!" I said.

"It's you! Dumb-ass!" she said again,

"You're the dumb-ass!" I replied.

As the argument went on, I spotted a red dot on Niko's head… then it moved to my left chest…

"Huh? What is this?" I tried to catch it,

"W-What are you doing idiot! Get down!" She pushed me down— and half a second later, a horrible sound pierced through the air as the glass shattered.

I'm glad Niko pushed me down— I totally saw a bullet passing by.

"W-what the hell is this?!" I asked.

"Sniper…" Niko said.

Then I can see the red dot move again to my forehead.

"No!" Niko climbed up to me and hugged my head with her body.

I couldn't see anything else but I can hear a buzzing sound and...

Uh…

The bullet recoiled?

I hear it bounce on something.

Then after a while, I can hear another shot, though once again it recoiled.

W-What the hell recoil it?!

Niko released me and she turned around,

That's….

That's Nozomi standing there, protecting us. She is in her human form.

Wait…

Wait a minute now…

Did she recoil the bullet with her breast?

I know her breast is really something, but…still!

How could she use that!?

Is she a wonder woman or something!?

"Nikocchi! Get out of this place!" she said.

"O…ok…." Niko quickly stood up and helped me to get up. Even though I still have no idea what happened, I just keep following Niko. The other visitors seem to be in panic, they also seem to be running away from a lot of strange men with black suit.

W-What are they!?

"Damn it, they must be from another clan…" Niko muttered.

"H-Huh!? W-What are you talking about?!" I asked.

"It's nothing, just keep running!" Niko replied.

W-What?

"Maki! Niko! Wait for me!" Eli shouted as she ran in her fox form. She caught up with us so soon.

"W-Why are you following us?! What about Nozomi!?" I asked.

"She can take care of herself; I need to make sure you two are safe first…." Eli said.

"Oh…alright?" I replied.

"W-Who the hell are you talking with, you idiot?!" Niko complained.

I guess she doesn't understand Eli.

"None of your business!" I said as I keep running.

A few men saw us and took out their guns.

"Crap…!" Niko said.

"Get on my back!" Eli shouted.

I quickly approached her and jumped onto her back which was surprisingly enough for me to sit on. Then I picked Niko up without any hesitation.

* * *

 **OK, next chapter!**


	12. Niko - The way you tell me

**Thanks for reviews/comment/ faves/ and follows!**

 **Thanks to crimson for edits!**

* * *

This strange feeling….

No…

This is a familiar feeling….

And…

And I feel like the world is spinning slowly as she pulls me off the ground.

I know this sensation so well and I believe I also felt a powerful emotion when it happened. But what is it?

Putting that aside, what the hell is going on with the world. I know this might be just a dramatic moment but….

Why the fuck is the world turning so slow all of a sudden!?

That Boobs-chan must have done something!

I know she is a god-damn homeless genie!

Hnng… maybe it really has something to do with that red box though.

Maybe that's her home?

A-Anyway! This is not the right time to think about that! These men in black, who I assume must have been from another clan, are targeting Maki. Why are they targeting Maki?! Is it still the same reason with that crowd before?! I hope not!

Why do they want something so badly that they are trying to kill someone for it?! I know that's just the way Yakuza like us do something, but that doesn't mean that they can do it to Maki-chan too!

She is innocent!

But maybe I shouldn't be worried for now; this Silver fox that she owns took us all out so quickly. It's like the world is still moving normally for her.

Heh—come to think of it, maybe she is the one who did this magic trick?!

It's really strange to look at people running in slow motion, and seeing objects fall and bounce up again slightly before it scattered. Then the other thing I could see are a few suspicious looking cars parking on the street as if it is trying to block the roads, but this fox jumped like it was nothing.

I don't know where this fox is running to, but I believe it will try its best to put us in a safe place.

"Oi! Eli! Where are we going?!" Maki shouted.

Who the hell is Eli!? Our lead student council? She is not even here!

I can't hear anyone else talking…but…

"Huh?! Why!?" Maki responded again.

Wait now, don't tell me, this fox is named Eli? But this fox is a he, right?!

"W-what the hell?!" Maki said again,

"W-wait a minute there, Eli! It's too risky to take someone there!" she continued.

"I know! But—still! W-what will they say if they know I took someone home at night?!" she started to yell,

"It's wrong on so many levels!" she yelled louder.

Just…What the hell?!

Does she really talk with her fox?!

But…more importantly…

Where is she taking us?!

* * *

I swear I lost track of places until the damned fox stopped,

This place is huge and there are lots of trees around here. I totally guessed that this place must have been owned by… Maki's family?

Well—hehe, she does look like a princess.

And I suppose she is also the serious type.

Heh— her body totally also says that she is mature.

I really envy her…

Sigh…

I think at her age, I was still more of a kid than her. I still believed in Santa that came to our house every Christmas night. Now I realized that Santa was my father, who died recently. So my mother told me that I have to be Santa for my younger siblings.

Tch, this is a sad story, let's forget about that already. We have to keep smiling so that no one can see our weakness—or so my father told me.

Anyway!

It's not like I don't have my plus points. I bet, even though everyone would probably set their eyes on Maki, Niko will set their eyes in flame—and they will also fight to have me. I'm so popular and no one can resist Niko-Niko smile cuteness.

Even my men said the same!

G-gh…

Seriously though.

When I got in, I realized that this house looked like a castle.

What the hell does her parents do anyway, how could she be so rich?

"Come here, Niko…." She said as she beckoned me to the guest seat.

"Go on, sit…" she said.

Her fox sat on a cushion that was set on the ground, she sat on the sofa in front of me, then I…

Just sit here… on the other sofa….

"Why do you bring me here, huh?"

"Hiding? I don't know what another reason is…" She said.

"Huh? You could've just taken me home, you know…." I replied.

"Heh— I don't know where your house is, silly. Besides, what's with those men in black anyway, it's like you are used to them…" she said.

"Huh?! Well, you surely don't know anything about Yakuza, huh? Well I tell you that they still exist here… and their motives are many. Come to think of it though, why the hell they are after you?" I said.

"Like I know!" she replied loudly.

"You sure? Maybe you picked up something that belongs to them?"

"I have no idea! Besides, I didn't even pick anything off the ground today—I mean… I only picked you off of the ground today!"

"Don't talk like I'm litter!" I yelled.

"I didn't even mean it that way!" she yelled back.

"Tch! Anyway, you better take me home later tonight, or lend me your phone and give me a place to sleep…"

"I-I can't keep you here! People will talk!"

"Your problem, not mine. I just need to make sure that you're not trying to kidnap me, I'm a very important person, you know!" I said.

"Very important person, huh? You're bluffing…" she said.

"The hell!? You will regret saying that!" I yelled.

"Heh— not a single bit… the only talk I can imagine is that they will ask why I brought little brat like you here… that's why I said you're embarrassing." she replied with a smirk on her face.

How annoying!

She is so arrogant!

But then, I'm the same.

Putting that aside.

Does she really think I'm less important than her?!

"Alright, fine! Let me tell you something… you know my family is actually a—…!"

Before I could finish, I can see Maki looking into a direction like there's something else,

"M-Mama!?" she said in a surprise.

"Ah, Maki-chan, you never told me you have a visitor…" she said.

"I…I'm just picked her off the ground…" she said

"I told you not to say it like I'm a litter!" I yelled.

Her mother chuckled,

"Anyway, your father was glad that you got home early, there was an uproar at the nearby department store. Said that the gangs are looking for someone and they have been forcing a few citizens to tell them about this someone's location…"

"Oh…" Maki smirked as she averted her eyes,

"Come to think of it, your friend here kind of matches with this someone…" her mother said.

"W-w-wait a minute?! Me?!" I retorted. I thought it was Maki that they were looking for!

"Yes… small, black haired, red eyes and an annoying voice…"

"W-wh-what the hell!?"

"Oh…So you were the one that they looking for…." Maki said.

"H-Huh?! I have no idea!" I retorted again.

In all seriousness, why are they looking for me? I didn't do anything! Though, who I am also matters. I mean… I know I'm a yakuza…

But being hunted just because of it….

And…the fact that being a yakuza is not something that I can be proud of now!

"Niko…. What the hell are you doing?" Maki asked.

"W-Well…." I averted my eyes.

"Ah-Ahahah… they must've found me….N-Niko!" I smiled awkwardly.

"Huh…?" Maki tilt her head,

"I—I'm super idol Niko-niko-ni!" I posed cutely to her,

"Niko-niko-niiiiiii!"

Please just let me off the hook, those eyes are really piercing me too deeply.

"ohh… a super idol… how come I never heard of you?" her mother said,

Good point.

"W-Well! I was still in my way to get my debut—ahahaha…."

"I see… so…I assume you stumbled into trouble?" her mother asked,

"S-Sort of…" I replied.

"Somehow, I just can't believe you…." Maki said.

"W-Whatever! A-Anyway though! Let me tell you something, those guys are my rivals, ok? Anarchist type! They really hate me–they attempt to make scandals so I can never be debuted as a super idol…"

Maki didn't give a single respond to me; she only gave me a cocky smirk on her face.

Oh Come on.

Give me a break.

At least her mother seems to believe me.

"That must be a trouble for you, Niko-chan…." she said.

"Of course! They are not even willing to give up. So persistent!"

"Hehe—now, why don't you stay for a while? I heard the streets might not be safe for anyone to cross by for now…."

A good chance to feel like a princess for one night.

"That's fine by me…" I said.

* * *

They lead me to a room,

It's a huge and luxurious room—as I expected. This is really cool.

"I hope you don't mind with this room, this is the only spare room we can use for a guest…" Maki's mother said.

It's more than enough—but I'll pretend that this is nothing so I don't look too dorky.

"This is fine for me too; I'm pretty humble for an idol…" I said.

"Hmmph…" Maki averted her eyes from me.

"Hehe, then I'll leave you two for now. ok? Just ring the bell to call a maid." her mother said before she left us.

"Don't worry! Don't worry!" I said.

Then…after her mother left, Maki turn her gaze at me…

"Don't Worry—Don't worry!" She mocked me with a tone that almost sounded like a song.

"Shut up!" I said clearly..

She smirked at me as a reply.

What a pain!

I enter the room and she followed me in—somehow…

What does she want to do?

Then…why is that fox following too?

"Why are you following me?"

"G-ghh! I'm not following you!" Maki yelled.

"You are! Besides, this is my room tonight, so you better get out!" I said clearly.

"This is still my home, I have all the permission I need here!" she replied.

"Nope, your mother did give the permission! So—…" and before I finished, the fox suddenly ran to the window.

"Hey! What the hell!?" I yelled.

The fox completely ignored me, he just opened the window and let in a…

Uh…

A Tanuki which is very familiar to me…

It has been following me around too a while ago.

Then as it got in…..

That damned Tanuki turned into Boobs-chan!

"W-what the hell, Nozomi?!" I yelled.

"Yan!" she posed cutely.

"You're not cute, damn it! What the hell are you doing and how could you turn into a Tanuki anyway?! You're not human, right?!"

"I thought you already knew that long-long-long ago, Nikocchi. Are you that absent minded?" she replied.

"N-No! But anyway! Wh-What the hell happened to those people?" I asked.

"They lost my track, they don't even know where I'm going…" she replied proudly.

"Heh, I suppose we could've told you to go back with her…" Maki said.

"Do you actually want me to go away that much, huh?!" I asked.

"Maybe…" she averted her eyes.

"But Maki-chan, aren't we dating? How could you not remember it? Are you as absent-minded?" Someone is saying that with my voice…

"W-what the hell!? Since when were we are dating?!" Maki yelled at me.

"Nozomi! Stop using my voice!" I yelled.

"Oh—it's you again…. stop that, damn it!" Maki yelled too.

"Wait… again?" I asked.

Maki seems to be slightly flustered herself.

Well, I do have some kind of feeling that the same case used to happen, but…. I can't really recall it….

"Anyway, you two, instead of being all lovey-dovey…." Nozomi started,

"Who the hell is being lovey dovey?!" Maki and I yelled at the same time.

"I have information here about why those men are chasing Nikocchi…"

"Huh? Alright, why?" I asked as I crossed my arm.

"Nikocchi, you haven't paid the bill…" Nozomi said.

"Huh?! What bill?"

I don't remember any bill.

Maybe the bill was from ever since my father was alive…?

"Could those be… debt collectors?" Maki asked.

"Yes-yes, probably…. If I'm serious about it, they are probably debt collectors…" Nozomi replied.

Wait a minute…

Did she just say, if she is serious?

Then…

"There! You shithead! You weren't serious about that!" I yelled.

"Well, who can have the idea about what they're looking from you Nikocchi. All I know is they were all confused and started to panic when they figured that they lost you!"

"So you don't know anything!" I frowned at her,

"Nope…" she replied surely and without even a single guilt in her face.

"Way to get us hyped up…" Maki sighed,

"You moron! Don't tease me like that! I totally thought you were serious!" I yelled at her,

"Ohh…but—I know how to make them stop looking for you!" she said,

"Huh? How?"

"Let's buy them all some pizzas!" she said cheerfully.

I really feel like throwing something at her head.

"You can't be serious; they look like a gang of mafia! You can't stop them by just buying them pizza…" Maki said.

"Of course I'm not serious, Maki-chan…unless we can commit a serious murder crime by poisoning them!" Nozomi said.

"That's somehow almost sounded like a good idea…" Maki started to think.

This idiot….

"Hey-hey! Do you think that will solve anything?! You gotta be kidding me!" I yelled.

"Of course I'm kidding you Nikocchi!" Nozomi said proudly.

I….

I just….

Need…

Something…

To throw at this shithead…

"A-Anyway! I seriously wonder though, why are they after us if Niko is the only one they have a problem with?"

"I wouldn't know! To begin with, attacking in a public area is already strange enough… How strong are they to be boldly pulling such a stunt? They always have known the police aren't just a display…" Nozomi said.

Right..huh?

At least she is serious this time. But… to think about it, maybe I was right, they came from a rival clan… Hoshizora perhaps? But… what do they want from me? What will they achieve from trying to murder Maki?

But… if we talk about the Hoshizora clan, though, they're likely to be not that aggressive…

Where did they come from?

And… for some reason… I feel like this might be something that my mother will want to know…

Sigh…

If only my father was still alive..

He would have known about what to do in this situation…

* * *

We all chatted for a while until Maki decided to return to her room to rest,

That damned fox is so quiet, though I feel like she is talking to Maki and Nozomi in a way. Why couldn't I hear anything though?

Maybe my ear isn't that good anyway…

I'm never be good in anything….

From ever since I was little, everything that I know and can do is what an average person can do…

I'm never be the best….

And yet… I acted like I'm the best just so people see me that way…

What a pathetic loser….

No wonder that nobody actually likes me…

They must have seen through me in everything.

"Nikocchi…." Nozomi called me,

She is in her Tanuki form and currently sitting near the window.

"What?" I replied.

"You don't have to be the best in anything…"

"Huhh? Are you reading my mind or something?" I asked.

"Just feel like I need to tell you that…" she replied.

"Heh— you don't need to…" I replied,

"And let you keep tormenting yourself like that? No way…" she replied.

"What do you know about me anyway, you were just following me around… you don't even talk to me that much…" I said.

"Nikocchi… that's where you are wrong…"

"Huh? I'm not wrong… you can't understand me by just observing me… besides, why are you so persistent? It's not like I'm that important…"

Nozomi chuckled at me.

"What? Why are you laughing? What's so funny?" I asked.

She smiled at me and turned her face away from me.

"Said someone who valued her soul more than anything else…"

"Huh?"

"Like I said, Nikocchi… just like a mother, I may never talk to you that much, but I always watch over you…and listen to you…it doesn't take a single word to make a wish to me… I will always know what you need..." she replied.

Like a mother, huh?

I really don't think she acts motherly.

She is more like a nuisance …

"You may never realize it, but your existence in this time line is caused by your wish that synchronized with Maki-chan and Rin-chan…."

"Rin….? What does she do with it?" I asked.

"Hmm… Rin-chan's wish… is something about to be able to make her dream come true. Though I can't really tell you what it is exactly… you should ask it out yourself…" Nozomi replied.

"Do you think I'll ever ask something like that to a rival clan, huh? If I ever get closer to any of their members, people will talk and make a scandal…"

"You're not even famous though, you're just prideful… and let me tell you again that you're only worshipped by your family… not by anyone else… so I as long you hang out with them, not in front of your family… you'll be fine…"

"Hey, you're pretty cruel. You know that?" I said.

"I can't be talking all lies, especially when you have no idea why you're important…"

"I know why I'm important, thank you; I just don't know why you think I am important…"

Her face suddenly changed,

"Ah–Nikocchi! So you've finally caught me…"

"Huh? What?"

What is she trying to say now…

"Actually…I….. I…." she started to act so dramatic,

Sigh… here goes…

"I'm in love with you!" She changed her voice to Maki's voice!

God-damn it!

I know I want that to happen somehow—and for I don't know what reason!

But still!

Damn it!

Now I can't get that off my head!

"You shit-head!" I quickly attempted to hit her, yet she dodged it completely.

"Nyeee—I'm joking, Nikocchi. Nobody loves you… That's too bad!" she sticks out her tongue to mock me.

"I'm going to get you next time!" I yelled.

She laughed before she ran away to I don't know where.

Sigh….

Now how can I get rid of that again?

I feel like… the way she says 'I'm in love with you' echoed on my brain over and over… I mean…I know it's impossible to make that happen, especially because Maki is still young too… I believe it will be too young for her to experience something that is called as love—like… she is still too dumb!

But come to think of it though,

When is the first time I understand something that is called love?

Hng…. I can't really recall my childhood but I remember the time when my father told me, that when I love someone, I have to keep my smile for them so that they could feel comfortable when they're around us… truth is, smiling is always what make you beautiful.

That's why, even though he is a yakuza leader who is supposed to be scary and all, he prefers to make us looks friendly and yet deadly at the same time….

I don't know about now though…

After he passed away, my mother took over the leadership and she often gets so busy… it's hard for her to stay home and with how many siblings I have…. I feel like I really need to hold the responsibility taking care of them…

As for me, I never actually get into the business, sometimes I wish I could but my parents always told me to just focus on school instead. I don't need to help them with anything….

Anyway, I just received a text from my mother…

I'm glad that this technology is invented; I totally will get in a lot of trouble contacting my family if I didn't have this kind of thing.

About the text,

My mother said, she can't return home tonight…so I have to—..

What?!

I have to go back!

My siblings are all alone now!

Damn it!

I really-really need to go back!

But…. how?

* * *

 **OK. see you next chapter again.**

 **and sorry, I've been struggling with a lot of things lately, but it should be done soon!**

 **Hopefully...**


	13. Maki- A Forbidden Magic

**Thanks for review/comment/faves and follows**

 **Thanks to Crimson for edits**

* * *

The night wind tingles around my ear,

And the night insects started to sing a lullaby for the world. My room is pretty far from the town's crowd but close to the trees around my garden, I wonder if everything is alright out there. It's hard to look at the street, but I know there's a crowd forming in a distance.

I can hear the faint sound of the police car along the faint gunshots which is really bothering me.

I turned my sight to the big fox that slept on the cushion next to the closet.

"Hey…Eli… can you hear that?" I asked her.

"Hear what?"

"The gunshots…" I said.

"Maybe…" she replied.

"Don't just say 'maybe'… sheesh…"

"Are you scared?"

"N-no way! It's too far away anyway…" I said.

She chuckled at me before she rested her head on the cushion.

"You just escaped from that, you shouldn't try to interfere…"

"I know…" I said.

We both were quiet for a moment….Until I decided to break the silence again for the sake of my curiosity.

"How much do you know about the Yakuza…?" I asked.

"As much as I know about myself…." She replied.

That sounded like she was a Yakuza or something…

"Did you used to be one…?" I asked again,

"No…but saying that I know as much as I know myself doesn't mean that I was a yakuza… it just that I know it as much as I know about myself…"

"Ah…."

I paused for a moment to think about it,

"I see…." I continued again.

"What do you want to know?" Eli asked.

"Plenty of things… like... I know that Niko is a Yakuza…. For some reason, my memory said that to me…. but…I'm not quite sure…. I think there's a lot of difference that occurred here…. Such as those men who attacked us a while back…"

"What about them?" she asked again gently,

"Will they get attacked back by those who protect Niko?"

"Maybe…."

"Why you gave me another maybe…." I sighed.

"Because, I wouldn't know about the future…." She replied.

"That's true… but… I was just asking if they will, from your opinion…"

"They will if they make a big deal about it, but don't you think it's not quite the right era to be barbaric?"

Not the right era…huh?

"People are growing up, through the time, through their own mind. They started to realize that violence may not solve everything, at the same time that's where they started to use their wits to solve their problems..."

"A diplomatic way, huh?" I asked.

"Trickery could also work… but let me tell you, the black and white of an action does not depend on the action itself, but from the purpose of it…"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Will you say, murder is bad?"

"Uhm…. yes?"

"What if that's the only choice for you to protect what belongs to you?"

"W-what do you mean…?" I asked again.

"I'm talking about rape…" she said.

"Oh…."

"Long ago before the present law existed, women were less likely to be protected. They were treated like an object for men to please their desire…"

That's horrible.

"…only those women who existed in a higher social rank were well protected, such as… the nobles…. The lady of the Yakuza clan…. or the government members…"

Heh—then I guess I can call myself lucky if I ever happened to exist in that era… I'll absolutely be a noble.

"….so that's why, in order to reach that level of protection, many of them are starting their own clan, or they simply charm the men who sits on his throne…"

"I don't get it… they don't want to be treated lowly, yet they do something that only low-mannered people do?"

"Do you think charming is only done by low mannered people?"

"Huh? Well, they could just show their talent instead of that…" I said.

"Two things you need to know, Maki… one… you don't have to offer your body to charm someone, second, not everyone is born with a realization to their talent…"

I still don't get it…

"… Can't they just climb up on their own?" I asked,

"Sadly, the world doesn't work that way…. Just like how our power is designed…"

A power of ….uh…what was it again, Wish maker?

"…we can grant whatever you wish, but… we cannot simply do it… you need to make a stronger offering to us…and also think more advanced than the present…because to tell you the truth, the present that exists right now is already formed from everyone's wishes that comes true…"

Now…

That she said that… I began to think…

"Then… are you also saying, that they who're currently in bad luck also came up from someone else's wish….?" I asked.

"Bad Luck, Good Luck, both are designed from a cause and wishes are the seed of a cause. It could wither when you are not working hard enough to achieve it, and it also could bloom beautifully when you work hard enough for it… sometimes, some people farm their fruits through the hard work of others, then someone takes a damage from the other's doing… they're all living in the same world after all…"

I still don't get it….

I started to think that maybe I've been listening to nonsense…

But… she looks so sure about it…

Maybe I really just don't get it…?

"The more seed you plant, the more work you need to do… it's better to know your limit than to fill your garden with withered wishes…." She continued again.

This is hard to understand…

"Eli… can I call it a day for now?" I asked.

"Of course…" she replied.

"Thanks for trying…. But I don't get it…." I replied again.

"I'll be willing to explain more tomorrow, but your brain is too tired, so yes… let's call it a day…." she said before I close my eyes and start to drift off into slumber.

* * *

This sound of the wind…

This color of the night sky…

And this sensation from the ground….

I feel so familiar with it…

But my memory is so blurry….

I can't actually recall anything but…

"Honoka!" I called out as I spotted a girl with ginger colored hair passed near me.

She turned at me and that was also the time when I see a familiar bear sitting right in front of her.

"Ah—Maki-chan…." she replied.

"Honoka!" I approached her,

"You were suddenly gone… what happened?" I asked.

She seems to be flustered,

"I…I don't know…. when you showed me that red box, I felt like my soul was being called here…." She replied.

That's strange…

"Can you go back to our world?" I asked.

She shook her head,

"The time when I was there, it was certain that I belonged with the humans, yet… this world kept calling my soul over and over…and then…I felt like I needed to keep introducing all these goods to everyone…"

I turn my sight to the crates, the bags and everything…

She does look like a merchant now….

"Ah—I know, Maki-chan… do you want to buy anything?" she asked.

"I feel like you've done that before…and that's how I got Eli with me…"

"Ohh…right..yes… Ayase Eli… the soul that was sold to many… her power is as much as the soul she took… a tricky one and a powerful one…"

That sounds scary now….

Who is she exactly?

"Tell me about her…." I said.

Honoka took out a book and then handed it to me,

"I don't like reading, so you do that yourself…" she said,

Huh? Alright…

Well…

It says….

 _Ayase Eli… A quarter Russian who moved in with her family, the last report about her says that she fell in love with a Shrine maiden… in desperation, she wished, she wanted to be able to live intimately with her love forever, no matter what it took for her to be in such a relationship._

Heh…. So…she was a human too? How could she end up being a Wish maker? Maybe I can try to look for Toujou Nozomi….?

Ah…here it is…

 _Toujou Nozomi…. A Shrine maiden who was charmed by the beauty of a foreigner, the last report about her says that she desperately wished to be able to control the time in order to save her love from a tragic fate._

Heh…. Why does this smell like an angst story? But then, this is Nozomi that we are currently talking about. It was probably reported by herself and exaggerated too much as a joke…

But…now I'm curious about ….

 _Sonoda Umi….A Samurai who wished to be able to fight for honor until the end of time._

That's it?

Nothing else?

Lame…

How about this…?

 _Minami Kotori… A girl who wants to grant wishes…._

Uhm… now that's a lot more lame than the previous one.

What about….

 _Koizumi Hanayo… Rice-girl…_

That's the lamest one I have ever read! What the hell?!

And..oh…now I found this too…

 _Kousaka Honoka…. A girl who wants to change the world…._

This… somehow doesn't make any sense…

What is this book exactly?

And…I wonder if I can—

"Ah, Maki-chan, time is up…" Honoka said as she pulled the book off me.

"I need to sell my goods again…" she continued as she put her book back into her crate.

"I'll see you later again…" she waved at me cheerfully.

"W-wait!" I tried to stop her, yet she just smiled at me and disappeared.

* * *

Just when I thought I'll be waking up to a bright morning,

I realized that it's not even close to sunrise.

Sigh…

Now what to do, I don't feel like going back to sleep.

Maybe I can try to relax?

But…what time is this exactly?

I tried to check the clock next to my bed,

Its still 1:32 AM.

I suppose I really need to get back to sleep.

When I close my eyes to let myself fall asleep again, I hear a strange sound in the bathroom next to my room. It doesn't sound like water or anything—it's more like… I….I don't know…

What sound is this?

I better go check…

I reached the door,

It's not even closed—in fact, it's left wide open...

But I totally hear something inside.

Now that I think about it, I started to feel like I'm the protagonist in some kind of a horror story. The protagonist who gets into trouble after checking a strange sound.

Heh—putting that aside,

This sound doesn't sound like a harmful thing…

I tried to slowly sneak closer and peek inside….

Uhm….

I can see Nozomi…and Eli….

They both have animal ears and tail…

A fox and a Tanuki…

And they're….making out…

I know I shouldn't watch this…but….

Well…

No one knows…

Everyone is currently asleep, right?

Honestly, I'm very curious about this kind of thing… Why does everyone make a fuss about it? Why is it forbidden to show it off to the public? Why are people who are younger than 18 years old shouldn't look at it?

…what's so special about it…?

I keep my eyes on them, to their lips that press against each other… and to their hands that travel through each other's…..bare…skin….

Uhm….

Why am I getting so excited all so sudden?

I…I feel like I've seen something like this before…but I can't really recall it… plus, the feeling that I had...is so close to what I feel now.

"Ericchi…" I can hear Nozomi's sultry whisper,

"Shush… tone down your voice again, Maki can hear it…" Eli whispered back to her.

"Sorry…" Nozomi replied in smaller voice.

I can still hear it….

Maybe they mean if I was in the other room…

"Ericchi…. do you think this should be enough for us?"

"Not really…" Eli replied.

Nozomi chuckled,

"You just want me to get down on you…"

"Go then…" Eli smiled.

Nozomi chuckled again before she trailed down to Eli's groin….now I can see this… long todger…

This is weird…

Really weird….

But….

I don't know…

When Nozomi started to hold it and lick it with her tongue she gave out a flirtatious gaze towards Eli while…rubbing her hand on it…

It makes me feel really weird…

What am I actually watching right now?She... lick it with her tongue—giving out a flirtatious gaze toward Eli and...

…and why am I still here to watch it?

Maybe it's because I'm very curious about what will happen next?

That might be the case…

For like a few minutes, Nozomi keep doing what she has been doing until she stopped and Eli's thing…

Well… I can see how red it looks and how….it somehow looks bigger and longer—and also hard.

It looks disgusting…

"You know…Ericchi, I don't like this thing…." Nozomi said.

"Sorry…" Eli replied.

"It's not your fault, I know… I didn't expect this either…but I suppose it just can't be helped huh? I'm willing to be intimate with this kind of thing just because this is yours…and smells like you too…"

"For my case, part of me is glad that I could experience this…" Eli said.

"Are you not happy to feel my fingers inside you back then?"

"I'm happy… I was just saying that it feels different and new…"

Nozomi giggled,

"Then let's explore this while we can… we never know how it will be if we happen to repeat the time again…" she said as she began to brush her nose on Eli's thing.

Repeat...the time?

"Do you think it will go in the same way?" Eli sit down and slightly lean to the bathtub, allowing Nozomi to sit on her legs.

"Who knows, I might excel in time magic, but they are still the one to decide their own future… not us… we're just here to guide and grant their wishes… like parents…." Nozomi replied while she placed Eli's thing between her big breasts. She also started to press and rub it gently while sucking it with her mouth.

W-what is that even for?

I mean, that's not even how sexual reproduction happens in the science book.

Is that what people call as teasing?

"By the way, Nozomi… do you ever wonder why our ritual is made like this? Like… why do we even need to do this to synchronize our power?"

Nozomi remained quiet as she keeps herself busy.

"We could have… you know, held hands….or… hugged?" Eli continued again.

Nozomi released her mouth,

"The point of the ritual was actually only to make physical contact, those two ways you just said actually works, but… don't you think it's a lot more fun if we do this instead?"

"So it was just your idea, huh? I totally thought it was made this way…"

"Yup, I love spicing things up…" Nozomi continued again before she returned her mouth to the duty.

For some reason, I feel like blood is rushing all over my back—even though I'm just watching them…

It really feels so weird and….

Well…

The strange excitement….

It makes me feel like I want to do that too—but without the todger…

Sometimes I feel disgusted just by looking at its shape…

And those big breasts….Even though it does look somewhat fun to see, I feel like I prefer to grab smaller ones… like…

Niko's size..

E-Eh!?

Wh-What am I thinking?!

Sh-Sheesh!

I-it's not like Niko is the only one who has that size… There's also Rin….

Uh…

W-What the hell?!

What am I thinking again?!

I mean… Fine! I like small breast!

B-but…it's not that I want to touch it….

Even though maybe just a little…

N-No-no… wait..

What the heck?

F-F-Forget it! Me!

Why am I even thinking about this…

Uh-oh…. now I wonder what I missed…

Once again, I tried to look at the two again…

This time, Eli remained in the same position, while Nozomi was now sitting on top of her, moving her hips around…with Eli's todger stuck inside her… face looking at each other…

The two are smiling and giggling ever so softly as they move so slowly.

A minute later, Nozomi started to grope Eli's breast, snuggling her face against her cleavage and kissing her nipples gently, then she…. massaged it…

Again….

Why do I feel so excited…?

What's so good about that?

Is this some kind of magic?

A magic that can cause me to be excited all of a sudden…?

It's scary…

That I might not be able to stop myself from watching this…

Before I knew it, Eli grabs Nozomi's shoulder before she pushed her down to the floor and pressing her body against hers, kissing her neck so lustfully while Nozomi seems to be gripping her lover's body. I can't really see what's happening on their lower part since Eli's breast blocked my sight, but…. looking at how Nozomi looks in ecstasy…

Does it feel that good?

It probably does…

The sound of their flesh slowly rubbed against each other, the sound of their soft moans and the sound of their penetration….

It's somewhat making me feel really weird from my head until the tip of my toes… even though I don't know how it actually feels.

They started to change position again after a few minutes,

This time, Nozomi is facing to the same side as Eli while Eli stayed in her position. She leaned her back to Eli, letting her breast be groped and massaged so gently as her neck was being kissed aggressively. Now I can see how Eli's todger penetrated so deeply inside Nozomi's gash. Before they started to move again, Eli lift herself up—sitting on the bathtub and holding Nozomi's legs up high…

"I'll move a little faster, cover your mouth, ok?" Eli whispered,

Nozomi can only nod; her face is all red and seems to be really excited as well.

Then Eli started to slide her todger up and down—it almost looks like she was slamming it, with that bollock bouncing and hitting against her lower part….

Ah—no… this is….really lewd….

And weird….

Why can't I stop watching it?

She went faster and faster,

Nozomi's face also seems to look like she could scream if she wants to…

I…..I feel like I want to touch…to grip something as I see the length of her todger starting to leak something out of Nozomi's gash….

So much of them….like…it was being poured in…

Is that what people call as reaching an orgasm…?

Wow….

And…Nozomi just… placed down on the floor…

Then Eli rubbed the tip of her todger against Nozomi's gash before she shot out to her breast….relieving her todger, which no longer looked stiff…

Nozomi seems to be extremely exhausted...and at the same time, she looks satisfied…

"That's it for today… I'm running out of stamina…" she whispered.

Eli took a deep breath as she also lay down on the floor next to her.

"Hah—at least we didn't wake Maki up.. That girl's ears are almost as good as a bat ears…"

"Bat… huh? Bat and Maki-chan sounds good…"

"Yeah-huh… the only bat I can think of is the baseball bat she used to hit my balls…"

"She hit your ball with it?"

"Totally…" Eli sighed,

"I swear I feel it could break, but gladly it's not that fragile…" she continued.

Nozomi giggled,

"Now-now, my poor Ericchi… let's go clean up and get some rest. Without our power, we need to take at least a few hours meditation to regain our stamina…"

"True, let's do that…"

And I better go off to bed before they realize that I've been peeking on them.

I returned to my room,

Not knowing of what I've done to myself.

Now I can't even sleep.

I tried my best to close my eyes and all, but… the image of them doing it, keeps repeating in my head. Giving me a strange feeling that makes me want to touch myself…

Why did I even do that anyway…?

I mean…I know… I was curious…. and….

I just wanted to know….

Maybe this is why it shouldn't be shown in public?

Because… there is something about it that works like magic…

And I don't even know how to dispel this….

I can't even wish for it from Eli since… she is the one that I peeked at!

Damn it….

How can I get myself to stop thinking about it?

I don't know what to do!

And I really don't think I can talk about it with my parents…

What will they say if they know I took a peek at a couple having an intimacy?

They'll be set on fire and I'll be getting in trouble …

But… why is it a trouble if I tell them what I did?

I feel like…I'm getting scared over something unclear.

It's too unclear and I feel like maybe it's not going to be a problem if I ask….

B-But….

What if it turns out to be something foolish?

I mean…

It is indeed foolish…

Just maybe it could turn out to be something foolish enough to be laughed at…

I don't want them to laugh at me!

Hrgrgghhh…..

This is so…tormenting….

And..just now, I could hear someone laying down on the cushion…

Is that Eli?

When did she open the door? I didn't hear it…

I tried to pretend that I woke up from my slumber—by the sound of the cushion.

"Oh…Maki… sorry, did I wake you?" she asked—in her big fox form.

"Pretty much, did you get a bad night?" I asked back.

"Not really, I had good one… I just need to fix my position…." She replied.

"Is having a todger really that bothersome?" I asked.

"Todger…. Really Maki?" she chuckled,

"What's wrong with that?"

"No, it's just funny to know someone actually calls it a todger…"

"My mother used that slang to call it…." I said.

"Figured, knowing that you might be talking about it a lot as a doctor…" she replied.

"I don't want to be a doctor… I want to be a musician…" I said.

She smiled at me softly,

"I'm glad I'm your wish maker then, but let me tell you… that wish can't be fulfilled…."

"Why?"

"Because you don't own the right to claim it since you're still living under this family's rule… and you will be a doctor to continue your father's business…."

"Lame…" I said with a sigh,

"But have you ever wondered why your father is so fixated about you becoming a doctor…?"

"To save people? To satisfy his dreams? To please people around him? To continue his parent's job?" I replied in a sarcastic manner.

Eli giggled,

"Maki..Maki…. I don't know if you've heard me telling you this yet, but… you're still a kid after all…but that doesn't mean you're not ready to learn to think like an adult…"

"What do you mean by thinking like an adult, huh?" I asked.

"Thinking like an adult is a way of thinking that adult use to deal with their life… it's not always a wise choice though…"

"Then, are you telling me that growing up as an adult doesn't always mean to grow up wise?" I asked,

"Exactly, it is your choice to grow up wise or to grow up like an adult…"

I don't get it…

"Your advice is always difficult to understand…" I said.

"Just try to give it some thought…or ask someone to help you understand…"

"Can't I just ask you?" I asked.

Eli remained quiet,

That's a no….

Sigh…

At least now I feel tired and I should get to rest before the sun rises…

* * *

The next day at school,

I managed to sleep last night and wake up fresh…

I still feel a little strange around my body.

This school…that called as…Otonokizaka….is an all-girls school. There's no one here with a todger… except for Eli...

She should've been banned to go to school, but… come to think of it, does no one notice it?

Maybe Nozomi… but she is her wife…so of course she knows..

To begin with, is it even allowed for a married couple to go to school?

It's unlikely, right?

When I stepped into my class and assemble on my seat….

I can hear Rin's voice talking to Hanayo… and then she stopped….

And suddenly…

"Maki-chan!" She grabs my shoulder—which I quickly retort.

Urgh..Please don't touch me for now…I still feel strange…

"D-Don't touch me!" I shouted.

"Ehehe— Maki-chan is so stingy! What's wrong with surprising you-nya? We're friends, right?" she said.

"Sure we are… but doesn't mean you can do that to me…" I replied,

"Maki-chan.. you're so sensitive…" Hanayo said with a chuckle,

"N-No! That's not it! I just don't like being touched! That's it!" I yelled.

"That's what I call sensitive though…" Hanayo said.

"N-No…. well… I …I just don't want to be touched today!" I said again.

"So you're sensitive today…" Hanayo said.

Sigh….

"Let's drop this already… why are you two here anyway…" I asked.

"Hehe, we just want to know how you are… you look pale-nya…" Rin said.

"Me? Well… I… I just had a bad night's sleep…" I said.

"Oh…? Want me to massage you-nya?"

M-M-Massage?!

"N-No way!" I shouted.

"Trust me; I'm good at it-nya!" Rin said cheerfully.

"N-No…just…stay away from me…" I said.

"Hmm…I wonder if it's just your time of the month…?" Hanayo asked.

"No… it's not even the right date…. Just… please… don't touch me today…." I said.

"Alright… then please tell me when you need help, ok?" Hanayo said,

"Yup-yup! Just count on us-nya!" Rin said before Hanayo drags her away…

I'm glad Hanayo is understanding…but for some reason, I feel like she is not the right race right now…

I believe she was not human, right?

Or maybe it was just an illusion of my memory?

I don't remember…

Sigh…. Why is it so hard to get through that…

I know it was my fault to even try, but…still…

How could this be happening now?

"Oi…" a familiar voice suddenly came up from the door.

"Maki here? I need to talk with her…" the voice said…

Hmm…who owns this voice again….

N…Niko?

"N-Niko!?" I quickly turn my sight at her.

"Yo— I need to talk, come to the backyard…"

I joined her at the backyard,

She seemed to be hiding something behind her back.

When I reached in front of her… she handed me a lunch box…

"I…I know this is not much, but…. please take it…as an apology…." She said.

Huh? Apology….?

I don't remember her doing anything bad…

"I ran away from your home last night, but that was because I had something to do…" she said again.

"Oh…right… you were staying at my house last night…" I said.

She frowned at me all so sudden,

"W-what the heck?! You don't even remember I was staying there last night!?"

"Sorry, I was occupied by something else last night…so…I forgot…" I replied.

"The fuck?!" she started to cuss,

"You're an idiot! Don't you know that I was so uncomfortable last night because I've been thinking about that?!"

"That's your fault… not mine…" I said.

"Where's your god-damn thanks!? I was worried about your feelings, you moron!" she yelled.

"Why do you even care?! You're not even anyone to me!" I yelled back.

"I'm your damned senior—and I saved your ass yesterday! You could've been shot if I didn't push you down!" she yelled,

"And I wouldn't have even given a single care. They can shoot me if they want… I don't even care!" I yelled back.

"Idiot!" she yelled again.

"I don't need you to tell me that over and over!" I yelled.

"I'll tell you again and again— also, from now on, I'll start to teach you how you treat a person like me, got it?!"

"Why? I don't even care about you!"

"Shut up! Just say yes!" she yelled.

"I don't get it! Why are you even so persistent about it?!" I yelled again.

"I told you, shut up and say yes! You will also have to meet me after school, got it?!"

"You're troublesome! Besides, I'll have my car come pick me up after school!"

"You're going with a car from here to your home?! How spoiled are you?!"

"W-what?! What do you mean huh!?"

"You're spoiled! The school and your house is too close with each other, you don't even need a bike!"

"Are you expecting me to walk, huh!?"

"Of course! You have a pair of feet, use it!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" I yelled.

"Hmmph! You're weak!"

"W-what!?"

"I said, you're weak!"

"No way! I'm strong!" I said.

"Strong women walk on her own two feet, not using a car to move for just a few miles…"

"Fine! I'll tell them to not pick me up! Happy?!"

"And I bet you'll get a bazillion body-guards coming to pick you up—walking!"

"I don't even own a body-guard!"

"Liar! Even I own them, but I don't use their service for something useless!"

"…then I bet people are watching you all the time!" I yelled.

"No way! The only time they do is when I perform my magical and powerful niko-niko-smile, ok?"

"Pffffft….." I made a mocking face,

"That's gaudy and disgusting… can't believe you're still into that super idol lies…" I continued.

"Don't you dare doubt it!" she shouted.

It's somehow fun to tease her….

"Anyway, thanks for the lunch… I'll return the box to you later, ok?" I said.

"Huh…? Alright…" she replied.

"Bye…" I said before I ran off,

Hmm….

I feel like I'm still missing something…

Like…

I should've said something again…

Oh…

I stopped for a moment, then switching my sight to her again,

"Oi! Niko…." I said.

"What?" she replied.

"I'll see you after school, so you better show up, ok?"

"Of course, you idiot, you promised me too!"

Great! Now let's focus on studying!

* * *

 **Ok, next chapter should be by tonight. See you next chapter**


	14. Niko - Escape and Attempt

**here is next chapter~**

 **Thanks for review/comment and faves.**

* * *

This should be a good day for me!

I'm going out with Maki after this class..

Plus, she seems to enjoy my lunch—I wonder if Rin and Hanayo also gave it a try? I totally saw them eating their lunch together…while…I also saw a few of my men sneaking behind everywhere around this school…

What are they trying to do…

Sigh….

They must be the beginner in training… I mean…our clan always moves in the shadow, it's almost impossible to see us—the expert ones I mean… the beginner ones are sometimes too obvious….

…is it me or does the people in this school not give a damn about someone hiding behind a message board—which obviously shouldn't be moving around.

Plus… the massage board doesn't even appear to look like the one from this school…

Sheesh….

Anyway, this is the sports class. I'm glad we have this class at the end of the school day so I won't have to care about using all my energy for it.

Not that I like sports, it's just that it takes me more effort sometimes…

But…seriously though, being in the same class as Nozomi and Eli is really something….

The two is so popular…and it's almost sickening when I see them acting so formal and gentle towards others. Sometimes I really want to pull down Eli's pants and let her damned spear dangle… or maybe just to see her have a boner at school could also work.

I mean—really… those two aren't that good. People are overrating them.

Maybe I'm just jealous that they stole the spotlight. But I really want to appear like a star… not just be a nobody….

Sigh…

But how can I compete, they're so popular and they can do a lot of things. They're perfect while I… don't even have any specialty but running away.

Yet I valued myself so highly…

I'm arrogant…

And….

No…no…I shouldn't think like that. I need to keep myself in high spirits. It's no use sulking about it.

Besides…

Maybe I actually have something else to offer….

And…just maybe…if Maki actually likes me, she can tell me what I'm good at—something that makes her like me…. or maybe… love me…

Sigh!

"Yazawa Niko…" my teacher called.

"Yo! What?!" I replied.

"Hey, don't reply me like that, you sound like a yakuza… you know.." my teacher said.

"Oh—sorry Niko!" I tried to be as cute as I could,

"Now you're acting cute… but anyway, I want you to run three laps, ok?"

"Ok!" I replied again—trying to be cute.

I swear I can feel Nozomi chuckling at me as she sat next to Eli, who has been surrounded by the other students.

"Next number, Toujou Nozomi…" my teacher said.

Oh God… I'll have to run with her?

My number is not even right next to her!

"Yes! I'm here!" Nozomi said cheerfully.

Urgh…..

How could she be running next to me while our number is not even next to each other?!

"Next…."

"Sensei! I want to run with Ericchi!" Nozomi said before my teacher was able to say another name.

"Huh? You mean, Ayase Eli?" my teacher tried to confirm.

"Yup!"

"Alright then, if that gives you spirit…"

Urgghhhhhhh…

Please…

This is not even a competition for me…

"Sensei, I refuse…"

W-what?

"Ericchi! How could you refuse my invitation!?" Nozomi seems to be surprised,

Well...that is indeed surprising.

"I'm not interested in a match that I know I will win…" Eli continued.

Arrogant!

"W-what? This is not even a match…" my teacher said.

"It will be…if you put me and Nozomi together…. We're rivals..." Eli said—formally.

Liar. You're a damned couple.

"…and I see in this match, Nozomi will likely just play around…so I'm not interested…" Eli continued again.

"Oh…? So Ericchi is being all arrogant now? Fine…I'm going to give you what I got…." Nozomi replied.

Have mercy….

"No additional power allowed…" Eli said.

"Fine by me…." Nozomi replied again.

Heh—this is going to be good then…

I also wonder how Nozomi is without her time magic… I bet she won't be running fast since she does look heavy–especially her breast part.

Eli surely knows how to have fun huh?

Three of us set our feet on the starting line, and then set our fingers down to the ground. I can feel the heat from the other two— they must be really serious about this match, huh?

"Are you ready?!" my teacher said.

Well…I'll be serious too…

"Get set….."

I can't wait to see their faces if I somehow manage to beat them…

"Go!"

Then everyone will—H-Hey!

They're fast!

Damn it!

I tried to run to catch up with them, but… they seem to be in their own world right now—with eyes focused to the front, and with their feet moving so quickly.

Does Nozomi not feel a single weight on her chest?! I can see it bouncing and it totally looks heavy!

I don't care about Eli since even though she has decent size too; her body looks fit.

But …man… really?

Is this really how fast she can run?

Just how strong is she?!

How come she is so… I don't know….

Flexible… with that weight….

But—urgh! I must not lose! This is the only chance for me to beat the two and be more popular than them!

I mean—Hey! They're not using their power so of course they won't be that bad to compete with!

Besides, right now… I feel like I could catch up with them if I run a little faster.

Hm…

Their legs are so long and they take huge steps within every second…

Urgh…I'll just… try adding a little jump then.

I'm going to try my best to get past them!

Come on! Niko! Come on!

Niko-Niko-Niiii!

Niko-Niko-Niiii!

Get Niko-Niko-Ni spirit up!

HAAAAAAAAA!

I don't know how fast I'm running right now! But I feel like I'm running through the wind!

I close my eyes—and move my body as quick as I could!

This is for the sake of popularity!

The Super cute Niko-Niko-Ni will defeat them!

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

I can see the line!

I can see the lineeee!

I'm passing the lineee! And I don't see them in front of me!

I'm firssttt!

Haaaaatt!

"Yazawa Niko…. First lap….." my teacher said.

Oh…..

I'm still in the first lap….

Then Eli and Nozomi passed by…

"Toujou Nozomi, Ayase Eli… second lap…."

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

I can't believe it…

This is so humiliating.

I—Yazawa Niko… daughter of the master escape artist from the Yazawa clan… defeated horribly by two idiot genie—or wish makers…whatever you call them. They didn't even use magic.

And they….

Are really idiots…

"Aaahhh! Ericchi! You are so fast and strong! I wonder why we're not married yet…" Nozomi leaned against Eli's body,

"Nozomi…. we don't even need to get married to be soul mates…" Eli said gently,

"Ohhh you're so romantic!" Nozomi hugged her…

Yeah…yeah….

Please… just stay away from me… I'm waiting for Maki now….

Why hasn't she come out yet?

"L-Let me go! S-Sheesh! I told you…I'm not going to meet anyone!" I can hear her voice.

"But—Maki-chan… this is pretty dangerous-nya!"

"I know-I know… I'll take care of myself! I really can do this…." Maki said.

"Oi…" I called them.

"U-Uweh!? N-Niko-chan…" Rin said.

"What the hell are you doing to her?"

"E-Eh?! I…I was just warning her to not go home through the usual way-nya. There have been spotted a few Wish maker Hunters around…and…."

"Wish maker Hunters?" I tried to ask,

I turned to Nozomi and Eli, they seems to be focused on our talk as well.

"Yes… Kayochin may not be a Wish maker right now, but she still has the soul and the power… and they're after me… Luckily I managed to escape and a few of my men are distracting them-nya… Now Kayo-chin went home first so she can teleport me there…."

"W-wait a minute, you were saying… they're after Hanayo, but then you said they're after you?" I asked,

"M-More importantly, how could she still have her power if she is no longer a wish maker?" Maki asked,

"She eats rice…. And she gets her power from that-nya…. But she is no longer bound to the duty of fulfilling my wish again! She can do whatever she wants nya!"

Oh…

Eat more rice and get more power?

I wonder if Nozomi could do that too.

"Hey, Nozomi, you were complaining that you lost your power, right? Why don't you eat rice?" I asked.

"You're not even paying me with that… more importantly; you don't even pay me with anything!" Nozomi replied.

"Huh!? Really? Then how come you have contract with me?" I asked.

She averted her eyes,

"You told me you'll find something to pay with…." She said.

"Really? I said that?" I asked.

"You did…." She replied.

"Huh? Well… then, rice it is… so go eat some rice now…"

"Nope, I want meat… feed me meat!"

"Those are expensive, you ass!" I said loudly.

"Then that's no deal, you don't even want to spend money for me…"

"But meats are expensive! Looking at you, I get a feeling you won't be full even with a truck of meat!"

"I'm never full…" said that boobs-chan so proudly.

"That's not something to be proud off, you shithead! That's called being greedy!"

"Greedy is only if you take more than what you can take… I can take a whole truck if someone gives me a whole truck…." She replied,

"Huh!? What kind of logic is that?!" I yelled,

"An easy logic, if you give me one piece and I take the whole truck, then I am greedy, but if you give me the whole truck and I take the whole truck, then I'm not greedy…"

"What the hell?"

"Nyaaa—it's not a time for jokes-nya!"

"I wasn't joking though…" Nozomi replied.

Ye-uh, and it's going to waste more time trying to smite her with some senses…

"Maki-chan should be going somewhere first-nya! Then back home after it's safe to do so! Else, they will follow you around-nya!" Rin said.

"I'll be fine…" Maki said as she glanced at Eli,

"And… you haven't answered why you said that they're after you while they're looking for Hanayo…" I said.

"Oh–that…. I don't know nya! But... it might have something to do with the ownership-nya!"

"Ownership?" I asked.

Maki averted her eyes,

"I…I remember I've heard from someone that…it's possible for someone to take the ownership of their wish maker by killing the owner…" she said.

"That's Ridiculous! I mean, really?" I said loudly.

"I have to admit, there's no limit to human greed…" Eli said.

Huh…why is she so serious now…? Just a while ago she was being an idiot…

"….they surely think that they have enough to pay for more than one wish maker. They're like woman who wants more than a man to please her… or a man who thinks he can have more than one woman to please him…" Nozomi added.

This shithead still talks so vulgarly. So I suppose they're currently normal.

"Can't you make it less vulgar…" Maki sighed.

"Oh—Maki-chan, I know you want it…" Nozomi said seductively.

"G-Gh! S-Shut the hell up!" Maki retorted as her face turned extremely red.

"OI-oi!, stop teasing her, you idiot… spit out some solutions for us already…"

"Yes—and the fact that I told my parents to not send me a car to pick me up…." Maki paused,

"U-Using car can make it worse nya, they could stop us on the way-nya…" Rin said.

I'm glad you said that, I was about to feel bad for telling her to do that just because I wanted to find an excuse to walk home with her.

"It will not work, either way…." Said someone— sounded like a heavy female voice that sounded pretty scary.

We tried to look around for the source—

Uhm…isn't that, Sonoda Umi?

The second year….

She is standing right in front of the gate.

"You are…. Sonoda Umi….?" Maki said with a frown on her face.

Well, it can't be helped to look at her furiously like that—especially when she is holding a bow and arrow socket,

"I've found you all here…." Umi continued.

"You are… the hunter?" Maki said furiously.

"Yes…but not one from those gangs…" she replied coldly.

"…I will not kill any of you…" she continued as she smiled,

"—only if you are willing to cooperate—…"

"Hey—I don't remember you to be our enemy—what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Maki interrupted her,

Umi nodded, and then frowned at us,

"I don't remember to be friends with any of you either… if you somehow own the memory of the past…. let me tell you… that I'm just working for you…it's completely different from this…"

"Is Kotori Minami on your side?" Maki asked.

I feel like I know Kotori Minami….

Hmm… Wait, isn't that the girl who sells ice cream?

"Kotori has nothing to do with this… it is my personal favor…" she said.

"…and what do you exactly want to ask?" Maki asked,

"I just want you to hand me the red box…both of you…"

"Huh? Both? Me too then?" I asked.

"Wait, why do you want to take us?" Nozomi asked.

That is a very good question,

"A power that is able to change the universe, it is no doubt a power that could change history… and I just realized that after you used your power to place us here...along with that fake memories that you created in everyone's minds…"

"Sadly though, I just lost that power a while ago— I can't help you with 'changing' history…" Nozomi said with a slight hint of mockery.

"…and the way you're asking…it's like you're going to force us to do your favor… I refuse. I don't even obey completely to my master…." Eli said.

"That's not what I said when you were asking me to do your favor…" Umi said with her scary eyes staring deeply at Eli.

"This and that are different, we're no longer a comrades… and that time, you owe me a lot more than that favor…."

"But you said that you'll help me in another time… and this is the other time you're needed…"

"Looking at you right now, whatever you're trying to do is not worth anything. I'm not helping you…" Eli crossed her arm.

These two are kind of frightening now…

It's like, they could act brutally later.

"You didn't even hear me out…. you have no right to say that…" Umi said before she frowned deeper and turning away from us,

"You better sleep with one eye open… I might be coming for your neck later…."

And she left without saying anything else.

* * *

I had to let go of the chance to walk home with Maki today,

Sadly…

Because it's not good for us both to be together for now. With some unknown clan trying to kill us and the fact that now we're being targeted by a murderous woman….

Sigh..

Why didn't I say anything that time?

I could've said something to make us still be able to walk together...

It's like, whenever I see Umi, I feel like I'm close to being killed or something. I also feel like… she could behead me with just a blink of an eye… and that's what makes me stay silent.

It's crazy.

…anyway…

Why do I have to get this shithead as my wish maker?

I know she is useful in a way, but… most of the time, she just does shitty things and make me work twice more than normal…

It's stupid that I can't even describe how troublesome she is.

She walks behind me and pulls both of my twin tails, then she also sings a strange song that I don't even know.

I wish she would do something useful instead…

And right after I thought about that, she grabbed both of my breast…

"O-Oi! What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled,

"Doing something useful…" she said.

"W-What the heck?! Get off me or people will get the wrong idea!" I yelled at her again,

"Ahh—Nikocchi… my dear-dear daughter!" she squeezed my breast so painfully.

"I'm not your daughter you shithead!" I yelled as I tried to get her off me.

"Why are your breasts not growing yet? You've grown too old to grow them?"

"Shut the fuck up! You jerk! Hands off me!" I yelled again.

"This massage will help you grow them, Nikocchi…."

"Liar! You just want to squeeze it, you pervert! Go squeeze your husband-wife's breasts instead!" I yelled.

"Aah—Husband-wife? Nikocchi, Ericchi is my sweet-sweet-romantic-adorable wife… she is nothing like husband-wife… besides, it was your fault, right? So you have to take the responsibility…."

"YOU SHIT!" I tried to kick her, but she is too powerful! Damn it!

And just when I thought there will be nothing more troubling than this, I see something shoot by above my head.

T-that was close!

Was that a bullet!?

Then I could hear Nozomi chuckle,

"They're here…" she whispered.

And I could see a few men appearing—they are those men in black again.

Nozomi puts me down and hands me a pair of guns…Where did she even get it from, I wonder.

"Nikocchi, what does your memory say about killing?" she asked,

I was about to worry about the men, but then I realized they're not moving, like the time is currently stationary.

"Huh? Well… I feel like I used to do that back then, but I think the given memory said… it's not allowed to kill someone according to the law…."

"It's not like the law didn't exist back then, silly Nikocchi… you're just not hidden to it right now… the human law has earned more support than the law of the jungle, as it fits better in the society… even though you truly murder for the sake of surviving, you won't be freed from the law nor from the judgment of society. Media has grown stronger and faster, plus, it always easier to be infamous than to be famous…."

I remained quiet for a moment….

Then I look at the guns resting in my hands.

"What are you trying to tell me?" I asked.

She giggled,

"I'm telling you… you have a pair of guns now, if you shoot and kill someone, then you are a murderer… in another meaning, you're officially a criminal in this time line. You will change your life—and you will change the way people see you…"

"I know about that— my given memory said so…"

"Then… if I start the time again… what will you do?"

"Run away, of course!" I said clearly.

She chuckled again,

"Really?" she asked mockingly.

"Of course! The law said it is not allowed to kill, right? Then I won't!"

"….and why is that?" Nozomi asked,

"My mother has lost enough. So I don't want to be stupid and be caught as a murderer! My siblings need me! I know they don't need me giving them some troublesome crap!"

She giggled,

"Do you think you can live with that?"

"I'm sure I can, besides, maybe you never knew, but—I know my mother is trying to stop the criminal line on her— she doesn't want us to live as a criminal again! So I'll be a decent civilian, even if I may not be good at anything yet! Perhaps all I need is to just find a hidden talent and then live with it!"

"Very well… then tell me your wish once you find your hidden talent—other than running away of course…" she smiled mischievously at me before I could hear gunshots raining towards us—which I quickly dodge around. I started to run after a few shots—and that's where I started to realize that I can actually run fast when I get scared.

But this is for real—damn it. I don't even get any practice lesson!

Maybe the running today was the lesson…

But still! God-damn it!

I'm dodging frigging bullets!

Real bullets!

I wonder how Nozomi is managing there—but I'm pretty sure she bounces them off with her bulletproof breasts. I didn't call her Boobs-chan for nothing, huh?

Anyhow! They're pretty serious about trying to kill me.

I think aren't even aiming.

Moving objects are hard huh?

Or maybe this is just the kind of thing where the bad guys are always not trained to shoot properly.

Like in some films…

But for some reason though, I feel like there's something more than it.

I may not be Maki, but anyone can hear a projectile being reflected nearby—especially when it's pretty loud.

Did Nozomi protect me with something?

Who knows... That shithead is unpredictable.

I keep my feet moving while these men in black are trying hard to capture me in any way possible—from trash-cans, leather bags, boxes, or ropes. Yet I feel like they're being slow and easy to dodge. They don't even do anything after they know I dodged them.

They're so stupid…

Or maybe I'm just too quick for everything now.

Hah—after all, Niko-niko is so fast, maybe this is what I call as revealing a hidden talent. I'm a quick runner—and agile too. I can be a thief or maybe an assassin?

But…those are criminal careers too…

No-no…

This time, I have to start thinking of what I can do for my family in the future. I'm old enough to be called as an adult, plus, a responsibility that I have to hold as the eldest in the family— I can't possibly abandon that.

I want the best for my siblings, not just because I feel like it.

I also want to have a normal life…

Not a life where I'll be burdened with trying to hide from the law or something!

I know that I'm not yet known as a Yakuza, and I think I shouldn't be either. For now at least…

But I know well that what my family has done is for the best of us. I should be proud and keep smiling for the better future that I aim.

I keep running away from the men that are after me— heading towards the crowd which hopefully will confuse them. I know they're never going to stop just because it's crowded, so I might as well try to blend in and find a way to get back home. That's if they don't know my real home though… which I really hope they don't.

Please only know about the fortress…. It took me a lot of time to get home without getting spotted by anyone. Plus the fact that Nozomi is currently occupied….

I wonder how she will go back now, but for a Time Goddess like her….

Huh? Did I just say…Time Goddess?

Never mind that, for a shithead like her I mean… I think she will do just fine.

But now thinking of it. I hope Maki-chan—…

I mean… Maki…. That red-head stubborn girl…. Can get home safely too. I trust that Eli will protect her just like how Nozomi protected me?

Urgh…..somehow now I wish that I'm the wish maker… but eh, that's impossible…and sounds too troublesome too… I mean, to live to fulfill other's wishes? Meh! No thanks…

But now that I think about it…

Do they not have their own wishes? Other than taking the payment from us I mean… I hope they have their own goals since they can't be living for nothing… and I don't think they are creatures without such a thing. They must have something in their minds that they want most. I should ask them later…

It's a shame though, sometimes I think that even though I can think that way—I don't think I'll be able to change anything for them since… they are capable of doing things on their own while I just try hard to do it.

I always knew that… but I don't want to admit it because I don't want to be shamed cause of that. I believe Maki will understand it as much as I do… But then, Maki is someone with talent though…. she is not like me…..

While I'm in fact a loser in many things—I also realize that I'm only good at something that is related to running away. I've been running…how many kilometers by now? I'm still not caught and I blend in with the town's crowd.

Then…I see this…girl…

That should be Kotori Minami..

She is already working part-time at this hour? That surely shows that she is a real hard worker.

Maybe I should go visit that café and start talking with her—see if she could do anything with that Sonoda Umi.

* * *

So I visited the bar— letting myself blend in with the guests and surprisingly none of those stupid men are after me in this area.

Man…..

They're so dumb….

Seriously…

Who hired them?

Anyhow, it takes a while for me to wait for Kotori—or Minalinsky to serve my table and have a talk with me. Actually, it takes a few hours since I will have to wait until her shift to be over.

The fact that she is pretty much a little absurd on trying to hide her identity— I mean, she is too obvious as Kotori since she doesn't even change her strange hairstyle.

Sigh…

"Ah—I'm sorry for the wait, Niko-chan…" she said as she sat in front of me. She is already changed into a casual look.

"I'm your senpai, you know…" I said.

"Oh…then…Niko-senpai…" she said.

I sighed heavily,

"Whatever now, but…tell me, what do you two actually want?" I asked.

"Two? Uhhm… I wouldn't say two since… it's no longer what I wish….she and I don't have the same goal…" she replied.

"Not the same goal?" I tried to ask again.

"No… we have our own mind…" she replied.

"Explain…" I said as I crossed my arm,

She doubted for a while, but then, she looked at my bag,

"If I tell you, will you consider giving that red box to me?"

"Huh? This red box?" I asked,

"Yes…" she replied.

"I guess it depends, but… I'll hear you out first…." I replied.

"Well… it was about our friend…. I don't know if you knew… but… I believe you've met Kousaka Honoka?" she asked.

"Uhm…I remember that I did… but… not sure when…" I replied.

"Yes… formerly…. She was our master…." She started as her eyes began to despair.

"She always bosses us around—and… it was exciting…." She continued again.

"W-wait a minute… can you explain the basics of it all first? Like… Who the hell Kousaka Honoka truly is?"

"Ah—Well… she….she is a Yakuza too… like you!" she said.

"Oi-oi! Don't say that too loud!" I whispered,

"O-oh….sorry…but… yes, she was a yakuza! Hehe…" she said.

"Huh…okay, but, tell me more about it…" I said.

"I…I don't know how! But… let's just say…. she captured us all with her, then paid us equally…" she continued,

"I don't understand…" I said.

'W-well, okay, uhm…how can I explain it?" She started to look around in panic,

This girl is helpless…

Can't anybody explain better than this girl? Sigh….

"Uh—Uhm…. ah… right…. So…you do know that your father passed away and Hoshizora is currently struggling with the economy, right?"

"Yes, and I've heard many people talk about it being related to something yet I never get the real idea of mentioning it…" I said.

"Ah—so you know it's related to something!" she said with a light hearted smile…

Air head…

"Hehe, actually, Honoka-chan was a Yakuza too…."

"You said that before…" I said.

"I did? Well… i…." Kotori twiddled her fingers…

I'm getting eager to choke her now…

"You're taking my time…" I said.

"O-Oh…? I… I am?" she smiled awkwardly.

"Yes…." I raised my eyebrow,

She chuckled awkwardly and her eyes seems to bat into something.

Hmm..

Maybe she has doubts about trusting me?

I can't deny that I would have a hard time telling my story to a stranger… or… to Maki, who I simply thought as ….someone….

If that's the case though…

"Fine, I'll tell you my story…" I said.

"E-Eh…?"

"It's not like I want to tell you about it—I just want you to trust me with your story…" I continued.

She remained quiet for a moment, and then she smiled,

"That's fine… I'm sorry I'm a little hesitant… I already asked for the red box from you as a favor too… so…. I think that's enough…."

"Well then, hurry up tell your story… don't waste too much of my time, I need to go home soon…" I said.

"Y-yes… I'm sorry…." she took a deep breath and exhaled to calm herself.

"Well… It all started from a simple wish…" she started,

"….three of us, before we separated ourselves were good friends with each other. Honoka-chan has always been bossy, but she always makes us both go forward with our lives. That's why; we both really like her…"

Her eyes seems to be sad as she continued on,

"... I was just a tailor while Umi-chan was a daughter of a samurai family. Our friendship was unbreakable until a colossal war broke out between the Kousaka and Tsubasa clan…"

"Tsubasa clan?" I tried to push for details, honestly I have never heard of that clan…

"Yes… and…did you know, Kousaka clan, Yazawa clan, and Hoshizora clan are related to each other— at least that was what we knew before the Kousaka clan vanished…"

"Vanished?" I asked again,

"Yes… The Kousaka clan vanished to pay our debt…."

"What debt?" I asked again.

"A debt that was made by the Yazawa-clan and Hoshizora-clan… I…I can't really explain…but….basically, they all agreed to pay the debt together if something happened, but…the debt piled up too much and the Kousaka-clan doesn't want the other two clans to crumble… so…"

She paused for a moment,

"They said… let all the debts be paid by the family themselves… they decided to make the entire family make a stop on living….which means that Honoka-chan is the last line of the family…"

"Huh, alright… I've heard many heroic stories go like that, but… can you be more specific about what debt it is…?" I asked again,

"Souls… They made wishes with souls as payment…. At first they thought that they could pay the wish maker with the enemy soul… but they forgot that value isn't simply counted by its type of object. A thousand enemies could worth nothing more than a lover. So after they feasted their wishes— and their debt reached its limit, they are all forced to pay the debt…"

"A limit? I didn't know there's a limit to debt with a Wish maker… but can't their wish maker be more merciful or something?" I said.

"Sadly, not every Wish makers are merciful… Nozomi-chan is the one that is said to be the most generous Wish maker, she would grant you any wish for free if she wants to… and at the other side though, Eli-chan is very stingy and strict about her power usage. I can understand that since… she would like to keep Nozomi-chan's power above her standard…."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Uhm…I think you've heard it before, but… Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan are connected; they can share their power as long as they can have any kind of physical contact…."

"What is this connection that you're talking about?" I asked again.

"I'm not sure what it is, I can't actually relate since… Umi-chan and I, even though we're friends before we turned like this… are still un-connected with each other… maybe it has something to do with affection level and all… but…. I don't know…." she replied…I think her voice was starting to fail her.

"It's still a mystery of how they can be connected…." Kotori added again,

"….but anyway!" She raised her voice.

"Umi-chan was really angry about the decision…so… she swore to the Gods that she will remember that day forever and she will also pull Honoka back to the realm of life… however it is…"

"Then… when she realized that we've found that one Wish maker who is capable of changing the universe… she started to act aggressive…and she also started to forget that this era has its own rule…" she continued,

"Question, why would changing the universe have anything to do with that Honoka, huh?" I asked.

"Because… with that much power, Nozomi-chan will also be able to reverse the time—and… she is planning to stop everyone from making wishes so that they didn't get into that much debt—which ended with the death of the Yazawa clan leader, the crumbling Economy of the Hoshizora-clan, and the wild Wish makers that keep taking everyone's soul…."

"Wild-Wish makers? Tell me more about that…" I asked again.

"For basic knowledge, the more pay that is received by the wish maker, the stronger they are… so that's why, ever since the wish makers creation ran wild for some reason, people started to make a lot of wishes and ended up with their life taken away for payment…." She explained.

"Was it not that wild before, huh?" I asked.

"Yes…it was not… maybe you should ask about the origin of the wish makers to Eli-chan or Nozomi-chan? We know them from long ago…even before Umi-chan and I turned like this…so… I think… they might know more than us…"

"Alright…"

Now I see it… but, will reversing the time actually do anything? I mean… It's not like I don't want my father back…but…. I know there's something about my father… something that runs in the family and I bet even if we reverse the time, it will not be as simple as to convince them to not do it…..

Oh—but…

I think… My Niko-niko smile will be able to do something! Hah!

My father said he can't resist my charm so I'll be able to do it for sure!

"So…. Niko-senpai…." She said with her begging eyes,

"Will you please let me get my hands on that red box?" she asked.

Hard decision….

Maybe I sh—…..

* * *

 **Alright...**

 **that's it for now...**

 **I'm planning to go on hiatus after this fan fiction, though I might be back with NozoEli again with another Fantasy AU. Dunno, but I'll see.**


	15. Maki - Paying for a wish

**Thanks for reviews/comment/faves/follows.**

 **Thanks to crimson for edits.**

* * *

I feel like it's not my first time to take this kind of walk,

But it was so intense as I was given a black hoodie to cover my red hair, which is apparently pretty unique and eye catching around here. Eli was about to turn into a fox form, but it will be too eye catching for a big fox to walk around. So she turned into a pure white Siberian husky instead…. and honestly…this is still very eye catching….

A flu-mask and black glasses on—makes me feel a little stupid. I strolled down the road, listening to everyone's footsteps…the announcement booming loudly throughout the area, the car engines roaring from every corner of the road and the sound effects that blasting form within the arcade….

I think, if only these sounds could rhyme with each other, this entire city will be able to make a great music together.

I really like the city….

Though the only problem for me right now is…

Whenever I see a girl… I feel like I really want to touch them…. Sigh…

If only I never saw that… I won't be a stupid dumb ass like this. It's so stupid that I keep thinking about that again and again…

That's why I trying my best to prevent my eyes from looking at any girl right now… also not to touch them or I might lose control….

"Maki…" Eli called me,

"What?" I replied.

"Are you anxious?" she asked.

"Uh…No… I was just…." I tried to think of a good way to describe how i feel….

"Feeling uncomfortable…" I continued.

That was stupid… I just said the same thing….

Then as expected, Eli chuckled at me…

"Well, Maki… is there anything that caught your eye? It would be good to travel around a bit…" Eli said.

Girls…. Cute Girls caught my eyes… but I can't say that…

"N-No way! I'm not interested in anything!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Ohh…. So you're interested on Niko, huh?"

"W-What the hell? No!" I yelled.

"I can see it in your eyes, you want to touch Niko so badly…."

"W-where the hell did you get that idea?!" I yelled.

"Nozomi said that to me…so I just assume it was right…"

"You two are bullies!" I yelled again.

"Well-well, Maki… I'll give you some tips on getting a girl that you desire…"

"Shut up!" I said loudly.

"First… you have to be persistent on finding out their feelings towards you…"

"I don't want to hear it!" I said.

"Second…. You need to act… get a night in a hotel together and then make your move…."

"You're just teaching me how to rape…"

"You wouldn't know if you don't try…"

"Nozomi and Niko are different, thank you!" I said.

"What if they're not that different? I mean… let me tell you… Nozomi was really shy on her first time…"

"Are you not?!" I asked.

"M-Me?" she smirked slightly,

"O-Of course I'm not! I'm always confident and perfect, there's nothing to be shy of…"

I get a feeling she was shy…

But anyway…

"…I don't think Niko is shy…. she might be a lot more confident than me…"

"Tsk…Maki…Maki, your mistake is that you think you worth less than her…. truth is… you're worth equal…" she said.

"But she obviously values her soul more than me valuing my own soul…so I just suppose that she is happy of herself while I'm not…" I replied.

"It takes more than happiness to make one soul valuable…anyhow, let's have a small walk, maybe it'll give you more idea for writing up some music… you owe me plenty of wishes already, ok?"

"Huh? Alright…fine I guess…"

Traveling in the city with Eli is really something,

Many just set their eyes on us because Eli is a fabulous Siberian Husky. A few children were also starting to come around to pet her…

I'm glad I don't have any wicked thoughts about them… though if I may be honest, sometimes I got the thought of kidnapping them…

I really shouldn't do that….

Especially if the reason is just because they are cute…

Sometimes, those kids are calling me to play with them—or to tell Eli's name. I'm glad they're not scared when they see me with a hoodie on , along with the black glasses and flu-mask… Else I'll hate myself for missing this kind of chance…

I-It's not that I'm happy to play with them though! I was just…well…enjoying it….when they smile at me… I really want to—Ah!

N..No-no-no….

Come on… Me…..

Just….

Don't start thinking about that again…

This is crazy…. And weird…. I can't stop imagining how the two touched each other that night… then the way they penetrated each other…and… the orgasm….

Darn it…

Why does that have to appear when I'm around kids?

I need to chill….

* * *

I walked out again and keep on wandering off along with Eli,

She seemed to be quiet and calm as she follows me down the road, the streets seem to be quiet. I hope the guys who are said to be chasing me aren't going to plan for an ambush…

For a while, we walked so quietly until I decided to ask….

"Hey…Eli…" I said.

"Yes?"

"What will you do if you have an urge to do intimacy, but Nozomi isn't around?"

"Wait for her to return?"

That's an obvious answer….

"And..if you can't hold it?" I asked again,

"Masturbate…" she said.

"M-Masturbate?"

I've never heard of that…

"Touching yourself is called masturbating…"

"Hu-Huh?! How is that even possible?! I mean… W-What the hell? Why would I touch myself?! It's not like I never do everyday! I always touch myself when I'm taking a bath!"

"Oh…good to know you're not that innocent…" Eli said.

H-Huh!? I don't get it!

She giggled,

"I'm joking… let's just go home now… I think it's safe to do so…"

W-Wait a minute?!

What is the 'do' that she is talking about?!

* * *

When I got home,

I quickly went to my computer and search about 'masturbation'. It's also called as self-pleasuring by some. I have probably heard the word 'yanking' which means almost the same. But….

It sounded so stupid, honestly.

I can't imagine myself moaning and playing all by myself. Why the hell do people do this again? To stop themselves from being aroused and nervous..?

Silly…

But… perhaps… there's a little truth about it….

Maybe…I can try to do that to stop myself from thinking about touching Niko the same—…wait…

Why Niko?

Why does it have to be Niko that comes to my mind?

I can't believe myself…

T-This is so stupid!

I hate this!

I really-really hate this!

It's not that I have any feelings toward her! I just….

Urgh!

A part of me says that I'm glad we canceled our plans to go walking home together, else I might be in trouble for being so touchy unconsciously. I can't possibly say what I actually wanted to do!

B-beside…I can't do what everyone did in the video…imagining themselves to be intimate with others...

My body and her body are different….

She is so small and cute…

While I'm probably a bit more adult-like…

Not that I'm complaining but I feel like, she is that one person I really want to feel…

Her cute baby face, her soft skin, her smooth silky black hair, her scent that I never actually took in, since my nose isn't that good with smelling something unless it's strong enough…

I really want to—….

"Maki…" Eli called me as she enters my room…through the wall…

"W-Waaaaahh! Eli! D-Don't do that!" I yelled.

"What's wro—….oh….." she focused her eyes to my hands which I unconsciously put inside my pants.

I quickly pull it out.

"I—I just got an itch there, ok!? I did not try to do anything!" I yelled.

She remained quiet as I see her eyes focusing on my screen—filled with exotic pictures and videos.

"N-No! T-This is not what it looks like!" I quickly covered the screen.

Eli chuckled at me,

"That's fine… I'll go ahead pretend that I never saw that… I'll see you later, ok?" she said before she reversed her walk—through the wall again.

"E-Eli!"

* * *

It's hard to convince her,

But at least she decided to not talk about it to anyone. It's embarrassing, but I just realized that I did touch myself a bit—and now I just lost all the appetite to do so because Eli made me look so awkward.

"W-What were you about to say back then?" I asked.

"Ah, that, I was just thinking if you happen to want to help me out a bit…"

"Huh? That's very unlikely…" I said.

"I…I know… but… there is something that I need you to do…."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Say…. Maki... would you mind to make some wishes right now?"

"I don't have anything I want right now though…." I replied.

"R-really? I…I see…." she averted her eyes. That's very unlikely of her to have such a pale expression, even though I have to admit that her skin is pale enough to make her always look pale… and she seemed to be very worried about something…

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I…I think so…" she replied with an awkward smile and eyes still looking away.

"You don't…look like you are…" I said.

She doesn't respond but keeps looking the other way.

"Hey… just tell me what you actually need… maybe I can do something about it…" I said.

"Oh…uhm…right… actually…Maki….. I just…. lost my connection with Nozomi…" she said.

"Huh? Maybe you just lost signal?" I asked.

"Lost signal…huh? That's almost accurate to describe this situation…" she replied.

"You can borrow my phone…" I said.

"N-No-No! That's not it! It's not that kind of connection I was talking about!" she said.

"Oh…"

"L-Listen, ok? You do know that Nozomi and I are connected, right? When we are separated, we still can feel each other's existence, no matter how far we are…"

"Uh-huh….?" I nodded as I crossed my arm.

"That's the connection I was talking about… I know this is not the first time, but, this is still something serious to me…"

How serious is this case…I wonder… I hope it has nothing to do with her desire to do intimacy…

"How was the first time you lost her?" I asked.

"That time, we were fighting over something and i was the one who broke the connection because…I didn't want her to find me…" she replied as she put a hand on her chin,

"…but then we reunited with each other again— and….that was also the time we traveled back to the time where we were mastered by you two…"

Hmm…

"Sadly though…I couldn't remember how it happened… our magic is far from perfection… even though we know a few events that happened in the future, we just can't remember everything…"

"Do you think Nozomi cut it off on purpose?"

"S-She will certainly tell me beforehand…we can… you know…use telepathy…" she replied.

Huh…ok?

They are truly inseparable, huh?

"A-Anyway…Maki… I…I still really hope you can come up with something…because… I…I need the power that I could get from your payment… like… very soon before I figure out anything about her…"

"Why not figure out first?" I asked.

"Because… if there's anything, I don't want my heart to break..." she said sadly.

"Your heart…break?" I tilt my head,

"Yes… it will greatly reduce my spirit…. And that will make me not be able to reverse back the time…."

So let it be a worry for now and make a back-up plan, huh?

Interesting….

"Then… I'll try to ask this…. I wish I could meet Niko very soon…" I said.

Eli nodded before she closes her eyes,

W-wait a minute…

Why did I say that wish!?

I-it's not like I want to meet her soon for anything!

I mean I do not want to be awkward now! I don't have anything to talk about!

"A–A! E-Eli! W-wait!"

"Ah…! M-Maki!" Eli exclaimed almost at the same time as me,

"W-what?"

"S-Something is wrong! I can't find Niko's existence either!"

"What!?"

This is serious….

"I know… this is weird… but… try another person…" Eli said.

"Uh…alright… then, Rin?" I asked.

She nodded and tried again…

For a while, I waited for her to channel her energy…

"Weird…I can find her…." she replied.

No way….

Something is definitely wrong with Niko and Nozomi…

"We need to find them!" I said.

"But… the people outside… we've worked pretty hard to get here, you know…"

"You mean those crazy bastard men in black? I believe I can take them…!" I said.

"True… you have already wished to be able to fight… but… Maki… the thing is… we don't know who we are fighting against… plus the fact that I might be weaker than Umi right now…"

"Is that your only fear?"

"Don't think of her as a small matter…I'm telling you, she is a really big deal…." Eli said.

"Why?" I asked.

"She could actually kill us if she wants to… because she is not a wish maker, but a hunter…"

"A hunter?" I tried to press for more detail.

"Yes, Originally they're called as the crow of wishes, they could abort your contract a with Wish maker… then destroy your wish maker like crows ravaging their prey. Ironically though, they are born from angry wish makers…."

"Please tell me more about the wish maker…" I said.

She nodded to me,

"The wish makers are born from human wishes, one soul who treasures their ambitions more than their own life are the best candidate… once their soul leaves their vessel, they will be taken away to the realm of wishes— or you may call it, Dream…."

"Dream…huh?"

"Yes… the only reason why sometimes you cannot control your wish is that you don't have a control over your inner desire…and the only way for you to be able to control yourself within it is to be close to the merchant who holds onto everyone's desire…"

"You mean, Honoka?" I asked.

"Kousaka Honoka… yes…. She is one of the merchants…"

"One of the merchants…? She is not the only one?" I asked.

"No… she was dragged there after Nozomi and I…"

"How?" I asked.

"She owes too much and it takes her more than her own soul to fulfill it, that's why she can't escape that duty until she is able to pay everything. From what I've heard… it might take her more than a thousand years to do that… she cannot collect enough souls for each day she goes around…"

"Then…tell me about how you and Nozomi ended up like this?"

"It's a long story… are you sure you want to hear it?" she asked.

"Tell away… I know we need to find Niko and Nozomi, but…maybe we can find some clues from talking about it…." I said.

"Very well…" she nodded again,

"It all started with my visit to this country…." She started,

"Long ago, people were very strict about who they hung out with… and typically, they didn't like foreigners like me…. most of them called me a demon with bright hair… or would simply avoid to be any closer to me…"

That sounds hard.

"…and that was the time when I wondered why my parents had to move here just to get discriminated… but strangely.. my little sister could get along with many… so… my excuse was invalid because perhaps I was the one who was having a hard time getting along…"

Awkward, huh?

"….when I walk alone, I could hear some people talk about a shrine that fulfills wishes… so I went to give it a shot…."

"Let me guess, you met Nozomi in the Shrine?" I stated.

"Yes… I met her in The Shrine…. She was… a shrine maiden…." She replied.

Figured…

"We were quiet as our eyes met… she seemed to be shocked to see me, though my anxiety told me that she would probably shoo me off—so I decided to just ignore her and go on wishing before she did so…"

"….I threw in some money and started wishing—just like how the other people did….But I heard Nozomi laughing at me…because I did it all wrong…"

Heh..now I can totally imagine that happening…

"I didn't know where I did wrong since I just watched people do the same thing. After a moment she told me, that I was not supposed to wish for anything like what I wished for— and then I wondered if she was able to read my mind or something."

"She totally did, right?" I asked.

"Exactly… she is capable of reading my mind…. And then she said… that she is even able to tell what I'm actually after… At first, I didn't want to believe her, because I didn't want her to get her hopes up on befriending me. But in the end… I was the one who was scared of falling for her…"

Scared…of falling for her?

"Yet she kept chasing me. She even stuck around close to me all the time, whenever she could. I couldn't let myself accept my feelings for her until then…. Yet… as the time flew by, I failed… I fell in love with her and I couldn't even stop myself from denying any longer…"

I think this is where the sad story begins….

"I really regretted meeting her… it kept bothering me about who she was and who I am… She was a Shrine maiden that was liked by everyone— a maiden that was supposed to keep her purity… while I'm a foreign who was hated and wanted to take her purity away. Plus, the fact that we are both females… I bet God was angry at me that time…"

God…. huh? Honestly…I never believed in such an existence…. God, Ghost… and everything related, are almost like an illusion—or just a scientific discovery that hasn't been revealed. But then again, the existence of wish makers itself is real…. But there must be some answer to this…

"…but then Nozomi told me, if I happened to feel like I've angered God… I should start to help her out…because what she did is to make God happy…"

Thats possible?

I thought God is the kind of creature who gets mad at anything….

"….i agreed to her… though, it was all a mistake as well…. the longer I stayed with her, the harder it became for me to resist my desire to have her… I kept trying to find a good time to enjoy her beauty—and to imagine myself being more and more intimate with her…"

"….i felt so wicked…I felt so dirty of myself… so I…. left that place for good…"

Alright... I sensed something stupid that might touch my feelings… I'm ready for this…

"…I can't face my parents, knowing how much I've sinned throughout my whole life… Nozomi was so kind to me, yet all I could think of was to touch her… to claim her and to dominate over her… even though I have never acted on my thoughts, I just felt like I would, if I stayed any longer…"

"Just a question, where were you actually going after that time?" I asked.

"Have you heard of Aokigahara?" she asked back.

"No…" I replied.

"It's a forest for those who want to be lost forever…. That's where I went…"

I didn't know such a place existed,

"That place is filled with over a hundred angry spirits… and those who have made themselves lost forever… I arrived there at night—and I swear nothing can be more terrifying than to be there… I thought… perhaps I'll soon be dying from fear if I kept going further—yet even after I witnessed death of many on my path…. I survived….and I kept getting deeper and deeper into the darkness…"

T…this is getting a little scary….

"W-Well…. Now… just how the hell did you know about that place….it sounds too unrealistic…" I said.

"I've heard a lot of people call me out and told me to go to Aokigahara…and Nozomi was the one who told me about what exactly that place was… she did try to scare me with a few tales… though it turns out that I wanted that instead…. ironic, huh?"

Yeah….why are you so suicidal anyway…

"She always tried to joke off everyone who tried to bully me… that's how I survived my pain back then…"

That's nice of her… and stupid of you to care about that…

It's not like you live by what people say…

Though maybe that's how it was for her…

Either way…

I didn't know Eli was so fragile…

While Nozomi was… almost can be said… to be her only strength…

And she decided to stay away from her own strength….

That's really stupid.

"…but back then I thought, I really am not worthy to be around a person as kind as her, I don't want to live like that…being a burden for her is a lot more painful for me than to hold my feelings towards her…that's how I think—and that is what made me so fixated with my decision…"

"It's a stupid decision…" I said.

She giggled,

"I know… I know it is… but what can I say? I wasn't that smart, really… when it comes to Nozomi, I feel like I could throw all my wit down to the cliff…and there was no one to talk with…"

"What about Umi? I thought you knew her…"

"I met her in Aokigahara…" she replied.

Oh….

"Did she want to do the same like you?" I asked.

"No… She was a samurai in practice… she was training her sensing ability…. Apparently she was also having a little deal with a few criminals who escaped there… she has been hunting them forever…"

"I see…."

"….when she saw me, she asked me what I was doing there in the middle of the night, then I told her that I'm waiting for myself to be lost forever…and her response was like… if I want to do that, she could help me to do so… but, she also wanted me to write something to my family…and to the person that I want to be lost for…."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Her reason is simply because she could not murder someone without permission… she thinks that everyone has the right to live as long as they don't take anyone's else's life. That's why she never kills someone who has never killed anyone… my case is something new for her, so she wanted to make sure that she is doing it with honor…."

"Strange person…"

"She also believed that she might do as I did if she lost her honor… that's how she understands me… though maybe it wasn't quite like that for me, but it's close anyway…"

Heh—I think they're pretty different, yeah….

"Did she kill you after you did so?" I asked.

"No… not yet… she took the time to listen to my story first… about all the reasons why I wanted to end myself…"

I keep staring at her eyes that seems to be slightly gloomier.

"..after she heard it, she told me that I'm stupid, but she can relate because she could be a lot more idiotic when it comes to love…. Though, she wanted to have Nozomi's opinion about this… and also the permission to kill me in my favor…"

"And did you actually allow her to do that?" I asked.

"At first…no… because the purpose of this was to have Nozomi feel less burdened by me… though she convinced me that… if I do that, she'll be a lot more burdened by the questions that would appear in her head after my death… about all the reasons as to why I left her, and about the reason why she was left hanging by me…"

"So you let her do that at the end?"

"Yes… and I also told her that… if…. She happens to return after my time is over… I wanted to say sorry to her… and to Nozomi…also to my family…"

"Did she managed to do it?"

"She was faster than I thought… she ran out from the forest like she knew where she need to go, then returned…with Nozomi next to her…." she smiled,

"Then you know what? The first thing Nozomi did was strip herself right in front of me…"

What….

"She shouted, Ericchi! Touch me! Feel me! Feast your eyes upon me! Let's make sins together!" she tried to mimic Nozomi's accent.

That's unexpected…

"I was so confused…at first I thought Umi had something to do with it, but Umi was so shocked herself. Her nose was bleeding like a red waterfall as her jaw dropped so roughly. That was also when we got worried that the soul that was going to be lost forever was not mine but Umi…"

W-Well…yes….

"But she managed to survive it… thank God… though ever since that, Umi never wanted to have any eye contact with Nozomi for a while…"

It's really an unexpected turn of event…but…does that really answer my question about how they turned into Wish makers?

"…and ever since we left from Aokigahara… Nozomi and I were haunted by a few spirits who wanted us to stay with them… we kept brushing them off day by day while they were still trying hard to convince me to continue where I left them. Which was also the time when I tried to consider about the solution for their soul…"

"….I stayed in the shrine and prayed to fulfill their wishes so they could be set free from their own prison…but I wasn't quite sure of what happened next. Nozomi was dragging me out of the shrine in panic…. She said that we needed to go as fast as we could…"

"Eh?"

"I was serious… we both were running away in a haste and we might have even forgotten to take anything with us… we even ran with bare feet, you know…" she said so cheerfully.

"…the last thing I remember from that event is …. We both fell into something… and then ended up to turning into wish makers by a specific family…"

"That's it?" I asked.

"Yup, that's it…"

The long story wasn't really worth it… it doesn't explain anything important!

"Oh… I have to tell you something…" she said.

"What?"

"The red boxes that you and Niko hold… those are the same ring box that Nozomi and I have…"

"Huh?"

"We don't know how it happened to become our home in this case…but yes, those are the same ring box…."

"I….I see…."

"It's nice to know that you're the one to hold it, and again, don't let anyone else take if off you, ok? That's the sign of ownership…"

"I know…. but what will you do if someone stole it from me?" I asked.

"I'll travel myself into different—Ah!" she paused for a moment,

What's wrong, I wonder?

"T..This is just a guess… but… did Niko fail to keep her red box?"

That's possible…

"If she did, then I might know where Nozomi has gone off to…. Though we may want to find Niko right now…"

"How? You said you can't find her…" I said.

"Make a wish…"

Right….

"Then…. I wish you to be able to reveal her position!"

"Wish will be granted once you play me one song as payment…"

It takes a while for me to compose a new song,

Even though I wasn't quite fixated with the lyrics, I feel like I really need to deliver this music perfectly to be able to make it into payment for Eli. It doesn't take days but hours to do this for me… but when it comes to practice, I could say that I will need days to make it flawless.

We don't have the time for it though… we really need to make a quick flawless play for this…

This time I'm creating a song for a forbidden lover,

Inspired from the story that Eli just told me a while back…

 _A maze of dreams... A maze of lilies..._

 _When your eyes filled with longing_ _  
_ _Are searching far away_ _  
_ _I feel such loneliness_ _  
_ _And want to tell you I'm right here_

 _Ah! Just the two of us, to the Garden of Glass_ _  
_ _There's no one else; we don't need anyone else_ _  
_ _I want to bloom softly as if I'm about to break_

 _On our secret swing_ _  
_ _Swinging with you!_ _  
_ _Just gazing at each other softly_ _  
_ _A girl who's fallen in love with love; her quiet sigh is_ _  
_ _Lonely... Contented and lonely..._ _  
_

I could say the play just now is not bad—though with a little enhancement, I'm sure I can make it flawless. Though Eli walked up to me and doesn't seem to be amused…

"Maki…" she called.

"What?"

"That song just now, it's a great song… but…." she paused,

"But….?"

"That song… it's not meant to be for you…."

"E-Eh?! W-Who said that it was for me… I didn't make it for me!" I said clearly.

"Really? Then…who is that song for?"

"T-That song is—…" my mouth froze , I couldn't even tell who it meant for…

"T-This is just a random song, ok!? D-Don't you dare translate it to anything!" I yelled.

She raised her eyebrow,

"Alright..but… Maki, you can't make a random song… remember? You really have to make one that is meant for your wish to make it a lot more powerful…random songs will not give me anything…"

"I—I know! Sheesh!" I turned my eyes away from her.

Eli smiled at me,

"Maybe next time though, the song just now… I can sing it with Nozomi for another occasion… so..thank you…."

"Huh? Alright?"

"Ah—before I forget though, let me tell you, that wish makers could make a pay to their master— with the same attribute as what their master used to pay them…"

"So, you're saying that you can pay me with music too? But…why would I need you to pay me?" I asked.

"To help our master… of course.…"

"W-what?"

She chuckled at me again,

"Don't be so surprised.. now, just go make another song already… a song that could explain about your feelings for Niko will have bigger value here… so get to it…." She said.

A feeling that I have to Niko, huh?

H-honestly…I'm still not quite sure myself about what exactly I want from her….because the attraction I have for her is too unclear and… we've never actually done anything… or maybe we did… but….

I can't remember when that exactly was…

Or…how it happened…

It's too vague…

But…anyhow…

I need to make a quick brainstorm on how Niko and I will relate to each other…

What exactly do I feel about her…?

I know I've been attracted to her—like a magnet….

But… I don't know…. I feel like it's too embarrassing to admit it… when we are looking at each other, I start to feel denial… though when we don't, I feel like we should be together….

Like… really should be….

It's too embarrassing….

About how much effort I might have put to keep my thoughts off her…

She keeps appearing in my head and….

Ah— this is the song that might be able to describe my feelings towards her…

 _Are you looking at me? Don_ _'_ _t look at me!_ _  
_ _Wanna wanna wanna, it_ _'_ _s a trap!_ _  
_ _Are you an ally? Or are you an enemy?_ _  
_ _Wanna wanna wanna, it_ _'_ _s a trap!_ _  
_  
I could imagine how she will yell at me for looking at her and I just yelled back at her.

 _No way, you ran into me again today? Are you telling me it's a coincidence?_ _  
_ _Or is it all part of your plan? How suspicious!_ _  
_ _You're way overthinking this! How can I not?_ _  
_ _Are you looking at me? Don_ _'_ _t look at me!_

 _I should try and talk to her; At this rate,_ _  
_ _I_ _'_ _m going to keep worrying whether she_ _'_ _s an ally or an enemy_

 _It_ _'_ _s not fair, it_ _'_ _s not fair, you_ _'_ _re hiding your true intentions!_ _  
_ _See?! Our eyes just met again!_

Hah… how's that, huh?

Hmm… the song is a little catchy, honestly… I think it's easy to remember, even for a small brain like her…

Hehe...

Small brain…

I feel like that will fit her…

"Hmm…Maki…" I could hear Eli called me again,

"Yes?" I replied.

"This song… is perfect… the denial element really describes you…" she said.

"H-Huh? T… thanks…" I scratched my head.

"I'll accept that as payment—if you could make it slightly better…"

"R-Really?"

"Yes… and—oh… play the previous songs too just so I could remember it… hmm…what was it called…?"

"Garden of Glass…" I said.

"Alright, I'll memorize that and put it in good use later, Maki…"

* * *

 **Alrighty, so the climax chapter is coming up~**

 **see you next chapter.**

 **I'll be honest here...**

 **I think i screwed this up so badly. Should've trust myself that i'm not good at writing other than NozoEli . But I will still finish this fan fiction as promised.**


	16. Niko - The Doom's Time

**Thanks for review/comment/faves and follows.**

 **Thanks to crimson for edits!**

* * *

Somebody…

Please help….

I'm scared….

This place…it's dark and cold…

It makes me shiver down my spine…. I can't even move, for my feet weakened by my own fear. I'm really scared…. I can't go anywhere… I don't even know where to go….Heck… I don't know where I'm going….

The only thing that I know is that I fell here… and also, being hit with something hard enough to knock me down…

I could feel a terrible pain in my head; it's too terrible that I can't even bear it…

I feel something flowing down my faces, my neck and everything—I can smell blood around me….

The ground is so strange that it makes me doubt that I might've been sitting on something else instead of the floor…

Something cold and shaped almost like a human being… it smells terrible…. And I feel like fainting….

I heard something heavy moving above me—like ceilings.

Then I could see a faint light slowly showered me and blinding my eyes.

"Nikocchi…" a familiar voice called me sadly,

"Nozomi…?" I replied to her.

"You gave me out…." she said with full of disappointment…

I don't remember that I actually did….

"I wish you didn't…." she said so sadly before she closed the ceiling again.

"W-wait! Nozomi!" I tried to call her, yet the ceiling was quickly shut.

This is sad….

What did I do wrong this time?

I feel like crying so hard right now…

I want to go home… with my family and everyone else….

"Nikocchi…" once again, a familiar voice called me.

"What now?!" I yelled,

"Stop crying, it's not over…and you're not wounded, just covered in blood as you fell there…" she said.

"Huh?" I tried to look around—also to prove what she said… I really am not wounded...

"I'm right here…" she said again,

"I can't see you! Set up some lights will you?!" I yelled.

"Got it…" she replied before a light appeared from behind.

I looked back to find Nozomi in her Tanuki form wearing a hat with a flash light.

"Sorry, I have to be in this form right now… I must not meet that other me you just saw…"

"The other you?" I tilt my head,

"Yes, I transported you and myself to a different timeline…"

"W-Why?!"

"Because you handed my box to someone else…"

"Huh?! It was just a small favor…"

"Small or big, I still can't guarantee it… so before my contract is overwritten completely, I'm taking liberty to do this…"

"You could've just told me, I can get it back!" I said.

"You think it will be that simple?" she replied.

"No?"

"No… if you want to know about where we are right now, this is the alternate future that happened in an alternative reality… We're inside the death pit of the Kousaka Clan…"

"K-Kousaka-clan?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes…This is the Kousaka-clan after the war…their greed surpassed their friendship— and they have made your clan into an enemy… which on the other side, Hoshizora-clan is also facing the same fate as you right now… but it's already too late to do anything about it…"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Everyone died here… and the you in this timeline is also dead, but you shouldn't look for it or the image will scare you to death…"

"I..I know…"

"Plus… I'm not going to let you see who exactly you're sitting on right now…"

"Who…am I sitting on?"

"Yes… Don't look down… ok?"

I have an urge to look down just to get my curiosity satisfied…but…if she says so…

"We need to escape from this… and there's no secret exit in this pit—just a dead end and that's about it…"

"Huh? How can I escape?!"

"Use your brain, think of something that could make you escape…"

"Well, first, we need to remove that ceiling…" I said.

"If you do that, the scent of the dead will spread and everyone will know something has gone wrong…"

"Then, uh… we can… somehow climb and shove it a bit then exit? It might be a little too heavy for me though…"

"Just make a simple wish to do the trick…"

"Nn..I wish to be stronger?"

"You got it…" she replied.

That was fast.

"Now try to grope the wall and look for a loose stone… then pull it out a bit to see if you can make some kind of small climbing stone out of it…"

"You're pretty good at this, huh?" I said as I started to do what she suggested.

"This is nothing; you'll have to do it on your own once we get out from this…"

"Huh? Alright… why though?"

"Like I said… I shouldn't meet with the other me… the other reason is that I remember something about Ericchi in this timeline…and I fully doubt you want to meet her…"

"Alright…" I stopped for a moment to start attempting to climb. Funny thing is that the loose stone seems to be a lot more setting than something natural. Did someone actually design it like this? Maybe the builder did?

"I'll meet you up there— meanwhile, I'll try to warn you if there's anyone that we need to be alarmed of…so, good luck climbing, ok?" Nozomi said before I see her dashing all the way up.

"O-Oi! W-What about the light?!"

It takes a while for me to reach close to the surface,

As I lift the heavy lid—it's not really heavy after getting the power from Nozomi, I could see the Tanuki Nozomi—the one that is supposed to be my companion sitting on my exit. She wags her tail cheerfully.

"Phssstt…Nozomi…" I whispered.

"Shush, Nikocchi. Be quiet…"

"Huh!? I need to get out…" I said.

"Someone is still here… so shut that lid and wait for my signal…"

I did what she asked…

Then I could hear a faint noise from outside.

"Ericchi! Why did you agreed to it?! You could've said no!"

"I don't want anything to happen to you… I want to protect you…"

"I don't need such kind of protection! Honoka is our only hope right now—she is the only one that's left… after you-…."

"I don't need Honoka… I don't need anyone to be my hope but you…" Eli cuts in.

"Ericchi…."

This sounds like a dramatic event…huh?

"Nozomi… listen…. I want everyone to be alive…and happy… no matter how much it costs… I'll do it as long as I have you… understand?"

"But… you clearly killed Maki, Rin, Umi and Kotori too, now you left Honoka in trouble…"

"I will let her survive to do her sacrifice…along with her family debt… We all know that this kind of betrayal is always the one that causes one clan to crumble into ruins, this timeline is hopeless, so all I wanted to do here now is to milk out all the power I could get… including the one from you…"

"E-Ericchi!? W-What do you mean?!"

"Nozomi… let's make some love…"

"I'm not in the mood right now! Not with someone who is willing to murder everyone just to milk out their power!"

"Just…relax… I'm not going to kill you… you know how much I love you Honey….and… as long as those boxes are destroyed, no one will stop us from doing whatever we want. We will make love until we drop and continue the next day until eternity…"

"You're disgusting, Ericchi! Snap out of it!"

"Nozomi!"

I could hear footsteps coming closer and closer… though the first set of footsteps doesn't seem to come here… though the second set…..

"C-Crap!" Tanuki Nozomi quickly opened the lid and sneaks in.

"N-Nikochi! H-Hide me!"

"W-What?!"

"This is what I remember about Ericchi— her sanity has dropped below zero and I can't get it back up…"

"O-Okay?"

"J-Just! Hide me! Anywhere!"

I quickly jump back down—and I could hear something squish…like flesh….

This is going to be very disgusting…Now I don't feel like I want to open my eyes when I feel like I'll be able to see things below me in detail...

I quickly lay down on the ground, letting Nozomi hide under my body.

Urgh… everything smells like shit…honestly…

This is so disgusting….

"Nozomi….!" Eli's voice is getting closer.

This is so… intense…

Please don't check inside the pit…

"Nozomi!" she called out again..

For a moment, I couldn't hear anything…

Until suddenly she opened the lid of the pit so quickly,

"Nozomi…. I can smell you from here…" she said.

She is just bluffing…

She can't smell her scent among these…stinky smell…

…I could hear her chuckling madly,

"My love…my honey…come to me… I'll put you in the euphoria swing…"

I have a really bad feeling about this…she does sound insane…

And then I can feel her groping my legs…

"Hmm…your body warmth will never lie to me….i can sense blood running in you…" she said.

"No…this won't do it… Run Nikocchi!" Nozomi suddenly pops out of her hiding.

"Nozomi!" Eli shouted before she attempted to catch Nozomi.

I quickly got up and climbed all the way up.

I was about to look at Nozomi—and forgot that I shouldn't look down…

The place where I thought I've sat on before… I see Maki with her neck slit and her body ravaged open…

That's the most terrible sight I have ever seen..

I…. I can't believe I saw it…

"Run—Nikocchi!" Nozomi tried to remind me.

"Ah—!" and she was grabbed by Eli so roughly by her neck before I could see the lights that dispelled her disguise. She turned back to her humanoid form.

"Run!" she shouted again and that was the time I actually did it before I could hear the sound of clothes being ripped down so roughly.

* * *

This is so scary,

With blood covered all over my body—and this stinky odor….i doubt I can be as stealthy as I usually am. Then without Nozomi…

Gosh…

I wonder what will come of her… being forced by someone she knows very well inside that pit…

This future is insane…

And that image of Maki lying dead like that…

It makes me so sad and hurt….

Where the hell is Honoka that they said to be the last hope?

I keep moving through the building, avoiding myself from getting any closer to anyone since I smelled so bad. The dogs are barking at me— of course it's bad if anyone realized that, but I'm glad they just thought that the dogs are being random…

Stupid people…

As always…

By the way….

This place seemed to be strangely old but familiar…

I feel like this place is the right era for me, but… I remember I wasn't in this era before this insanity…

I keep searching through the buildings—noticed that a few men are fighting with their weapons. They who died are left behind and they who live are struggling endlessly. I could see a woman with decent looking costume dead with a few knives pierced on her back, then a girl who seemed to be younger than me, left dead and hanging on the stairs.

Are they the actual owner of this fortress?

If they are, then they probably are the Kousaka-clan…

As I keep moving, I found one man with decent fashion— but I guess there's no point of being stylish after being beheaded. Scanning the man some more I spot a destroyed red box in his hand…

The box seems familiar to me…

Could that be…..?

The leader?!

This chaos… was purely from betrayal of a member?!

Crazy!

Once again I kept going…until I come across someone crying in the dark corner of the hall. No one is here to fight as they're all lifeless already… either way; this someone is the one we're looking for…

"Oi…Honoka…" I called her.

She turns her eyes to me,

"N-Niko-chan?! Didn't you die?!" she asked between her sobs.

"Maybe I'm a ghost now—but that's not the point, why are you sulking here, huh?!" I asked.

"This is the end… it was all because of me…." she said.

"What did you do?" I asked.

She turns her eyes away,

"I just want everyone to be happy… but I didn't expect it to turn like this…"

"…how could that cause something like this, huh? Tell me…" I asked.

"I…I was just telling that everyone can make a wish to defeat the enemy… something to motivate them…. but… they started to kill each other and called out everyone as a betrayer…. Then they made everyone an enemy and….this happened…. Everyone wanted those red boxes so that they can make wishes. Everyone also wished to be able to make wishes comes true— the wild wish makers were born and now they also started to travel everywhere…"

"Huh!? That only can cause this chaos?! This is bullshit…"

"I know… I shouldn't exist in this world… I am the cause of this…" she said sadly.

"What are you saying, you idiot! Instead of being all sullen about it, start thinking of something to fix it!"

"Is it ok for me to wish that your father never found out about the wish makers?"

"W-What?!"

So that's from her wish, huh?

"I wish your father died instead of successfully discovering it. I wish Rin-chan's family was never rich enough to purchase wishes…"

"W-Why are you blaming this on us now, huh?! Are you a retard?!" I yelled.

"Because they are the ones at fault, in fact, out of all of us… your father was the one who found the wish makers and gave it to my father and Rin-chan's father… then we were the ones to abuses its power… and I am the one who introduced this to the world… now that everyone knows… everyone wants them…. everyone wishes from them… Eli-chan has dropped her sanity level below zero and Nozomi-chan just refuses to cooperate with anyone to keep herself sane…"

"W-What's with this sanity level, huh?!" I asked.

"I wouldn't know! I only know that the only way to stop her is to pay her!"

"Screw about paying her, she has gone insane and there's nothing we can do! There must be another way to do this, huh?!"

"I'm sorry…Niko-chan… but… We all paid Eli-chan with souls… supposed to be…. though nothing is left but me as the only one soul that my father treasures… There's no other way…"

"We can reverse the time with Nozomi! So you don't have to wish all the wishes that you had before! Heck! I believe Nozomi will reverse the time without even being requested! So just stay here and fix this mess when the past returns, ok?!"

"When…the past returns….?"

"Yes! I'm telling you, I came from an alternate reality, not the real Niko here! Your wish is the one that caused my reality to happen.. hell, you're the one who introduced me to wish makers in that reality and I don't understand why you even did that… but either way! Try to not wish that this time… let Nozomi reverse the timeline without the existence of that wish, ok?!"

She remained quiet for a moment, and then she shook her head.

"No… if I never wish for that, your reality will never exist…"

T...True…. but….

"I can't fix this… you're the one who can…Niko-chan…. please fix it in the alternate reality so that everyone can have a happy end…"

As she said that, I see a big shadows come up behind me,

I quickly turned around and a grim-reaper— a scary big grim-reaper approached us,

"Kousaka Honoka! Your debt has gone due! It's time for you to face your end!"

"I know!" Honoka shouted,

This is… crazy…

"Say your last wish!" the grim reaper said.

I really think that my existence in an alternate reality was just her excuse of her hopeless brain… she just thinks that she can't fix it… but I know that she can— and…even Nozomi said she is the only hope as well…

I know she can do it!

She just doesn't want to do it because she's probably scared that she will screw up!

"I wish—…"

"Wait!" I cut in.

Honoka paused,

"Try wishing for the time to reverse instead! But have me remember about this reality! Then maybe I can do something to fix this! You do believe in me, right?!"

Honoka remained quiet as her eyes looked into me sincerely, and then she nodded in agreement…

"I wish to reverse the time, but let Niko have the memory about this so she can fix everything!"

Though nothing seemed to happen,

"Your wish can't be done, you greedy human being! This reality will never be alternated!" he attempted to swing his scythe at Honoka— though we both quickly crouched to dodge it,

This is a bad time to stay,

Before anything else happens, I quickly pulled Honoka to run with me,

"W-whoa-whoa! Niko-chan!?"

"That kind of creature is not a wish maker, they are only willing to fulfill desperate wishes! Let's look for Nozomi in this reality!" I said.

"Nozomi…in this reality?"

"Yep— because let me tell you, the one that I brought with is currently busy with someone else, so let's look for the one that is here!"

"W-Whoa… O..Ok?! Then let's go to the rice-field! We may as well find Hanayo-chan there to help us!"

"Hanayo is still here?!"

"Y-yeah…she is Rin-chan's wish maker after all, even though Rin-chan might dead, I'm sure Hanayo-chan will still stay around to try and fix this nightmare for her!"

"Then, let's go!"

* * *

We keep running through the fortress,

It was really difficult to pass through as some people just didn't care about anyone or anything anymore. They keep killing others wildly while I also could see some reapers going around, taking care of those people. There's one for ourselves but he really is the only one we should be worried of…

The fact that he moves pretty fast already scares us— and the other fact is that he floats, which makes us runs like hell.

Seriously…

I really hate this reality…

But at least I'm glad I could stop something from happening…

That's one task down, isn't it?

As we keep running to the exit—heading to the rice field immediately, we noticed that the grim reaper stopped chasing us and turned his back away from us. Though we still keep running just in case…

Until we finally reached where Hanayo stood— and she seemed to be crying…

"Ah…Niko-chan..Honoka-chan…" she wiped her own tears,

"You're here… so that means we will reverse the time soon?" she said.

"Huh?! You're saying it like you know what we're planning to do!"

"Hehe… this reality has been repeated over and over… this reality is where I, Nozomi and Eli-chan are the only survivors. We will have memories of this time line for long…" she replied.

"Then why would you cry if you already repeated them, huh?"

"It's still sad to know… because we are already doing our best to stay united, yet we're still crushed so badly…" she said sadly.

Honoka remain quiet as she clenches her fist,

I know she is really burdened by this, but…

"Just stay positive! I'm here! I'll fix this!" I said loudly.

"Hehe—thank you, Niko-chan… no matter how much time I heard that from you… it's still nice…"

"Huh!?"

"Let me guess, you're the alternate reality Niko-chan, right?"

"W-well…yeah?"

"Figured… You always been the part of this timeline…."

W-What?!

"Then… there should be two Nozomi-chans right now, the alternate reality and the present… the alternate reality Nozomi-chan should be in the death pit to hold the present Eli-chan, right?"

W-what the hell!?

"That's how it always been… there will be nothing different… and Honoka-chan, you will make your wish from me out of your desperation again, then that will be just before an army of reapers come after you…"

"W-whoa?! Army of reapers?!" Honoka exclaimed.

"Yup… and that will buy us some time before Nozomi-chan is able to reverse the time…"

W-wow…. Now I wonder what those reapers exactly are..

"Oh—then, Niko-chan, you will ask what those reapers exactly are… well to put it simply…they are the original hunters…"

"W-What the heck?"

"Yup, the original hunters are meant to hunt those who couldn't pay their debts… not the wish makers…"

"I…I see…."

"and then… Nozomi-chan! Welcome!" Hanayo said cheerfully as she turned to a direction,

Nozomi approached, she seemed to look glum…

"Thank you…" she replied sadly.

"So we're here again… to do this again… right?"

"Most likely…." Hanayo replied sadly.

"I'll have to apologize and thank the alternate reality me for holding her… but Ericchi is too much for me right now… she will never give me a break… her stamina is limitless in this timeline…"

She should be glad that Eli doesn't have any 'spear' between her legs…

Or maybe she does have it in this timeline?

I was about to ask about what we should do, but… I should ask this instead,

"Hey, did you know that Eli in my alternate universe will have what men have between their legs?" I asked.

"E-eh? No way… that's…. wait….." Nozomi lifted her eyebrow,

"That's new to me…" Hanayo said with her flustered face.

"Yes.. that's new to me too…" Nozomi said.

"My alternate reality might be different than the alternate reality you are thinking of, I came from the age where cars and telephones are already invented…" I said.

"Oh… that's…. that's different…" Nozomi said.

"Then maybe we have hope this time!" I said.

"…B-By the way, sorry to break this but… I feel a chill down my spine… are the reapers coming for me?" Honoka asked,

"They probably are soon…" Hanayo said.

"I'll channel for the reverse time now…" Nozomi said as she started to meditate.

Damn it… the reapers are actually coming in an army?

This is bad, huh? But we will reverse the time again… at least…

Oh, but, what if we just try to reverse but into a different universe?

Maybe that's not the case though… The mistake that caused me to travel here is because I gave out my red box to someone else… I still don't understand why Nozomi always do so... but, maybe… I really shouldn't give that red box to anyone.

If only I could just reverse that there….

W-wait!

"N-Nozomi! You just need to reverse to the time before I give that box to anyone!" I said.

"B-but…that red box has never been yours, it was always owned by your father—and you just suggest the box to be placed in shared treasury, either way, we did try to reverse there and that box will still be stolen and destroyed no matter how it is… unless, you mean that the box in your reality is owned by you…?" Nozomi said as she started to channel the reverse time.

"Yes! I mean that!"

"Then, you will have to wish that to the alternate reality me… I don't know when or how it actually happened…."

"W-whoa! The reapers are coming!" Honoka shouted.

I could see an army of grim reapers coming toward us.

"T-Then! Just reverse it before the alternate you gets caught by the present Eli! Just remember to let yourself be caught instead of her, ok!?"

"Honoka-chan! Let's run now! We need to buy some time!" Hanayo shouted.

"Understood!"

Honoka and Hanayo started to run, and then the army seemed to be changing their direction immediately to catch up with them.

"Nikochi! Be ready, ok?!"

"Bring it on!"

* * *

Once again,

It was dark and damp.

I sat on the same pit once again…

I know who I sat on right now, but…

I don't care… I'm not going to let this reality happen in my reality. I know it's heartbreaking to see it… but I know it's not going to do anything to me if I keep sulking about it… I have to keep going so I can try and change this…

The dead bodies in the pit are surely scary, though it will be much scarier if I let that actually happen. I try to endure all the stench in this place, also Nozomi that I held onto right now…

"Nikocchi… I wonder why you reversed the time here? We could've gone further back.." Nozomi said,

"Nozomi, I need you to cooperate with me, I really want you to reverse back to the time before I gave away that box to someone else…"

"Is that so?"

"Yes…"

"Then, I'll have to get going to somewhere else… I can't focus with all these smell and I don't have enough power to overcome it…"

"Escape again then, huh?"

"Yup, exactly…"

And then we could hear someone coming by,

"Ericchi… listen, I really want you to stop acting like this, ok? You can do whatever you want to me, but don't go any further!"

"Are you hiding anything from me?"

"No…of course not! I'm not hiding anything from you, darling…"

"Don't you darling me! You're hiding something!"

"Ah!" I could hear something being slammed roughly against the wooden wall.

This is really unpredictable… Eli is really unstable here…

"I wonder if she remembers anything about this in our reality…" I whispered to Nozomi.

"No… she doesn't… after all, we lost her long before this event occurred…" Nozomi replied.

"Huh? Ok…"

"Don't tell her, ok? She'll be stressed if she knows that she did that kind of thing to me…"

"Why would I tell anything about this anyway…."

"Shush, Nikocchi… they're getting closer…"

"O..ok…"

"Ericchi! Where are you taking me?!"

I could only hear a maniac laughter followed by a loud thump nearby.

"I'm going to reveal everything from you!"

"Not here! Let's go somewhere else if you really want to do this!"

"Why? The dead will not beg for this lid to be opened…"

"It's uncomfortable here! Just— let's go to the bedroom..or somewhere…!"

Then I hear clothes being ripped off loudly.

"You think you can choose, huh?! This is your punishment for hiding something from me!"

"No!"

"Damn it…why do they have to end up there?!" I complained,

"Nikocchi! Lower your voice! Ericchi can hear it!" Nozomi whispered to me.

"Huh!? I highly doubt that, with that pervert busy—…"

And the lid suddenly opened,

"Wow… fuck…" I said as my eyes met with the fierce cold sapphire ones,

"You're alive…huh?" Eli sinisterly smiled at me,

"Shit…." I said.

"….don't worry… I will just take your precious soul then everything will be fixed completely by the time you close your eyes forever…." She is about to jump into the pit,

"You are not going to touch her!" The present Nozomi quickly grabbed Eli, doing her best pull her away.

"This is our chance!" the Nozomi that came with me said as she looked at me with full of expectation.

"Right!" I said before I quickly climbed the pit and escaped along with Nozomi,

For a moment there I looked back to see how the present Nozomi was doing, she was holding Eli with tears in her eyes while Eli seems to be struggling to chase after me.

"Nikocchi!" the other Nozomi called me.

"I know… Sorry…"

* * *

We headed to a forest,

A lush forest with a huge cave nearby..

We took our time to take some breath…

Hopefully Eli will not try to catch up here….

"This is why I shouldn't meet with the other me…" Nozomi said,

"Huh?" I looked at her,

"There should be only one of us that would be in trouble… now that we both are in trouble… I highly doubt we can do this smoothly…" she said.

"I hope you're wrong… this is really one heck of a problem, you know? How did we end up like this anyway?!"

"All started from simple wishes then followed by selfish desires, and lastly, ended with betrayal…as simple as that…"

"Right… we're criminal organizations after all, huh? We take everything at our own will…. Tch…. This is why I hate it from the depths of my heart…."

"On the positive side, they make the world a bit more colorful… seriously though, it's not about that, you know… it's about keeping loyalty… even an organization who works in justice could end up like this if they're greedy enough…"

"Heh, alright…" I sighed,

"Let's get in the cave, maybe I can focus there…"

We traveled through the cave,

Nozomi said she wanted to go to the depths because it's too revealing if we're doing it on the surface. The cave is cold, but at least it looked nice as there are so many crystals stuck in the rocky walls.

When we reached the depths of the cave— which looked like a big hall of crystals, we could see two figure resting below..

"Could that be….?" Nozomi seemed to be alarmed,

"What?" I tried to ask,

Nozomi just run down to the lower floor without even saying a single word.

"W-wait for me!" I quickly run after her.

When we got closer, I could see Kotori wounded badly, she has a pair of black wings behind her back, feathers scattered around as Umi held onto her. Nozomi and I hid behind a big rock to listen to their conversation…

"Kotori… I'm sorry… I couldn't protect anyone…" she sobbed,

"It's fine…Umi-chan… stop being so worried about it… just trust me, this is just a small part of the world…"

"If only… if only I could kill her before she gets you…."

"Hehe. You're a worrywart…. You're also the one who caused her to turn like that, you know…"

"How could that be my fault? It was her own fault to let everyone make a wish to her… so of course that's her fault too for completely losing her sanity…. She should've known that greedy wishes aren't meant to be fulfilled… now all the corruption flows in her, no one can stop her…"

"You should've known well that Eli-chan is stingy when it comes to wish… don't you think it's strange when she ends up generous all of a sudden?"

"I…I know…."

"She wanted all of us to stay pure… she is sacrificing herself…as always…. She is like everyone's mother… or father if that fits the role better…." Kotori said with a giggle,

"…I wish Nozomi knew about this…"

"She knows everything….." Kotori said.

"I don't…." Nozomi whispers to herself.

"…and I wish Honoka knew that it's not about the payment, it's about what everyone wishes…"

"I'm sure Honoka-chan knows the best for all of us, Umi-chan… she is our Honoka-chan after all…"

"You're trusting her too much…"

"You're doubting her too much…." Kotori smiled weakly,

Umi sighed heavily.

"I still refuse to let this happen… I really want to reverse the timeline and stop all this madness…."

"Excuse me!" Nozomi suddenly being polite as she walked out from hiding,

"N-Nozomi?" Umi frowned,

"I'm sorry that I couldn't stop her… I don't even know that she left you two alive like this…"

"Sorry but we're barely alive! We managed to escape before she crushed our heads with those claws like how she killed Rin and Niko!"

E-Eh?! I was killed by Eli too in this timeline?!

Wow…

"I know… Maki was also killed the same way…and I also know that I can only watch as it happens… but I destroyed the box after that one last wish made by Hiro and Hira!"

Hiro…and Hira? Have I heard that name before?

"They are the brain of this betrayal, I know… but everyone now lost their minds as none of them can make any wishes!"

"Why didn't you do that before Eli went insane like that, huh?!" Umi shouted.

"Those boxes were actually something important to us, that's why I would like to keep it if we could…and…we just wanted to do what Honoka wants…. but I just didn't know that it would turn out like this… I know this is all too late, but, I just want to apologize for not knowing this side of story…."

"You are just making excuses! This is all your and Eli's fault! If only you two were never proud of being wish makers, those people will never know! Honoka will never have the idea of granting everyone's wishes!"

"Blaming it on us will not do anything… and to put that aside, Umi… I just heard you say that you want to reverse the time…. I can do it—of course, but… I want you to cooperate with us to change the future!"

"The only way to change the future is to make you be gone from every single history!" Umi said loudly while she stood from her place–letting Kotori lay down on the ground as she called Umi softly to hold her back. No one can hear that though… I only guessed from her lip movement.

"You're being ridiculous! You and your anger will not fix anything either, you know!"

"Listen to me!" Nozomi tried to reason.

"I'm not going to listen to you!" Umi shouted loudly with full of anger,

I'm scared to step out… but… I feel like I have to do it!

"Hey!" I said loudly,

Umi and Nozomi look at me,

"If you don't want to listen to her, then you better listen to me!" I said.

"Who…the hell… are you?!" Umi walks closer to me,

"Don't hurt her!" Nozomi said as she pulled Umi away from me,

Without a word Umi punches Nozomi roughly,

"That's also what I said as your stupid lover harmed Kotori! Yet she took the liberty to do it!"

"Nikocchi has nothing to do with this!"

"Kotori also has nothing to do with Eli wanting to have more power for whatever thing she is after!"

"Oh! Come on! Ericchi just loses her mind, ok? She will take anything she wants! You can't blame her!"

"That's also what every single criminal said to let their friend escape from punishment! But I'm not going to buy that!" Umi's voice starts to get heavier…

I don't like this…

What's happening to her?

"O-Oi! Eli is not even here right now and it's not even about Eli! It's about me, ok?!" I said.

"Silence! Everyone knows Niko has died and a decoy like you will never fool me!" Umi shouted so loudly before she suddenly turned into a huge blue dragon.

This is bad…

But maybe…

"Umi! Listen! Before you lose your mind too and I know you don't want to hear from us, please hear out what Kotori wants to say to you!" I shouted.

Umi seem to put that into consideration as she turns her face to Kotori. Kotori seemed to want to say something… though…her voice is too small and she just…coughed out some blood…

Uh…I guess I just made it worse…

Kotori closes her eyes as her body disappears, fading into a black fog.

Umi roared so loudly that it almost breaks our ear drums…

We're seriously in trouble, huh?

"N-Nikocchi! Let's run again!"

"W-what?! You can't fight her?!" I asked.

"No way! I can't fight a dragon! Especially when that dragon is Umi-chan!"

And with another roar before a spike of ice breath almost fall down upon us, Nozomi and I decided to run like hell.

* * *

I don't know how much time I've spent by running away today,

But seriously…we're so in trouble….

Why do I have to keep running like this? I mean… I know I'm good at this but doesn't mean that I can do this all day!

If only I actually get something from all the running I've done today! Other than my safety of course!

"I can take that!" Nozomi suddenly said,

"Huh!?"

"You can pay me with every running you do from now on.. is that good?"

"W-What?! But…why?!"

"No time to explain, but I'll just apply that in the contract, ok?!"

"W-what do you think I am?! Huh?! A running athlete?!" I yelled.

"I'm going to somehow take her away, ok!? Just keep running!" she said.

No time to argue I suppose.

We really have to save our asses from her.

It's really hard because other than her tremendous range, she also moves quickly like her weight is nothing to care about.

Crazy…

When we almost reached the cave entrance….

"Here we go… Nikocchi! Just run as fast as you can to pass through the entrance, ok?!"

"Got it!"

And I keep moving my feet faster and faster…

Nozomi prepared to cast her spell and a light portal suddenly appeared somewhere outside.

"Over here, Nikocchi!" Nozomi quickly pulled me away towards the left, allowing both of us to hide behind the stone wall of the entrance. The Blue Dragon— or let's say, Umi got sucked into the light portal before it closes.

"Phew…"

"Heh—I feel like that's not my first time dealing with a dragon…" I said.

"I can't believe she just automatically assumed you as my decoy… she should've known I wouldn't do such things… Who needs a decoy anyway?" Nozomi said.

"What is this decoy you're talking about, huh?"

"It's just a copy of someone, of course. But for us, it's easier to make a decoy of our master because we are holding onto their soul… we usually use that decoy if our master is restricted to some household rule or something since...not every one of our masters are free from them, you know."

"I see… but...then, can you control the decoy?"

"Yup, we can… and it's easy to tell between a decoy or not—a decoy usually has a trait that is owned by the creator... so…for example, if I make your decoy, your decoy will smell like me…or something like that…"

"Sometimes I wonder, what smell you possess until someone knows you from your scent…" I smirked,

She chuckled,

"Sadly, only Ericchi can tell the difference, she has always smelled it every night so…yup…"

"Uh…alright…so she is the only one who can actually tell if it's your decoy or not…" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yup, we're as perfect as that… but that also means that I'm doomed if I have to fight against her…"

"I can totally see that…"

"Now..now… where were we before?" Nozomi said as she stretched,

"We need to reverse the time…" I said.

"Ohhh…right… let's go do that…."

* * *

We returned to the lower floor,

I know this is a little awkward to remember that we just saw Kotori-chan dying there… but….

Heh— we will fix that….

As long as we know something out of it….

I waited for Nozomi to do something, but I can't even see her do anything but meditating right now.

"Oi… do you need to meditate? I doubt we have that much time…huh?"

"Shut up, Nikocchi… I'm trying to focus!"

"You're taking too long, you know… I'm starting to be hungry!" I said.

"Then, go hunt for food.. There should be a dragon's den somewhere further…."

"What?! Do you think I will be able to eat them?! Sheesh!"

"I can't waste anymore magic, Nikocchi! I just wasted half of it to open that portal!"

"Now that you mention it! Where is that portal leading to?!"

"I don't know, but it should be somewhere to the past…"

Seriously?

But…eh… that dragon is somewhat familiar…

I believe….

Wait….

If that dragon is the same dragon… then… Umi killed herself?!

A suicide?!

No….

No wait… maybe that's not the same Umi after all…Umi from the alternate reality and Umi from the present… but maybe that's not the actual case?

I mean..if that's the actual case.. Then shouldn't the alternate reality Umi know about it? Why would she kill herself?!

Urgh…my head hurts from thinking about this…

Hmm… then, about that Kotori… with a pair of black wings….

She certainly is a crow…but… what is her role in the reality I belong to?

Why did she ask for the red box and all?

"Nikocchi!" Nozomi called.

"Huh?! What?"

"Can you run again for a bit?"

"W-what?! Why?"

"Just do it…." she said.

Eh—alright….

So I tried to run a few miles then return again…

"That won't do it…." she sighed.

"What are you even trying to do, huh?!" I asked.

"Uuuuh…. I need more magic powerrrrrr!" she whined.

"Hah?! Don't tell me you don't have enough to reverse the time?!"

She shook her head.

"This is all Maki-chan's fault! I'm getting so weak in this reality!" she pouts,

"What bullshit, she is not even here…" I said.

"Aaa—Nikocchi, you don't understand!" she puffed her cheeks at me,

"Then what can we do, huh? We need to reverse the time; I refuse to continue this reality!"

"Maybe we can return and meet with this reality's Ericchi, and then have some intimacy for a moment…"

"D-Do you think she will let you go after, huh?!"

"Uh…you're right… she will go on and on forever…." She replied sadly.

"Sheesh… think of something, will you?"

"Uhhhnn….. uhhh….." she started to think…

I sighed and turned my head in utter hopelessness until I see a light portal appear above her head, which grabbed even Nozomi's attention…

Someone is coming out of the portal... No... two person!

Hmm...

M…Maki? Eli?

"Ouch….Eli… you should work on the landing…." Maki said as she fell out of the portal.

Eli landed down so smoothly after she came out of the portal.

"Oops, sorry, I forgot you can't float…" she said.

"Urgh..Whatever now…" Maki turned her sight to me,

"Niko!" she smiled excitedly,

"M…Maki…." I was at a loss for words.

I don't know how happy I am right now, but just to look at her smiling makes me so happy… I…I really want to hug her…

"Niko!" She stood up, running at me,

"Maki!" I quickly ran and jumped at her.

She hugged me so tightly… it's so warm and…I can't even describe this feeling…

After all the nightmare experience…after I saw this reality's Maki in that pit… it really gave me so much horror…. But I know that I have to finish this so that we could fix it!

"Niko, are you alright?" she asked me sweetly,

"I…." something heavy suddenly came up to my throat, it's like… it's so hard to tell her that I'm fine…

"Waaaaaaaa!"

I started to cry instead.

"N-Niko!? W-What's wrong?!"

"Maki is an idiot! Why did it take you so long to come here?!" I yelled as I shove her.

"H-Huh?! I..I tried my best, ok?! I had to make a flawless performance to deliver as payment!" Maki yelled back at me.

"This is one hell of a reality, you know?! Waaaaaa!" I cried again,

"L-Look….I'm sorry ok? Like I said…I tried my best…" she replied.

"I'll forgive you…" I sobbed,

"But we will have to reverse the time back to our reality…" I continued.

"O..Ok? Then…what do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Well…we should ask that to—…" I paused as I could no longer see Nozomi in her position…Eli isn't where she was either….

"Huh? Where are those two?" I lifted my eyebrow…

"Eli!" Maki called.

"I-I'm here Maki!" Eli replied… I don't know where she actually is…

"W-what are you doing behind that rock, huh?!" Maki replied as she turns her sight to a direction that I didn't even expect.

How could she be that good at detecting voices?

But…eh…that's Maki after all… she is so skilled at many things.

"U..uhm…. I'm…having a little discussion here…"

Discussion?

"What about Nozomi?" Maki asked.

"She is here too, don't worry!" Eli said..

Don't tell me…

"Oi! Nozomi! Don't tell me you're sucking right now! That's gross, you know!" I yelled.

Nozomi doesn't respond.

Though when I said that, I noticed Maki shiver slightly.

Sigh… what now. huh?

"What's with you now, huh?" I crossed my arm as I look into her,

She turned at me with her face as red as her hair,

"N-Niko-chan….I…" she grabs my shoulder.

"What? Don't tell me you're aroused by just knowing what they're currently doing!" I yelled.

"W-W-what?! O-Of course not!" She retorted.

"Good! You're still too young for this shit, so shut your eyes and go sleep or something!"

"Hah?! You can't tell me what to do!" she said.

"I can tell you what to do! I'm your senior!"

"Who cares?! I always do what I want! Besides! You haven't even grown your body— you can't just say you're older than me…"

"Would you just take a look at this green ribbon!" I showed her my ribbon,

"I'm your upperclassmen!" I yelled,

"I can always buy the green ribbon from school then say that I'm an upperclassmen!"

"S-Sorry to interrupt! But…I…I'm done…" Eli said.

"Too much information!" Maki and I yelled in unison.

"Ooh! Yess! The discussion just finished!" Nozomi appeared from behind the rock,

I can totally see something near her lips…

Gross…

"Now I'm very sure that I can reverse the—….." she paused.

"Eh….?" Nozomi started to look around.

"What's wrong?" Eli asked.

"Something is different here… I feel like there's a huge power aura heading this way…"

"H-Huh?! Don't tell me…. the reapers are after us too?!" I asked.

"No… it's like… someone used a wish power to change the time too…"

"W-what?!"

"Could that be, Hanayo?!" Eli asked,

"H-Hanayo-chan?!" Nozomi said loudly in her surprise,

Within seconds, I see the cave starting to crumble, though…something looks really different and strange… the stone slowly turned holographic and—…

* * *

 **See you next chapter lol.**


	17. Maki - The Damned

**Sorry for the long delay, i got so much to do and also an event to participate on!**

 **Thanks for all the waiting and understanding. Also... thanks to crimson for working so hard to edit these all.**

* * *

"Maki!" someone shouted my name. Her voice is gentle and mature…

"Maki! Wake up!" she shouted my name again…

"E…Eli?" I carefully open my eyes. I can see her holding me—her fox ears telling me that she is in a mellow mood.

"Wake up …" she said. Something is definitely wrong with her right now… but I can't really tell…. It's like her eyes are displaying grave fear.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You need to tell me, what are you going to pay me with…."

W-What?!

Wait?!

Wh-When is this?!

"Wait a minute, tell me when is this…!" I said clearly.

She smiled sadly,

"I have no idea why you are asking me that…. but… you just stole the red box… and now you're the one that owns me…." she said.

W-what?! I definitely don't remember this!

Even—I have no idea why I'm here! With Hakamas… and…. a box of first aid next to me. and at a place that is unknown… well…this looks like an old classical fortress… whose fortress is this?

"Maki! Please tell me what you are going to pay me with!" She asked again, her fear becoming more evident.

"Music?" I replied.

"Then—hurry up and play me a song…."

How?! I don't even have my piano!

"I..I need my piano!" I said.

She seems to be more agitated as I said that…

W-what's going on, I wonder?!

Uh, well.. maybe making one wish wouldn't hurt? This is for her after all…

"I—I wish for a piano! here and now!" I said…

but…

For some reason…

Eli is only giving me a sad look…. Her shoulder dropped slightly before she fell on her knees…

Dark fogs started to surround her and her eyes lost their shine…

What's happening now?!

"I wish for a lot of money on hold this household….." I heard an unknown man's voice coming from the dark fogs.

"I wish you give us a lot of children….." a female voice said—once again , I don't know this voice.

"I wish you never ask me to pay again…." the same man's voice said again…

"I wish you find another wish maker that I can give to my first daughter…." Said the same man again…

"I wish you to take care of my family…." And again…

"I wish you to give our allies wish makers…." Then again…

"I wish you stay here to fulfill more wishes…"

More and more wishes are being said—there are too many of them until it all started to sound like a big crowd of people talking at the same time...and lastly….

"I—I wish for a piano! here and now!" my voice is heard from the dark fog…

Then everything just mixed into one and started to be absorbed into Eli's fallen body.

This looks bad… I'm curious… is she ok?

I decided to approach her, when I noticed she didn't make any movement…

Though when I was about to poke her, she suddenly got up quickly and attempted to slit my neck with her claws— which I somehow was able to dodge…

What the heck is happening here?

"E-Eli?! What the hell?!" I complained.

She only responded to me with a chuckle…

"Snap out of it, Eli! What's happening to you?!"

"I'm sorry…. did you ask something?" She smiled creepily, her eyes full of malice.

Something is wrong…. really wrong…

"I'm running out of power, will you be my power?" she said.

"Are you ok!?" I asked

I couldn't even finish when Eli dashed up to me, about to rip my body apart with her claws,

"Eli!" I called her again, trying to snap her out of her trance.

"It's ok… you just need to stop moving… and let me take your soul… I promise… I'll give you what you wished for after I take your soul…" She smiled widely.

"That's how it's always been… right?" she continued again.

She is definitely out of control. I'm glad I was given with an ability to fight… Else I would've never been able to dodge the first two attacks.

"Maki!" I heard a shout from somewhere behind me—I don't plan to look away from Eli for now, good thing for me that I recognize the voice… it should be Umi… Sonoda Umi…

"Maki-chan!" two people follow up— this should be Kotori and… Honoka?

"Sorry we're late, are you alright?" Umi asked.

"I'm fine, what's exactly happening here?" I asked.

They all remain quiet for a moment as their eyes set on Eli who is still glaring at us with her fierce eyes and creepy smile,

"We lost her… let's just forget about this and plan for a solution…" Umi said.

"Honoka-chan… please make that wish already!" Kotori said.

Honoka nodded,

"I wish Kotori-chan is a wish maker too!" she said.

Umi nodded and that's how I witness Kotori gracefully growing a a pair of black wings. I see, so they were friends with each other….huh? Well, to be honest, I actually didn't expect that, but…. now I know something about them as well. But what turns Honoka into a merchant? Also…. back then… I think I saw Umi with black feathers too… is she a—….

No…wait…

She was a dragon….

But what was with the black feather that she said to be hers?

I guess it's not the right time to think about that while our enemy is clearly right in front of us, waiting for us to make a wrong move….

It's honestly kind of scary to see her standing and doing nothing. We really don't know what to do first—considering that this is Eli that we're facing.

"Alright, now, Honoka-chan, what's your first order?" Kotori asked,

"Let's fight her…" Honoka said,

"Are you crazy?!" I complained.

"W-what?"

"This is Eli we're facing… we might be injured!" I said clearly.

"Don't worry, there are four of us, we can do this…" Umi said.

"I doubt that, we can't just face her like this! We need Nozomi!" I said.

"We don't even know how to contact Niko without entering the Yazawa-clan fortress! You know that we're currently in a bad relationship since Kousaka took the red box first before you!" Umi said,

"Then I'll go! Please lend me one of your power!" I said.

They are all quiet except for Eli who just chuckled at us…

"The bad thing about being the protagonist is that you don't even know that your enemy might be a lot more dangerous than what you think…" she said.

"What do you mean, Eli?!" Umi asked,

"You want to go to Yazawa-clan…right? Then… I can go wipe them out before you get them…. and then… kill that little Niko-Niko…so I can take back my Nozomi…" she giggled menacingly.

Damn it…we shouldn't have discussed it in front of her.

"…..You're not going to touch her!" I said clearly to her.

She let out a maniac laugh as a response before she disappeared.

"Damn, we need to hurry now…" Umi said.

"I know, let's do this…" I said.

"Then, Kotori, Honoka, can you two hold the ground?" Umi asked.

"Got it…." Honoka replied.

"Becareful. Umi-chan!" Kotori said.

Then before I know it, Umi held my hand and she channeled her magic to both of us.

* * *

We reached the Yazawa-clan fortress,

It looked huge and promising…

What may be inside of it, I wonder?

I mean… I know, peoples might be inside, but what kind of people are they, exactly?

When Umi reached the gate, I see a few men looking at us with their dirtiest look.

"What are you doing here—you dirty policewoman…" said one of them

"I need to meet with Yazawa Niko…" Umi said.

"Over my dead body!" said the other one before he stepped up to bash his fist at Umi—which she quickly dodged and countered.

A few more men started to show up and for some reason, they started to attack me as well, but luckily i was able to dodge and counter too.

They're not that skillful, but they are persistent and always trying hard to get things done. They don't even have good teamwork to be honest.

One by one, the men fell to the floor as they attempted to kill us— I don't even know what exactly I'm doing, but… either way, I'm beating them down with my bare fists while Umi…

Well..

Umi…

I think she doesn't have much mercy left within her. She has been hurting them with her katana. But… anyhow… when people called her… a Policewoman….

Is she really?

If she is… then why does she kill people so mercilessly?

Do they not worth anything to her?

More importantly though…

I feel like… this area is one that belongs to me…even though I can't remember whats exactly happening here….

What starts all of these things and why?

Why do I have to fight these people, who are said to be from the Yazawa-clan?

I mean… They are Niko's clan, right?

Why do they hate Umi and I?

Perhaps, do they actually think we're enemies? What if I drop her name?

"H-Hey! All of you!" I said loudly as I keep dodging and parrying the attacks coming my way.

"I—I'm Nishikino Maki! Niko's friend!" I said clearly.

No one seems to care or believe me. Nonetheless they keep attacking me as well.

"Let me meet her!" I shouted again.

And they're still attacking me.

Are they deaf or something?!

"Please Listen to—…."

"Maki! Watch out!" Umi shouted before she pushed me down to the floor.

* * *

I could hear the sound of the wind passing through,

The sound of leaves brushing against each other, followed by a song of the river flowing close to me.

Where…am I?

I tried to look around— to find myself surrounded by bamboo trees and bushes.

I could see Umi sitting next to the bamboo tree—tending her own arm which seems to be wounded pretty badly.

"Ah, Maki… You're awake…" she smiled at me.

"Umi…. Are you ok?" I asked.

"This is nothing, don't worry…" She replied,

"Ah…."

"Sorry, I guess I pushed you a bit too hard…." She said.

"um…what happened?" I asked.

"They had some trap set. I was trying to prevent you from getting chopped by the quick iron thread…"

"I…I see…"

"You're very important to us…." She continued.

"Why?" I asked.

She seemed to be slightly disturbed by it.

"That's strange of you to ask why, but it's clearly because you hold the red box. Also because you might be the only person who is able to give infinite payment…."

"To give…infinite payment…?" I tilted my head slightly,

"…you mean about my talent in music?" I asked to make sure,

"Yes… people like you—someone who has a great talent will be able to make infinite payments… just like Honoka…."

"H-Honoka….?" I asked again to make sure,

"Yes…Honoka and her spirit… as long as she has her positive attitude, we will never run out of payment…"

"I…I see…." I nodded,

"Niko is also one who has great potential, because being around her can make you feel somewhat entertained. If only she realized that, she could've just paid with how much happiness that she shares with people around her…" Umi said as she warped her arm with bandages, that she apparently took out of nowhere.

"….It's sad that we have to lose Eli, but I really don't think we can do anything about her…."

"Why?" I asked.

"We don't even know how to pay now, I'd rather lose her than to lose someone important to me…"

"We just left Kotori and Honoka there…"

"They should be here soon…" Umi said,

We waited quietly and awkwardly for a moment,

Though no one seems to come yet…

So I decided to try and break the silence with my curiosity again…

"Hey. Do you mind telling me about what exactly is happening?" I asked.

"I suppose you want to know about what happened between those criminal organizations, right?"

"Yes…."

"They were partners in crime until they discovered a magical bamboo that could capture one's soul and turn them into a slave…"

"A…slave?" I asked,

"Yes.. that's what wish makers are to put it simply…." Umi gloomed,

"…they're forced to be reborn as a tool to satisfy one's dreams…a product of black magic—so of course it will cost something that worths more than it..." she continued.

Cost something that worths more than it?

"What do you mean by, cost more than 'it'…?" I asked

"Their existence seem to be happiness for some who owns them. But at the same time, it will also cause the others to be jealous. They want to own one to serve—even though they don't even know what they will have to pay with. Many thought that every soul are worth the same for each individual—but that is not true. People only value those, who have a meaning for their life, it's a lie if someone says that they value everyone equally—even if it comes from the mouth of a peacemaker wanna-be…like that leader of the Yazawa-clan…"

I tilted my head slightly,

"Ah—maybe you don't know, but, Yazawa-clan's leader is a peacemaker-wanna-be… he wanted everyone to smile under his wings— though he was never actually able to care about each person's problem… instead, he created some kind of fear that made every person force a smile when he was around…."

Strange…

"So, you were saying that this Yazawa leader makes people smile as they suffer?" I asked.

"He forces people to smile while suffering…"

That's a downward cruel thing to do…

"That's not how peace is…" I said.

"That's why I said he is just a wanna-be, he didn't make it right…"

I see now… so he probably is one of the villain? But…He is still Niko's father…right? I wonder what she will say about him?

Ah—wait….!

"Did you find Niko?" I asked.

"Sadly, I was just able to get you to a safe place when you fell unconscious…I couldn't go any further…" she replied.

Eh—that was my bad eh? I should've been more careful… I didn't expect myself to be unconscious right after she tried to save me from another danger…

"Can you explain to me for what's exactly happening between these people? Why did they get furious toward us?" I asked.

"They're criminals… of course they're furious, they're trying to protect themselves from the law…"

"Is that all that happened? I mean.. why do they work together to crush you? Have they done something wrong other than what the leader did?"

"Being part of it is already wrong of them, even though they may have not done anything yet…. If you haven't caught up with the recent events, Maki… these criminals are up to crushing each other and they've become a great nuisance… more than a thousand innocent souls were sacrificed for their desire to conquer the red box you're currently carrying…"

"Over this red box, huh? So they're after owning Eli?" I asked.

"Yes… I know it was also Honoka's fault for offering it to people. Humans have no limit to their actions especially when they're growing greed in their hearts… they wanted to make their wishes come true, they wanted to be superior to one another…"

"What if everyone's wishes were granted, would that do anything?" I asked.

Umi remained quiet as she might be still thinking about it.

"Maybe— I can try to pay Eli with my music, though I may need a piano to do that…"

"hmm… thing is, at this state, what we actually need is to give her what she wants, not what we value most… because there are too many debts kept from many people's greed…and she is now unable to control what's within herself…"

To give her what she wants, huh? This is kind of weird… but… what is it that she actually wants?

"And the only way to know what she wants is to know what makes her soul wander in this world... something that caused her to become a wish maker…"

"Is there a way to do that?" I asked,

"Yes…meeting Nozomi is a start, maybe she knows what happened back then…"

"I see—but, what about you, why did you become a Wish maker?" I asked.

"I wanted to fight for my honor until the end of time…." She replied.

Wait a minute…

Do I know that from somewhere before?

"Then… was Kotori the girl who wanted to make that wish come true?" I asked,

"You saw it yourself, she was asking to become a wish maker…" she replied.

Right….

"Then Honoka… she is the girl who wants to change the world…?" I asked again,

Umi remained quiet.

"Honoka hasn't even wished that, but… maybe..that will be what she wants…. Something that will make her owe more than she could pay back…"

"Wait… so that means, to become a wish maker, you need to owe more than you ever could? To make the greatest wish?" I tried to confirm.

"Yes…"

I see now…

"Do you remember the one who turned you into a wish maker?" I asked again.

"Sadly, I can't remember… the time when I woke up, I was already a wish maker for Honoka…"

Sigh…

"then I suppose we really just have to go there and find Nozomi…or Niko since she might be the one, holding onto her…" I replied.

"Yes… be ready— because this time, I will give no mercy!" Umi said.

What?

She already did not give it before… right?

* * *

The time when we once again entered the Yazawa clan fortress,

It was a lot more intense since this time, I'm sneaking in while Umi took their attention. I think she is more capable of doing that than sneaking. Not that I'm any skilled at it though, I'm just trying my best to not make any sound—and being not visible…

The place is very neatly arranged and it seems that they're pretty loose on keeping guard. I can't see anyone or hear anyone nearby, so reading the main room was no problem at all…

I carefully put my ear close to the door— it was then I could hear a man talking loudly…

"…Niko! I'm going to ask you once again— Where is your red box?"

I didn't hear any response.

"Don't tell me you don't have it!" the man said loudly again. It seems like he's angry.

"Papa, listen, Niko-chan may not have it— I mean, look! The Kousaka or Hoshizora may have stolen it too! They broke into our house, remember?!" said a mature female voice.

"What?! Now how do you think we can survive, huh!?"

"How do you think we survived, before you picked that thing up from the woods?!" the female replied.

"Quiet! You old hag! You understand nothing!" shouted the man.

"Papa! What the heck are you saying to mama?!" suddenly, I hear Niko speak up.

"You too! Don't call me papa if you can't find the red box that I gave you!"

"Why are you so worked up about a red box, huh!? Our lives don't depend on that! We can live on our own!" Niko shouted again.

This sounds really bad…

"What do you know, you little brat!" I could hear a really loud slap echo inside the room.

"Papa! Why did you that to Niko-chan?!" the mature woman said in a mellow tone… then I could hear a few children starting to cry.

"That's fine….mama… that's fine…. now I know why he shouldn't live…" Niko said.

"W-what?! Niko-chan! What are you saying?!" The woman panicked.

"Now I know why he is supposed to be dead!" Niko shouted.

This is not something that I'd like to hear…

"You imbecile!" the man shouted— and this time, I hear a loud thump,

Maybe I should step in… this is getting worse.

"This is not the papa that I knew so well! I don't know of any greedy papa like you!"

"What did you say?!"

I quickly opened the door and shouted,

"Stop!"

My eyes fell on the man who was standing and holding his fist. He turned to me with raging eyes. I saw the older woman sitting on her knees, with bruises all over her face. While Niko, from the effect of someone knocking her down, was propped up on the floor with her elbows. Looking at her closely, she had some bruises around her face as well. Shifting my gaze slightly i noticed her siblings looking at me with their swollen eyes…

Taking in a deep breath, "I have what you need!" I shouted as I reveal my red box to him.

"M-Maki!? W-what the hell?!" Niko seems to be very surprised with my appearance.

"You! You're the one who stole my red box, huh!?"

"Yes—that's me! If you want it back, take it! I don't want this cursed box!" I said as I threw the red box at him.

"O-Oi! Maki! W-What the hell are you doing?!" Niko complained,

This man—who must be Niko's father, was silent until he smiled at me,

"Good decision…" he said, before walking to the door and rudely shove me away,

"…I'll make you pay later— but Kousaka and Hoshizora need to pay theirs first!" he continued before he steps away from the door and closed it ever-so roughly..

We may not be able to see him directly now, though we can see his shadow from behind the white transparent paper of the door.

We all could see him doing something, though we're not quite sure about it. For some reason though, I feel something really bad incoming.

"Ayase Eli! Heed my call!" said the man.

Then we all could see blue light shine in front of him.

"At your service, Yazawa-san…" A gentle female voice replied.

Strange….

How could she be that calm?

"Nice to see you back, now, I want you to take me to the Kousaka and we will slaughter them together!"

"Understood…." She replied.

"but…." she continued again.

"Hm…What is it?" the man responds,

"There's a little change in our contract…" Eli said, her voice sounding a little mischievous to me.

"W-What?" The man started to walk back,

I couldn't hear anything else but a chuckle—an evil chuckle…

"Your wish just now…. will cost one soul…" Eli said.

Oh No… This is bad….really bad…

"Everyone, please cover your eyes!" I whispered.

"What?!" Niko asked— her voice pretty loud…and… Eli seemed to notice it from outside, looking at how her head turned to where we were.

Well…

Crap…

Thanks Niko…

Sigh…

"What are you saying, I can't hear?" Niko asked again.

"Shut the hell up…retard!" I said.

And in that second, I could see the man attempting to escape, but Eli quickly grabs him and—brutally thrusts her other hand through his body—blood splattering on the door, the white instantly turning red. Niko's mother could only cover Niko's sibling's eyes as she cringed at it while Niko… she seemed to be deeply hurt by this.

Which one is she hurt form though? The fact that her father just attempted to escape or the fact that he was killed?

Either way…this is not the time to contemplate this, we all need to save ourselves.

"Quick! Hide!" I said. Niko's mother nodded and quickly opened her dresser, pushing her daughters inside before she went in to hide. She was also inviting me in, though I shook my head and told them to just hide there. By the looks of it Niko looked troubled by all this, she didn't even look at me.

When they managed to hide, I turned my sight to the door— just as what I expect, Eli opened the door carefully.

Her face seemed to be very gentle and calm as she held her red box in her bloody hand.

She tilted her head slightly and smiled at me,

"Ah…Maki… you're here…. I've been looking for you, you know….?" she said as she approached me carefully.

"Stay back, I don't trust you…" I said.

"Hmm? It's not like I want to be trusted, I'm just here to greet you…." she replied.

"—and take your soul!" her face suddenly changed into a psychopath's along with her rough voice.

The time when she dashes at me— I somehow manage to dodge it and quickly run towards the door.

Eli turned her eyes to me— looking extremely hungry for my soul…

Though when I thought she will catch up to me, I see her sniffing something in the air.

"Nozomi….?" she said as she turned to the dresser.

Damn…this is bad…

Why did she even say Nozomi? I don't think—….

Wait…

Does that mean, Niko still has Nozomi with her?

Eli quickly headed to the dresser an opened it immediately,

I was really worried for a second, but when Eli displayed the contents of the dresser, it was thankfully— empty…

Where Did they go?

"Hmm… they escaped…" Eli said disappointingly.

"It's too bad… we could've played our love…" she continued,

You're insane.. you're totally not going to do that in front of children…

"To smell your scent already gets me all aroused, you know?" Eli chuckles while rubbing her crotch— I couldn't see any bump…

Didn't the one that came from my reality have a todger? Where is it?

I mean… if she is aroused, shouldn't that todger erect?

Anyway, this is not a good time to be standing here, I should start hiding before she care about me again.

* * *

This time,

I'm not quite sure of what people actually did. I could see a lot of men slaughtering each other while taking items and carrying them away. But then I could also see Umi, who fortunately survived. Taking a closer look at her, I could see some strange scale marks around her neck.

"Umi!" I called up to her,

She turned to me with her eyes glowing yellow.

"Maki…" her voice trembling. She darted at me and when I thought she was about to stop— she passed through me and slashed something behind me. I quickly turned around, realizing that Eli has been following me without my knowledge. She didn't make any noise!

When Umi swings her katana, Eli dodged it smoothly while countering the attack with her claws. It didn't harm Umi, but it dent her Katana.

"You're not going harm to her!" Umi warned, her voice trembling,

"Ohh? But… I'm her wish maker, I have the right to stay around her…" Eli said,

When she said that, I realized that I've been holding a red box—a bloody red box.

"Die you sly fox!" Umi once again attempted to attack—yet once again Eli slashes her claws quickly, having enough force to break Umi's Katana.

"There's no law or justice from killing, Ms. Dragon, only despair and ego. That's why I'd rather be straight forward than be a liar like you…"

"I'm not a liar!" within seconds, Umi suddenly turned into a dragon while Eli— smiled mischievously before she crouched and started to turn into a giant fox.

I don't understand this at all, how could they turn into animals like this?

Either way!

"O-oi! Umi! We can't waste our time here! Remember our mission!" I said.

"Go ahead, I'll stall this bastard…!" Umi said.

"Try…" Eli replied before the two began to fight.

I wouldn't know what exactly I have to do now, if I run now— I probably will just be followed by Eli who seems to smart enough to choose her priority.

If I hide, I could be stuck with her instead, if she ends up sneaking behind me while Umi might not be able to find her…

And…this red box… what is it exactly for? .. What if I just destroy it?

That surely might be something that I may want to find out… or perhaps, it's better to find it out with this,

"Eli!" I shouted, Eli glanced to me as she kept dodging Umi's attacks,

I lifted up her red box—posing like I'm about to destroy it.

I can see her become agitated, yet I also find Umi making the same face.

"D-Don't!" Eli said. Is that worry that i see on her face?

"Maki! No!" Umi said,

So it is a big deal, huh?

When I was about to pull my hand down— for some reason, I feel something holding me. It's like an unknown invisible magic froze me.

I swear, when I look into Eli's eyes, there's something that made me feel like she is mocking me. And before I knew it, she already moved right in front of me—which made Umi panic. Umi opened her big jaws— attempting to bite Eli away from me. But Eli was fast, she jumps behind me and pushes me forward instead.

I swear— I saw the huge dragon teeth so close to crushing me, yet there was something that was holding them both.

Luckily, Umi realized sooner—she was then trying to not harm anything that held her jaws. When I look back at Eli, she seems to look astonished,

I turned around and…

There's another Eli behind me— and this time I totally can see the bump around her groin.

I guess she just can't hide that thing.

"Maki… sorry I was a little lost for a while until your emergency signal came on…" Eli —the one with the todger said.

"E..Eli?" I tried to confirm.

"We were failed to merge…" she continued.

"M-merge?"

"Yes… Your reality and this reality were merged by Honoka's wish, every soul are supposed to be merged as well, though mine failed because we have different bodies…"

Then I suppose that accident has its purpose, huh?

"The bad side of this merging is that, her power has probably multiplied by as much as this time line repeated… while mine is originally only coming from myself…"

"That's why you choose to show up with them instead of seeing me face-to-face?" the other Eli—the one without the todger said.

"I'll face you, but not until I can find Nozomi…" Eli—the one with the todger said.

"Is Nozomi duplicated as well?" I asked.

"No… thank god, no she is not…but she should've gotten her real power by now…"

That's good, huh?

"You and I are going to fight to win her over, how about it, Ayase Eli?" The other Eli—one without the todger said as she gave out a mocking face.

"I'm not even going to care about you anymore— if power is all you want, you can throw yourself in the pit of death and eat those things that you collected…" Eli, the one with todger replied bravely.

Huh? Pit of death?

Either way, I can see the two frown at each other,

"Scared aren't you? Because the pit could go dark and you might be stuck in it if someone holds you back?" Eli, the one with todger continued.

"Why don't you just be the one to do that?" Eli—the one without the todger replied.

Eh, I feel so weird to keep calling them the one with todger and the one without… I honestly have no idea how to call them otherwise.

"We will see…."

A huge explosion blared through the air as I flew on top of Umi's head.

She carried me away to the sky as I look down to where Eli and the other Eli fought.

"Is it really ok to leave them? I feel like it was all planned by that Eli without the todger…" I said.

"Eli… without the todger? What do you mean?" Umi asked.

"Huh? Didn't you know Eli has that thing between her legs?"

"Thing between her legs….?" Umi seems flustered.

"Todger…" I said again.

"What is… todger?" Umi asked,

"Manhood…" I said.

"W-What?!"

"The other Eli has manhood between her legs…and that's the one we are allied with…" I said again.

"T-T-That's obscene! We have to cut it down!" Umi said as she was about to return to where they are.

"W-Wait! Umi! We need to find Niko and Nozomi again!" I said as I pull her head,

"But— that manhood on Eli! Very obscene! I'm not going to allow it to exist on her body!"

"W-Why would you care about that anyway, huh?!"

"I respected Eli more than anything in this world! I cannot allow that to degrade her honor!"

"d-degrade her honor! She didn't even show it!"

"But, by having it—….."

"It wasn't even her fault to turn out like that! You can't blame her! Sheesh! Just…forget about it and let's look for Nozomi and Niko!" I shouted.

Umi stopped her flight, then nodded and started to fly towards a different direction.

We tried to look for her,

Umi said, that she has no idea where they might have gone to, but… maybe she can find them with her senses as a dragon. When I tried to ask her, what the senses of a dragon were, she said that it's a sense of detecting one's soul— if Nozomi is the same Nozomi that she always knew, she can find her somehow…

But, the thing that I wonder about is….

"Umi, another question… do you happen to be able to work your sense in the forest? Like… you always know where to go and where to find something?"

"As a samurai who wanders a lot, of course I'll know my way around the forest… but if it is senses that you are talking about, then no… I'm not that good… I have to learn my way first…"

"You have to learn your way, huh?"

"Exactly, but… since I knew Kotori, I don't really have to learn my way as I travel with her, she is the one who is an expert when it comes to traveling in the forest…"

Strange… something is a bit off here…

There's a part of my memory that contradicts with this…

… the fact that Umi is a dragon may have contradicted with something else in my memory too.

The other thing that I'm curious about is, her voice, her dragon form, and the color of her scale seems very familiar to me…

But even if what I think is true…

What's the exact reason?

Why does it made to be that complicated…?

As we flew around the area, I noticed that the whole city colored in red— with massive amount of dead bodies littered around the area, some even placed on top of a roof. It's sickening…and it's not a very nice sight to see.

I also noticed that Umi seemed to detect something somewhere nearby, though she remained quiet about it.

"What's wrong, Umi?" I asked.

"Hmm…I sense Rin nearby, though I'm not quite sure what to do with her…"

"How about Hanayo?" I asked.

Her gaze changed slightly as if she started to realize something.

"She is not around…" she replied,

Then her eyes became focused and she turned the flight to another direction.

I noticed Rin trying to hide from something as she held a bottle and sat on top of a tree.

Umi turned back to her human form as we landed a little further from where Rin is— to prevent her from getting panicked. We decided to approach her and see what exactly she is up to…

"hey…" I said to call her,

"W-wah—Maki-chan!" she seems to be surprised,

"What are you doing there?" I asked,

"Hnn…. Hiding…nya…." She replied hesitantly.

"This is not quite a place for hiding, you know. We can see you…" Umi said.

Rin smiled faintly,

"Come down, talk to us…will you?" I asked.

Rin nodded and she decided to climb down immediately,

"Hehe… what do you want to talk about, Maki-chan?" she asked cheerfully.

For some reason, it's strange to see her cheerful in these conditions.

"What are you hiding from?" I asked.

"Eh—well…" she scratched her head,

"….it's nothing…." She continued with a sad smile.

"Just tell me…." I crossed my arm,

She seems a bit hesitant, though she looked like she decided to agree,

"Actually, Rin and Kayo-chin had to split up because a lot of people suddenly knew that we have each other. Kayo-chin went to the other side of the field while I'm here to stay out of the public… They were hunting us down like there are no laws in this place-nya…."

That sounds bad…

"Ah…I know criminals are piling up on the streets, people kill each other and… those who wants peace are escaping…or becoming the victim of the beloved one's greed… it's sad that we may have to kill them all to stop this madness…" Umi said.

"Killing will not do any better, you know…" I said.

"But…Maki-chan, I will have to agree this time. No one can talk to them… they're all so thirsty for wish makers-nya…."

"Thirsty for….Wish makers…just like how they wanted to get a hold of this red box?" I showed Rin the red box that I still held in my hands.

"Yep! That's the one…except, just a while ago… I wished that everyone can have their own wish makers somehow… I thought that if people have their own, they will stop looking… but…." her eyes slightly fill with dread,

"I was wrong…once they had it, they started to act to have their wish makers fed with other's souls, though truth be told, the other's souls are valueless to them and they can't pay with it. No one reminded them and they ended up being devoured themselves by their own wish makers… down to Earth…just like my parents…" she replied.

Down to Earth, just like her parents..?

"What do you mean with down to Earth like your parents?" Umi asked.

"Just about three or four days ago… my parents were devoured by their own wish makers and they just…sank into the earth…. I don't even know how to help them….or to find them…." she replied with sad eyes,

"…..i couldn't even explain it to everyone, but…when that happened, my clan just blamed Honoka-chan's clan and accused them for making a trap for us… so that's why… this war started…" she replied.

Wow…what?

"So that's what started this war…." Umi said.

Rin remained quiet, she seems to feel very guilty about it.

"Hey, it's not entirely wrong, you're just trying to do your best…" I said.

"Really?" She lifted her glance at me,

Well..her mood escalated quickly…

"Y-yeah… besides… I think it might be just one of the reasons, there might be some more reasons behind all this…." I said.

"W-whaa! Maki-chan! Thank you so much! You made me feel better!" she said before she hugged me tightly,

"O-Oi!" I tried to retort.

It's still somewhat embarrassing to have someone hug me. Though I suppose it's not that bad to get this kind of thing once in a while… plus, the fact that I haven't done that to anyone…

I mean…

It's not like I want to do that to anyone…

A..Actually…maybe I did, but…. G-Gh… forget it…

It's nice to be hugged and snuggled once in a while.

But…why do I have a conflicted feeling about this…

I mean…. I feel something…but I can't really tell what kind of feeling it is.

When Rin released me, I stare into her eyes as she gives me a cute innocent smile.

It's adorable…

I..I mean…

W-What am I thinking…. Sheesh….

Shouldn't I just stick with someone that I aim for?

Who am I aiming for though….?

Why is it hard for me to be able to spend my time with her….?

I know it might just be because I didn't reach her enough and we've always been occupied with our own things… our own business… and…

S…Sheesh…. I'm thinking too much.

"So, Maki-chan, let's go find Kayo-chin and help her out if she is in a pinch-nya! I want to talk some more with Maki-chan!"

"…A…Alright?"

As we walk together to find Hanayo,

Rin told me about a lot of things that we may have missed. Firstly it was about how her clan was also breaking up into groups and some joined the Yazawa or Kousaka clans. Second, she told me about how she pays Hanayo with rice, giving her the opportunity to make endless wishes. She did ask about making the farm grow rice endlessly, which also caused her family to become rich and capable of holding everyone's economy—until the day the war started at least.

Third, she talked about how she and Honoka discussed about what they should wish for. Apparently, they agreed to make some sort of agreement to rebuild the clan together once this is over— but another problem is that Honoka's parents are nowhere to be found as they may have died or perhaps hiding somewhere just like what Honoka told them to do.

Honoka said, she doesn't even know where they hid, but something that's clear is that they are no longer in the fortress.

"….and then-and then, we also tell them that if they survived, they should wait at least three years before they return. The war should be over by then-nya…"

"…do you think you two can survive, huh?" I asked.

"Hehe..unless there's a super powerful enemy that somehow surpasses the power of a kung-fu master, then I don't know how else I will pass away-nya!" she said cheerfully.

Well.. what kind of creature is stronger than a—…..

Wait….

Umi might be stronger than them…she is an expert samurai after all…

But gladly she is not our enemy—for now at least…

What other enemy that could match her….? Eli….?

Hmm…

Will that Eli harm her?

For the same reason why she wants to harm me?

"….anyway, Maki-chan! That's where Hanayo is-nya!" Rin said as she pointed to a huge rice farm.

As we pass, we noticed that a few dead bodies are very slowly buried into the earth… Did Hanayo do that?

"..please ignore those-nya… they're just too persistent-nya…" Rin said a little sadly.

I remain quiet as I give her a nod as a reply.

We went through the rice field, following the stone path until it ended near a small well.

Hanayo sat near the small hut beside it, looking very troubled.

"Kayo-chiiinn!" Rin shouted loudly.

"A-Ah! R-Rin-chan!" Hanayo expression changed drastically in her surprise.

"Hehehe—Kayo-chin! Kayo-chin! There's Maki-chan here-nya!" Rin said cheerfully.

Hanayo seemed to be flustered, though she only followed with a sweet smile,

"It's nice to see you still here, Maki-chan…" she said.

"O-oh…heh— nice to be here too…" I said…

W-wait…

'still' here?

She said it like I wasn't supposed to be here.

"Umi-chan too.. it's nice to see you here…" Hanayo said.

"T-thanks…"

"What about me-nya? Do you think it's nice for me to be here?" Rin asked,

"Hehe—I can't describe how happy I am to see you here, Rin-chan…I thought I'll never see you again…" Hanayo said.

"Sheesh! Kayo-chin! We're just staying across each other….it's not like I will be harmed by anything-nya! Kayo-chin already gave me an ability to fight like a kung-fu-master-nya!"

Hanayo only giggled sweetly before she gently pat Rin's head.

"The time changed, I will no longer have to see it like how it always been…"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Yeah! What do you mean, Kayo-chin?" Rin asked too.

"Hehe—it's nothing! Let's get going to meet up with Nozomi-chan, Honoka-chan and Niko-chan…."

What a coincidence… she knows where they are?

"You know where they are?" Umi asked.

"Hehe— it's just a guess, because I don't know what may have come to them by now…"

"Can you please tell me more about what's exactly happening here? I still don't get it…" I asked.

Hanayo remain quiet for a moment, then she seemed to be in deep thought as she looked into me.

"Maki-chan, I'm going to ask you a question…before I answer yours…" she said.

I tilted my head slightly.

"What will you do when you know that you have been repeating an endless set of act?"

"Endless set of act? Are you refereeing to a song? A refrain part?" I asked.

"Maybe something like that…." she replied.

"Every song could end, ideally, one would end a play of music with a finishing line which can often be similar to a refrained melody—slowly fading or raising up to the peak on its end… though if one decides to not be different all the time, then it could be what you may call as an endless song…"

She smiled at me,

"Hehe, then, it's nice to know that you know how you can end one endless act… I'm getting really tired of it…" Hanayo said.

I still don't get it…

"If you're really the one who will become the last one standing in the end of the line, Maki-chan…. please, remember that you are the one that will decide about how it should end…"

What?!

I don't get it! Is someone going to die or something?!

"D-Don't say it like that! No one is going to die!" I said loudly.

Hanayo seemed to be not that surprised from my reaction.

"..it's already written in our fates… and it's a part of your music…Maki-chan…"

"You can't be serious!" I said clearly.

"I'm sorry… but can we just proceed to the next act?" Hanayo said.

"You're ridiculous! What's exactly going on?!"

* * *

 **I'm going to post till the end!**


	18. Niko- Broken Contract

**Ok! here is next chapter again.**

* * *

The time when I woke up,

I couldn't even remember where exactly I was…

But it was calm and comfortable…

The sunshine that passed through the door, the breezy winds from the pond and all…

I could see my siblings playing around the garden—their innocent smiles remained in their face even though…I believe, there was something terrible that happened before this…

Maybe they just don't get it…

But…

….it's better to leave it like that… right?

I got up from my bed and started to explore my surroundings, only to notice a lot of flowers planted in the garden. My mother calmly tending to it while Nozomi stood next to her.

"You sure it's fine for you and your family to be left alone for now?" Nozomi asked,

"Yes… I do not wish to let any of my children do what my husband did….we just want to live in peace…without any crimes, without everything else that's related to it… I will end the line on me…" My mother replied.

"….once you abolished this contract, you cannot renew it…ever again…"

"That was my plan… it's better for us to work hard for what we wish for than to shout as loud as we could to make it come true…I mean… that's how a human's life is supposed to be, right?"

Nozomi smiled faintly,

"it's not that bad to let one be spoiled by their wishes, but I suppose…if that's really what you think…"

"Thank you for taking care of us, Nozomi-chan… you're now free to go…"

Nozomi bowed politely and… took the red box—that I have always known to be mine, keeping it inside her clothes and fading to thin air.

Hmm…

WAIT!

WHAT THE HECK?!

"M-Mama!" I shouted,

"Niko-chan?" My mother look into me with her flustered face.

"W-What the heck are you doing! We still need her!" I shouted.

"What do you need her for? She has done everything she could for us…" my mother said.

"W-What about Maki?! She must still be somewhere, deep in the trouble! I must save her!" I shouted.

"Maki….. is that your boyfriend?" she asked.

W-What the heck!?

"M-Maki is a girl!" I said.

"Oh…. so… girlfriend?"

"NO!" I yelled loudly.

Even though there's part of me that wishes for her to be one…

Hn…wish….huh?

Why have I never wished that off of Nozomi?

Why are we always occupied with our own business?

Yet I know that I want to be with her….

But we are always separated somehow… in our own adventures, by our own need…

….i feel like…

We should change it somehow!

Maybe it will be different than how it was in the previous time line, just like what Nozomi mentioned.

"Niko-chan?" My mama snapped me out of my thought.

"Y-Yes?" I replied.

"This is just a warning, Niko-chan… but… we've gone through a lot… don't act recklessly…" my mama said.

Well..it's nothing reckless…

Nothing as reckless as releasing Nozomi from the contract!

That's like making me drop my only weapon— my only way to make a change!

"I want to save Maki! Then there should be the others too that still need saving—I'm sure of that!" I said loudly.

"Niko-chan! Think of your siblings! Don't be selfish!"

"I'm not selfish! Heck! I don't want to be as selfish as living here in safety while others could've used something to save them! I want to help them!" I said.

"Then if you fail?! Do you think our family could recover easily from the loss?!"

"I will never fail!" I said loudly.

She remained quiet as I said it,

"If you let me… I promise I won't fail…" I said clearly.

She once again took a minute to rethink of my response.

"Niko-chan… listen… it's not that mama doesn't trust you… but… I want you to know that we're already done with the problem— there will be no point of us to return there…" she said,

"There is a point! I could save my friends!" I said loudly.

"And what did they do to you? From what I've always remembered—you never had any friends that actually liked you for who you are!"

"W-what?! How could mama say that out of nowhere!?"

"That's what you said to mama!"

I…said that?

When?!

"You also said that you don't like any of your friends because they are blaming papa for discovering the Wish makers… then you brought this trouble to papa…"

I…I did that?!

"….and that's how your papa got so worked up, to get back the pride of the Yazawa-clan by showing off his power from owning the wish maker!"

W-What the heck?!

"Come to think of it, this mess is all your fault!" my mama said.

What the hell?! She is now throwing things at me?!

"If only we didn't spoil you, then you would've never caused all these problems!"

"Now mama's blaming it on me?!" I yelled.

She frowned at me,

"Just go if you want! I don't care anymore!" she shouted.

"Fine! I'll go!" I said loudly back at her as I walk away.

* * *

I can't believe this,

What's wrong with her all so sudden, sheesh…

Sometimes my mother is so ridiculous and does that to all of us.

Putting that problem aside, I left with my horse— a young horse that has been trained enough to carry me and my belongings…

Apparently, I was taken to a neighborhood town, just a few kilometers away from the borderline of my hometown. I wonder if that neighborhood town is a good place to hide… unless there's a magic that sustains those crazy asses inside…

I keep rushing to the town, I know it shouldn't be so far away…. Though I feel like I've been rushing endlessly, like the path has somewhat grown bigger and longer than it should be. Perhaps there really is a magic that works in here…

But how can I pass through this?

Sigh…

This is why I hate it when my mother acts like that. She shouldn't have released Nozomi because I still need her…

Sheesh!

I hate her for agreeing to my mom like there's nothing to worry about!

Didn't she know that everyone is in trouble right now?!

"Aahh—Nikocchi…. You still need me…. how spoiled are you!" A familiar voice said from behind me.

I quickly turned around,

There's Nozomi floating behind me—wearing her smug face,

"You shithead, coming out of nowhere!" I said as I tugged the reins to halt my horse.

She chuckled,

"Well… I have the feeling that Nikocchi wouldn't let Maki-chan be in trouble alone…" she said,

"W-what?!"

"That's your priority, right?" She smiled,

Well…yes…

But…

"Don't worry Nikocchi… I know you're a trouble buster…" she giggled mockingly,

I regret saying that I need her… maybe I don't need her…

I'll just go on ahead….

Everyone must be waiting for me…

"…and Maki-chan is 'everyone' to you…." she continued again as she followed me.

I wonder when I will reach that town…

"You're in love, Nikocchi…"

Hell, I don't even know what I feel towards her…

I just know that I'm attracted,

Besides…I'm busy saving the world….

"You're deciding too fast—I don't even understand myself…"

"Nothing is too fast when it comes to love. It's a gamble, ready or not…get it or lose it."

"We haven't even made any moves on each other!" I said.

"But you do express it a few times— and you know how happy you are when she is close!"

"I know— but what can I say? I can't say it out of nowhere!"

"You don't need a reason, Nikochi! Just say it!"

I feel like she said that to me before…but…either way…..

"I can't, ok?! It's stupid if I do that out of nowhere!"

"That's what you said in the last-last-last-last time line, then you regretted it the timeline before this, and now you have to say it so it becomes a different timeline!" she said.

"Ggh! We have business here, you shithead, we're not here to play! The world is more important!"

"…and what is the world to you if you are not working for your own wish? Do you think there's anyone in this world that lives without a mission? Everybody lives for a mission and they're all working for it— even though they might've never realized it. Your mission is just to tell the truth to her… there's nothing else you can do other than that…"

"W-What the heck?! Do you think I have nothing to offer, huh!?" I yelled,

"Do you? You're still living from my pity…" she said.

What a pain in the ass!

"I'm not!" I said loudly.

"Well did you ever find what you're good at until now?" she asked.

"I'm good at many things!" I said.

"Not even better than I or Ericchi…" I replied.

"Who cares?! I'm doing my best… my best and your best can't be compared!"

"That's what everyone says to someone who can't be any better than anyone. Truth to be told, everyone will always look for the better in this world….except for someone who has always kept their eyes on you, always remembered you and always think about you even though she may have never said it— you know who!"

Yeah…who?!

"My mother?!" I said.

"Lame! You're not taking the hint at all!"

"You're the lame one! Don't be too pushy about this, ok?! I'm going to do it my way!"

"You'll never reach her as long as you keep running in this endless road…"

"Then make me go to her!"

She sighed and rolled her eyes before something bright shines upon me.

* * *

As I realized that I am now placed in a bamboo forest near the rice field that seemed familiar,

I strolled down the forest alongside with Nozomi and my horse.

As we reached the corner, I noticed that Maki, Hanayo, Rin, Honoka, Kotori and Umi already waited there.

Nozomi seemed to not give any special reaction to it— though, I feel like it wasn't like this before…

"Are they waiting for the reapers to come?" I asked.

"The reapers are only there when something happens to one's wish maker...or let's just say, when the owner couldn't take care of their wish maker, the reaper will come after them…"

"So…who was her wish maker again?"

"She has two… Umi and Kotori…" Nozomi said.

"Ah…."

"actually, all wish makers were owned by her ever since she said that she will pay with her life…becoming a merchant made her have all kinds of wish makers, even I was owned by her as well… but she could let someone borrow it—and she borrowed me to you…"

"You…are only borrowed? I thought all the hard work to summon you is a sign that I own you!"

"My…Nikocchi…I'm Ericchi's wife…and Honoka-chan's wish `maker…I can't be owned by you too… that will be too much… unless you want to be my daughter!"

"Heck—No!" I replied immediately.

"But let me remind you again, didn't you remember what Honoka said?"

"What?"

"That what you did to summon me was only a substitute-way…"

Right…

"You're not really paying me with anything, you know… not even a single soul…"

"I can't kill anyone important to me just because I want to wish for something…" I said.

"I understand that… don't worry…" she giggled.

"That's why I said…you're still living from my pity…." She continued with a faint smile then ran into those people who stood on the rice field.

I wonder what exactly she means by that… It's annoying…

I mean… why does she feel so important, I'm very sure I'm not living from her pity! I can do things on my own! Unless...she was just trying to make me show how good I am in something…

To say the truth though, I don't know what I'm good at…

Then to know that I was spoiled…

I was spoiled!

Somehow I've never remember anything about that!

I know my papa was spoiling me, but I feel like…

Well…

It just something that I couldn't describe… it's like my mind is open with a lot of things…

Ah either way!

"Oi!" I greeted them.

"Niko!" Maki smiled at me,

"Niko-chan!" the others called me out too.

"So I suppose there are eight of us now, right? That's a nice number..i suppose…" Umi said.

"Yeah… but not to mention that we both were so close to getting Eli-chan…" Kotori said.

"Yes! She escaped! That was annoying!" Honoka said.

"E-Escaped?! How dare she escape from a battle! That's not what a warrior should do!" Umi shouted loudly.

"Hey-hey, Now… escaping is one of the strategy that exists…" Nozomi said as she glanced at me teasingly.

Oh-shut up…

"Now I wonder about that Eli and the other Eli, which one of them will win?" Umi asked.

Nozomi tilted her head,

"Ericchi and another Ericchi?" she tried to confirm.

"Yes… they can't merge because their bodies are different…" Maki said.

C-Could that be….?

Because she has a spear between her legs?!

"I suppose that'll do something…huh? I'm glad…" I said.

Nozomi nodded,

"Hmm…I see…" she said…

"…I suppose it was not that bad…. Every mistake has its own benefit…" she continued.

"Uhm…can you two please confirm their location?" Kotori asked,

"They should still be in the Yazawa fortress…thats if they're still fighting though…" Maki said.

They're still at my place, huh?

Alright…

That means that I can't go back there..

Well...who wants to go back there…

And…honestly… with my father's death… I feel like that isn't an obligation for me anymore…

Not that I don't love him…

I love him as my father… but… I feel like it's better for him to die as honorable man than live as a greedy man. Just like how his fate was in my real time line….

Hmm…

In my real time line…?

Now that I think about it…

When is my real time line? If the reality keeps changing from time to time, shouldn't that mean that I keep repeating it over and over with different ways of treating it? Then that also means… they're all my real time— my reality?

This is crazy…

I wonder which one is the unvarnished truth?

The end of my adventure and all…

"….speaking of which…" Maki's voice snap me out of my thoughts,

"…I wonder…what does the 'rice-girl' mean to you, Hanayo?" she asked,

"Uh…that's me…?" she replied.

"I know..but…what's with it?" Maki asked again.

"I love Rice…."

"Alright…but..why?"

"Rice is good…."

"I don't get it…."

"What do you not get? Rice is great, especially white rice…"

"I know…but… why are you written as the Rice girl?"

"Because I love rice…"

"That's it?!"

Maki seems annoyed.

Where did she find out about her being written as the rice girl? Why is she so worked up about it?

Maki sighed heavily then crossed her arms,

"Fine…can anyone here tell me what kind of black magic caused you to become Wish makers?"

"Black magic….? Where did you find out that it was black magic-nya?" Rin asked.

"I—it doesn't matter! I just want to know!" Maki replied.

What is she up to?

"Why does that matter to you, Maki-chan?" Nozomi asked.

"Because I want to know more about it…" she said.

"It really doesn't matter where it started— it won't do anything. Just finish it according to what you want to create for us…" Nozomi said.

Huh? Create what?

Maki seems to understand what she is talking about though.

But more importantly, what is Nozomi hiding? Did she know something?

"Hey, you know anything?" I asked.

"Now—now…" Nozomi said loudly,

She is totally ignoring me!

"…No reapers are coming, no one dying or anything, what will you all do here?" Nozomi asked.

"No one dying? What about Eli? We lost her!" Umi protested.

"That doesn't matter either… not for you all… It is my problem… please don't interfere…"

What?

That's not fair!

"Hey-hey, you're being unfair!" I said.

"Who is?" she turn her eyes to me,

"You! You're interfering with our problems, why can't we do the same?" I said.

"Yeah! That's not fair-nya! Nozomi-chan solved my problem, why can't we solve Nozomi-chan's problem-nya?!" Rin said.

What problem does she ever solve?

Uh…Either way!

"Ahh! Speaking of which… I think, for now, we should take shelter to rest… it will get colder at night…" Nozomi said—ignoring both of our complaints as she started to walk away from us.

"Nozomi!" Maki tried to make her listen,

"Come on, everyone… follow me…." she said as she keeps moving.

* * *

She took us to a shrine,

A big empty shrine which looks as thought it was closed a long time ago, with dirt and seals scattered around the area, the unoccupied dusty rooms and the dry pond in the untended garden.

Nozomi opened everything like she was fluent with the place itself. With her magic, she cleaned a few areas and left the outside in its true state. I don't know what her intention is, but maybe she is just trying to prevent other people from coming in?

Maybe that's it…

When we all enter the place, Nozomi sealed the door back, and then lead us to the main hall— a big empty hall with all the Gods and Goddesses statues placed neatly in each corner.

"Nozomi-chan… what is this place?" Honoka asked.

"Honoka! Don't embarrass us! This is clearly a shrine!" Umi said clearly.

"Honoka-chan…. how could you not know…." Kotori said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry-I'm sorry… I have never visited this kind of place in my whole life… hehe…" she said sheepishly.

"Embarassing!" Umi said loudly.

"Hehe..now-now, everyone… please take a seat…." Nozomi said suddenly as everyone, including me, got a chair behind our backs. Then something forced us to sit down—and lock us on our chairs with spectral chains.

"H-hey!"

"Whoa!"

"N-Nya!"

She smiled softly— yet a strange expression lit up her face. What she is up to now?!

"W-What is it, Nozomi-chan? I have never seen you do this to us before!" Hanayo said as she wonder about the chair she is sitting on.

"Everyone… please listen carefully…" Nozomi said as stood right in front of us,

"I want all of you to relax and enjoy the day… is that too much to ask?" she continued.

"W-What?! We can't enjoy the day if we're all faced with this chaos!" Umi stated.

"E-Even though it seems that everything is already over with the massive deaths around this city, I still feel like this is not yet over… we can't relax!" Kotori added.

"Yes! Plus! We haven't done anything for Eli— and the Eli that came with me must still be somewhere outside!" Maki said.

"I told you… that's my business… leave it to me…." Nozomi said.

"…and do you think you can finish that alone, huh!?" I followed up,

Remembering how she was in that timeline…I mean...getting dominated…

"If there's only one person who can stop her, that person is me…." Nozomi replied.

"Y-you're just selfish! The problem that Eli caused is big and—…."

"It is up to me about how I want to treat her, right? Besides… you're all alive right now… that's all that is important…. I don't care about the rest…" Nozomi cuts in before Umi managed to finish her sentence.

"Don't be ridiculous… what's the point of you saving us if you are not allowing us to do what we want?" Maki said.

She has a point!

"Yeah! You're just imprisoning us!" I said.

The room went awfully quiet for a moment….

"This will be your last time repeating the time…." Nozomi said with a soft yet sad smile,

"….and this is how I want it to end… please…. Let me do this… for the best of us…"

"You shithead! No one is asking for this! you're doing it for yourself!" I said clearly.

"Maybe it is—but… maybe it is also for each of your future…" Nozomi replied again before she carefully walks to the side of the room.

"….everything here will change as I'm filled enough to recover everything…." she continued…

F-Filled enough?!

W-What the heck is she talking about?!

"So please… relax…ok? It will only take a while…" she grinned cheerfully—though her eyes express sadness

"Nozomi!" I shouted—yet she ignored us and disappeared to thin air.

What the hell?!

* * *

For a few hours,

We tried to release ourselves from the chains. My power that I got from Nozomi was also somehow depleted like it never existed before. The power that I got from the moment I wished to get enough strength to climb up that dead pit….she must've taken it back…

"This is— insane!" Umi complained,

"My power is sealed! These chains are sealing meeee!" Kotori complained too.

"Must—get–rid of it-nyaaaaa!" Rin said loudly as she struggles to get rid of the chains.

"These chains are so rough and…uurgghh…" Hanayo tried to unleash herself too.

"Ggggghhhhhhhhh…" Honoka made a weird sound as she tried to get her hands off the bounds.

"Aaahh! It's hard to get rid of this!" I complained as I also tried my best to get rid of the chains.

I turn my eyes to Maki—who seemed to be all quiet and troubled,

"Oi! Maki!" I shouted,

She turn her eyes at me,

"Why are you doing nothing?!" I asked.

"…and what's the point of me doing something? I can't get off this chair…." Maki said.

That's a good point..but…

"You didn't even try!" I said,

"even if I tried until I'm dried off my energy, it will not do anything… Nozomi is fixated with her plans… there's nothing we can do but wait…" she said.

"You're an idiot! Of course there should be something even if you don't see it! You just need to try—damn it!" I said loudly.

"Then give me the idea of 'trying'….i bet you have nothing!" she said.

"Oh yeah?! I'm sorry but I've watched enough movies about how to deal with this kind of situation!" I said.

"Magic tricks? I don't believe them! They're just tricks, they can't help you escape for real!" she replied.

"Not magic tricks! You know the trick that's often used by the good guy!"

"Those are just movies!" Maki replied.

"uhm…What's a movie-nya?" Rin asked

Oh right… they don't know what movie is…they came from this time after all…

But… how come Maki knows what a movie is…?

I mean… that's mean… she came from my reality too…? Or at least…from the same age?

"Movie is a movie! I can't explain it to you!" I said.

"It's something from the future, Rin-chan…" Hanayo said.

"Something from the future? Then…Niko-chan and Maki-chan came from the future?"

"N-Not quite… I…I can't explain in detail! But…. either way! Keep trying to release yourself from the chains!" I said.

"I told you, it's useless! Just stay and save your energy!" Maki said.

"You won't get anything from doing nothing!" I said.

"I rather do nothing than to lose something for nothing!" she replied.

"You don't know if it will do anything! There's a possibility of you to get something out of it!" I said again.

"I said—…" she frowned deeply,

"—it will never do anything!" she stood up as she powerfully breaks the chair…

Well….

Everyone remained quiet as they could see Maki breaking the chair off—releasing herself from the bind even though the chain still attached tightly on her wrist.

I think I won this one…

"Uhm…Maki-chan….?" Honoka tried to confirm of the situation…

"See?! I told you! You just need to try!" I said.

Maki remain quiet for a moment as she looks at herself.

"Maki… how did you get that kind of power?" Umi asked.

"I…wished to Eli that I want to be able to fight…" Maki replied,

"Hmm…I see…so the power from Eli isn't sealed…" Umi said as she looks down into her locked wrist,

"Then—Maki-chan, can you get us free too?" Honoka asked.

"I'll try…" Maki said with a nod.

"I'll start from you…" she continued as she look into me.

"Huh? Me?"

"Don't complain!" she said— and I could see a hint of red on her cheeks, maybe its just the glow from her red hair…but I get a feeling she is actually hiding something—like…

"Sheesh, you don't need to be shy! I know you just want me to be free because—…" and before I managed to finish my sentence, she swiftly chopped my chair with her arm,

"Whoaaaa!"

She broke the chair into pieces and I was so close to fall down. But luckily, I was able to hold…

Oh….

OH GOD!

W-W-WHAT AM DOING?!

WHY DID I HOLD ONTO HER LIKE THIS!

I circled both of my arm on her shoulder, then my legs locking into her waist.

THIS LOOKS REALLY WRONG!

IT'S ALMOST AS LEWD AS THOSE SHITHEADS!

Why did I even do this….?

WHY!?

Also….Why did she just touch my butt with her hands?!

I couldn't do anything!

I—I mean! I feel like I have no excuse to say about why I'm holding her like this!

I could feel her hands trailing up to my hips,

Until something suddenly started to feel a little tense….

This is bad!

"M-Maki you idiot!"

It takes a moment for all of us to be released,

It's easy to get rid of the chains as we got Kotori released. She is able to untie the chains without cutting it.

…then I feel like the touch that Maki did a few minutes ago is still wrong in so many levels! Whats worse is that she didn't even apologize to me! Instead, she blames me for hopping onto her like that! I mean, I didn't even mean it! She was so quick on destroying the chair!

"Thank you, Maki…I'm glad you're able to release us…" Umi said politely to her,

"Yeah… I'm glad too! I can't imagine myself to be stuck here until Nozomi returned…or…finished with her thing…." Kotori said.

"Yeah! That's really cool-nya!" Rin said cheerfully.

"Maki-chan so strong!" Honoka complimented,

"Yup! Very strong indeed!" Hanayo smiled gently at her,

"W-We should hurry up and find Nozomi… we can't let her do things alone…" Maki said—turning away the topic.

"I agree…we should hurry up and get out this place…" Umi said.

"We need a plan…." Maki said.

"Ooo! A plan! Well…." Honoka started—then they all started to discuss…

I feel so left out here…but…

Even if I tried to join in on this…I feel like I won't do much… but that will be ironic because I just helped Maki do what she just doubted…

So I suppose I'll have to try too!

"Heeeeeyyy! I know how to find Nozomi!" I said loudly.

Everyone turn their eyes on me,

"How?" They all asked.

Crap…

I don't know how!

I didn't expect them to actually hear me out!

"We can use Eli as bait! I heard from her that she always knows where she is— or maybe vice versa because I know Eli can find Nozomi wherever she hides!" I said.

"Ohh! That's a good idea-nya!" Rin said.

"Yes! Good idea!" Honoka said.

"We can tie these chains on Eli-chan!" Kotori said cheerfully.

"And how do we find Eli though…?" Hanayo asked.

"Uhm…that's the problem…." I said.

Then they all remained quiet again…

I realized that Umi and Maki are giving me the look that I don't like…

Then the two sighed.

"….we can't just look for Eli, you know… it will be hard to escape from her if we met the wrong one…" Umi said.

"Yeah…and you wouldn't know how hard it will be to escape from her wit. I mean..even though she turned up like that, she is still as clever as she has always been…" Maki said.

"Once we're out of this place, we might not be safe either…so we have to prepare ourselves to face the worst…." Kotori said.

"What do you mean we're not safe? Aren't we just in a shrine? It should be just somewhere near that rice field, right?" I asked,

"Hmm… it is, but...we still wouldn't know about what might be outside the rice field…" Hanayo said.

"Question— why are we gathering at the rice field to begin with? I feel like we've always been doing that…" Maki asked,

That's actually a good question.

"Because, rice field is the place where I can freely cast my magic… outside that, I will have a limit…." Hanayo said.

"What about the others?" I asked.

"Hmm…Every wish maker has their limits… we can't cast infinite magic… we have to be paid and all to be able to recharge our power… but still—if it is against humans, we wouldn't know what they may have up their sleeves…" Umi said.

"but to the point, rice field is the safest place for us because Kayo-chan can charge our energy! Then we won't have to worry about it!" Kotori said.

"Yes, exactly what she said… though it's still required for our real owners to pay us to keep our sanity level above zero…" Umi said.

"Hey, this is just a little question…" I cuts in.

"What is it?" Umi asked,

"Can you explain why the sanity level is affected by the owner's payment?" I asked.

"Uhm…the concept is simple, though I still don't understand why it's made that way… it's like, when you are working for someone, you are expecting to get something in return… which we may call as payment… and when you're not getting them—you'll feel depression… and that depression might have been what causes the sanity level to lower…" Kotori replied.

"Depression, huh?"

"Yup! Hehe…so if the wish maker loves doing what she is asked to do, it will be impossible for them to feel depression… but they will still have energy level which may be dangerous if not filled properly…"

"What will happen if a Wish maker's energy level depleted?" I asked again.

"They will lose their power temporary…" Umi replied.

"… and I heard, it will take a hundred years to recover it… which means that the wish maker will be useless.. unless they are gone insane—because, when their sanity level drops below zero, they tend to be greedy for power... and at one point, they will turn into a reaper—or a hunter..." Hanayo added.

"Except, they won't hunt for the owner, they will hunt for the wish maker to have their power drained…" Hanayo continued again…

W-What?!

"…ah—ahaha… Kayo-chan… how did you know about that?" Kotori asked.

"Hehe… I've always been the survivor…so I remember every time line that repeated…." Hanayo replied.

"Oh…."

"There is only someone between all of you, who has ever been a hunter…"

A hunter…huh?

Alright…somehow, if I connect that to the reality before…I know Kotori and Umi were hunters….but how did they become hunters?

Wait a minute…

Someone?

That means, only one person?

Then who is it between them?!

Is it even important to know who?

"You're repeating the time line more than us then…." Umi said with guilt on her face.

"Hehe, don't worry about it… Nozomi-chan has also been repeating time line with me… I think she did more than me. …Still…I believe she knows more than me…." Hanayo said.

"Say… if she happens to fall in this time line, how do you think we can repeat it? She is the one who has always been the one to control time, right? " I asked.

"Remember what Nozomi-chan said…. this will be our last time… a last chance… maybe that's why she wanted to end it with her act…." Kotori said.

"Yes…and there will be something else waiting for us out there…" Hanayo said with a distant smile, I can see her eyes glancing towards Maki— and Maki replying her with a heavy look…

What's wrong here?

Why is she treated specially by someone else?

Or…actually…why does it feel like everyone is treating her special now?

I know she just did something for all of us…but….

Uhm…

Sigh…I have nothing to say about this. But I think I feel something gripping me as I see them doing that to her….

Maybe I want to be the one treated specially…

But maybe I want to be the only one who treats her specially….

Urgh…so confusing…

But either way!

"Sheesh! Maki—Maki! You're not going anywhere with that face… " I said mockingly.

"Huh?! What?" she looked at me as she turned at me with a frown on her face,

"You must've been scared about what might be out there, right?" I smiled teasingly at her,

"N-No way!" she retorted loudly,

"Tsk-tsk, you don't need to hit around the bush, you know… I know you're just scared to go out…" I said.

She clenched her fist then started to walk to the door of the shrine.

"I show you—…!"

"W-Whoa! Maki! Wait! We're not ready with any plans yet!" Umi tried to convince.

"—I'm not afraid!" she continued as she opens both doors with her strength.

"M-Makiii!" Umi shouted once again—but it was all too late…

The door has been opened and…

Well…I didn't expect ourselves to meet her this quick…

Eli stood right in front of the door, looking at us in a surprise—then her partially open lips turned into a gentle smile..

"Ah— finally found all of you…." she said.

* * *

 **next chapter coming up...**


	19. Maki - Mafia of Time and Wishes

**Next chapter is the last chapter,**

 **once again, really sorry for the quality of this fan fiction Q_Q , i know it's kind of crappy.**

 **but i tried...**

* * *

S-Shoot….

W-What have I done…?

Wait...either I'm doing it wrong or doing it right…

To open the door and have ourselves revealed to her or to open the door before she ambushed us….

This is so frightening… especially when we all see her gentle smile— which I thought, could probably turn into maniac ones in a blink of an eye.

T-this is all Niko's fault!

"Stand back!" Umi quickly dashes forward and points her katana as she stands in front of me.

"No need to be alarmed, I'm the friendly one…" Eli said.

She is…the friendly one?

Really?

The first thing I check is the thing between her legs!

"Umi!" I said.

And just before I could say anything else, Umi dashed forward and pointed her katana closer to her groin. Eli remained still and unmoving…I would expect she will turn her smile into a maniac one soon—but she stays quiet.

"Come on… I'm ready to fight you if you ever want to harm them!" Umi said.

"Sure… just tell me when you're done playing this game…then I'll start talking…" Eli replied.

"G-Game?! Wh-what do you mean, game?! No one is treating this as a game!" Umi protested.

"Hmmph— putting that aside…." Eli continued,

This is definitely not the Eli I know…

"This is hard to explain— I know that none of you will trust me… with this body…I mean…but… to tell you the truth, we just swapped our sanity level…"

"S-Swapping sanity level?!" Everyone said.

"Ridiculous…" I said.

"I know… but either way, I'm not here to argue… I'm just here to ask you all once again…."

"What? spit it out…" Niko said.

"….do you all want to let it end like this?"

Ah—…..

We know we don't…..

"We don't….!" Honoka said before all of us.

"Harasho…" Eli said,

"..then thats settled, right? We are all going to save Nozomi…" she continued,

"Yeah!" Honoka said.

"Then— we should get going, to the Yazawa-clan fortress…"

"My-my fortress?!" Niko said.

"That's where they are stuck in… we should get them out…" Eli said.

"Understood-nya…!" Rin said.

"Wait!" I said.

Eli turns her sight at me,

"Tell me… tell me everything you know about the wish makers existence…" I said.

I've ever asked this to her before…

But I will ask again to confirm about this situation!

I feel like this is still not the right Eli!

Despite her sweet talk I mean!

"…long ago…." She started,

"….there met a group of adventurers—they who are always destined to be together…." She continued again—there's a hint of mischief in her voice, I knew that! But… I can't accuse her for whatsoever thing out of nowhere…

"..traveled around the world… lead and started by the most powerful Yakuza-clan daughter and along-side with a samurai who fought for honor and a girl who wished to be able to make wishes come true…" she continued again…

I feel like I know the two—but…who's the other one?

"…then one richest yet humble farmer came along side with her best friend, joining them in their journey… followed by a famous daughter of a doctor and an original wish maker…."

W-Wait…what?!

"Wait a minute…!" I said.

"Hmm…?" Eli turn her eyes to me,

"Original wish maker… what do you mean by that?! I thought you were talking about the history of the wish makers itself!" I said.

"Simple, the difference is that one was already born that way and the other was forced to be re-born that way…. I can't explain about the one that was already born that way… so I just started from the history of those who were forced to be reborn that way…"

"Fine—then please continue…" I said.

"as you please…" she smiled,

"….about the famous doctor and the original wish maker…. They're a couple who has always been together for long enough until they decided to make their greatest wish… a real human daughter…which also means that the original wish maker had to give up her power to be human like her husband…" she continued again as her eyes set on me.

"….and they managed to have it… one real human daughter with many talent… one who holds the most ability to support the journey of those five women, one who always has more than enough to share with others in her generosity…"

Heh—that sounds like a real nice person…

Is that me?

Haha…!

Alright…that's not funny…maybe that's me she is talking about… I'm so close to the description…but what do I care about anyway…

"….then at one point of their journey, they met another Yakuza clan who said to be the clan, that has nothing much to offer but the spirit to work together as one. The one who always wanted to make others smile under their protection— they don't call themselves a criminal at first… they call themselves the smiling guardian… yet by the time they were introduced to the strict law, which have gained more trust in the land than them… they started to call themselves criminal—a proud criminal…."

"…they feed from other's suffering…and deluded in their own greed… yet the family remained in their principality of bringing smile to other's face. Twisting themselves to gain more fame than the strict law enforcement. This way of living wasn't well liked by their first daughter… so she left her house to join the adventure group…"

"…little did she know that her action caused a gossip to spread— well… she knows nothing but her own satisfaction anyway! She is such a little selfish bastard, even though she may be the oldest in the gang by then…."

Who's she implying to….

Niko?

"…but the group loved her for her true self… and they just didn't know that their love made her be more and more selfish instead of understanding… that was until a couple who ran this shrine joined the group anyway… because… the couple seems to be very bothered by the idea of spoiling her more than she was spoiled at home…"

"…it gets better when they join and… that one daughter of an original wish maker… she started to realize that she is the only one who could reach her feelings as they found a similarity to each other… a similarity that caused some kind of magnetic attraction…"

"…but…sadly… such attraction are only treated as an attraction.. no one between them was willing to drop their pride and say their feelings towards each other… just as long as it goes until the time is up… until the time when one of them started to feel not as special as the other one…"

"….so she began to try being special…by being the one who caused trouble, the one who gave up her friendship for attention… ah…such a trade worth as much as becoming one who has all the attention—especially from someone she wanted the most…people may call it a typical motive… but what do she care? Her family has ruined from her own actions, and then her friendship was also ruined from her own actionz… it happened, and there's nothing more to it…so she continued her act by sacrificing her own friends to become they who fulfill wishes…"

Ridiculous… just because one fails to become what people call as successful, they become one that people call as a desperate criminal…I mean… I feel like that last Yakuza clan… was probably just being jealous because they didn't get the attention they wanted…

"Hey…." Niko called us…

We all turned our sight to her…

"Is that me you're talking about?" Niko asked.

"I'm not mentioning names… so feel free to guess…." Eli replied.

"You're saying that all of this chaos was caused by my ego…?" Niko said.

"Maybe…." Eli replied.

Niko clenched her fist.

"Nnggh! N-Niko-chan! I-it's ok! We are not blaming you!" Kotori said in panic.

"It's not like I care if you're blaming me or not… but if all these are caused by my ego…then allow me to solve this…"

"Sadly, you're not capable of doing anything… you don't have your right as an owner of a wish maker, not any ability to solve the problem… you can't make things happen by just having the spirit to do it, you know… be realistic…." Eli said.

S…she is right…

"Niko-chan! Don't worry! I'll help you out!" Honoka said in confidence

"Y-yeah!" Kotori said.

"Eli! Don't break our hope now! If you're really the sane one, please think more carefully about what you're saying!" Umi said.

"I am the sane one, mind you! If I'm the insane one, I wouldn't even try to tell you all this… I mean, after all— you are still the one who decides to learn from the past or to sink in it…I only do what you ask…!" Eli replied.

This is not quite the Eli that I know though, I believe it could turn differently if she really is the one that I know…

Yet… for real….

Is there any chance for an insane to hold back their desire to be crazy this long?

But…then…what is crazy?

Does it have to be running around like a psychopath?

Either way—I don't trust this Eli!

"I think we would like to find Nozomi on our own…" Hanayo said.

"Thinking that you can escape from what has been written and to make the rest of your life harder than it should be is foolish…"

"….we wouldn't know about that, because we just need to try first, right?" Hanayo said as she set her eyes on Niko.

"W-what? Y-yes?" Niko replied in her surprise,

Silly girl… can't she be more focused in this time of event?

Sigh…

I feel like this is some kind of a trick question… again—maybe it's just because I don't trust this Eli. Other than also because I feel like she is still hiding something behind her friendly manner.

"Fine then, I'll just stick around when you need me…" she said.

"and do you think we will trust you-nya?!"

"…I know none of you will, but, I'll work that trust out along the way…"

Heh… she is pretty persistent…

It's getting more and more suspicious you know….

This kind of atmosphere….

Is really killing me…

As we keep our feet moving to everywhere it takes us… we eventually feel like stopping and asking away about where Nozomi could be…

Eli keeps her mouth shut as she walks behind us, doing nothing else but following. We all know she knows where Nozomi might be, but it's hard to ask away because she probably is the one that we don't want to meet.

I know she said she swapped sanity level…but is that even possible? I get a feeling it's just one of her petty tricks…

None of us talk to each other—as we feel like we really have to keep our eyes focused on our own safety and also to look for Nozomi…

At night, we couldn't even keep our eyes shut because we're scared to be somewhat in danger as we close our eyes. Except for Honoka and Rin I suppose… they enjoyed themselves too much…

Umi is the one without tiredness, she stood ready as she watched over us, but even with her protection, we're still scared to fall asleep as she might lose to Eli.

Niko…on the other hand… has been complaining about her lack of sleep, though I get a feeling that she fell asleep faster than Honoka and Rin….like, really, she can't lie from her fresh-looking face…

"…..are you going to spend more time than this? Nozomi is going to shut herself away along with that other me soon… that will be the actual end of this if that happens…"

"You can't be serious!" Umi said in her alert.

Eli rolled her eyes,

"Whatever….I don't even care about it anymore… maybe this is why it is the end of time…" she said as she started to walk away,

"Hey! Where are you going, huh?" Niko asked.

"To where Nozomi is… I had enough with following this merry-band-of misfit…" she said as she left us.

I feel like there's something weird about the way she left. When she walks away in a medium pace, even though it looks normal—I feel like something is out of place, but I can't quiet put my fingers around it.

"H-hey! Isn't this a good chance to follow her?!" Niko whispered.

"Good idea Niko-chan!" Honoka whispered back.

"Yosh! Rin is going to stalk her-nya!" Rin said as she headed off first.

"R-Rin-chan! Wait!" Hanayo said as she quickly followed her.

"I'm going too!" Honoka said as she joins them.

"Aa! Honoka-chan!" Kotori quickly followed up

"W-Wait! Kotori!" Umi quickly tried to catch up with her.

"W-whoa…that was the first time I saw everyone listen to me…" Niko said.

"G-gh! You should be responsible to that, you idiot!" I said.

"Huh?! Who are you calling an idiot?!" she replied.

"You!" I said loudly.

"No way! You're the idiot one!"

"Shut up! At least I came up with a brilliant idea—nothing like you!" she said.

Just what kind of brilliant idea did she come up with?

"I don't remember you to have any brilliant ideas…" I said.

"Hah—as expected, you didn't pay enough attention to me…" she said.

"Who the heck wants to pay attention to you anyway?!" I replied.

"Everyone would—and you should!" she said.

"Well—I don't want to pay attention to you!"

"Why? Am I too much for you? I know I am…." She said.

So arrogant….!

But I love her that way….

I-I mean…!

"You're an idiot!" I said clearly.

"I know! I love you too!" she said loudly.

For a moment there….

I'm not sure what I just heard….

Did I hear it right?

"W-what?!" I tried to make her repeat what she just said,

"Idiot!" she said before she stormed away from me.

I don't get it!

I swear I heard her say something!

* * *

We keep following Eli,

-through a strange path that I have never known of before…

Then again, I never actually understood this place. It's like, this place has turned into a labyrinth instead of the same village I always knew of…

People always call this place a town, but I think this place is far too little to be called as a town.

This place has more trees than houses—or people in this case.

We keep our distance as we watch over her, each track that she somehow left, and each turn that she took.

Even with that, I still feel like she is going to a place that we may never know where… putting that aside too, I feel like we've been repeating the road over and over, but with just different turns and views…

Where exactly are we going to?

Or…where exactly she is going to?

It's too suspicious and we might have just fallen into a trap or something like it…

"Hey…" I called them.

Everyone turn their eyes on me,

"We should just stop right here, there's no point of doing this…. we're just wasting our energy…" I said.

"but—we're following her, right? She must be going somewhere!" Niko said.

"Yeah! We should keep our eyes on her-nya!" Rin added.

"Yep-yep! Even though it will take us out of this town!" Honoka said.

"Are we even outside right now? We've been walking for hours by now… we're spending too much time to just walk out of the town!" I said.

"She is right…I've been curious because I feel like we're just walking around the town endlessly…" Kotori said.

"We have to oppose her directly and ask her assistance at this rate…" Umi said.

"I—I'm not quite sure about that…." Hanayo said.

"Why? We're stuck… we should drop our pride and just go get her assistance…" Umi said.

"I-it's not about pride…it's about safety… if we actually ask her, will we be safe? She might be tricking us…just like how she keeps confusing us with the path just now!" Hanayo said.

Umi bit her lips as she heard it,

Well…Hanayo has a point,

That also reminds me…

If Eli's really going somewhere, shouldn't she be able to just teleport?

I mean..if she walks, it's like she is just trying to make us follow her….

And we fell into that trap so easily…

I'll blame Niko..but…. why was there no one trying to object to that before this?

"Why did none of us think of this as a trick…." I said.

"I..I'm sorry…I was too flustered…." Umi said.

"I don't blame you Umi-chan..everyone is flustered and we're just doing whatever we can…" Kotori said.

"That's fine… since we're at it now, we should just keep going…" Niko said.

"I doubt that's a good idea, honestly…." I said.

"Why? We just need to keep following her…"

"Don't you realize we've been spinning around? Do you think you know where we are…? I said.

"Oh…come on! We're just at the west of the village!" Niko said as she turns away from me,

"If anything, we can always ask Nozomi to—…." She paused.

"….we don't have Nozomi with us….Niko-chan…. and we're pretty far from the rice field already…." Hanayo said.

"Then, we should just back track, right? Back to the rice field…" Niko said as she turn around and started to move to a direction…

We all remain silent as she began to take a turn… then..waited for a while and she returned again from the same direction….

As what I expect….

"W-What the heck?! We can't back track?!" she said loudly.

"It's expected…." I said with a frown,

Umi frowned too and she quickly grabs her katana,

"Eli! Enough with this! We don't want to play your game!" she shouted,

No respond….

"…. Is it our power that you want, huh?! Then let me teach you about who is the one with most fire power here!" Umi shouted again.

Then I could hear something moving very quickly—like a very fast foot step along with wind blowing,

Within a second, I quickly shouted,

"Crouch!"

I crouched down along with everyone else.

Then as I predicted, I see a very fast slash right above our heads.

As we raise our sight to where it ends, we could see Eli standing with a larger version of her katana in her hands—if I'm remembering it right, it was called Odachi...

She chuckled in satisfaction.

"Not bad, Maki….maybe that other me was right for trusting you…" she said.

Heh— what is she trying to say…?

"T-The heck are you doing with us?" Niko said bravely to Eli.

"Nothing much— I just want you all to gather up to meet the end of time…"

She chuckled again.

"I'm not going to allow you to harm any of them!" Umi said loudly as she stood right in front of us,

Eli smiled mischievously as she glanced at Kotori,

"I request you to allow me to add an exception…." She said.

This is bad,

I have to warn her,

"No! There's no way for me to—…" before Umi finished with her words, I could predict that Eli will attack Kotori immediately, so I quickly pulled Kotori away from her place.

Why Kotori?!

"Youu!" Umi dashed at Eli without feeling a slight bit of hesitation,

By then, they started to fight each other mercilessly.

"Why is she after Kotori-chan?!" Honoka said.

Kotori remain quiet as her eyes averted to somewhere else.

"We have to channel together, Kotori-chan… we can't let ourselves be stuck in here…" Hanayo said.

"Y-yeah nya! Hopefully Umi-chan can stall her long enough-nya!"

"Hmm….? None of you are going anywhere!" Eli said as she tried to attack us, yet Umi pulled her and threw her into another direction,

"No!" Umi said loudly.

"Kayo-chan, let's just use a manual magic to travel for now, I got this…" Kotori said,

"R-Really?" Hanayo asked nervously,

"Yes, I just need Honoka-chan to make a wish about traveling us back to the moment where we started and prevent this from happening…."

T-Time travel again?!

"B-but! Kotori-chan! You can't! The magic cost might be too high for you and Honoka-chan!" Hanayo said.

"It's fine that way than having to destroy this whole village… and it's better if we never be friend as we try to kill each other…." Kotori said.

"W-what?! The heck did you just say?!" Niko protested,

"Don't worry, I was only talking about Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan… we're all still friends…" Kotori replied her.

"A-Alright?" '

I still feel like that's a wrong way to solve this case.

There must be a way where we all can be in peace without this kind of mess!

"Then, I'll help you with the basic traveling…" Hanayo nodded,

As she channeled her magic, I see Eli trying to reach us while Umi was doing her best to pull her away.

Maybe I should help her out.

But as I tried to run a little closer, I could see Eli glancing at me with her deadly glare.

"S-Stay out! Maki!" Umi shouted.

Then within seconds, Hanayo opened a wide portal.

"Jump in everyone!" she shouted.

I was about to jump in, but I'm very worried about Umi.

"Go! Maki! What are you waiting for!" Umi shouted again.

Without anymore doubt, I jump into the portal.

* * *

As I got through it, I realized that I'm at a different time zone—again.

I look at my surroundings and started to count everyone who managed to jump in…

There's Honoka who lay down on the ground,

Kotori sat next to her as she looks somewhat dizzied,

Umi who stood, looking at a direction that was opposite mine,

Rin seems to still be on the ground as well,

Niko who seemed somewhat dizzy as she stand up close to me…

D-damn it!

W-Where's Hanayo?!

"Hanayo!" I shouted.

Everyone seemed to be awakened as they heard me,

"Hanayo!" I shouted again.

No response,

But everyone quickly got up.

"K-Kayo-chan!" Kotori shouted too.

"Kayo-chin!" Rin shouted as well.

This can't be….

"Umi! Where's Hanayo?!" I asked—maybe I'm a little too rude...but…

As Umi turned to us…

I could see her holding something….

Something that turned into lights and rice—which left to fall from her hand…

"I'm sorry…" she whispered….

"I couldn't save her…." she continued as her eyes dropped a small tear.

In a second, Rin roughly approached Umi and pulled her collar,

"How could you not?!" she shouted angrily.

This is an unexpected turn of event, but…

"Hey! Stop! Fighting won't solve anything!" I stated clearly as I pulled Rin off Umi...

"You could've sacrificed yourself for Kayo-chin! You're the warrior! Not her!" Rin shouted at her,

"Oi-oi, didn't you hear what Maki said? Stop it, it won't solve anything…" Niko said.

"Sorry…" Umi whispered again—seems like her burden is getting heavier…

"I…I'm not trying to justify this…but… Kayo-chan has to enter last so that everyone could enter….so…I'm really sorry about her….I could've done something but….I'm saving up my energy for something else…" Kotori said.

Rin clenched her fist,

"Yeah—I know, that's why we all should just drop it and move on… we don't want to stay here unless we want Eli to find us…" Niko said.

"Part of this was also your fault, Niko-chan! If only we didn't follow her!" Rin said.

"What the heck?! You're blaming it on me now?! I didn't even expect it either, you know!" Niko replied.

"Hey! I thought you are the one who said to drop this topic and should just move on!" I said.

"I—I know about that! Sheesh! I was just giving a piece of my mind!" she replied.

"Uhm..everyone…where is this…?" Honoka said.

Now we tried to pay attention to our surroundings…

This place is filled with tall, ruined buildings, with a few dead bodies hanging around the broken windows, design seemed to be modern enough, a few cars stuck in the ruins and some wooden objects destroyed and blended with the ruins.

"I know where this might be…." I said.

"This is the age that I came from before I jumped into this mess…" Niko said.

Heh—I feel like that's not quite right…. time wise I mean…

I don't think it was this messy back then…

Maybe we were transported into a different universe but in the same place.

But—ah! Either way!

"Let's go to my house…" I said.

"W-what? You know where your house is? Just from looking at this place?" Niko asked.

"If this place is exactly what I'm thinking of…then I might know…." I said as I quickly tried to move towards the direction that I believe to be where my house is.

Though as I walk—I feel like I'm being displaced to somewhere else, and then returning to where I came from.

We're still stuck in the same place—just different universe….

"Don't tell me…we're still in the same place but in different universe?" Niko asked.

I couldn't say a single word to respond….

"Weird…I thought Kayo-chan supposedly transported us to another place…not another universe…" Kotori said.

"Did she do the wrong magic?" Honoka asked.

"Kayo-chin never mistakes it! Especially if that's her last magic!" Rin said eagerly.

"Then can you even explain why we are here?!" I asked,

"Maybe—Eli-chan did it! Maybe she put us into her trap again!"

That's a high probability.

"Then next problem is how do we escape from this, right?" Niko said,

"Yes… but we really need to think of it carefully, we can't use our powers for something like this again…" I said.

"I-It's not a waste nya!" Rin said.

"Stop pressing on unimportant details!" I said loudly,

Rin looks at me with a face that tells me how hurt she felt from that sentence, but this really isn't the time to care about petty details….

"—we all want to survive! I got that!" I continued.

Then she frowned at me,

"Kayo-chin is…." she took a deep breath,

"—A lot more important than any of you!" she shouted as she suddenly took out a knife from her clothes, and then charged at me. Seeing how predictable it was I moved out of the attack's way.

"R-Rin-chan! Snap out of it!" Kotori shouted,

Rin angrily shouted again as she aimed her knife towards me,

From the side I could see Umi move swiftly towards her, and then landed a very fast knock down aimed toward Rin's back.

Rin fell unconscious in just a second.

"Sorry…. this was necessary…" Umi said.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Good move, Umi…." I said.

"No…not at all… I hope I didn't have to do it… she could've been one of our power…"

"What power?" Niko asked,

"Remember about the magic that I was about to do…?" Kotori asked.

"Yeah…?" Niko tilts her head,

"We need you to lend some power… but…at this rate… we won't be able to do as much… Rin held somewhat of a decent power as she might've wished to be able to fight….and losing Hanayo is one big problem…." Kotori said.

"Tell us about the magic though, maybe we can help out in another way…" Niko said.

"uhm..the idea is… to summon a decoy Nozomi…" Kotori said.

"Huh? Decoy Nozomi?" Niko asked.

"Yes… my specialty is to summon a decoy that could match with the real one… with her powers, we will be able to travel far back into another time…they who survived will remember, and they who died will not…."

I think that explains something….

But that didn't do much to this for now—we all need to focus on getting into a better place.

"Then—just take our power and let's just do our best…" I said.

"Yeah, there's nothing else we can do other than that. we just need to try, right?" Niko said.

"Yup! I'll do my best to give you all the spirit I have, Kotori-chan!" Honoka said.

"I'll protect all of you…" Umi said.

"Uh…it's actually a little risky, if we don't have enough power, the decoy will act like a statue! But…ok…." Kotori replied.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go for this before Eli catch up to us!" Niko said loudly,

Kotori nodded and she began to channel up her magic—and I could feel my energy slowly being drained.

I hope this will do something for us…

I do not want us to end like this….

Not like I care what will happen to the world…

I do not wish to be a hero…

But to just live in peace and enjoy my life and my music...

Why did I even get dragged into this mess anyway?

Maybe I was just thinking that way because I hate being in trouble…

We waited long enough— enough for us to start feeling sleepy and exhausted.

Though as I was about to fall asleep, I could feel something is incoming toward us.

"No!" I could hear Umi shouting—right after I feel a painful thrust on my neck.

"Maki!"

* * *

A familiar sky,

Familiar scent and familiar sound of the winds…

As I woke up from my slumber, I see three people sitting around a campfire, with familiar set of items.

"Ah…you're awake…." A voice that I've never heard before said…And from the looks of it, it seem to have come from the girl with short brown hair.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Just call me Tsubasa…" she said with a smile.

"I'm Erena…" the other girl with long hair replied.

"and Anjuu…." Another girl with wavy hair replied.

"Why am I here then?" I asked.

"That was direct of you, you haven't even introduced yourself…"

I remained quiet for a moment,

I don't know if this is some sort of a joke or something, but I swear…. This place is too familiar…

And I feel like they supposedly already know who I am…

"Haha—!" Tsubasa laughed,

"I'm joking, Nishikino Maki…I know who you are…." she continued.

As expected….

"I'm the bear who has been accompanying Honoka…" she continued again,

I see….

"I know your story more than anyone else…" she smiled playfully.

So…?

"You and Niko surely made a good team…" Anjuu complimented,

What the hell?

"You may never realize it, but you and Niko… both of you are very unpredictable.. you created so much change to the time line…. What's your secret?" Erena asked.

I have no idea what they're even talking about now.

"Let me explain…" Tsubasa said,

I waited for her to take a deep breath,

"The true history of this mess started from the Kousaka clan— one who ruled the land with their power…" she started.

"… they are generous and wise, even though they're also a little bossy... we were also their first wish makers before Sonoda Umi took our place…" Erena continued.

"Because of the generous heart of the Kousaka-clan, they allowed their allies such as Hoshizora and Yazawa to see their secret, the two alliance began to hope that they could get the same kind of power to 'help' with controlling the land…"

"So we gave them a substitute recipe—hoping that they choose a wise spirit to be their wish maker…"

"Well, they indeed chose the wise ones… Hanayo Koizumi, a girl whose obsessed with rice, she's been the best friend of Rin Hoshizora, willing to sacrifice herself to be able to grant the family's wish…"

"While Yazawa choose a shrine maiden, Nozomi Toujou, who was close to be willing to help out the good deeds, offered by the Yazawa-clan, but her lover, Eli Ayase said that she should be the one who did it as Nozomi watched over the shrine…"

"In the midst of an argument the two were fighting over the place of 'who should be sacrificed…' then with a small sign of greed within the Yazawa leader, he came back to us and used an honorable excuse to ask for the second box..."

"At first, we didn't want to grant it…"

"But he insisted and it scared us, whether, if later, he would use the power that we already gave him, to oppose us…knowing that the soul he chose are both known as a witty person…"

"He connected the two despite knowing that they are still thinking of the middle ground for each other…and what would their biggest wish that they will ask to be granted before they are turned into one…?"

"An uncompleted procedure caused them to turn into a wild Wish maker, which could rebel if they wanted to…"

"they realized it as they witnessed the death of the Yazawa leader in the first time line, it didn't affect them…"

"Out of her kindness though, Nozomi used the power she gathered to reverse the time in order to get the best time line…"

"yet everything was out of control and it eventually grabbed more and more people in trouble, including your family, Nishikino Maki…."

"They began to learn that humans are born to be selfish, no matter how they spend their time on learning…their priority will always be what is important to them—not what is important to everyone else…"

"That's why, Nishikino Maki, we wanted to help you to pick the best choice…." They said.

"Remember that there are special people in every time line…."

"We can start with Kousaka Honoka, one who started this…."

"If I may tell you, she would be my choice for the person that I wanted to save most…" Tsubasa said.

"…and why is that?" I asked.

"Because she has a lot of sense as a leader, and she will make the world better in a way… in other words, she will be saving more people… " she continued.

I highly doubt that will be what I actually want… I mean, I do not wish to sacrifice anyone if possible!

"But... there's also Toujou Nozomi… the time magician that you could use to repeat the timeline again…." Anjuu said,

Yet, what will I do with repeating the time line if it will just end up the same…?

"Or you can stick with your special someone, Yazawa Niko…."

W-what?!

"S-She is not my special someone!" I said.

"Really? I thought you two have been close with each other— there's some sort of sparking magnet between you two…?" Erena said as she tilt her head.

"It's just on the way still, Erena…" Anjuu giggled.

"Oh…." Erena raised her eyebrow.

"E-Either way! Why do you think I could just save Niko, huh?!" I asked,

"You should ask that to yourself, why would you want to save her? What will she do to the world…?"

I didn't even say that I will do that!

"Remember that, all these mess happened because one became selfish enough to not care about others…"

"…so saving someone special to you won't do much especially if you have not much reason to do so…"

"This world is owned by no one… not by you or anyone…"

"The best for you is not always the best for the world….while the best for the world may not be the best for you either…"

I feel more confused than ever….i mean…

What is this all about?

What's it got to do with saving and why do they have to talk to me about it…?

"That's all we want to tell you…Nishikino Maki…good luck…" they said as they smiled and my vision once again blurred.

* * *

I woke up and found myself sitting on my own piano,

I know this is the strangest thing I will ever get after all that mess…

Though as I put my sight further all the way behind the piano…

A line of chair with everyone I knew sitting on it…

Honoka at the beginning of the line, Kotori next to her, then Umi , Rin, Niko…and...my parents?

I was about to stand up—though I realized that my hands are chained along with my legs…

Then I turn my sight around to find Eli sitting on a sofa with Nozomi who seemed to be exhausted and unconscious on the other side of the sofa—covered with only a piece of blanket.

"Ah… you're finally awake…." Eli said with her mischievous smile.

I tried to say something, but…I couldn't let out my voice…

My neck feels somewhat hurt, though I couldn't feel any wound on it.

It's like I was healed from the outside but not the inside…

I could hear Eli chuckle…

"What's wrong? You can't talk?"

She's mocking me again,

"Hmm… that's a little unfair… huh? Why don't you use your piano to talk?" she said.

How annoying…

But I suppose…

I could do that.

I played a pride sounded etude,

"Haha! Prideful aren't you?" she giggled,

"but that will make things interesting…" she continued again as she stood up.

She walked close to me,

"Did you know why I let you live, Maki?" she asked.

I sighed and played an etude that sounded like saying that I wouldn't know.

"…it's simply because I can abuse your talent to give me more and more power…" she smiled.

What is she even trying to make now…

A kingdom where she is the only one left?

"…don't worry… I'll still give you the honor to ask whatever you want as long as you're willing to cooperate with me…."

Sickening…

"It will be easy… you just need to wish that you were born as a Yakuza… just like those people around you….then we will run the world with our rule… you can do whatever you want and no one will complain…"

I don't want to live like that….

"You can play music as long as you want… you can be immortal and enjoy everything your own way… getting anyone that you like to be on your side… it's going to be a perfect world…I tell you…."

Charming….

"People will bend to your will, you'll be the scariest criminal and not even the greatest law could touch you… how wonderful is that?"

What's the point of winning if we are never able to lose…

"Being the greatest of the great, the richest among the rich. So much you can do as a criminal… and you don't even need to care about your behavior…"

Heh—she really is persistent about it, huh?

"So…what do you think? Do you want it?" she asked.

I played a denying etude for her and shook my head.

"No? That's too bad… then, what about this… I'll set one of you here free, then the rest will stay as my fodder…."

And why is that….?

"…the reason is simply because I'd like to play tag—or maybe just a nice brawl if you ever think of releasing someone like… Sonoda…Umi?" she smiled mockingly.

"…you better be careful of who you're going to release…she might save you and the rest of the people…or she might not even be able to do anything… worse, she might even escape for herself…"

Well…

This sucks…

Knowing that this is what might be related to what those three said before…

Save Honoka…huh?

They said, she'll be able to make the world a better place…

But what will happen to us and Eli…?

What if I save Kotori instead….?

She has that summoning thing…

How was it before?

Did it fail?

Is that Nozomi the one that she summoned?

Can she fight against Eli?

Then…what about Umi?

I know that she certainly will be able to brawl with her… but what else could she offer?

Then there's Rin…

I feel like I owe her something…

I would like to release her because of that…but what's good for the world? Rin probably is angrier than anyone else right now…

And… Niko….

What can she do?

She never shows anything that impresses anyone...

Why do I even like her anyway?

What's so good about her?

Even if I do release her…. will she able to do something for us?

Will she survive without us….?

Sheesh….

Honestly. You're really the only person I want to save…

That smile of yours, and your annoying voice….

Tch….

I can't be selfish…. You know….

Then…my parents…

I certainly want to release them because they have nothing to do with this…

Maybe they do in a way, but I don't want to see them get hurt…

Wait a minute..

Why are they all… not moving?

What have Eli done to—….

Ah….

Wait a minute….

I remember something….

Hmm…

Someone who started this... huh?

I got this….

I think I really do….

There's actually only one person that needs be saved to end all of this mess…..

* * *

 **You may need to really pay attention to the details of this chapter to solve about what exactly this fan fiction means lol. It's not that i didn't plan it, i did planned it but maybe i failed to make it like what i exactly wanted.**


	20. Niko - The Right Time to Enjoy

**Last chapter!**

* * *

When I open my eyes,

I found myself in a classroom, sitting in the corner, back near the window. Then not so far from me, there's Nozomi sitting behind Eli who seems to be extremely serious on listening to the lecture.

I can't remember much about what exactly happened, but…I feel like I've fallen into a deep slumber during this class.

Then down in the school yard, I could hear some noises of girls fooling around. They are probably in the sport study hour….

I tried to look down through the window— and I could see that specific red haired girl standing next to a Rin and Hanayo. Then she turned her sight at me and….

WHAT THE HECK?!

WHY IS SHE WINKING AT ME?!

WHO THE HECK DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?!

I quickly made a frown and a mocking face at her.

Sheesh…

What the hell is with that wink.

Such an arrogant kid!

She is only a first year!

Hm…

Wait…

Waitttt a minuteeee…

How did I even know their name and details…

Is this not my first time to know them?

"Oi! Yazawa-san!" my teacher throws a small piece of chalk at me.

"Y-yes?!"

"Please answer this question!" he said as he pats his hand to the book.

Damn it…

Which question is it?!

"Uurh…." I turned my eyes to Nozomi, hoping that she will help…

"The question is the one that you wrote under the check box on the left bottom…" Nozomi whispered,

"Yazawa-san! Read the question out loud!" my teacher said again.

Well…

I have no choice…

"Do I love Nishikino Maki?" I said loudly.

"The answer is , yes I do…." I continued.

Then the class went quiet for a moment….

Until Nozomi burst into a fit of laughter along with Eli…then followed by a few of my classmates….

Hmm…..

W-Wait!

WHAT THE HECK!?

WHAT DID I EVEN READ?!

"Yazawa-san!" My teacher said clearly before he pointed to the door, telling me to leave the classroom.

* * *

That sucked…

But that wasn't my fault…

That was Nozomi's fault for telling me the wrong information!

She tricked me! Damn it!

Ah well... it's not that it was entirely her fault, I should've paid attention so I didn't have to ask her…

Either way,

Now the three of us are in the school canteen,

Eli and Nozomi are being romantic as ever, they fed each other and brushing each other's shoulder like a damned love bird.

While me…. still left wondering about what happened before I woke up from my nap before….

"Oi…Nozomi…" I called her.

"Yes Nikocchi?" she replied with her teasing face.

"What happened before I fell asleep?" I asked.

"A lot of things.. something with time traveling and all… then about you being the daughter of a yakuza leader… it was an exciting adventure… don't you think?" she replied.

"Heh—I don't think it was something exciting, it was more nightmare-ish…." I smirked,

"Don't worry, Nikocchi, I got the proof here if you still wonder if it was real or not…" she said.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow.

She smirked playfully in her response,

"Check this out!" Nozomi pulled up Eli's skirt and…

"W-whaaaa! N-Nozomi!" Eli tried to hold it down, but it was too late…

I saw a big….bump behind her underwear….

It's too big to be anything but what man owns in his crotch…

"W-What are you doing, Nozomi?! Do-Don't show it off!" Eli protested.

"Hehe don't worry Ericchi, no one will doubt your gender since you're like the hottest diva— the great student council leader and all!"

"Still doesn't make it right of you show off my thing! It's not for public!"

"Awhh…Ericchi, being an exhibitionist isn't that bad…" Nozomi said.

"W-What kind of statement is that?!" Eli protested.

Idiot lovebirds….

Ah well…

When I turn my sight to a table right across the room, I notice the specific red hair is look at me again, then she smirked proudly before she throws her sight away from me.

"Oi! Why the hell are you looking at me?!" I yelled,

The red hair remain quiet before she stood up and turning her sight at me,

"I'm not looking at you! You were the one who was looking at me!" she yelled back.

"See?! You're looking at me!" I said loudly.

"S-Stop looking at me and stop pulling me into your trap! You just want me to look at you!" she replied.

"Hmmph! Big mouth!" I said

"S-Shut up!" she replied.

"You shut up!" I yelled back again.

"Fine!" She replied.

"Fine by me too!" I said as we sat back down on our seat.

Weirdo.

Is she a friend…? Or an enemy….?

I don't understand!

Either way, she does sound somewhat suspicious…is this all part of her plan to make me argue like that?

It's not fair! She hid her true intentions!

It really is not fair!

I'll make her pay!

The school ended and the day is still bright as ever,

Nozomi and Eli are student councils so they had to go first while I need to go to the clubroom for my club activity.

But…

Honestly…

I don't really remember about what club I'm supposedly to be in…

I just remember that I need to go to a specific place…

When I keep walking through the hallway, I notice the same specific red haired girl—Nishikino Maki walking behind me.

"What the heck are you doing now?" I said,

"Why are you in front of me?" she said.

"What the heck? You are following me!" I said clearly,

"Not a chance, you're just in front of me… not my fault…" she said.

"What the hell?!" I complained again.

"Move already!" she said.

"Fine!" then I continues to talk again,

But….

She is following me….

WHY IS SHE FOLLOWING ME!?

"Stop following me!" I said loudly.

"Why are you always standing right in front of me?!" she replied loudly too.

"I did not! You were just following me around!" I said.

"Move! Idiot!" she said loudly.

Sheesh….

I just pouted at her and started to move again,

Though…she is still walking behind me…

After a while, I turned again and….

She grabs me on my hips, then presses her lips against mine….

I….

I don't understand…..

I just shoved her and yelled,

"W-What the hell did you just do to me?!"

"W-What the hell?! Why did you kiss me all so sudden?!" she said,

"Huh?! You were the one who—…."

She kissed me again….

"That's fair now! Stop being an idiot!" she said before she winked and left….

"OI! You little bastard!" I yelled,

"What the fuck are you even trying to say!" I continued.

Not that I mind with that kiss,

But….

I just don't understand it…

The moment I watch her leave, I realized that she is entering my clubroom…

Does that mean I'm in the same club as her?

In the clubroom,

I began to realize…

Everyone else,

Like…

Honoka, Umi, Kotori, Rin, Hanayo, and Maki are here. They were talking about dreams…

A dream that is so familiar to mine…

A dream where we all traveled in time and passed through hell together as we selfishly shouted our own wishes when one great force overwhelmed us...Even when we were together, we completely ignored each other's heart and all…

"….Right, Niko-chan?!" Honoka suddenly asked.

"U-uh… yes? I don't really remember…." I replied.

"Sheesh, Niko-chan! How could you forget! You were a Yakuza leader's daughter! Then you also owned Nozomi-chan as your wish maker!"

That kind of dream….

Did we all experience the same dream?

"….did all of your dreams…." A voice that we know said as we all turned our sight to the door,

Nozomi is standing right in front of Eli as they enter the room.

"….end with a girl who saved the entire world by saving the one greatest villain that was created by everyone's desire and greed?" she continued.

Everyone except Maki seems to be flustered…

"Maybe…." Maki said.

"The story supposedly ends where that girl said to the greatest villain, there's no one else in this world but her need to be saved because they're all actually in peace while she—who was created by desire and greed has fallen into a state she wasn't suppose to fall into. They have lived their life to grant their own wishes, to create their own music that would repeat and change as it grew into the end of the line. A music where each of them express their own colors. It may be selfish, but one day it will fit be for each other as they are composed together into one arrangement…" Eli said.

I still don't get it….

"She said all that with music, can you believe that?" Nozomi said.

"Waah! She must be great at it!" Kotori appreciated.

"Of course she is!" Maki said with a smirk,

Eli suddenly chuckled,

"Tell you what? The next wish she asked for was that she wanted a world without wish makers— so everyone has to work on each of their own wishes, but she selfishly said that she just want someone special to be eternally attracted to her…even if it has to come with denial…"

"Who wants her anyway?!" I said.

"I know you want her, Nikocchi…." Nozomi said with a chuckle,

"No way!" I yelled.

"No one will want her! She is just one stupid faced rich papa's girl!" I continued again as I point to her.

"Shut up, at least I'm not trying to act rich like a specific someone who gets too obsessed with idols…." She said.

"What the heck!?"

"There-there Nikocchi…." Nozomi giggled at me followed by other's flustered face.

"You don't need to act though, we all know you love her already…you just declared it in class..." Nozomi giggled.

"S-Shut up!" I yelled.

"W-what's happening here?" Umi asked.

"You see, Umi-chan…" Nozomi started.

"Don't listen to her!" I yelled.

"…..Niko-chan here is just denying that—…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled again.

Then I could hear Maki chuckle,

"Well, I can't blame her… I'm just that attractive…" she said.

How could she get the idea of self-importance huh?!

"You're not attractive!" I said clearly.

"You don't need to be jealous… now let's just hurry up and work on our next song…." Maki said.

"What?!"

"Yes! Club President Niko-chan! Let's start working on the new song!" Honoka said.

I don't understand this at all!

"Niko-chan! Don't tell me you're no longer interested in being an idol…!" Hanayo said.

"What?! Of course I'm still interested! I'm the number one idol after all!" I said.

What's an idol again?

"Then let's go for it-nyaa!" Rin said cheerfully.

"Yes-yes! I can't wait to design new costumes for everyoneee!" Kotori said.

"K-Kotori! Please spare me and let's use a long skirt, ok? Long skirt!" Umi said.

"But…it's going to be harder to dance in a long skirt….." Kotori pouted,

"Right Niko-chan?!" she asked me.

"Huh? Of course… the shorter it is, the better it will look… I mean, we all need to show those legs moving, right?" I said.

Actually, I have no idea…

"This is not allowed!" Umi said.

"You're a spoilsport-nya!" Rin said.

"Yeah! Umi-chan is a spoilsport!" Honoka added.

"What?!"

Then they started to argue. I don't really understand what exactly happened here, but…looking at them having fun with each other makes me feel happy…

"Heh…maybe the world where wishes will never magically come true isn't that bad…" Maki said.

"The heck are you saying?…Do you even still believe in magic?!" I said.

"N-no! That's stupid… why would I believe in magic?!" she replied as she averted her eyes.

"You do!" I said clearly.

"Either way! Just shut up! We need to focus on this club— you're the one who made this club after all, yeah? We have to work…no one will give you a kiss out of nowhere, unless they are weird like you."

"Now you're blaming it on me!" I said..

She chuckled mockingly as she started to play with the tip of her hair…

"What are you saying… I don't get it…." she continued with her sarcastic tone.

So annoying! I'll certainly will annoy her back later!

* * *

 **We dreamed together and tailoring our stories into one** **….**

… **.You may never realized it**

 **But did you know** **…**

 **Because you** **'** **re a music to my life...**

 **I want you to stay with me eternally.**

 **Even if we will deny our feeling on our lips** **…**

* * *

 **EXTRA:**

* * *

About a few years passed after my graduation with Eli and Nozomi. Well, we all have worked hard to get the studies go right. I swear there are just too many things I don't know in study. I wonder how the heck Nozomi and Eli can do it…

Either way, I'm done with it..it's already past a few years! Everyone is an adult including….

This…

Maki Nishikino, who it still mysteriously attractive to me…

We even started dating…

…for ridiculous reasons like…

We need to stick around together until we finally agree on something…

We never agree with each other!

"Listen!" I said loudly,

"What?" she replied,

"Why are we going to a sex store?!" I asked.

"You said you wanted to go here?"

"I said, a toy store! Damn it! I need to get new toys for my siblings because they've grown older!" I said loudly.

"So it's an adult toy, right?"

"No!" I yelled again,

"They're not that old yet, moron!" I continued.

"You didn't tell me! I wouldn't know!" she replied.

"Gah! You're just an idiot!" I said.

"…and yet you love me that much…" she smirked,

"Who the hell loves you?! I don't love you!" I said.

"Liar. you do and you're just denying it!" She replied.

"What about you huh!? Do you love me?!" I yelled.

"I wouldn't stick around you if I didn't. You're annoying!" she said.

"You are the annoying one!" I yelled back.

"Stupid face!" she said.

"Shit-head!" I yelled again.

Then suddenly, we could hear a familiar voice nearby,

"Nozomi, listen, we really need to transfer and synchronize like before! I mean… who can get rid of this thing off my groin now?!" Eli said.

"Ah—Ericchi….you do know that there will never be any wish makers again, right? So… if we have sex now… you have the risk of making me pregnant for real… plus… there won't be any magic…."

"Seriously?! Sigh! I could've asked to take this thing away to Maki before she abolished all magic in this world!"

"We can ask Umi-chan to cut it…."

"Oh no! Please don't!"

"Then how else, Ericchi? There's no more actual magic in this world. Just some miracles and tricks…

"Fine we keep it…."

"Hehe— let's just get the flavored one this time…"

Then the voice started to fade…

As I turned to Maki, she seemed somewhat a little pale,

Then she placed something inside the bag that I've been carrying…

I tried to peek in and it's….

A strap on….

"What the heck, Maki?!" I yelled.

"What?!" she replied.

"Why are you even taking that?!"

"You said you want it!"

"I never said that you idiot!"

"You did!"

"Lies!"

"Shut the hell up, you're going to my place tonight…" she said.

"What the hell?!"

"Don't worry about your siblings! I'll send enough baby sitters to take care of them!"

"What am I even going to do at your home huh!?"

"Guess!" she said loudly.

I don't like where this is going….

But in a way…

I feel like it will be a fun night as well….

I admit…

There's something about her that makes me want to stick together as long as we can….

Maybe it's called a magical magnetic love.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Alright, everyone, i hope you can understand what exactly this fan fiction really tell lol. But if you can't figure out, I'll help you out...**

 **The plot is actually inspired from ' _creating a music_ ' . Where the plot will repeat for over and over until they managed to get the best one... Then, Maki, is actually ended up to be the _'mafia of time and wishes_ ' in her " _Music of life_ " because the story goes like how she wanted it - also to remember that each person are taking influence from maki's wishes then eventually group up to fulfill her wish-along with Niko who sang along with her in the story (who tell her story along with Maki).**

 **then at the end, even though they've never actually show it, they're attracted to each other eternally-which also come from Maki's wish.**

 **there are still some details that i left to you people to pull a conclusion.**

 **but yeah, really sorry for the complexity of the story! I hope you are still enjoying it.**

* * *

 **Oh, Coming up Next : NozoEli , Ghost Hunting and Busting AU.**

 **It might be gonna be my last fanfiction. I hope you will enjoy it.**

 **but don't fret, I'm going to try make a doujin of NozoEli from the Persona AU after that one. (Basically it will be a remake of my Persona AU)**


End file.
